


ME Andromeda: Hollow Worlds

by xenowriter



Series: ME Andromeda: Hollow Worlds [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 111,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: Torvi Ryder leaves Earth for the Andromeda Initiative. There she will find what she was born to do and discover herself involved with people that she never would see herself with. Will her past weaknesses and ex-gang activity get the best of her?
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Kaetus/Female Ryder | Sara, Nakmor Drack & Female Ryder | Sara
Series: ME Andromeda: Hollow Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

ME ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS

CHAPTER 1

0300 HOURS January, 2185

Feeling the strap on her pack dangle off her shoulder, Torvi wiggled until she was able to put it back in place. Her brother, Haldor, was taking longer than normal to answer his apartment’s door and her impatience was starting to get to her. Activating the chime once more, she groaned. “Come on. Open up.” She called to him with annoyance bleeding into her voice.

Seconds later, the welcoming sound of the door whishing open allowed her to see her brother standing there on the other side. His appearance to be haphazard and it looked like he didn’t sleep since the last twenty-four hours. “What’s up with you?” Torvi walked past him without allowing him to move aside to enter the apartment. She rolled her deep ocean blue eyes when she saw his pack was still empty on the edge of his bed. The bed was not even made and his personal terminal was still active. “Uh, why have you not packed yet? You do realize what time it is, right?”

“I see that you had your coffee already this morning,” Haldor ignored her observation as he unwillingly moved to the task at hand. Picking up the pack and slamming it back down, he ran his fingers through the top part of his blonde hair in frustration as his light brown eyes skimmed around to locate what he intended to take with them on their assignment. His eyes paused at his terminal and a frown creased over his lips. 

Torvi noted this and rolled her eyes again. “One cup only. Seriously, Haldor. We have to go.” She moved to select his outfits for him. “Why do you always do this? You never get moving.”

“And you are always like dad.” Haldor stopped her and moved to get his own clothing. 

“Someone has to be,” Torvi snapped defensively as she placed her hands on her hips. “How can you not be excited about this?”

“I don’t know…” He sighed in exasperation, holding his clothing in his hand as he glanced over at his empty sack again. “I mean I should…I guess, I’m just attached to this place. I like to keep my feet planted on the ground.”

Crossing her arms, Torvi replied, “Technically, we are not on the ground. We are on the Citadel and we are in space. Nothing will change in Andromeda.”

“Some things will…” Her brother sadly bowed his head. “At least it’s stable here and safe.”  
“This place was attacked by the Geth nearly two years ago.” She stopped herself when she saw the sadness in his eyes. “Is it Elizabeth?” Torvi asked gently. The no response was confirmation to her question. “Look, Haldor, I know it’s tough, but we all have our own lives. I’m sure you will find someone in Andromeda. We have 20,000 colonists on the Hyperion, not too much the staff on the Nexus.”

“It seems like you have thought about this,” He played on this. “Have a list?” 

“I have a few that I have kept my eyes on during orientation,” Torvi smirked, not feeling guilty at all regarding her multiple flings that she had since she turned seventeen. The first was a man in his mid-twenty’s that was part of the same gang that she joined up with in the lower wards. In fact, he was the whole reason that she joined. She got into some trouble with the authorities and her father, but eventually, he was able to get her turned around. Looking back, she believed that part of her life was a natural rebellious response to her mother’s condition. Her diagnosis of the terminal uncurable disease known as AEND. Caused by her constant work with element zero to develop new implants for biotics. Due to her exposure during pregnancy, Haldor, was also biotic, but Torvi didn’t develop that trait. For years, she was jealous of the attention he was getting. The training, the implant, the power to manipulate dark energy. The constant headaches were bothersome and concerning and one of the driving factors for Ellen to continue her research. Torvi, on the other hand, took a lot of her traits from her father: the dreamer, explorer, and very tech savvy. This saving grace got her the position as a recon specialist for the Andromeda Initiative and the few years with the Alliance when she turned eighteen. Even after serving a year on a star cruiser, under the Fifth Fleet for the famed, Admiral Hackett himself, Torvi felt bored. She needed more in her life. Her dad always blamed this for their mother’s choice of names for the twins: Torvi and Haldor. They were Old Norse. Somewhere in Alec’s lineage, there was Viking blood. This fascinated Ellen since she grew up studying up on all the old religions of human kind along with their ancient civilizations. Alec didn’t prefer the names, but he knew he couldn’t stop a hormonal pregnant woman and Ellen was always set in her ways. Haldor, at first, hated the choosing, and often argued about wanting to change his name when he was of age. However, after their mother’s failing health, he embraced the selection and often regretted the hostility he had towards her. Torvi, on the other hand, fully accepted her heritage and found the Viking culture to be fascinating. Their desire to travel to other countries and explore was one trait they had in common. She took it even further by shaving most of her hair off and leaving just enough to braid from the top of her head to the base of her neck. She dyed it to be a light Earth sky blue and even used eyeliner to create lines down from each eyelid that tampered off as they went down the row. Her “battle markings” she would call it. She often wore light foundation, but not full-fledged makeup like most women. She wore just enough to try to cover the scar on the left side of her face. Three slash marks from a turian’s talons that barely got the corner of her eye. Luckily for her, there was no permanent damage to her eye sight or eye itself. However, it did earn her a few nights in the brig for starting a fight with the turian at one of the clubs on the Citadel. 

She remembered that night when her dad finally came to get her out. She never seen him so disappointed in her. Drunk and disorderly with aggravated assault is what C-Sec told him the charges were. He agreed to pay the fees to avoid court costs and she was released. He never spoke to her that night nor the three other days that followed. She realized then that she needed to get her act together. She enlisted into the Alliance a few months later and told him afterwards. He was surprised in the change, but honored that she chose to follow Haldor’s footsteps who enrolled a few weeks before she did. She announced that she wanted to be N7 like him. This amused him, but he knew how fierce she could be to achieve her goals. Haldor would often tease during bootcamp that he would be selected way before her since he was biotic. He was already leading his class and was targeted to be part of their vanguard profile training. Alec disagreed and told him that anyone non-biotic could be a candidate for the elite program, for he was not biotic at all. 

“I hope you don’t wear that makeup when we get out there.” Haldor teased as he tossed his clothes in his pack.

“What’s wrong with it?” Torvi smiled proudly. She knew he was referring on how she often wore her lipstick. It was a style like most asari donned: top lip fully covered in lipstick while bottom lip only had a wide line down the center. “It’s fashionable.”

“Yeah…right,” Haldor chuckled as he went to grab a few personal items from the bathroom. He came out and paused in his step with his eyes flashing back to his terminal. He had that look in his eyes. Torvi had seen the same look. “Sis, - “

“Fine,” Torvi threw up her hands in defeat. “I’ll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes to Elizabeth on vid con. I’ll meet you down at the shuttle pickup.”

“Thanks,” He smiled at her appreciatively. “I’ll be just five minutes, I promise.”

“Hey, the shuttle leaves for Earth in forty minutes. If you’re not on there, I’m not the one that will be telling dad.” She called to him as she exited the apartment with the door closing behind her. Checking her watch, she quickened her steps to head to the local café that she stopped by outside her own apartment. “One more coffee should do it. This is it. I’m doing this for you, mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi hits it up before leaving Earth. She runs into a man by the name of Reyes Vidal.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER2

DECEMBER 6, 2185 21:00 HOURS EARTH TIME

“Hit me again!” Torvi called to the bartender nearby as she danced her way towards him. She felt like she was straining her voice to the top of her lungs over the pounding rhythm beat of the club she visited outside their training complex at Cape Canaveral, Florida. At her designated time slot, she would depart to the awaiting Hyperion located outside the moon’s perimeter. The Initiative found it fitting to depart from Florida since humanity’s space exploration started there in the twentieth century. Seconds later, a glass with a shot of asari whiskey slid her way. “Whoo-hoo!” She exclaimed after downing the shot, feeling the warmth of the alcohol sliding down her body. Four shots in and she started to feel a little lightheaded. She wasn’t too sure if it was truly all from the alcohol or the strobe lights flashing multiple colors on a pattern in the middle of the dance floor. A green bright glow from her watch indicated a call was coming in. “Hello?” She asked as she held the watch up to one ear and covered the other with her hand to hear the recipient.

“Sis, I didn’t find you at your room. You still down there?” Her brother replied on the other end.

“Of course! Having a blast! You should be here!”

“You do know that we leave in four hours. Why don’t you get some sleep?” He encouraged.

“Pfft…don’t pull that big brother shit on me.” She felt her words slurring some.

“How many drinks did you have?” He picked on her impairment. “And yes, I will. I always will look after you and you know that. I am your big brother.” Haldor’s voice was deep with concern.

“Only by a few minutes,” Torvi argued. “I can handle myself.”

“Don’t make me drag you out of there.”

“I’ll sleep in cryo, remember? Six hundred years.” She reminded him curtly.

“Okay, okay,” He was defeated. “Just be careful and leave soon. I’ll see you at the rendezvous.” 

Shaking her head with a slight smile, she realized no matter what, her brother always cared for her. She eyed the dance floor and debated if she should listen to his reason or party some more. After all, technically, this was their last night on Earth. 

“You look like you are waiting on someone,” A male voice grabbed her attention. His accent placed him near the Southern American continent of Earth.

She turned to see a gentleman in his very late twenties to early thirties with tanned skin and black hair. He tossed playful wink her way as he took her side at the bar. “Not yet,” She grinned at him as she moved next to him. “I guess you just showed up.” Despite their obvious age difference, he was very alluring to her or at least his face and his charming accent. “You are?”

“Reyes Vidal. Nexus.” He motioned the bartender over to them. “Give her another shot of whatever she last had and make mine the same.”

This made Torvi raise an eyebrow to him flirtatiously. “You a whiskey drinker too?”

“A woman after my own heart.” He winked again as he picked up the glasses given to him and handed one to her. “You haven’t told me your name.”

“It’s Torvi Ryder. Ark Hyperion.”

“Ryder? Yes, you related to the Pathfinder?”

“I’m his daughter.”

Vidal nodded his head in appreciation. “That makes you the heiress to the Pathfinder title then?”

Torvi shook her head. “No, Cora Harper, is under him. She has been trained to be the next Pathfinder should something happen to dad…” She felt herself growing sad from just noting the possibility that they already had a succession line. She couldn’t lose another parent and her dad was apart of her. 

Reyes lifted her chin back up with his fingertips to where his dark almond eyes stared into her deep blue ones. “Hey, now. None of that…not when we are here to celebrate.” He tapped her glass with his own before downing his shot. “Now that’s whiskey,” He smiled big in enjoyment of the dark liquid.

“You should have another,” Torvi smirked as she motioned the bartender to refill his glass before downing her other. 

Reyes chuckled. “You know how to party, Ryder.” He paused as his fingers creased around the rim of his glass. “You are going to be on the Hyperion you said. What’s your position there?”

“Recon Specialist. I will be part of dad’s team once we reach Habitat 7. You must be pretty amazing if you are stationed on the Nexus. One of the first ones out there.” 

“Trade.”

“Trade?” Torvi stared at him in bewilderment. “Like you are a vendor?’

Reyes busted out laughing. “No, Torvi. I will setup networks among the colonies for trade and with whoever else we run across. I guess you can say I’m a very good businessman.”

“Oh,” Torvi blushed, feeling embarrassed for the question. She became silent and cursed herself inwardly. Maybe she had one shot too many.

“I guess this time tomorrow, I will be frozen for six hundred years to come. Sounds kind of boring, huh?” Reyes picked up the conversation. 

Torvi felt his eyes fixed upon her and she felt guilty to try to guard herself away from him. “I guess it be awhile since we will see each other again.” In fact, she wasn’t too sure even when they woke up in the Andromeda galaxy if she would be able to locate him. Their course was to inspect Habitat 7, identify key outpost placements and then report then to the Nexus. It could be several months or a year before she actually got the opportunity to track him down. 

Reyes leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. “Then we make the most of it,” He whispered into her ear as he allowed his breath remain on her skin sending chills down her spine.

“What are you…” She struggled for her words as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her hands were trembling. The last time she felt like this was when she experienced her first kiss. 

A devious smile spread across the man’s face. “You know exactly what I’m referring to, Ryder…” He paused for a brief few seconds to allow the meaning sink in. “Are you up for it? Or do you just pretend to know how to have fun to impress someone like me?”

“I’m yours, Reyes Vidal,” She bit her lip as she felt herself desiring him more. “My room is a few sectors from here.”

“Mine is more discreet. Let’s go,” He took her by the hand to lead her out of the club.  
************************  
Panting heavily to catch her breath from their session, Torvi leaned down and tenderly placed her lips on Reyes’ sweaty chest, then nuzzled her face against his skin as she nestled down on top of his body to bask in the afterglow. Reyes wrapped his arm around her naked body and placed his other arm underneath his head to prop it up. A faint chuckle escaped his mouth as he panted as well to catch his breath. “You are good, Ryder. I can give you that.” 

“So are you,” She murmured sleepily, her eyes feeling heavy as her body was drained.

Reyes gently caressed the small of her back with his fingertips. “When you get to Nexus, you better drop me a line.”

“Count on it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder deals with the loss of her father and her attachment with SAM.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 3

2819 Ark Hyperion

“Ryder, how are you feeling?” SAM’s voice crackled inside Torvi’s head. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Torvi snapped defensively as she wiped the tears from her eyes angrily, then pulled her knees closer to her chest as she sat on her father’s bed in his cabin. The AI hardwired inside her brain did not respond, this infuriated her even more. “How would an AI know how it feels to lose someone close to you?” She asked to no one in particular in the empty room. The ark was on its way to meet up with the Nexus after their incursion on Habitat 7. A feign attempt of being a “golden world.” The atmosphere and weather were off the charts and they met up with some hostile aliens, who clearly had no interest in peaceful negotiations. The Initiative’s handguide advised to follow protocol and do not use force unless fired upon. That gave them little chance to respond and it cost the life of Kirkland. Then they stumbled upon an atmo-processor that was definitely alien tech, but somehow, her father was able to use SAM to interact with it and solve the planet’s weather problem. The consequence caused a blast that knocked both her and her dad off the base platform and she cracked her helmet visor. Torvi could still hear herself choking on the air that was not designed for humans and the muffled voice of her dad. Her heart was racing and she felt the life draining from her body. Her entire world went black and then she woke up in SAM node to only discover that her dad sacrificed his life for hers, she was hardwired into SAM to live and because of that she was now the new Pathfinder instead of Cora. Nestling her head on her arms that rested on her kneecaps, Torvi glanced towards the terminals of her father’s workstation. “I’m alone now…mom and dad are gone and I don’t even know if Haldor is going to make it…”

“Correction, Ryder. You are not alone. I have calculated other lifeforms onboard this vessel.” The AI in her head emotionlessly stated.

“Yeah…Cora is pissed because she’s not the Pathfinder. Captain Dunn doubts me…hell, I even doubt myself. I mean why me? Why not Haldor?” 

“You are the logical choice, Ryder.” SAM shortly responded dutifully.

Torvi scoffed. “You are wrong…Cora is.”

“No, she is not. The SAM must be connected with the Pathfinder per the protocol. Former Pathfinder, Alec Ryder- “

“My father,” Torvi icily corrected him.

“Yes, he transferred the connection to you. Due to the hardwiring, the transfer process cannot be undone.”

“So, if I should die…,” Torvi began.

“Transfer to another Pathfinder could not be performed at this time.” 

“Heh, I don’t know what dad was thinking. Creating you. He was so obsessive about it too…like he was driven.” The more she spoke with SAM, the more she was subconsciously indulging in the private conversation. 

“I do not have information regarding that statement, Ryder,” The AI remarked.

“How long do we have to reach the Nexus?”

“Seven hours.”

“Can I ever turn you off?”

“No. We are symbiont.” 

“Like synthesis?”

“Yes.”

“You’re like everywhere? All the time?”

“Correct. I am part of you.”

“No fun there,” Torvi rose from the bed’s edge and looked around her father’s cabin. Everything he left was untouched. She preferred to leave it that way…a small glimmer of hope that everything that happened in the past five hours was a bad dream. She would see him walking in, grabbing a cup of coffee from the maker that mom bought him many years ago and catching up on the many research datapads that he was constantly mulling over. Walking to a small table, she gingerly picked up one datapad to read it over. “From a Doctor T’Soni…. I wonder who she is.”

“Records state that she was an asari scientist whose expertise was focused on the Protheans. She is also labeled as a teammate and companion to Commander Jane Shepard.”

“Scientist and a fighter?” Torvi nodded her head appreciatively. “Sounds very intriguing. I have some time to kill. SAM, can you send me all data you have on her?”

“Will send to your father’s terminal. Let me know if you acquire any further assistance.”

Walking towards the desk, Torvi contemplated what she knew of the famed Commander Jane Shepard. N7 just like her father and a biotic badass. Saved everyone including herself aboard the Citadel when the rogue agent, Saren and the Geth attacked. Rumors were that Shepard was hunting down some ancient alien race called the Reapers. Never acknowledged by the Council. Her dad never spoke about it. He kept all his focus on his research and her mother’s health. Who could blame him? “I wonder if I’ll be as good as Shepard in this galaxy….,” She mused as she brought up the data that SAM sent over. “Definitely not N7 material. Heard she had a thing for a turian…strange…and different,” A slight smile went across her lips. “Okay, Dr. T’Soni, you have seven hours to inspire me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder and her team get ambushed on Eos. Why is Drack following her around?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS   
CHAPTER 4

The Nomad rocked as the rover navigated the rocky terrain on Eos. Torvi used the panel to drive her team out towards the waypoint that she marked with SAM. Promise Site 2 revealed data from a damaged terminal that the ground team noted another alien site located roughly four thousand meters from the location now of the Prodromos outpost. The prior team from Nexus had no clue that what they uncovered was Remnant and many were slaughtered by the alien robots. Since her dealings with the Remnant or what Peebee called them, she observed that they were very territorial when it came to the sites. Stray away and they would retreat back. Get too close and they were activated to annihilate the opposing threat. The Remnant were a complete mystery. She encountered them within the vault. The cavernous was vast and with the neutron purge in place, there was no way back inside. SAM made her interaction with the technology seamless and she uncovered much more than Peebee did. Now, Torvi was the expert instead of the asari that they picked up at a Monolith on the radiated desert planet. The more interactions that Torvi had with the remtech, the more she desired to unlock its secrets. There could be lots of answers out there. Answers that could forge the way for the Initiative and humanity. 

“Why the frowns, Liam?” Peebee broke the silence within the close space. 

“Oh, I don’t know…going out into heat may be a reason,” The dark-skinned man grumbled in his seat as he propped his head on his hand gloomily. His tone oozed with sarcasm. 

“Technically, Liam,” Torvi answered without turning back to address him. “It’s hot on Prodromos too. The vault only fixed the radiation, remember?”

“Starting to. It could take weeks or months for the radiation to disappear altogether, Ryder,” Peebee corrected her.

“You can’t be just glum about the heat, Liam,” Torvi glanced back at him. “Talk to me.”

“We just achieved a feat. Activating that vault and then establishing a first viable outpost. That’s a win.” Kasta explained as he sat straighter in his seat, his body rocking back and forth as the vehicle shook.

“Yeah…. I’m not following you,” Peebee shrugged as she rolled her eyes at him.

“All I’m saying is that as soon as the outpost was placed, then boom we were off again! Shouldn’t we take time to see the fruits of our labor? Put people’s minds at ease. Two other potential outposts failed before, remember? How can these people have hope if we just abandon them?” He passionately argued. 

“We are not abandoning them and Mayor Bradley will be great for inspiration. We’re just checking this location out and then we will go back. I promise.” Torvi assured him. “This remtech is fascinating. I need to learn more.”

“A woman after my own heart,” The asari teased.

Ryder slowed the rover down as they ascended upon their target. “Remnant ahead.”

“Gee, imagine that.” Peebee unholstered her pistol. 

Exiting the vehicle two hundred feet away, Torvi made a dash towards the site with her assault rifle at the ready. “Ryder, caution. This is a hazardous area. Temperature elevating to an unsafe level,” The AI spoke in her head.

“Why I’m running, SAM,” Torvi flatly stated as she kept her focus on the moving targets ahead. The robots were busy at their work, scanning the structure, without notice of Torvi’s team approaching.

An observer bot was the first to detect them seconds later as it hovered taking aim. “Observer!” Peebee shouted as she launched a biotic attack. The dark energy singed the bot’s shell till it exploded into thousands of pieces.

Liam took an assembler bot to the right, nailing it straight into its red “eye.” The rounds from the assault rifle ripping up the front of the robot until it fell. 

Using incinerate, Torvi launched a fiery blast from her omni tool at the approaching assembler, torching it until collapsed. Peebee took out the last observer and then looked around with a look of disappointment. “That it?”

“Good,” Torvi moved to the center of the site to use her scanner. Unlock the monoliths on the planet, there were no consoles in place. “Crap. Just same tech we already discovered. Damnit!” 

Liam kicked the offline observer with his boot. “I say this is a wrap.”

“I was hoping for at least another sample core to examine,” Peebee ruffled through the dismantled bots. 

Hearing an approaching engine, Torvi moved towards the outer rim of the platform they were standing out to get a clearer view. Her eyes grew wide when she saw an approaching Kett vessel moving at a high rate of speed to their location. “Shit! We have company!” 

“Ambush!” Liam moved to take her side. 

The vessel hovered as eight Kett troopers descended to the ground with their weapons at the ready. With the Chosen were two wraiths. The feral beasts raced at the trio at the platform with ravaging snarls. Twenty feet in, the wraiths cloaked themselves as the Kett behind them opened fire. Torvi and the others dove behind the Remnant structures to take cover. “Not cool, Ryder!” Liam yelled at her as he was pinned down the furthest away. “We should have stayed at the outpost!”

“We got this, Liam!” Torvi yelled over the deafening sound of gunfire as she rose up to open fire upon the approaching Kett with her own weapon. Activating inferno ammo, she squeezed the trigger and watched one Chosen start to burn alive. The alien creature wailed until it fell over dead. Moving her rifle barrel, she picked her next target and ripped the upper torso apart. Bright green blood splattered all over. There were no signs of the wraiths. “Anybody got a fix on the wraiths?!”

“No!” Liam yelled as he charged at one of the Chosen, striking the alien creature straight in the face with gunfire till the head severed from the body in a gruesome display.

“Not for me, either! Kett are disappearing though! Four more to go!” Peebee cheered as she used a biotic charge to knock one Chosen straight into a rock.

Gritting her teeth, Torvi tried to glance at her surroundings. “Where are they…” She grumbled. Suddenly, movement to her left caught her eye. Just as she pivoted on her heel, the wraith uncloaked two feet away and pounced. Its movements were so quick that it totally caught her off-guard and her fingers struggled to get her weapon in place. Seeing the beast lunging at her, Torvi closed her eyes and then felt large bulky arms grabbing her body and throwing her out of harm’s way.

“Ryder!” The familiar sound of Nakmor Drack was in time with the throw. She grunted as her body hit the hard-rocky terrain and she opened her eyes to her previous location. The old krogan she encountered earlier was at her previous place with the wraith pinning him. Drack had lodge a large serrated blade into the animal’s center and the creature howled in pain. The krogan grunted as he removed the blade halfway, only to slam it back in again, twisting his wrist. The wraith wailed a second time as blood poured from its body and on top of the krogan till the beast fell. The second wraith uncloaked and moved in on Drack who was still on the ground.

“Oh no you don’t!” Torvi locked on and fired, hitting the wraith with several rounds before the feral brute collapsed inches away.

The site was a massacre now of slain kett bodies, wraiths and remnant bots. “All clear!” Liam announced.

Torvi holstered her weapon and moved to help Drack up. “This thing stinks worse than a turian’s backside,” The krogan grumbled as he kicked the deceased wraith. His body armor coated with the animal’s blood. “The blood smells just as bad.”

“Yeah...I’ll keep my distance,” Torvi stopped a few feet away to look at the krogan in bewilderment. “I won’t knock the help, but Drack, why are you here? Thought you were meeting me at the Tempest.”

“You left the outpost. Thought there may be some more kett to kill.” He examined his serrated blood, took a lick and then spat it out with a disgusted look. 

Liam scrunched his nose. “What the hell…. why did you do that?”

“You ever tasted the blood of your enemies?” The krogan countered.

“No, don’t think I could say that I have.” 

“You should try it.” Drack holstered the weapon back. “Why are you out here?” His yellow eyes glanced over at where Peebee was standing quietly. “Don’t tell me you let her talk you into this.”

“I didn’t say a word to Ryder!” The asari defended herself with her arms crossed.

“You believe this crap then?” Drack turned his focus back on Torvi. 

“Hey, this Remnant technology did fix Eos’ atmosphere…have to believe there’s hope for the rest of this galaxy. After all, I don’t think we can all share just one viable planet.”

“The Krogan try to get along. It’s the salarians and turians who do not share. The asari just pretend to.” Drack stated matter-of-factly. “You done out here?”

“The only reason you came out here?” Torvi lifted her eyebrow.

“You saved me when I was ambushed. Now, we are equal.” 

“Can we discuss this more out of this radiated area and back in the air condition units on Prodromos?” Liam suggested. He scratched his head as he looked around and then Drack. “How did you get out here?”

“I didn’t run if that’s what you are asking. I have a rover near here behind that rock.” Drack thumbed behind his back.

“Wow, Drack. The Initiative just let you take one from the outpost?” Peebee nodded her head in appreciation. “I’m impressed…though I don’t think they ever to let me have one.”

“Didn’t say I asked.” The krogan shot with a chuckle.

Ryder checked her vitals. She was so caught up with the krogan, that she forgot about the warning that SAM gave her when they arrived. Another five minutes in the exposure and they would need medical attention. “Let’s move out.” Her blue eyes lingered on the krogan as he turned to move towards his stolen vehicle. A faint smile spread across her lips. The idea of someone looking out for her right now was a feeling that was inviting. She was looking forward to having him aboard the Tempest and their many adventures in the Andromeda Galaxy.

“Ryder, hurry up.” The krogan shot back at her team that followed him. “This sand is blowing into my nethers.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi realizes that Drack may be involved with someone. Kandros is not happy with Ryder's choice of outpost on Eos.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 5

“Slow down, kid. What’s your big hurry?” Drack called to Torvi as he followed along behind her towards the Operations segment on the Nexus. 

Not realizing just how fast she was walking, Ryder stopped in the traffic aisle to wait for the krogan. She didn’t notice that he boarded the tram with her from the docking station. “Kid? Do you call everyone that?”

“Pretty much. When you get my age, everyone is a kid.” The krogan responded knowingly. 

“Just how old are you?” She took his side and made a mental note to keep her pace in line with his. 

“Twelve hundred…give or take a few years.” Drack shrugged. “After the first five hundred, you start to lose count.”

The answer nearly floored her. “Twelve hundred? Damn, how does it feel to live that long?”

“I have lived longer than I should. Thanks to cybernetic implants,” He rotated his neck from side to side to provoke a cracking noise. “Damn shit is failing on me. I don’t think the docs expected their hardware to last.”

“You must have seen crazy shit. Living past a century is more common for humans now than it was a hundred years ago. One fifty is pretty much the max.” Ryder recalled her brief biology lesson she had during her studies.

“Lived through the krogan rebellions…seen what the turians and salarians were really made of…” His voice lowered to almost a hiss of disdain. “Saw the same shit on here when the Scourge hit and a mutiny happened.”

“I heard it was rough.” Torvi glanced around during the chatter as she tried to take stock of places of interest in their passing. Navigating through the Nexus was still confusing to her and she felt lost even though the krogan seemed to know his way around.

“Rough is not a term I would describe it, Ryder.” Drack glanced her way with his left yellow eye. “Try backstabbing. Tann wanted our help and when Morda and the others obliged, he wanted us to just go peacefully back into cryo without a genuine thank you. Typical salarian.”

“Director Tann?” Torvi tilted her head as she listened in. The name of the salarian she was going to see for the second time. She considered him to just be a figure head running the show during their first meeting. Quick talker and filled with ideas. She got a sense that Director Addison, head of Colonial Affairs, and Nakmor Kesh, the station’s superintendent, didn’t really care for him. Addison didn’t seem to be a person that Ryder could really trust. Foster rubbed her the wrong way. She doubted her ability to take up her father’s torch to be the new Pathfinder. She discredited what they achieved on Habitat 7. She doubted what she would do on Eos. Kesh, on the other hand, didn’t come out directly and say that she had little hope in her but she could see it in her reptilian eyes. She was silently judging her. “I’m supposed to be meeting him regarding the debrief of Eos.”

Drack stopped as they reached the top of the steps that placed them on the same level as the Director’s office. This time, he turned to look upon her squarely. “Don’t listen to the bullshit he tells you. You can tell him I said that.”

“If I did, he may not let you come back on the station,” Torvi countered with a soft smile.

“Hah. My Ru’shan would have a say in that.” The krogan motioned with his head towards the right where the superintendent’s office was located. Ironically, across from Tann’s. 

“Kesh? She’s your- “Torvi felt disappointment in her words. Unfounded and confusing. The krogan terminology was amiss, but she sure it meant someone close to him. 

“Yeah. Why do you think I wanted to come back here? Kesh stayed here after the mutiny. Glad she did. Didn’t want Tann to run the show.” He moseyed towards Kesh’s office and waved slightly before parting ways.

Ryder found herself standing there watching him leave her side. Glum. It was difficult to focus on the task at hand. Her sudden change in emotions perturbed her. Why did it matter who Drack was with? She just met the krogan on Eos and he even admitted to be well over a thousand years old. Definitely, not part of her league and yet something about him drew her to him. She never had interest in non-humans despite her exposure to the aliens while her time on the Citadel. She had seen mixed couples before and it never really bothered her. It almost seemed more like the norm on the station in the Milky Way. Was her quick attachment to Drack some mentally established outcry after the recent loss of her father and her brother’s dire status? Being thrown into the role of Pathfinder was no walk in the park. She just activated alien tech and established an outpost on Eos. The Nexus was buzzing and everyone was sending emails to her terminal with questions and requests. So much that she couldn’t get to them all on her way back to the Nexus. “Hey, Ryder. Heard you were back. Was hoping to speak with you,” Kandros’ voice broke her thought.

“Huh? Yes? What is it?” Torvi stumbled for her words as she realized that she was oblivious to the leader of the station’s militia standing right in front of her.

“You seem preoccupied. Is everything okay?” He asked with a flash of sincerity.

“Yeah. I was actually going to speak with Director Tann regarding the development of the outpost on Eos.” Torvi straightened her posture to make her sound more confident in her words. She could feel the turian’s avian beady eyes looking down upon her. Sure, he was taller than her, but she felt like he was still judging her. Just like all the others so far…

“That’s what I came to speak with you about. May I have a word?” He motioned her to the side and further away from the director’s office.

“Um, sure…” She felt ushered by his brashness as she moved to his side. “What is it about?”

“I’m just going to be blunt in saying this, Ryder,” Kandros began abruptly, his tone changing sharply. “I don’t think it was wise to establish an outpost for research on Eos. Not now. Not when the Kett threat on the planet is very dangerous. A good militia would have been the wiser decision.”

“Tough call. We came to the Andromeda galaxy to explore and find ways to advance our races together. A good solid research foundation is the perfect start of it.” Her words came out better than she thought and she seemed very confident in her response.

The turian leader standing before her, on the other hand, was not moved. His mandible twitched slightly as he kept his eyes focused on her. “I disagree, Ryder,” He argued. “You were not here when the first two sites were established. What the colonists were up against.” 

“I found Promise sites one and two while I was down there. I was able to recover some of the data from their projects. It was risky sending them down there when we had no idea what to expect.” She countered back to one of the leaders aboard the Nexus. The ones that made the decision to send colonists down on Eos without making it viable. A flawed and desperate plan on their part.

“You weren’t here when we first arrived. What we were up against. I was down there fighting the Kett.”

“I fought them too,” Ryder argued, becoming frustrated with just how long this quick conversation was turning into. She felt like she was once again defending her actions. Maybe, everyone was right. She was no Alec Ryder, but this is what she was left to.

“You hit pockets of them. There are plenty more. A good militia outpost could have bolstered our defenses and send strike teams out to deal with them. You have no idea what they will do to Bradley and the colonists down there if they are captured.”

“I have seen a few experiments…all the colonists were dead. I don’t know what the Kett were wanting with them. It’s still a mystery to me.”

“I…I don’t even want to think about it,” Kandros snapped. “I was captured with many others. I manage to break free and helped save most that I could. Lost many.”

Torvi felt like kicking herself. She was doubting what he was telling her and feeling invincible against the Kett she tackled so far. With her squad and Drack, she didn’t have too much trouble. More so with the Remnant. The ambushes were not helpful though. She had no idea that Kandros actually was captured and enslaved by the Kett for a part of time. “I’m sorry…I didn’t know.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t listen to Tann. Next time you need advice on an outpost, you get with me. Maybe you are right. Maybe, Bradley will have it under control. Thought I should let you know.” He kept his eyes fixed upon her a few more seconds before he moved back to his post. 

“Kandros, wait,” She called to him, but he seemed to ignore her. Once again, she was standing there outside Tann’s office, mulling over everything so far. Her blue eyes moved across the section of the station to where Kesh’s office was. No sign of Drack leaving. He had been in there for a long period of time. She didn’t want to think about what he was doing in there. Saddened, she turned to enter Tann’s office to go over the next phase of their plans, feeling less sure of herself. “Dad, I’m already fucking this up already. I wish you were still here…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder faces meeting a new species in the Andromeda Galaxy. Her team is skeptic of the ordeal.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 6

Multiple footsteps behind her made Torvi look over her right shoulder at her crew assembling. Kallo and Suvi in the front to the left, while Cora and Liam stood off to the right. Both had their arms crossed with distrustful expressions. Peebee appeared to be more annoyed than anything with Gil to her right. Drack hung out in the back with a neutral stare. Vetra was also in the back, but remained off in the corner, shaking her head slightly at the sight. “You do know that I have to go alone, right?” Ryder addressed them at the Tempest’s cargo hold’s ramp control console. “First Contact Protocol needs to be adhered to.” She tried to speak in a tone with authority, but even she wasn’t convinced.

“To hell with that,” Liam snapped back surprisingly. “Habitat 7 was a failure. We tried First Contact Protocol and the Kett got the best of us.” 

“Liam, of all the people on my team, I hoped you would be stressing this to be a defining moment.” Torvi pointed out. 

“It’s bullshit. Diplomacy doesn’t work.”

“We tried it once. At least these aliens want to talk to us.” She pressed on, wondering in the back of her mind if her tardiness for the meeting would be a sign of distrust to their new acquaintances. 

“I have to agree with Liam on this one, mam,” Cora chimed in as she uncrossed her arms to approach her. “We were ordered to land. They seemed pretty angry. You shouldn’t go into this alone. At least, take one of us with you.”

“I’m with Cora on this one, Ryder.” Suvi urged gently. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“Calm down,” Vetra broke her silence. She moved past the group to take center stage. “Ryder is our Pathfinder and she needs to handle this.” Torvi lifted a silent eyebrow as the turian defended her choice. Vetra glanced her way, catching the cue and winked. “We can remain in communication. If there’s a problem, we will be on it.”

“May be too late then,” Liam muttered under his breath.

“Hey, I’ve seen her activate a Remnant vault…this will be easy peasy.” Peebee grinned. 

“I appreciate the team’s feedback. If these….” Ryder paused as she debated on the terminology to use. Her normal approach would say “alien,” but technically, they were the aliens. The species was undefined. “These…inhabitants could be allies against the Kett, then we need their help. We are new to this galaxy. They are not. They could help us establish a foothold and that’s what everyone on the Nexus and the arks hope for. A chance for their family members to finally be awaken out of cryo. A place to raise a family.” Her blue eyes fished out to the back of the group, hoping to entice a response from Drack. The krogan was remaining silent throughout the whole ordeal and she wondered what he was thinking under that thick skull of his. “The Archon is going to be trouble.”

“You can say that again,” Cora nodded her head. 

“He’s an arrogant bastard,” Torvi clenched her fists as she recalled her past conversation with the leader of the Kett. “I’m going to make sure to put him down.” Hitting the button on the console, she waited for the ship to lower the loading ramp. As her way became more into view, she noticed a large group of heavily armed soldiers approaching her location. Drack grunted and moved to take her side. Seeing him walking towards her, Torvi flagged him back with her hand while she kept her eyes straight ahead. A wrong move may make this delicate matter become a fiasco. The soldiers stopped with her guns concentrating up at where she stood. Glancing back at her team, Torvi walked down the ramp with her hands in the air in a show of neutrality. Or at least the signal in the Milky Way. “Here goes nothing….”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has come up on the Nexus involving Tann. What is Tann doing behind closed doors?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 7

Torvi sat on her bed in her room with her feet crossed. Her dark blue eyes stared intently across to the right of the bed where the fixed Kett armor was displayed. The armor was salvaged on her last trip with Eos and she had Gil clean it despite his protest. Several bullet holes were in the center from her rounds that ceased the life existence of the former wearer. Scooting off the bed, Ryder walked over, taking slow steps till she reached the armor. Her fingertips glided down the arm guard towards the chest piece. The material felt foreign, yet familiar at the same time. Reaching the arm gauntlet, she turned and picked up the helmet to examine it. The smell from the dead Kett still resonated despite the cleaning, but it was mild. She was grateful for that. 

“I wouldn’t let Jaal know that you keep that onboard,” Drack’s gruff voice alarmed her. She turned to see him standing in the now open doorway. His yellow eyes stared at her with a look of displeasure. He crossed his arms as his jaws clenched. “You would creep him out.”

“Yet, he would say nothing about the dead skulls that you keep?” Torvi pointed out as she recalled a previous chat she had with the krogan.

Drack shook his head. “The kett are different. I carry around the dead skulls of my enemies who are worthy. The kett are just a pain in my ass.”

“I’m not worshipping them.” Torvi snapped defensively as she returned to look at the display. “We need to find a way to stop them.”

“Bullets,” The krogan stated matter-of-factly. “Or fire…or both.”

Ryder rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but we can’t let Prodromos fail. Bradley stated several of their scouts did not return to the outpost. They are armed and still it seems too much for them to handle. What if the kett hit Prodromos? The outpost can’t truly defend itself right now.” Her words trailed off as she thought back to Kandros’ comment to why he disagreed with her decision to make the outpost more scientific instead of a military approach. She was trying to set the stage for the Initiative. Exploration was their main goal. That’s what her father wanted and his death still haunted her mind. 

“Ryder, you have a new email at your terminal. It’s from Superintendent Nakmor Kesh.” SAM announced over the room’s intercom. 

Torvi hesitated to move to her terminal after hearing the AI. Her eyes locked with Drack’s. Kesh’s name still triggered a sense of sadness and anxiety. She felt silly for even letting the thought consume her. 

“Ryder, it’s marked urgent,” SAM pressed.

“If you are not going to answer it, Ryder, I will, “Drack growled as he bounded towards her terminal.

“I got it. Relax, old man.” Ryder scooted around him to intercept the incoming message. She opened the email and quickly skimmed over the short message. 

“Well?” Drack barked behind her. “You going to read it to me?” Impatience guided him.

“She says that Tann and Kandros have been in recent private discussions without her or Addison. Kandros won’t talk about what’s going on. Kesh suspects something...” Ryder paused to assimilate the contents of the message. The context was so vague. Each leader of the Nexus played a crucial role and from what she gathered so far, most were in all the conversations that pertained to the stability of the station and the Initiative. Tann was the overseeing director for the Pathfinders, Kandros was in charge of the militia, Addison maintained colonial affairs and Kesh made sure the station was up and running in tip top shape. Distrust plagued most especially after the uprising. 

“Ryder, we need to get to the Nexus.” Drack ordered her with urgency. “The Angaran can wait.” 

Normally, Torvi would be upset that someone was trying to take command, but if backroom deals were being played out that could impact what she has established so far, then she needed to get to the bottom of things. “I’m sure Jaal wouldn’t mind the detour. Give him a chance to experience more of what we can offer his kind.” 

“Good. Just make it happen.” 

The krogan was out of the room before Ryder could reply to him. “One mess after another,” she sighed tiresomely. Returning to the ship’s intercom system, she flagged down the Tempest’s pilot. “Kallo?”

“Yes, Ryder?” The salarian quickly answered.

“Change of plans. We need to get back to Nexus. Voeld can wait.” 

“Um…sure. Changing course now,” Kallo dutifully complied with the request. Ryder could make out Suvi’s alarmed voice in the background about the sudden change. Just when things were looking up for them.

******************  
The door to the ship’s bio lab where Jaal bunked at remained closed. Opening the door, she saw the purple skinned angaran staring at a plant sample they picked up from Eos. “Settling in okay?” She gently interrupted him.

“Yes,” He turned to face her with his alien light blue eyes. “Your ship is nothing like I have ever seen.”

“It is pretty amazing,” Torvi smiled, trying her best to bring the news of the change to him lightly. They were on a rocky relationship right now and he was the angaran’s envoy. Anything that happened while under Ryder’s command would definitely be reported back to Aya and to Evfra. One angaran who pretty much spelled out that he did not like her and did not trust her. 

“When we get to Voeld, I will introduce you to the Resistance there. Thank you, Ryder, for helping out in rescuing the Moshae. She is a symbol to our people.” 

Ryder cringed. “That’s what I came to talk to you about, Jaal….”

“Oh?” His voice peaked with alarm. 

“Yeah, something came up. I will need to put Voeld on hold until we leave the Nexus. It will be a quick detour I promise,” She scrambled to find her words as she felt his eyes transfixed upon her, pressuring her for an explanation.

“I see….” His voice faded. “Then my purpose here- “

“Is still needed,” She interrupted him. “The change will give you a chance to see the Nexus. That’s where our government currently lives and thousands of the workers who will make the outposts successful in this galaxy.”

The angaran emissary remained quiet and he tilted his head slightly to the right indicating that he was giving what she said some serious thought. “I will observe your...Nexus...as you have called it, Ryder. I will agree on this only if you agree to depart to Voeld once we leave there.”

This made Torvi relax and she found the strength in her words once again. “Of course. I do want us to be friends, Jaal. Not just you and me, but the Initiative and the Angaran. There is so much that we can offer each other.”

“I would like us to be friends too…my people have suffered tremendously against the Kett. You must understand how hard it is for us to welcome you with open arms. We did the same with the Kett and we left ourselves vulnerable.” A beat. “Evfra doesn’t like you.”

“I get the feeling.”

“The Moshae will have weight in our truce, Ryder. Evfra will listen to her like most angaran.”

“Why? She’s that powerful to your people? Like a queen?”

Jaal posed to be perplexed by her comment. “I’m sorry…I do not know what a queen is…my translator does not pick it up.”

“Like a superior leader?”

“No, she’s the Moshae. My people look up to her. She’s very wise.” He paused momentarily, “I love her.”

“Oh,” A faint smile moved across Torvi’s lips. “I know it’s hard to know someone you love is in danger like that.”

“I…uh…,” He appeared to be uncomfortable. “Not in that way, Ryder.”

Torvi felt herself becoming red in the face by mixing up what he was getting at. “My bad.”

Jaal chuckled. “You amuse me, Ryder. The variety of your species seem to mingle so well together. “

This made Torvi think back to her task on the Nexus. “Not all the time.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tann and Kandros are hiding something. Torvi struggles to get it out of them. What is causing a security issue on the station? Why is Kesh being left out of it?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS: CHAPTER 8

The krogan was on top of her heels as she walked from the tram to the Operations part of the Nexus. She could almost feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he huffed along. “Want me to slow down?” She casually tossed behind her, irked that the fact that he was pushing her so hard to get to Kesh’s office upon arrival. “I don’t want you to have a heart attack.” Noting his obviously heavy breathing.

“I have more so if one heart gives out, I can keep going,” Drack said between breaths. 

The desperation was all over his face to get to the Superintendent’s office as soon as they could. “Kesh must mean a lot to you.” She decided to go ahead and state the obvious. The one thing that had been weighing on her mind. Nothing like a good time to clear the air, like the present. They were alone and the moment was right. 

“Of course, I do, Ryder,” His answer came across as annoyed. “She’s my granddaughter. I would give my life for her.”

Hearing this made Torvi stop so suddenly that it caused Drack to violently walked right into her back. The impact knocked her off balance and she collided to the cold metal floor. Bystanders stopped in their daily routines to watch the scene unfold. The krogan just stood there, looking down at her. “Why the hell did you stop like that for?”

Embarrassed, Torvi gathered herself up and glanced around. “Sorry. My mind wondered,” She lied as she continued her pace again. A huge weight was suddenly lifted off her chest and her feet became lighter. She was wrong this entire time! Shyness crept in on her. Did she have a chance with him? Then, she began to realize how arbitrary the notion seemed. 

“Doing that shit will get you killed, Ryder,” The krogan grumbled as he moved along behind her once more. 

“I didn’t know Kesh was your granddaughter.” 

“I’m old, but not senile. I’m pretty sure I told you.”

“That’s not how you put it.” Torvi defended herself.

The krogan remained still for a moment. “Oh. Figured you knew the term.”

“Guess I didn’t,” Torvi muttered, feeling very ashamed for how she quickly assumed the wrong idea about him and Kesh. 

“What did you think I meant?” He inquired behind her curiously.

Her face became flushed and she bit her lip. She withdrew from looking back at him. “I…uh…I never really put any thought into it.” Fortunately, Kesh’s office was coming into view after they cleared the ramp and the site was welcoming. It was now time to focus on the request and away from what Ryder thought about him. She was not ready to admit to whatever feelings she had towards him. Not yet. She was not clear about it herself. 

Superintendent Kesh greeted them with a slight smile as the pair entered her office. “Glad you got my message.” She was just as short on words as Drack was. Very straight and to the point. 

“What is Tann pulling now, Kesh?” Drack charged his way in, moving around Ryder.

“You know that pyjak,” His granddaughter scoffed. 

“All too well,” Drack hissed between his razor-sharp teeth.

“You said Kandros won’t give you details either?” Torvi questioned. 

Kesh shook her head. “The Nexus is all the same out there,” Drack answered for her. “Don’t trust any of the lies they tell you. Why don’t you just leave this place?”

“I’m staying, Drack. That’s how I make sure the supplies get to those down who didn’t have to leave…like my clan.” 

Torvi glanced down at the floor. The idea of Kandros siding with Tann seemed out of character with him. She only knew him briefly upon her arrival on the station, but he seemed pretty forthright and not siding with the director on many things. “There has to be an explanation…” She thought out loud. “I mean behind closed door meetings without all of you seems like some pretty serious shit. Why don’t I try to talk to them?”

“Why bother?” Drack spat. 

“I have good rapport with both. I have Tann’s good side since I have an outpost established on Eos and we are working with the angaran. Maybe I can use it as leverage over the situation.” 

“Couldn’t hurt.” Kesh shrugged indifferently. She was definitely a hard person to read. Her face remained neutral, absent of any expression. Almost as difficult to read as an Elcor. “You better tell me what they say.” Her words sharp and threatening. 

“Ryder will.” Drack advised his granddaughter assuringly. “She’s a good kid.” 

“Kid again?” Torvi teased. 

“Hey, anyone younger than me is a kid,” He reminded her.

“Better than some of the words he describes Tann with,” Kesh allowed herself to finally smile breaking her tough exterior. 

Torvi giggled. “I will have to learn later. Let me go figure this out.” She quickly exited Kesh’s office and made a beeline to the Director’s location across the top floor of Operations. As she walked, she glanced down to see Kandros busily talking with several turian security officers. His back was to her so she couldn’t figure out exactly what was being discussed. Returning her focus ahead, she continued her walk and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone nearby. She didn’t want to be grabbed off on another task. 

Bypassing the female salarian secretary that would greet visitors to Tann, Torvi quickened her pace up the stairs to his desk. The salarian appeared to be alarmed by her unscheduled visit and then his shock turned to frustration. He gave her a smile as she neared. All for show of course. “Pathfinder, there you are. I am excited about your angaran emissary from Aya. This is crucial. Ryder, I cannot stress it enough.” He looked behind her and frowned. “Where is he?”

“I allowed him to explore the station while I came to see you.”

“Oh, did you clear it with Kandros? The angaran may be friendly, but we do not know them. I do not think it is wise to have one be unchecked on the station,” He lectured.

“Director, I assure you that it will be alright,” Torvi held up her hand to cut him off. “There’s another matter that I need to address with you.” She only gave him a few seconds to guess her intentions until she cut to the chase. “You and Kandros have had secret meetings. Is there something going on?”

Tann scowled. “Not all meetings with my staff are a Pathfinder’s concern.”

“Staff?” Torvi crossed her arms at his answer and lifted her eye ridge. “I thought you guys shared your responsibilities on the station.”

“Now you sound like Kesh…” The salarian grumbled. He narrowed his large pupil less eyes. “Did she tell you about this?” He didn’t even wait for her to answer. “Of course, she did. Ryder, the subject of my meeting with Kandros did not meet the requirements for her to join. It was not about maintenance.”

“Then what was the subject?” Torvi pried.

“Confidential.” Tann lowered his voice angrily. “Again, Ryder, this is not a Pathfinder’s concern.”

“The matter concerned the head of the station’s security.” Ryder noted, trying to play the game with him. “With all due respect, Director Tann, if there is a security risk on the Nexus, it could impact those down on Prodromos and all the rest waiting to come out from cryo.”

Anger remained on Tann’s face and he stood straighter with his slender fingers clasped behind his back. “I appreciate the concern, Pathfinder.” He emphasized her title. It took every ounce of calm within Torvi to not roll her eyes by his approach. “The issue was taken care of so there’s no need for alarm and panic on the station. Was that all?”

Defeated, she turned and stormed down the steps. Tann won the match and she didn’t want to stand in there another second and watch him gloat. Hurrying around workers, she dashed down the ramp to where Kandros was still addressing his officers. “Kandros,” She called to grab his attention.

He turned to see her standing there. “Ryder.” He silently dismissed his officers and looked down at her. “Is there a problem?”

“I guess you can see it on my face. What is Tann hiding?” Her voice elevated to a higher level than she planned. “More importantly, what are you hiding?”

No questions needed to be asked. The turian’s expression gave away that he already figured out what she was driving at. “Kesh told you, huh?”

“Yeah, she was pretty ticked that you and Tann didn’t include her.”

“Sorry, Ryder. I cannot discuss it.”

Frustrated to the max, Ryder glared at him before moving to the area outside his office. “Why not?” She nearly shouted to catch the attention of everyone in the area. “Are you afraid in causing a panic on the station? Again?” Several workers stopped and looked at each other with worry and interest in what she was saying. 

Angrily, Kandros roughly grabbed her arm, digging his talons in. She seethed through the pain as the sharp objects scratched her uniform and her skin. He shoved her up against the wall with his bony other arm, applying serious pressure on her clavicles. His sudden outburst made the nearby officers move away from the spectacle. “Enough!” He hissed as his avian eyes sharply cut into her. “You have no idea what you are doing….” 

She met his gaze, trying her best to come across tough and not give into the pain that was on her chest. “Try me.”

Kandros remained quiet as he kept his arm in place. His eyes staring into hers as he contemplated on what to do next. Torvi kept her eyes on him, holding his gaze fiercely. She was not going to back down. Suddenly, a familiar loud burst of laughter came just outside his office. Drack was standing there watching intently, undetected till just now. “You really pissed him off, Ryder.”

“Spirits…” Kandros exasperated as he roughly let go of his hold on her and moved apart. “Satisfied?” He jeered.

“No.” Torvi stubbornly didn’t move. “Not until you tell me what is up.”

“Not here…look.” He moved closer to where he could whisper to avoid anyone else listening in. “I need to talk to you in private.”

Torvi debated this. The Tempest was ideal, but then again, she didn’t want the attention of her crew just yet. Drack especially. She had to keep the meeting private, even from him. He had to trust her. “Go to the Hyperion. I’ll tell the guard to let you in dad’s old room. We can talk there. What time?”

“Two hours. Tann goes to lunch then. He won’t keep tabs then and I have an hour window. Should be enough time.”

A slight nod gave him the acknowledgment and she turned to redirect the attention of the staff to whatever they were doing previously. The show was over. “What did he say?” Drack didn’t give her time to speak first.

“I’m going to meet him.”

“Good. Maybe he will finally tell us. I don’t trust him.”

“Was he part of the uprising too?” 

Drack shook his head. “Not all of it. He left with a squad to Eos in hopes to finding a way for the station to survive. Got his turian ass captured. When he came back, I guess he missed all the fun.”

“That had to be rough. If he wasn’t part of the uprising, then why do you not trust him?”

“He’s Nexus,” Drack trudged along beside her as the pair made their way down to the tram. 

“But I’m Nexus too,” Torvi pointed out.

“Not like them. I wish Kesh left this place when I did. Could have went with Morda.”

“Morda?”

“Nakmor’s leader. She was the one who brokered the deal with Spender. Too bad Tann didn’t live up to it.”

“That asshole again?” Torvi recalled her past meeting with Spender. The jerk tried to push his way around the station, threatening workers and seemed to be very ambitious for power. “Why didn’t Kesh leave with the rest of the krogan?”

“She’s stubborn like her grandpa I guess,” Drack shrugged. “Can’t blame her.”

“How many kids do you have, Drack?”

“Probably more than the scars on my thick hide.” Drack chuckled. “Can’t remember all their names…their numbers dwindled down thanks to the genophage.”

“Kesh must be one of the special grandchildren if you kept her. Did something happen to her parents?”

“She’s not really mine, kid. I don’t keep up with my kids and they don’t care about their old man if that’s what you are asking. Krogan are not really like that. At least not for me. A shaman gave me to her and told me she was dying. Too weak and should be left for the varren. I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“Wow…” Torvi warmly smiled at his story. “That’s pretty amazing of you, Drack.”

“Eh,” He dismissed her statement. “Don’t get all soft on me like a quarian, kid. I am starting to like you.”

Feeling her heart leap, Torvi smiled even bigger and stopped him. “Enough with the kid already, okay? Just call me Torvi.”

“Huh?” Drack scratched his head as he stood there. “Torvi? Nah, I like Ryder.” He paused at the station’s tram platform. 

“Well, what if I called you Nakmor?” She teased.

“That’s not how that works, ki-Ryder,” He corrected himself before finishing the statement. “Nakmor is the name of my clan. I’m damn proud of it. Clanless are to be eaten. Preferably alive.”

Torvi scrunched her face at the horrid vivid image. “Ugh, Drack! I didn’t need that.”

The krogan haphazardly shrugged. “I’ve seen many to such a fate. Speaking of things that should be eaten, when do you meet Kandros?”

“In two hours,” Torvi hoped that the krogan would pick up on the hint that she wanted to hang out with him. 

He didn’t. “Good. I would be there an hour early. Keep him on his toes. I’m going to head down to the docks and see what supplies Vetra can muster up for us.”

Torvi frowned as the krogan hopped on the tram heading to the docks without pausing to let her protest. “Just my luck.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiran Kandros tells the dark secret that he and Tann are hiding on the Nexus. It will bring conflict between the Initiative and Morda once more. Will they keep the panic contained?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 9

Tiran Kandros was one minute early and Torvi was not surprised. Punctuality was a key trait among most turians. It was forged by their military training that was required for each member of their species when they turned of age. The white skull turian officer seemed a bit uneasy as he stood out in the hallway awaiting her to welcome him in. She offered a warm smile upon greeting, but he ignored it and quickly moved around her to get inside. “Uh, hello?” Ryder followed him and shut the door.

“I only have twenty minutes to discuss this, Ryder,” Kandros bluntly said. 

“I’m listening.” Ryder offered him a chair at her father’s desk, but he declined.

“A week ago, Vladimir Brecka advised me that an asari botanist by the name of Norfin T’neria was scheduled to come out of cryo. She would be tasked to study the plant life on Eos and other worlds for medicinal purposes.” He took a long pause as it seemed what he was going to disclose next was hard to fathom. “Someone else was in her pod.”

“A simple clerical error?” Ryder casually tossed out. “I mean we had a lot of people onboard the Nexus. 

“No,” Kandros quickly shunned the notion. His mandible twitched. “This is serious, Ryder. There was a batarian in her pod.”

Torvi’s eyes grew wide from the news. She nearly choked on her words. “A batarian? I thought they were not part of the Initiative…at least not the first phase.” She recalled news vids about how the Hegemony was skeptical about the program’s true purpose and openingly declined an invitation to send representatives of their race to the Andromeda Galaxy. Their leader dismissed the notion of working in peace with other races when they claimed the Citadel Council did not provide aid before during their skirmishes with the humans along the Traverse. To be honest, a lot of the races almost let out a sight of relief by the rejection. Deep down, they all felt uneasy should any batarians come onboard. Most were described in prejudice as terrorists, slavers and murderers. 

“Not at all.” Kandros corrected her. “I can’t believe anyone would allow this to happen.”

“It’s just one…did you put them back in?”

“That was what I recommended, but the batarian was withholding information and Tann pushed me to make a deal.” 

“What kind of information?”

“There’s not just one…there are four others and all in different pods.”

“Maybe SAM could….” She mused hopefully. “SAM, any suggestions?”

“Since they are not logged, Ryder, you would have to scan each one.” The AI dutifully replied to her inquiry.

“Well that’s…. time consuming.” Torvi groaned. 

“I already thought of that,” Tiran continued. “The batarian knew all four and would agree to give out their names if we would not put him back in cryo.”

“So much for loyalty, huh?” Ryder attentively listened.

“I believe the Hegemony hoped they would all come out at the same time and so did he. Tann would not allow him to roam freely on the Nexus. I agreed that it would cause a panic.”

“Did you talk to Addison?” Ryder pressed, already knowing that there was no involvement from the head of Colonial Affairs. 

Kandros shook his head. “We had to handle this quickly before word spread on the station. We have families onboard the Nexus right now whose loved ones are down below with the Exiles and on Prodromos. The only viable colony is Eos and I was not going to allow a batarian to walk among Bradley. My thoughts, I just wanted to toss him to the kett….” His words betrayed the anger and hatred inside.

Ryder picked up on this. “Who was this batarian? I mean, they can’t all be that bad.”

Kandros glared at her sharply as if her observation was insulting. “His name is Ararn Balak. I know the name well.”

“You do?”

“His older brother is Kai’haral Balak”

Torvi’s jaw dropped. She knew that name and it made her become fearful. The news vids on the Citadel were spreading like wildfire when word came down that Commander Jane Shepard stopped batarian terrorists led by Balak who were trying to ram an asteroid on Terra Nova. Thousands of lives could have been lost without Shepard’s intervention. Fear came from all the colonies as many expressed the need for more security. Rumors continued that despite Balak’s death on the asteroid, that many batarians would be continuing his work. Why would his brother be any different? “Is he…like him?”

“The only records we have on him from the Milky Way’s database was that he was a high ranking official as well with the Hegemony and member of their Special Forces, so he has elite military training. He wouldn’t disclose the others’ names, but we know there are four of them: Two males and two females.”

“Why are they here?”

“He said the Hegemony wanted to continue the batarian culture in the Andromeda Galaxy like the rest of us.” Kandros paused. “I don’t buy it. If they did, they would be on the other arks. They wanted to get out early.”

“Where did you guys put him out?”

“I gave him two choices: Kadara Port with the other exiles or Elaaden with the krogan.”

“Releasing him to the public wasn’t wise. Word will get back to the station. Especially with the exiles.”

“I’m taking precautions for that. Ironically, he chose Elaaden over the exiles. Never thought a batarian would go with the krogan. Let them handle it.”

“You sure that was wise? Didn’t you say that the krogan left pretty pissed off at the Initiative? Now, you have a potential hostile badass down there with them.” Ryder couldn’t believe what he was saying. Not like she needed more problems to worry about and she already promised Jaal they would continue to rescue the Moshae.

“Two days ago, I sent a small strike team to check on his location. They haven’t reported back yet….” His words trailed off allowing Ryder’s imagination fill in the rest. Most likely, they were dead. Either by the hands of Ararn or Morda and the angry krogan that inhabited the world. 

Sighing hard after he finally finished, Torvi hung her head and ran her fingers over the braids on top of her head. “I can’t believe this. We worked too hard to get things going.”

“You asked,” He flatly pointed out. “There it is.”

“Yeah and I have a mess to clean up,” She shot back as she lifted her head to glare at him. Guilt consumed her when she realized how harsh she was being. It wasn’t his fault that someone switched pods and sadly, it wasn’t Tann’s. The insider was unknown and they may never discover their identity. She had to find a way to somehow nullify this until she was able to get to the krogan colony on Elaaden. Lucky, she knew someone. “I’ll talk to Drack. He’s part of Clan Nakmor. I’m sure Morda will assist him.”

“Word can’t get to Kesh. I need this contained, Ryder.” He insisted.

“I’ll make Drack swear not to tell her.”

“Thanks, Ryder. I’ll have Apex ready should they be needed.” He turned to leave.

“I hate it to come to that. A heavily armed Initiative squad on Elaaden may only infuriate Morda more. Especially if she’s harboring him.”

“Like you said, you worked too hard. Sometimes, tough decisions need to be made, Ryder.” He turned back around to face her. His jaw clenched sternly. “Your father understood that.”

“I hope this can be resolved peacefully. I never really dealt with a batarian before. Their embassy was closed on the Citadel when I arrived there with dad and mom before she passed away….” She lingered sadly at the small glimpse of her mother, Ellen, in her mind as she recalled the past memory. 

“I have many times in my past life. They may be even more dangerous than the kett. I will make sure we keep the others here contained.”   
*******************  
“What took you so long in there?” Drack was waiting for her at the docking station. 

“It was only a fifteen-minute meeting,” Ryder checked her watch. 

“What is Tann hiding from Kesh?” The krogan cut to the chase.

“I’ll explain while we are on the way to Voeld.” She opened the doors that led them to the shaft that connected them to their ship. “Jaal must be pacing inside.”

“I would just be shooting things.”

“You can’t fire weapons inside the ship,” Ryder chortled, hoping that the krogan was really joking. 

“Suvi said that Voeld is really cold, Ryder.” The krogan ignored her comment. 

“Yeah? Thought you told me once that you could really live anywhere.” She grinned.

“I can,” Drack gloated. 

“Great. Then I will bring you with me and Jaal.” 

“You can’t be serious,” He growled. “Are you trying to kill me?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Torvi Ryder reflect what is happening on Voeld. Each mission is becoming crucial. Torvi is conflicted with a new love interest. 
> 
> I placed a ME3 easter egg in this! Kudos to anyone who finds out!

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS: CHAPTER 9

“Still can’t believe that Alec had a coffee machine,” Cora mused lightly as she balanced the warm cup of coffee over to where Torvi was sitting on her bed’s edge with her own Initiative cup. The blonde furrowed her brown playfully. “How come your cup is more decorative than this one?”

“I am the Pathfinder after all,” Torvi teased as she took a sip and basked in the warmth that flowed through her body. The cold from Voeld still would not let go of its clutches and they debarked the frozen planet three hours ago. “I’m surprised dad took this with him on the Hyperion. He wasn’t impressed when mom bought this for him years ago for his birthday. He said it was a relic.” Ryder frowned. “I guess dad really missed her.” 

“And you miss them both,” Harper pointed out gently as she took the seat next to her. “You impress me, Torvi.”

“Hmm? About Voeld?” Torvi took another quick sip. Her entire body felt exhausted. Even though she was getting the necessary minimum hours to maintain cognitive function for humans, she still felt like sleep did not exist anymore. One mission after the next. Each ranging in its own priority level. 

“No,” Cora chuckled. “Swiping the machine from your dad’s office.” She motioned towards the direction of the relic placed on Ryder’s study desk in the corner of her quarters. “You are such like your old man. Always focusing on work.” 

“This is coming from someone who constantly cites asari commandos’ manuals.” Torvi teased as she relaxed, allowing her fingertips to rest around the cup, feeling the warmth from the content inside. 

“Fine.” Cora defeatedly switched her tone to become more serious. “You did one hell of a job back there. Rescuing the Moshae…saving the angaran from the Archon. I don’t even want to know what would happen to them if we left them there.”

“They would be kett.” Torvi stated matter-of-factly. “I saw what the Cardinal was doing to them.”

“I am kind of glad I wasn’t there.” Cora held her empty cup with a worried expression. “What if the kett do the same thing to us?”

“I’m going to try to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“I’m glad you killed the Cardinal.” Cora reflected on the mission report that Torvi documented when she got back to the Tempest. “I wouldn’t trust him.”

“Trust wasn’t just the issue. It was justice,” Torvi said coldly. “The angaran needlessly suffer. The outpost on Voeld won’t survive if the kett continue with their exaltation.”

“Well, maybe fixing Voeld’s vault will do the trick for some chance for both the outpost and the angaran to have a chance.” Harper thoughtfully tossed out. “Rescuing the Moshae was a big step. Maybe, the angaran will be on our side.”

Torvi shook her head. “Evfra is not buying it and he leads the Resistance. Aiding the soldiers is one thing, but their cooperation won’t come without more cost.” 

The blonde woman at Ryder’s side remained quiet for a moment as she seemed to ponder their discussion. “Well,” She finally began, allowing the uplift of her voice set the stage of where she was going. “Jaal seems to be really impressed with you. Evfra sent him with us, maybe he can have a say.”

“He’s still quiet. I think what happened at the base really bothered him.” Torvi stood up from the bed to go retrieve another cup of coffee. 

Cora grinned as she watched her. “You’re not getting it, Ryder.” 

“What?” 

“You can’t see it?” Cora giggled. “I think Jaal is infatuated with you.” 

This made Torvi stop in her tracks and she quickly spun around to face the woman. “Seriously?”

Harper nodded her head. “The angaran have trouble hiding their emtoions. Especially, Jaal. I see him watching you.”

The sudden realization made Torvi uncomfortable. It wasn’t like no one in her life had some secret crush on her. All her relationships were with humans, males to be exact. Course, Jaal was a male of his species, but aliens didn’t really excite her. “I don’t think I like aliens, Cora.” Torvi poured her coffee without looking at her friend. The idea wasn’t completely amiss for her. In fact, she always pondered the idea, especially since she recently had a strange attraction to Drack. She bit her lip as a sudden urge shot up to her mouth. She wanted to express what she was feeling towards him to Cora. Perhaps, her second-in-command could offer advice and explanation. She suppressed the temptation for now. She just wasn’t ready to face it. Rumors could spread fast aboard the Tempest especially with the limited space and crew. It could make their missions more complex going forward and she didn’t want to jeopardize what she was trying to achieve out there for her petty personal problems. She was constantly tasked with proving herself to others. Evfra, the governor of Aya, Foster Addison, Director Tann, and the Archon. Everyone doubted her true potential. The only one who really seemed impressed with her abilities so far was the Archon and he was on the wrong side. 

“They are not so bad.” Cora admitted, keeping the subject still in the air. 

“You been with one?” Torvi was shocked by how her friend was going to open up to her. 

Harper shrugged with a shy smile. “An asari that was learning with me with the commandos on Thessia. She was young, well in asari years, compared to me, she was much older.”

“You didn’t work out?”

“No, it was rough trying to focus on training with her around.” Cora smiled softly in her own private memory. “She was gorgeous…and that smile.”

Torvi watched Harper. “Did she come to the Initiative?”

“No, I wish she did, but she wanted to remain in the Milky Way and continue to watch over Thessia. Made Lieutenant before we parted ways. I am so proud of her.”

“What was her name?”

“Kurin,” The smile remained on the blonde’s face as she thought back to her past love. “She had many years left. I know she would have made Thessia proud.”

“I’m sure she did. She would be proud of you too, Cora.” Torvi patted her shoulder gently.

Remembering her past conversation with Tann regarding the problem on Elaaden, Torvi set down her cup. “I need to go talk to Drack.”

Cora noted the concern on her leader’s face. “Something the matter?”

“More secrets that the leaders of the Initiative did not know about that I have to clean up.”

“What did we get ourselves into?”

“I’m starting to ask myself that very question.” Torvi allowed Cora to take her side. “I wish my brother would wake up. Maybe, he can deal with this better than I can.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Torvi. You are doing one hell of a job. Your father was right making you the Pathfinder instead of me. I will admit that at first I didn’t agree with his decision.”

“Thanks, Cora. I still need you to help me out.”

“Why do you think I’m going with you to see Drack? I want to know what’s going on.”

“I’m not sure if you want to know.” 

“Why’s that?”

“It involves…” Torvi paused and started to walk first to put more distance between them. “A batarian.”

It took Harper several seconds to process the statement before the blonde woman jogged up to Ryder with concern. “Wait…what?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi's path leads her to choose between Elaaden and Kadara. Drack finds information about Tann's secret, but it seems like Morda is no help.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 11

“There you are, Drack,” Torvi called to the krogan as she spotted him leaning over the rail that overlooked the Nomad’s hydraulic lift. She first sought him in the kitchen where he proclaimed he was taking up residence at, but he was not to be found. “Tight quarters?” She jokingly teased as she took to his right side. Subconsciously placing herself closer than usual. She flirtatiously pushed up against him. With common sense absent, she finally realized she couldn’t knock an eight hundred-pound krogan off his feet with her mere one hundred forty pounds. 

“Needed to stretch my legs. I don’t like to be found.” The krogan somberly replied. 

“Oh?”

“Lexi…she makes a habit of routinely ‘checking up’ on me lately. Frankly, kid, she’s smothering me.” His eyes remained distant as he expressed his concern. 

The news was sudden to her. She knew that Dr. T’Perro had everyone aboard the Tempest in her best interest when it came to medical care, but she did note also the asari’s concern in Drack’s well-being as of late. “You did sustain several lacerations on the last mission,” Torvi gently reminded him. 

The krogan wasn’t fazed and he gave a shrug. “If I don’t, then I’m fighting like a salarian,” He snorted. “Up close and personal is the way I like it.” He didn’t give her a chance to debate his argument. “And don’t go around saying I’m too old for this shit. I know I’m old, but I’m still a fighter.”

Torvi held up her hands with a smile. “I wasn’t going to say anything like that, Drack.”

He paused and looked her way with his yellow eye. “She didn’t send you down here to track me down?”

“Actually, no. I came here to follow up with your contacts on Elaaden. Any word on tracking down the batarian?” Ryder made a private note to check-in with Lexi to see what the fuss was about over him. A part of her grew jealous thinking about potential competition for his love interest. However, the krogan didn’t seem to express any fondness over anyone. He was rough all the way around. A draw to him that she vainly fought.

“I did receive a message from Morda. It seems that our friend grabbed supplies from Annea and then left where the exiles are held up around her shop. Tended to avoid the krogan colony, New Tuchanka, altogether. Heh. Better off that way. Morda doesn’t like any non-krogan company.”

“Well, that’s…helpful,” Ryder chose her words carefully. The information did not provide any hopeful leads and now it seemed like the batarian wasn’t contained and could be more in contact with exiles. Word would definitely travel back to Nexus. That was a mess that Tann and the others would need to clean up. After all, the director did make it clear that her primary objective should be on the viability of the planets. She tended to keep it that way. 

“You ready to hunt down the Archon?” Drack’s question interrupted her thoughts. He seemed to be disproving of her latest choice. 

“Evfra did say we could meet his contact, Shena, on Kadara.”

“Can you trust him?” 

“Shena?”

“Both of them.” The krogan grunted. “People who hide in the shadows with codenames cannot be trusted. Kadara is bad news, Ryder. Sloane’s running the place.”

“How do you know so much?”

She could almost see a small smile move across the krogan’s weathered lips by her question. “I have my ways.”

“Now, you sound like Vetra,” Ryder groaned teasingly. “You know that I hate it when you guys keep me in the dark on things. All your contacts and leverages…when are you going to deal me in?”

“Sorry. It doesn’t work that way,” Drack shook his head seriously. “Just don’t trust Sloane and anyone that supports her.”

“I thought you said she left with the Exiles. Didn’t she support the krogan?”

“She’s still shady. Not everyone who tend to support us can be trusted, Ryder. Don’t be naïve.” He shot. “That’s how you will end up dead.” His words were cold and this made Ryder crack on the inside. It sounded like the krogan would never have any personal interest in her other than working with her. Each person she ran into seemed to have their own personal agenda. She began to wonder if she should drop the stupid pursuit altogether. Her head began to spin. 

“All I’m saying, Ryder,” Drack continued the earlier conversation. “Are you ready to be looking for trouble?”

“We need to deal with the kett and the Archon appears to be their leader. We need to deal with him if the outposts should have any chance of survival on their own.” She paused as she rethought their next task. “Should we head to Elaaden first?” 

“No,” The krogan’s reply was much quicker than anticipated. “No offense, but Morda is not too keen on the Initiative. We go in and she will tear you apart. Limb from limb.”

“That’s why I was going to bring you.”

“I have some say in the clan, but Morda is in charge. I’m working my contacts to get us in. I need more time.”

“Then we focus on the Archon and head to Kadara.” Ryder firmly announced as she stood straighter. Even with him leaning over, her height didn’t clear him. “We speak with Vehn and hope to find answers on why he betrayed the Moshae. Aya is slowly opening up to us and we will need the angaran’s full support if we want to maintain a foothold. 

Drack nodded his head slowly in agreement. “Their fighters seem tough enough. Able to withstand Voeld’s climate was pretty impressive. We don’t want the kett dwindling their numbers. I’ll let you know what I find out about Morda.

“Hopefully by restarting the vault on Voeld will help the cold and give them more of a fighting chance. You’re right, Drack. We can’t lose focus now. Elaaden will need to wait.”

“Just don’t go there announcing that you’re the Pathfinder.” He eyed her carefully. “Hmm.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I’ll get with Vetra on your armor. Can’t have anything that says Initiative on it.”

Torvi eyed the door that led to her private cabin. “This should be interesting.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi arrives on Kadara, but these people cannot be the same ones from the Nexus? Is Shena really going to meet her? Is her team going behind her back?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 12

Sweat, body odor, Sulphur and smell of rotting kett corpses overwhelmed Torvi’s nasal passages as soon as she stepped off the Tempest’s landing platform. Deteriorating kett heads were on spikes throughout the port’s docking area. A grim reminder of the past battle that raged there and the victor. “Ugh, SAM. Does the whole place smell like this?” She felt out of place wearing a scavenger armor that Vetra left in her cabin.

“I am not capable of smell, Ryder. I do detect various levels of Sulphur from the pools below.” The AI inside her head spoke. 

“Thanks,” She grumbled, moving away from the docks. Vetra and Drack snuck off before stepped out and she had no clue which direction the pair went. Their action seemed to bother her. Was her crew working behind her back? She paused in step as she contemplated this.

“Ryder? Do you need direction to Kralla’s Song?” SAM’s voice buzzed her.

“No,” Torvi growled. “I got it.” Moving around the dockworkers, she entered the main market floor of Kadara port and noticed that her path was blocked by a group of exile mercenaries that swarmed two angaran females. Both Andromeda natives had contusions on their arms and legs, their garments torn. Torvi stopped to watch. No one else in the vicinity seemed to take notice or care.

One of the males of the attacking group smirked as he looked down at the angaran who were sitting on the metal floor. He appeared to be in his mid-forties with an unshaven beard. “I thought we told you yesterday that you were overdue on your protection money.”

“Our shop was robbed!” The light blue angaran female snapped at him from her sitting position. “We lost our entire stock!”

“Too bad.” Another male chortled. “We don’t give a shit. Now pay up.”

“Please. We have nothing left.” The angaran on the right in a lavender shade pleaded. 

“Oh, you have something,” The first man grinned sadistically. “I wonder if any of you aliens been fucked by a human before.” 

The angaran hugged themselves as they tried to shift their bodies to place more distance from his sick indication. “Just let us go! We will find a way to pay your fee in a few days.” The blue female glared at him angrily.

“I don’t know. Banishing you to the slums could be more enticing.” The female of the group finally rang in. The men laughed at the idea. 

Torvi clenched her fists as anger coursed through her body like the scourge. “This has to stop….” She narrowed her eyes, taking one step out to interrupt.

“Ryder, caution. Do not provoke them.” SAM warned her, but his words were unheeded.

“Hey!” Torvi shouted loud enough so they can hear her. “Leave them alone.”

The man with the facial hair turned to look at her. “Who the fuck are you?”

“She’s too clean to be one of us.” The woman noted as she looked Ryder up and down. “Nice armor. Not a scratch on it. Been outside the port, lovely?”

“I’m Ryder.” Emotions blurred Torvi’s mind and discretion was completely tossed aside. “I’m the Pathfinder. This has to stop.” It enraged her to know that these people actually came from the Nexus. Surely, the Initiative scanned and did extensive background checks. How did they allow extortionists and rapists onboard? Or did the feral worlds change these people into someone they were not in the Milky Way? 

The second male, who appeared to be much younger than the first, blinked at her in disbelief and his jaw dropped. “You have to be shitting me. Did one of you finally arrive?”

“About damn time,” The woman didn’t seem to be impressed. “Took you long enough. Your people lied to us and then wanted to lock us away. Now, you want us to do whatever the hell you say?” She scoffed at the very idea. “We answer to Sloane now.”

“Damn straight. Mind your business. Take it up with Sloane if you want.” The first man waved her away.

“Ryder, do not provoke them further. Perhaps, we can get Sloane to loosen her grip on the port.” SAM suggested.

Eying the spectacle that she was creating outside the club, Ryder gave an apologetic look to the two trembling angaran females. “Believe me I will.”  
Moving around them, she walked towards Kralla’s song, but not able to put more distance between them before the woman shouted to her. “Hey, dipshit! You’re going the wrong way if you are going to Sloane,” She laughed. “Do you need a map?”

Ryder returned the courtesy with a middle finger thrown behind her without turning around. “Sloane can wait. I have other business to attend to.”

“Was that wise?” The AI questioned.

“Nope,” Torvi stated indifferently as the club’s door closed behind her. “Felt really good though.” The club’s dark beat pulsated throughout and seemed to put a mental block on the connection she had with her AI. He was essential to the mission, but she really wanted a disconnect. Trudging down the metal staircase, she eyed the bar to where she would meet Evfra’s contact. There was no sign of anyone around at the bar specifically except for the asari manning it. The patrons of Kralla’s Song kept to themselves at various tables or standing off in the corner for private matter discussions. All seemed to eye her arrival and took note, but none stepped forward to greet her. “This is going to be a damn game…” Torvi sighed, assuming that the meetup was completely bogus and she felt foolish just standing there.

“You want something?” The bartender harshly called to her as Torvi hesitated a few feet from the bar. 

“Yeah…uh, anything from Thessia?” Torvi cringed after the response. She never really frequented bars in her former life so the names of drinks seemed to vacate her mind. Clubs for her were about dancing and having fun. Tossing out an asari’s world to an asari seemed pretty shitty. The look of displeasure on the bartender’s face was not a shock to her. 

“Smart ass,” The asari snapped as she reached out with a glass and poured her a red liquid about halfway. “Thessia Red. I’ll open you a tab, but you pay before you leave.”

“Sounds decent,” Torvi glumly leaned over the counter with her fingertips circling the glass. Her blue eyes fell to the contents. She wasn’t even in the mood to drink even if it was a façade. 

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” A familiar charming voice called to her from behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi is hurt by Reyes, but what is he hiding from her? Why do Drack and Vetra not like him? What history do they have?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 13

“Hey!” Torvi yelled after the black-haired man whose back was to her as he walked swiftly through the port. A salarian who happened to get in her path was shoved roughly to the side as she pumped her legs faster, breaking off into a sprint. His public denial at Kralla’s Song angered her even more Was this the same man that she fell for back on Earth? Sure, she was drunk and was celebrating her last night on the planet, but something about Reyes drew her to him. Half was his charming good looks and the other half was how influential he was. He was so confident when he spoke. Despite a few years in age difference, she still longed for him. Seeing him again brought back painful memories. A time when her dad was still alive and her brother wasn’t in a coma. For once, she didn’t feel alone. Yet, he didn’t acknowledge their prior acquaintance and looked upon her as if she was a stranger. His words denied her existence in his life, but his body language said otherwise. He shifted his olive-green eyes away from her. He resisted her. He was in much of shock of her standing there as she was. She was being told that she was meeting Shena, the angaran contact for the Resistance on Kadara and he most likely was being told he was going to meet up with the human pathfinder, Ryder. Reyes Vidal was expecting her father, Alec. Not her. 

Merchants, shoppers, Collective recruiters and Sloane’s guards turned their heads from hearing the commotion. Reyes stiffened his posture as he walked. It was bothering him, but Torvi was not about to let up. To hell with being discreet. This was something personal. “Reyes!”   
Finally, the light brown-skinned man turned around to look at her. He glared at her in sheer annoyance. However, he remained cool and composed. “Pathfinder, you are not welcome here in Kadara Port. Sloane is not too keen with the Initiative’s involvement.” 

Torvi never slowed her step as she gained distance between them. “Bullshit.” She hissed. “I’m not here to play games, Reyes. I’m not a pawn.” She squared her jaw as she lifted her head to meet his height. 

“That’s the whole idea,” He lowered his voice, making their conversation more private. “We cannot speak here. Sloane has too many eyes. Meet me at Tartarus.”

“What the hell is going on around here? Why so much secrecy?” Ryder didn’t let up.

“You know where to find me,” He threw her a playful smile as he continued his path away from prying eyes, leaving her standing there. 

Once again, she was back to being alone at the port. No one to bounce ideas off of. Her mission was to speak with Sloane. The ex-head of security of the Nexus who turned exile after the uprising. She was the presumed leader of the Outlaws on Kadara and queen of the mountain. Vehn was being held as a prisoner of Sloane. She needed to speak with him and Sloane was the key. Maybe being a fellow woman, they could see eye to eye on the matter. After all, to be head of security on the Nexus, it had to count for something. Sympathy could go a long way. How hard could it be? She had to be reasonable. After all, she did kill the kett that held the port before their arrival. Something they had in common.   
***********************  
The meeting with Sloane didn’t go as according to plan. The woman was demeaning and arrogant. The way she came across plucked a nerve with Torvi. She loathed her. She offered no cooperation with Sloane and demanded that she speak with Vehn. Sloane didn’t like this at all. It angered her even more when Torvi disarmed her turian guard and walked out of the room at gunpoint. “Pathfinder,” A gruff turian voice called to her just as she was waiting for the elevator to come up to take her down to the slums to meet up with Reyes. 

Looking back, she noted the same grey and purple faced turian from Sloane’s headquarters to be approaching her. He had aqua color line facial markings on his face. His avian beady eyes judged her with every step. The same turian that she disarmed right in front of Sloane when he approached her with a handgun in hopes to scare her to comply with his boss’ request. Being smug, Ryder crossed her arms and laxed her posture. “Another message for me, lapdog?”

The turian scowled. “You would be wise to not get on Sloane’s bad side.”

“Then Sloane should just cooperate and I won’t make the effort.” Ryder was determined not to back down. She had seen what the ruler’s people were doing to the angaran that inhabited the port and the sheer thought of that boiled the blood in her veins. 

This infuriated the turian guard even more. He reached out and seized her arm, gripping it tightly between his sharp talons. He jerked her body towards his to where she nearly slammed up against him. His hot breath moved down onto her exposed face and neck from her armor. “This is not a request, Pathfinder.”

Retrieving her Phalanx pistol from its holster with her free hand, she pressed it tightly up against the turian’s torso. Even with his body armor, with the close proximity, the incendiary rounds could pack a powerful punch. Feeling the jab, the turian looked down and his grip loosened when he realized that she was holding her weapon to him. “Duly noted.” Ryder said through clenched teeth as she continued the pressure against his torso. The turian was taken back by this and seemed almost surprised by her action. His yellow brown tint eyes held her blue ones for several seconds till he finally let go of her. Shoving her away, he stared incredulously at her. There heated exchange caught the attention of many exiles working the docks and Cora who was guarding the Tempest. A few mutters could be heard from the exiles as they commented to one another about what they were witnessing. The turian stormed off, slinking back to his previous position. 

“Wow…you okay, Ryder?” Cora asked as she came up to where she stood. 

Torvi remained still, troubled by what just happened. She had no idea who that turian was and what his true intention was of following her like that. “Any idea who that asshole was?” She snapped, saving face among the onlookers that still followed her conversation. She had to remain fierce on the port. It seemed to be the norm there despite the weak that Sloane’s men preyed upon. 

“Not a clue. Never seen him before. Want me to find out?” Harper tossed out. 

“Best not asking questions around here. Just watch the ship.” Torvi turned to move back to the slums’ elevator.

“Be careful. People are kicked down there for a reason.” Cora called to her.

“The exiles exiling more exiles…what a shock,” Ryder muttered as she stepped onto the elevator.   
*********************  
The ride down didn’t seem as long as she would have liked. Having the space to herself was almost relaxing. That was until the putrid smell of Sulphur entered her lungs. The fumes were even stronger below. How did anyone survive down there? Gaseous pools littered the landscape outside the fence that posed as a barricade to keep unwanted people out. A few makeshift housing blocks were to her left and a small structure that contained a faster beat inside. It had to be Tartarus. The club that Reyes was referring to as their next meeting point. 

The club inside had dark red lightening throughout and an undisclosed vibe to it. A few patrons were partaking to some drinks. Most of the dancers were in barred cells and even the bartender was protected by bars. Various eyes noted her arrival. Each conceiving the event in a different way. Reyes was nowhere to be found. Her instinct was to keep her hand on her pistol’s holster should the need call for it, but then contemplated if that would only provoke an attack. It was dog eat dog on the port and an armed woman probably didn’t really matter. She felt naked even with her scavenger armor. Secretly, she wished she picked up Drack to tag-along. With a krogan at her side, no one would dare mess with her. The only thing going for her was that most likely these people didn’t support Sloane and she could use that. Regaining her confidence, Ryder strolled inside and noted a staircase that led up to more private rooms. Two krogan were conversing with one another as they stood at the overlook. Their reptilian eyes glanced once in her direction, then returned their attention to the subject of the conversation. Torvi couldn’t make out the details, but it had something to do with a place called the Varren’s Scalp. Entering the first private room, she found Reyes sitting on the couch, enjoying a glass of whisky. He seemed impressed that she came down to see him. “There you are.” He happily set the glass down. “Welcome to Tartarus.”

Ryder waited until the doors closed behind her before she answered angrily, “What the hell is going on, Reyes?”

Standing up, the man dashed over to her and caught her lips with his. “I have missed you.”

Feeling his lips on her, Torvi fought back the hunger to lose herself in his embrace once more. A firm reminder that she was no longer on Earth. Using both of her hands, she shoved him away coldly. “I’m not buying it.” 

“Ryder, it’s been six hundred years.” He pleaded as he moved to take her in his arms once more.

Torvi held up her pistol at him, keeping her finger pinned on the trigger. “Another day won’t kill you then.”

Shocked by her attitude, Reyes held up his hands in defeat and stepped back to give her space. “You wound me,” He chuckled lightly. “Do you have any idea- “

“Bastard,” She cut him off quickly. Her words sharp like an asari’s sword. “You were part of the Initiative and now you’re an exile just like Sloane.”

“You got me all wrong, Ryder,” The man tossed the accusation aside casually. His words became dark. “I’m nothing like that woman.” The comparison to the infacto ruler of Kadara Port seemed to almost insult him.

“Do I? Are you just working all the angles?”

“I’m a businessman, Torvi. You know that.”

“What’s your role here?”

“Honestly?”

“The only way.”

“Smuggler.” Reyes grinned proudly. It seemed he was impressed with the title. 

Lowering her weapon, Torvi holstered it and then rolled her eyes in disgust. “Figures.” Sickened in her continuous choice of partners, she moved over to the table and picked up his glass of whisky, quickly finishing off the remains. Allowing the warmth of the liquid move down her throat, she let out a sigh and grabbed the bottle to pour her another shot. 

Reyes watched on with wide eyes. “You are definitely my woman, Ryder.” He playfully joked as he moved towards her again, reaching out to her gently.

Torvi swatted his hand away. “I’m no one’s woman, Reyes.” She flatly corrected him.

“But what we had on Earth- “He seemed almost sad by her statement.

“Was a one-night stand. A fling,” She reminded him firmly as she swallowed another shot. She was so hurt by him that it pained her not to give in to the emtoions that rocked her body like a missile. Even the alcohol wasn’t doing the trick. However, she wanted to remain in the room with him. He was the only familiarity to her right now. 

Pained, the black-haired man moved around her to grab himself another glass from the table. His eyes avoided her. He snatched the bottle and angrily poured him another glass. She got to him and he was doing a lousy job of hiding it. Swallowing a shot of the whisky, he let out a sigh of relief and set the glass down. His demeanor calmer. “Did you talk to Sloane?”

“I won’t get Vehn Terev going through her.” Torvi stated matter-of-factly. “She sent her lapdog after me. I think she was trying to scare me.”

“Kaetus?” Reyes released the turian’s name. “He’s her second-in-command. He makes sure her rules are being enforced.” He laughed a little to himself. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Word on the street is that they sleep around.” He shrugged. “Why not?” He lifted a newly poured glass and saluted her. “This is Kadara after all.”

“I don’t need Sloane’s help.” Torvi defeatedly sat down on the couch. Whatever anger she had towards Reyes was slowly dissipating. Her mind raced to find a way to continue her mission. 

“Course you don’t.” Reyes took her side and winked at her. “You have me.” A crooked smile followed his wink.

Torvi giggled softly. “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.”

“It can be.” Reyes poured her another shot then one for himself. “I have someone who is taking Sloane’s power away.” He admitted as he handed her a glass.

“Oh? Enlighten me.”

“The Charlatan.” 

“I heard their name come up from some of the recruits up top. They lead the Collective?” Torvi thought back to what she picked up on as she strolled through the markets. 

“You are very keen.” Reyes remarked. “The Charlatan is challenging Sloane’s rule on the port. They want to…aid the angaran.”

“You sound sure about them. You part of the Collective?”

Reyes quickly shook his head. “I’m a betting man. I know where my odds lie and right now, I would place my bet on the Charlatan.” He noted that Ryder was becoming quiet as if she was listening attentively to what he was discussing with her. “The Initiative could use an ally like the Charlatan on Kadara.”

“Maybe.” Ryder set her glass down. Her head began to spin slightly. Standing up, she felt herself a little off balance, but remained steady on her feet. She wasn’t about to tumble over in front of the man that she still had feelings for. 

Reyes quickly stood up from the couch as well with her. “Ryder?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t trust Sloane.”

“I don’t already. She’s a bitch.” Torvi shrugged.

Reyes busted out laughing. “I like you. So fiery.”

Torvi grabbed the cue and turned to face him seductively. “Oh? That so?”

Capturing her hand with his, he gently stroked her fingers as he moved in closer. “More than you know, Ryder.”

“It’s Torvi.”

He grinned. “Of course, Torvi.” 

“So, when do I get to meet the Charlatan?”

“Always business with you?”

“Have to be.”

“Soon. I promise.” He lowered his head down and took her lips with his. She leaned up and returned the kiss passionately, flicking his tongue with hers. This made the man moan and he pulled her closer with his hands holding the back of her armor. Breathing heavily, Ryder suckled his tongue and ran her fingertips through his thick black-hair. 

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in walked Vetra Nyx and Nakmor Drack. “Ryder, they said you were- “Vetra stopped in mid-sentence when she realized the scene that they interrupted. Clearing her voice in embarrassment, Vetra took a step back. “Uh, sorry.” Drack remained silent as he just stood there, looking at her questioningly. 

Breaking away from Reyes, Ryder felt her entire face growing red as her heart raced in her chest. “Sorry, guys. I was just about to head back up top. I have information that we can use against Sloane.”

Vetra moved her bird like eyes passed Ryder to where Reyes was. She narrowed them and crossed her arms. “Uh-huh.” She was not impressed with this and it confused Torvi. 

“This is Re- “Torvi began to defend her announcement.

“We know who he is, kid,” Drack stopped her. “Ryder, I think we need to discuss this on the Tempest.”

Confused by her team’s icy behavior and judgment of the man in front of her, Torvi moved further away from Vidal and closer to them to oblige by the request. “Sure, guys.” She looked back at Reyes who was locking eyes with Vetra and Drack. He was quiet. Too quiet. What history did they have between one another?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drack and Vetra warn Ryder about Reyes. Is he not he man he presented to be on Earth?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 14

Ryder’s unscheduled arrival aboard the Tempest called for puzzled looks from the helmsman and science officer who were conversing in idle chatter upon the bridge. Seeing their bewildered faces, Torvi scowled and continued her path without acknowledgment. She needed to go to her cabin to unwind. What was Vetra’s and Drack’s problem with Reyes? They were the ones that were abandoning her on hidden missions while she went about her business trying to resolve Heleus’ problems that were piling up. How was one pathfinder supposed to master it all? She was a recon specialist. Her former title before her father’s death. She never completed N7 training and she was nowhere close to being a diplomat. Yet, everyone…the entire population of the cluster was looking upon her to solve all their heartaches. In her Milky Way days, she looked upon Commander Jane Shepard as a role model. Did Shepard have it this hard in investigating Saren? The krogan were on Elaaden and wanted nothing to do with the Initiative. Drack blamed Tann and Spender, Tann blamed Morda and the krogan. Addison just wanted someone to fix it. How could even Shepard resolve tension between the krogan and the other council races? To make things worse, a rogue batarian was roaming around Elaaden. She looked upon Kadara as the next viable outpost, but working with Sloane Kelly was out of the question. She was just as mad as the krogan. All the exiles hated her. Or so it seemed. “Er, welcome back, Ryder.” Suvi stumbled for her words as she tossed a worried expression over to Kallo Jath. 

“That was…sudden,” Kallo followed Ryder with his large glossy black eyes. 

“You think something happened down there?” Anwar whispered. 

Before the orange tinted salarian could mutter a response, Vetra and Drack dashed in pursuit of Torvi. “Slow down, Vetra. I can’t run as fast as you turians.” The krogan huffed between breaths. 

“Lose some weight then,” Vetra teasingly shot back to him, not letting up her pace.

Defeated, Drack stopped and held his knees to catch his breath. “Mighty quads, Ryder sure can sprint fast. We’re inside the ship. She can’t go too far.”

“Drack, is everything alright?” The short-haired blonde science officer asked the panting krogan.

“Yeah. Just something we need to straighten Ryder out about.” Drack muttered as he continued to walk after the others. 

“About what?” Kallo called to him, but the krogan ignored his follow up-question.

“Shite,” The woman swore. “I was hoping to find out something.”

A sly smile appeared on the Tempest pilot’s face. “We could use the ship’s intercom to listen in.”

“Kallo,” Suvi scolded playfully.

“Very harmless,” He held his smile.

“Do it.” Suvi grinned.

Ryder swore under her breath as she began to remove her armor inside her cabin. Just as she unhinged the chest plate, the door opened and in stepped Vetra with Drack a few meters behind her. “Ryder, we need to talk.” Vetra stopped in the doorway. “There are some things that you need to know about what took place before your arrival and Kadara port.”

“Listen to her, kid,” Drack said as he barged in around Vetra. “Everyone is not as nice as you are around here. I wouldn’t trust anyone.”

Torvi glared at them as she crossed her arms, giving up on removing her armor for now. Things needed to be said. The term ‘kid’ was already a sharp jab at her. A firm reminder that she was much younger than most of them. Another label as being too inexperienced. She knew that’s what they really wanted to say. It wasn’t like she begged to be Pathfinder. She didn’t have a say in the matter. Why did her father take the risk? He was better equipped. He wouldn’t have been judged so harshly. He had respect from a lot of people and it didn’t trickle down the lineage it seemed. Everyone brought up how she wasn’t her father. What if they were right? Could the vaults all be corrected now and the outposts well protected? “I’m not nice,” She grumbled in defense as she pouted. “Do you know my past? I’m not a clean slate.”

“Not saying that you are,” Nyx urged gently. “We all have stories we are not too proud of …that’s what makes us resilient.”

“Listen. You weren’t there when the uprising happened. Things went down.” Drack barged in.

“I thought you supported those that left the Nexus,” Ryder interjected, turning the tables on him.

“Not all of them…mainly the krogan,” He corrected her sternly. 

“We had no idea that you were…” Vetra’s voice trailed off as she paused to choose her words carefully. A sideways glance to Drack and then the turian cleared her throat. “With Reyes.”

“Should it matter?”

“I would be leery about those on Kadara. Especially him.” Drack lectured. “I have seen what he has smuggled to New Tuchanka.”

Ryder held out her arms. “Well, he’s helping the krogan. Thought you would care, Drack.”

“He’s shady.” Vetra argued sternly. Seeing Torvi lift an eyebrow at the description, the turian continued, “Shadier than me.”

“He works in the shadows, Ryder. Has connections with the Charlatan. More than Sloane would care for. It’s an open turf war right now on the port with the innocents caught in the crosshairs.” The krogan added. 

“What is the big deal?” Torvi groaned. She felt like she was a teenager being nagged by parents. “I’m old enough to make my own choices on who I want to be with. I know him. He’s a good man.” This provoked a silence glance between the pair, their mouths remained tightly shut as they listened in. Their arms crossed showing that they were listening, but not listening at the same time. Their minds were made up and so was hers. “If he backs the Charlatan then he cares for the angaran. More than Sloane does.” Her mind flashed to her true reason at the port. She just never expected that Reyes Vidal would show up in her life again and there. Everything became unbalanced. Before, she felt like she had purpose and now she wasn’t too sure on what she wanted to do. She ached for him. She wanted to be down there with him again and yet, she felt pained for Drack taking Vetra’s side. 

“Just be careful. Reyes is not the type of person that would freely provide help without something in return.” Vetra’s stance softened.

“Noted,” Torvi cut her off sharply. Her tone more rigid than she intended to come across. Her emotions were soaring. Her crew didn’t trust her and she felt like she really wasn’t in charge at all. Isolation became her. “I’m headed down to the planet again. I need to find the pockets of kett that Sloane was referring to. If we can take ‘em out, then perhaps we can have Sloane’s backing. Vehn Terev may need to wait for now.” 

“Now you’re talking. I’ll get my Ruzad and meet you at the elevator to the slums.” Drack turned to exit her room. 

“You’re not going,” Torvi angrily snapped. “Liam and Cora will go with me.” The surprised and sad look on the krogan’s face made her feel guilty, but she ignored it and Vetra as she moved around them to head to the ladder. She needed Initiative backing. True patrons of her father. The same team that accompanied her on Habitat 7. She needed to muddle through whatever she was dealing with without the lectures of non-humans. How could they possibly understand the feelings she had at the present state? How could she ever adapt to their kind? Her short time on the Citadel really didn’t help much. Maybe more talk with Cora, who had first-hand intimacy with an asari would shed some light on things. Drack was out for now. She couldn’t think of anyone else. Jaal was definitely not her type. He was sweet, but definitely no match for her. She wondered how she would explain her crew’s actions to Reyes when she met up with him again. Was her chance to be with him lost? Maybe she was doomed to be alone after all. Karma for all her flings back in the Milky Way. So much for finding something new and adventurous in Andromeda as most hoped. She figured the terms didn’t pertain to relationships.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder falls into a battle between the Kett and Kaetus. Will she help them out?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 15

The sound of bullet’s ricocheting off the Nomad’s exterior could be heard outside the vehicle. Gritting her teeth, Torvi punched the throttle and jerked the controls to the right to take evasive action. Another pocket of Scavengers, but no sign of the Kett yet. Her crew behind her gasped in surprise by the vehicle’s sudden violent change of course and the Nomad became airborne for a few feet, cresting the hill, and slamming onto the dirt road again. “Ryder, everything okay?” Liam finally spoke up from the back. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Torvi shouted behind her shoulder over the loud sound of the Nomad’s engine. 

“Your driving is…pretty erratic,” He noted. “Not that I’m saying you’re a bad driver or anything.”

Ignoring his observation, Ryder focused on the map in front of her that revealed key potential nav points. There was a monolith a few clicks to her left in a new uncharted area. She could go there first, but that may run them into more Remnant. Another foe that she didn’t want to fight right now. Then again, killing a few bots could release some of the stress she was bearing. Being pissed made her so tense. The Archon was obsessed with the Remnant and if the Kett were going to be anywhere, an obelisk such as a monolith would be the ideal place. Placing the nav point, she steered the vehicle in the desired direction, easing up on the controls to make the transition more fluent. 

“We got blips ahead, Ryder,” Cora called from her seat at the radar screen. 

“Friend or Foe?” Liam asked.

“Well a few are disappearing…they may be fighting one another.” 

“At the monolith?” Ryder perked up.

“Just outside the structure.” Harper didn’t look up from the screen. Ryder could tell from the side facial expression that her second-in-command was analyzing the situation, preparing herself for what was to come. 

Feeling impact shots hitting the rover as they approached, Ryder slowed the vehicle down and activated the protective barrier. “This is it,” She reached out to pick up her black-widow sniper rifle from where she fastened it in the floor beside her chair. Slipping on her helmet, she took a few breaths to make sure the filters were operational, before opening the doors. Leaping out, she raced to take cover behind a rock structure and peaked around to take stock of what she was up against. A few kett chosen were rushing to her direction, but the majority of the group were targeting someone else…her blue eyes followed their shots to see a few of Sloane’s men pinned down. Kaetus stood out among them. 

A concussive round from Liam’s assault rifle blew up the rock beneath the kett’s feet and it sent them reeling across the desert landscape with several of their limbs blown apart in the radius. The man took Ryder’s left and panted through his helmet. “Okay, why are they fighting outside the monolith?”

“Maybe the monolith wasn’t their target.” Ryder aimed with her widow and zeroed in on a kett minion that was firing relentlessly at Kaetus and his men. She pulled the trigger and nailed the grotesque angaran mutation straight in the head. The body part popped up from the disruptor round and green blood spewed like a geyser. This eliminated some pressure from the turian’s men. He finally realized that they had help and it gave them new strength. The turian yelled loudly as he came out of hiding with his rifle blazing at the few stragglers left of the kett forces.

Cora used a biotic shockwave to knock two of the kett chosen from the ground and slammed their bodies in the monolithic structure. Kaetus picked off the last three. Their activity didn’t go on notice by the Remnant. As expected, the bots went about their business, ignoring the dead kett that was thrown upon them. Ryder figured none of them really broke their boundaries, so they were being ignored. Still, she wouldn’t let up their guard. “Cora, watch my back.” She threw her head to the right in the direction of the bots. 

“Gotcha.” Harper moved closer to the structure as ordered.

Ryder signaled for Liam to follow her down to where Kaetus and his team were waiting on them. “You think we will get a thank you?” Kosta sarcastically muttered over to her and he was walked along.

“Doubtful.”

The teal and purple facial painted turian watched her cautiously as she approached, keeping his rifle at the ready should need the call for it. “You’re far from the slums, Pathfinder.” 

Torvi glanced over to her teammate. “There’s your answer.”

“Called it,” The man beside her scoffed.

“We just saved your ass. A thank you would be nice.” Torvi sized up the turian in front of her. 

The turian’s face really could not be read given his helmet in place and this made Ryder feel uncomfortable. Still, he had the same disadvantage as she did. “This doesn’t change anything. We are done with the Initiative.”

“Never asked you to come back,” Ryder snapped. 

“Sloane protects Kadara Port.”

“One heck of a job if her men are being ambushed by kett,” Liam observed.

The man’s remark seemed to have insulted the group as the others on Kaetus’ team clicked their rifles in place at the pair. Torvi did not hesitate to draw her weapon as well. The sniper rifle was not made for close-up combat, but with their proximity, all she had to do was pull the trigger and the round would find its way. Liam followed suit. For a few seconds, they were in a stalemate, till the turian flagged his men to lower their weapons. “I’ll tell Sloane that you assisted us with the kett. Best to stay on her good side, Pathfinder. She’s protecting the port.”

“I have seen her ‘protection,’’ Ryder spat. “Beating up those who cannot pay her fee…especially the angaran. They were here long before we were.”

“Yeah and without us, they would continue to be under kett rule,” Kaetus did not hesitate in a comeback. “You think we can run all this without any creds coming in?”

Torvi let her eyes wonder over to see the other’s rover. Smoke still smoldering from the hits it sustained. No way it could make the voyage back to the slums. That left both sides in a predicament. Let them face the harshness of Kadara and see how long they last against the scavengers, remnant and kett or offer a ride back. Liam picked up on her stare and followed her gaze. “No way,” He shook his head sternly and tapped her arm to grab her attention. 

“We need an outpost and the stability of the port may rest on Sloane,” Torvi pressed. “Kaetus, you really think your men will make it back?”

The turian realized what she was grabbing at and the undisclosed invitation also put him in a tough situation. Sloane had no love of the Initiative and neither did he. Torvi was associated with the group that tossed them off the Nexus. Would he save face and accept the offer or risk dying out there? Seeing that he was remaining quiet, Ryder flagged Harper back over. “You think the Nomad has capacity to transport all of us including their wounded back to Kadara?”

Cora silently counted. “A lot of weight capacity, Ryder.”

“Not to mention the space,” Liam butted in.

“Not sure if the Nomad was equipped to transport those needing medical attention,” Cora went on.

Ryder chewed her lip. “We can’t leave them out here.”

“Leave them,” Kaetus emotionlessly intervened. “They won’t survive.”

“Wow…that was harsh.” Liam commented as the answer was totally unexpected. 

“Kadara is a harsh world.” The turian explained calmly as he motioned his men to head to the Nomad where it was parked. “Have to be the same.”

“And if the tables were turned and you were wounded?” Ryder tossed back at him angrily.

“I would not expect anything less,” He answered without hesitation as he followed his men.

Cora fell to her side as she watched them walk away. “I don’t like this, Ryder…” She whispered cautiously.

“I don’t think we have a choice.”

“We could just leave them,” Liam shrugged as he moved ahead to make sure the Nomad was secure.

Ryder took her seat inside the armored vehicle once more noting that Kaetus was sitting right next to her while Liam sat defensively on the other side of her. All were cramped for space, but they would have to make due until they arrived back at the slums. “Everyone in?” She looked around to see the exposed now faces of the other team glaring at her. Shrugging, she put the vehicle in gear and turned it around to head back to the slums, easing off the throttle just a little bit.

Torvi silently prayed that Reyes would not be lurking outside the Tartarus when she arrived back. He didn’t trust Sloane and they left on rocky terms thanks to Vetra and Drack. If he saw her come back with Sloane’s men, it may further the divide. The whole vehicle remained eerily quiet. So quiet, that everyone could hear the other’s breath. “Ryder, I have observed that his pheromones have increased.” SAM broke the silence in her head. 

Confused, Ryder looked over at her crewmate. “Who Liam?” She asked the AI.

“What is it, Pathfinder?” The man asked her as he heard his name being mentioned.

“No, the turian,” The AI corrected her. 

Kaetus picked up on her look his way. “What is it?”

Feeling embarrassed, Torvi grew hot and quickly put her eyes back on the controls. “Nothing.” It was strange what the AI was hinting at. It couldn’t be what the implication was, but decided not to continue the conversation with her assistant until they debarked. 

What felt like a lifetime, they finally reached the slums and Torvi parked the rover next to the Tempest’s forward station. Everyone was relieved when the doors opened and they all tended to scramble out at the same time, eagerly hurrying the next. Kaetus paused in mid-stride to head back inside the slums and turned back around on his heel to face Ryder who stood there silently watching them go first. “Ryder,” He called out her name to summon her over.

Confused, Torvi hurried up to him. “Yeah?”

“Thanks,” His gratitude was a shock and she couldn’t find her words. All she could do was look at him so complacently. His avian eyes studied her further. “You know…you sort of…look like her.” 

“Come again?” The comparison in physical appearance to a notorious exile seemed to almost insult her. 

“Humans are weird…no fringes. Don’t know how to say it. The way your…hair is it? Your tat. Never thought you to be like us.” The turian sought for his words and she could tell he was struggling to explain himself.

“I’m nothing like you,” Torvi hissed. 

“Yeah you are,” He seemed to almost smirk in the information he was withholding. “Sloane pulled your files to find out who you really were. Gangs...run-in with C-Sec? Heh…impressed.”

“Go to hell,” Torvi angrily lowered her voice as she glared at him. 

“You may need us, Pathfinder. Sloane likes you, kid. You’re not like the rest of the Initiative flunkies. Not Tann. Use that. You may get an outpost here.” Hint glided off his blue tongue like honey as he turned back around to follow his men up.

“What was that all about?” Cora finally walked up after giving Torvi her privacy to deal with him.

“One long of a thank you?” Liam hoped.

“He’s just an asshole.” Torvi couldn’t shake off the comparison to Kelly. She was nothing like that woman. Her past mistakes were in the past for a reason. Her blue eyes danced over the fence that blocked the slums from Kadara’s wildlife. She wondered if Reyes was still inside the club. She needed to speak with him alone. How would she explain this to Liam and Cora? They trusted her…more than it seemed than Drack and Vetra. “You two go on up and wait for me at the Tempest. I need to check out something.”

The order seemed odd and Liam hesitated to move forward. “Everything alright, Torvi?” The mention of her first name felt out of place among him. He was very professional and it was always her title or last name. This made her feel even more guilty about what she was plotting.

“Yeah, I just need to run by a contact on Kadara.” She dashed ahead to avoid any further explanation. 

As she gained distance, she could hear Cora asking Liam, “Since when did Ryder get contacts on Kadara?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryders seems she cannot let go of Reyes. Is the man playing her or is he really want to help?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS   
CHAPTER 16

Vidal’s eyes locked on her tightly as she strolled back into the private room on Tartarus. The dark red hue from the lights created a shadow over his skin. A smirk moved across his tan lips as he kept his position on the couch. His arms outstretched across the back. “There you are. Thought your friends may not let you come back to see me.” 

“They just had concerns…” Torvi felt embarrassed as she stood there in the doorway. An unseen force placed a restraint on her legs. She was frozen in place. “How do Vetra and Drack know you?” She heard a bit from them as they expressed their concerns, but she wanted to hear it from him.

“When it comes to moving supplies to and from the port, we all have our connections.” His explanation was vague, filtering out the details that he preferred to keep hidden. Ryder crossed her arms as she stared at him. However, he didn’t budge. “Sorry, we all have our secrets.”

“So, our time on Earth meant crap?” Her emotions boiled over. “You can’t even trust me.”

“I barely know you, Ryder.” Reyes admitted. 

“I gave myself to you!” Torvi felt her voice elevating. It wasn’t like it was her first time ever, but still, she felt like they had a bond. How foolish of her. She felt silly. As if she was a young teenager flopping around over some celebrity that was ten years older. She was trying to be professional given her current title. Reyes was about business, but this was personal. Hot tears seeped at her ducts wanting to be released like a waterfall down her cheeks. She refused to give him the courtesy. Her sudden outburst made the man sit there speechlessly. 

Finally, after several seconds of awkward silence, Reyes stood up from the couch to move closer over to her. Torvi remained guarded. She wouldn’t allow silly emotions get the better of her this time. “I have to be discreet in my line of work,” He explained coolly.

“’Your line of work’”? Ryder was not buying it. 

“Until we deal with the issues on Kadara port, then I cannot be with you.” He reached out and gingerly lifted her chin up to allow her blue eyes meet his olive ones. “Trust me. I do want you.” 

His soft words created a chill down her spine and she felt her lips trembling at the glimpse of hope of tasting him once more. “What issues are we talking about? You mean like Sloane’s rule and the Charlatan?”

“Exactly.” 

“Sloane has strict control on the port, but I don’t trust the Charlatan.” 

Reyes removed his hand quickly and there seemed to be slight flicker of anger inside his eyes. “What do you mean?” His voice neutral.

“These murders on the port. Innocent angaran. All because the Collective and Sloane are trying to play king of the mountain…. literally.” 

“The Collective is not like Sloane.”

“We don’t know that. You said nobody knows who this guy really is. We remove Sloane and what we will get in return?”

The man shrugged. “Someone who the angaran can trust. No protection fees.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive.”

His certainty made Ryder lift an eyebrow to him as she looked for an explanation. “I thought you were a betting man.”

“I am. I have seen how the Collective works…it can’t be worse than this.”

“Yet, you supply Sloane as well. “Torvi tossed back to him as she played devil’s advocate. 

“You wound me,” He joked as he gently kissed her, allowing his lips to linger on hers. His hot breath caressed her skin. Moving his mouth to her left earlobe, he kissed her there sweetly and whispered, “I have missed you.”

Melting as she felt his lips touch a sensitive area, Ryder could no longer withstand being angry with him at the moment. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed them on the center of his back, drawing him closer. “I just want something familiar, Reyes. You have no idea what hell I have been through.” 

Unexpectedly, the man withdrew from her, placing more distance between them. “I can’t do this now. Not yet.”

“Why not?” She pressed as she moved towards him again, but he held up his arms to keep her away. 

“Please,” His voice almost pleaded as he tried not to break. “You know you make it very hard.”

“What hard?” Torvi teased seductively with an innuendo.

Reyes laughed lightly. “You are very dirty.” He moved to the couch once more and sat down. “I have received information that pockets of the Roekaar are popping up over various key sites on Kadara. I suspect they may be part of the murders.”

Torvi sighed in frustration. “Back to business already?” She fought the faction of angaran on Havarl and Voeld. It seemed that they also took interest in the other planets like the kett. 

“I thought that was the reason you came to see me,” He teased. 

“I did plan to stop here before I head out to check on something…” She thought back to her true intentions. She did want to see him again, but she went back to the station to find the kett transponder.   
Vehn Terev was using it communicate with the kett when he betrayed the Moshae. It was time to take the fight to the ugly fucks that inhabited their “golden worlds.” 

“Oh?” This time Vidal lifted an eye ridge, his interest peaked at the subject matter. 

Torvi grinned meanly. “Confidential.”

Reyes chuckled, but she could tell her decision not to include him did strike a nerve. “Just remember I have connections in the wilderness.”

Feeling confident in the location of the transponder, Ryder declined the invitation with a shake of her head. “I’m good for now. I know where to find you.”

“That you do. Just do me a favor?” 

“What’s that?”

“Stay careful. Kadara is not Earth. No one can be trusted. Everyone has their own agenda.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi hashes it out with Drack after her decision on the salarian ark. Will old wounds keep them apart?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 17

“I would avoid the kitchen,” Kallo timidly alerted Torvi as she stepped out on the bridge after removing her armor in her quarters. The rescued salarian pathfinder and awakened salarians were happily settled in temporarily down at the cargo hold with the Nomad, Liam and Jaal. The ark was following their designated route back to the Nexus as the Tempest escorted them. The salarians could not risk another kett attack. Too many lives were already lost to their fiendish hands and tests. 

“Drack doesn’t wish to talk right now,” Suvi whispered gently. Torvi already pretty much guessed that her pilot was referring to her krogan cohort onboard. Due to the limited time they had aboard the ark, she had to make a tough call. Raeka was pinned down with several other salarians and there were several krogan missing scouts being contained for exaltation. She couldn’t choose both. The scouts were important to Drack and the krogan on Elaaden. The Initiative still didn’t have a foothold on the planet due to severed ties with Nakmor Morda. However, Raeka was the Pathfinder and they needed some sort of stability among the Initiative. It was growing more and more difficult for Torvi to do it all alone. Especially as her pursuit to the Archon was rapidly becoming more dangerous. Drack was tightlipped after the decision was made on the ship and she could see the look of betrayal in his old eyes. He no longer acknowledged her as an ally. Instead, he saw her like Tann. Choosing salarians over the krogan. The same battle that his species endured in the Milky Way. They were new to the Andromeda galaxy and it seemed that the krogan rebellion was on the brink once more. This time, the Turian ark was nowhere in sight to provide aid. 

Inhaling deeply, Torvi walked off the bridge in the direction of where the krogan placed himself. She had to get this matter off her chest. Maybe she could talk sense into him and justify her choice. The odds were shifty, but she was willing to chance it. The door to the kitchen was closed and there were no sounds coming from within. Standing outside, Ryder debated if he was really there or left to another part of the ship. Glancing around, she didn’t see anyone else watching and opened the door. Surprisingly, the rugged reptilian alien was inside with his back leaning up against the back wall. His yellow eyes glared at her as he faced the door. “This ain’t a good time to talk, kid,” He snarled.

“Drack…” Ryder took a breath. “We need to.”

“It is unwise to push a pissed off krogan.” His sharp teeth revealed themselves as he warned.

Meeting his gaze, Torvi pushed one foot ahead and stepped inside. “You know I wanted to save both.”

“Yet, you chose the salarians over my scouts,” Drack spat. “Different galaxy, same old bullshit.”

To his point, he was right. It sure seemed that way so far with his clan. They were betrayed after the uprising thanks to Spender and Tann. Now, little aid was coming to them. “Let’s say the roles were different. You were the pathfinder for the krogan- “

“Ha!” Drack scoffed at her comment. “That would be the day. The Initiative didn’t even ask for a krogan pathfinder. “

“Just listen!” Torvi snapped angrily. In aggravation, she massaged the top of her nose between the corners of her eyes. He remained silent, so she proceeded. “You needed another pathfinder for stability and you had to choose between Raeka or human scouts…what would you do?”

“The humans.” There was no hesitation in his answer. 

She contemplated his firm decision. Maybe there was something amiss. “Why is that?”

“They’re not salarians.” The response was so simple, yet troubling.

“For fuck’s sake…” Torvi groaned, figuring out what he was getting at. “You’re just as prejudiced as Tann.”

“Careful,” He hissed. “I’m nothing like him.”

Ryder defied his caution. “Yes, you are.” 

Within microseconds, the krogan was right at her. His sudden quick action totally caught her off-guard. She didn’t expect him to move so fast. His right arm stretched out and he tightly wrapped his hand around her throat as the force of his body pressed her hard against the kitchen’s closed door. Feeling his hand squeezing it, Torvi struggled to breathe and grasped firmly at the vice, but her efforts were in vain. There was no way she could break free from him. “I did trust you…you’re not like the rest of those shits on the Nexus.” His hot breath blew on her face as his razor cuspids became just inches from her tender flesh. Trying to suppress fear that was overwhelming her like a dark tide, Torvi made her mind to focus off the rumors that krogan would often tear their enemies’ apart with their bare teeth if needed. 

She wiggled her body as she continued to press on his arm to provide more air into her burning lungs. Her body was beginning to go into total panic mode as survival was its main focus. “I’m still your ally, Drack,” Her voice raspy as she struggled to get the words out from her squeezed vocal cords. 

He studied her momentarily before finally releasing his grip. Her body slumped down as she coughed hard over bended knees. Gasping at the air particles to replenish her ravaged lungs. “I’m not leaving. I’ll stay to see this through. Killing kett is my sole purpose in life right now.” He stood before her as she finally regained her breath. “Just don’t come around me off missions.” His words cold. “Especially tell that to the salarians below.” A beat. “I will kill them.”

Standing back up to save face, Torvi squared her shoulders. “Noted.” Knowing it was best to just continue the discussion later, she exited the kitchen and saw Kallo peeping down below from the top of the ship through the glass floor. Narrowing her eyes, she found herself becoming angry at him in general. It wasn’t his fault that the salarian ark was captured. However, the whole discord that resonated between the krogan and salarian was not truly gone despite the quiet years. The two still loathed the other. How could the Heleus Cluster work in harmony with old wounds still seeping with infection? For now, she would give up on Drack and focus on the matters at hand. It angered her how defiant he was. The skin on her throat still burned from his grip and she was pretty sure that bruising would form on the surface. It would be noticeable and how would she explain to her crew about Drack attacking her? Reckless on her part. Whatever feelings she had for him were forlorn. 

*******************************  
Hours passed since they left the salarian ark and their ETA to the Nexus was approximately thirty minutes. Ryder self-confined herself to her quarters, ignoring new emails after sending a message to her ship’s community terminal to indicate that she needed some time alone. Everyone was on edge. “Ryder?” SAM’s voice in her head disrupted the stillness in her room as Torvi was lying flat on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling as if the metal frame interior could provide the answers she was looking for. She didn’t answer. The AI continued, “Dr. T’Perro has asked for you to be checked out. She has expressed concerns following the event with the Archon.”

Rolling over on her right side, Torvi flickered the pillow sheet tail with her fingertips in a soothing manner. She knew that the doctor didn’t want to talk about her and Drack. Instead, she had concerns regarding SAM’s ability to stop her heart in order to break from the bonds that held her and her team on the ship. It was the only way and a deadly decision. Literally. Plus, it was noted that the Archon administered an injection in her neck. A knot formed in her stomach as she could almost see herself mutating in the grotesque kett physique. Just like what happened on Voeld with the poor angaran that was selected to be a chosen. If she was going to turn into her enemy, the transformation was slower than the angaran’s. Was it because of her DNA? The Archon did have human samples from prior teams on Eos before her arrival in the cluster. SAM assured that there were no chemicals racing into her blood stream to turn her into one. However, the idea of her turning into a kett after she closed her eyes to rest would not leave her mind. Despite her fear, she didn’t want to talk to Lexi. After all, the asari was always concerned about Drack’s well-being. What if she brought up the tension between the two? What if she took his side? An argument that Torvi simply wanted to avoid at the present state. “Thank you, SAM.” She somberly replied. 

A chirp indicated that someone was outside her door. “It’s Cora,” SAM notified her.

“I told them I didn’t want to talk right now,” Torvi groaned.

“It may be best for you.” The AI encouraged gently.

This provoked Torvi to roll her eyes as she swooped her legs over the bed’s edge and planted her feet on the metal floor. “Since when did an AI understand human emotions enough to provide advice?” She tossed out as she walked to answer the door.

“An observation.”

“Right,” Torvi sarcastically muttered as she answered the door. 

Her second-in-command stood dutifully awaiting her with her almond brown eyes looking at her with deep concern. “Mam, I know you said you wish not to be disturbed, but I needed to talk to you.”

“Come in,” Torvi moved to the side to allow the blonde to enter. “Just tell me this isn’t about the ark.”

Cora shook her head. “Not that ark…it’s about the Periphona. We never really got to chat after we got back…everything has been so crazy around here, huh?” She inserted a soft chuckle, but stifled herself when she noticed that Torvi stared at her seriously. Feeling embarrassed, Harper cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

Guilt overwhelmed Torvi for the rough exterior she was presenting. Mental exhaustion was draining her. She didn’t feel like herself anymore. She wanted to head back to Kadara and confide in Reyes. Did she really trust him that much? He didn’t seem like the same man she met at the club and Sloane was watching her every step. Heading to the port seemed like a selfish act. “It’s okay. What’s your concern?” Assuming more bad news.

“I just want to say that you made the right call in removing Sarissa as the Pathfinder.” Cora’s answer was a complete surprise. “At first, the decision tore me. She was my mentor and idol.”

“You worshipped her,” Torvi pointed out. 

Cora chuckled, “You could say that. I did quote her manuals a lot, didn’t I? I just can’t believe she would intentionally provoke the kett like that. Many asari died by her action.” Her voice shook as anger blossomed. The biotic clenched her fists as dark energy began to surge.

Gently grabbing her arm, Torvi stopped the next action. “Careful. I kind of like my room the way it is,” She cracked a smile.

Nervous, Cora relaxed her composure as she took a pause for a breath. “Vederia has a rough job in front of her, but I know she can do it.”

“She showed her skills aboard the Periphona when she aided us. Her help was crucial. You know what? I didn’t know the line of succession when I made the choice, but now I’m glad.” 

Cora noted the contusion that formed on Ryder’s neck. She leaned in closer to inspect and gasped. “You okay?” She clenched her teeth, “Did the Archon do that to you?”

Ryder lightly touched her neck and winced slightly at the tenderness. Cora was very defensive when it come to her safety. She felt like it was duty as second-in-command to the Pathfinder. She couldn’t put Drack out there like that. No more turmoil on her ship. The air needed to be clear. “Yeah,” She lied, regretting to change outfits with her scarf to hide the wound. 

“Bastard. Remind me to shove a biotic blast up his kett ass when we see him again.” 

Torvi laughed at the thought. “That amuses me.”

Cora smiled. “Good.” She moved over to the desk to retrieve a datapad that contained some of the reports that were being transmitted over to Tann. “Two worlds repurposed.”

“Somewhat.” Torvi reminded her as she looked on. “Kadara will be a struggle.”

“You said that about Voeld.”

“I think it was just the ice.” Torvi sat down on her bed’s edge. “No, Kadara will be a struggle. Not sure who should handle that place. Sloane and the exiles or The Charlatan and the Collective?”

“Hard decision.”

“Story of my life right now.” She tossed a smirk. “I was asking you to pick.”

Cora laughed and shook her head. “No way. That’s not my job yet.”

“Could bypass the planet and head to Elaaden.” Then again, the krogan were there. Torvi’s mind flashed to Drack. “Scratch that. Don’t think I’m ready to face Morda yet.”

“Maybe Drack will cool off and help us,” Harper suggested as she tossed the pad aside.

Subconsciously touching her neck, Ryder winced. “In time. Two worlds are better than none.” 

Sitting beside her on the bed’s edge, Cora softened her voice, “What was it like? Death and all?”

Torvi lowered her eyes to the floor between her feet. “If you’re asking me if I went to Heaven…I don’t think I did. Just darkness…To be honest, I can’t recall any of it.”

“Too philosophical I guess.” Cora giggled. “Just curious. I never was big on human religions. They all sounded pretty much the same.” She paused as she noticed the trouble look on Torvi’s face. “Not saying that they can be wrong.”

“Sorry, just thinking about dad and mom…” Ryder’s voice trailed off as memories of her family together pained her. “Did you study the asari religion while training with them?”

“Their goddesses were beautiful. Athame, “The woman let out a happy sigh. “I heard stories about her. Pretty captivating.”

Feeling more relaxed, Tori moved back over to her email terminal to skim over the unread messages that were flooding her inbox. “I guess I better prep for another lecture from Tann.”

“And Addison,” Cora spat. Judging by her tone, Ryder could tell that the woman in front of her had no love for Foster. Pre-Andromeda days? She shelved the question till a later time. 

“Maybe, he will give me some direction on where to- “The Pathfinder stopped in mid-sentence when she came across a message from Vidal Reyes.” The words grabbed her attention. She already knew from a prior vid-con that he wanted her to be his “plus one” to attend Sloane’s party on Kadara in four days. A quick detour to the Nexus would still place her back to the port to attend. She agreed to go with him, but she felt withdrawn from the sheer idea. In his current message, he kept hinting that she would live up to her word and go with him. A few other words of endearment were cast in, but she didn’t let them go to heart. However, the supposed date may give them more time together and they could work through whatever that was keeping them apart. Sloane may cool off with her being there as well. 

“What is it?” Cora asked out seeing the troubling look on Ryder’s face.

“Just a message from Reyes,” She quickly pressed the delete key to make sure their private exchange would not be seen by anyone else. “A reminder for Sloane’s party, “She summed up the contents.

Cora gave her a silly grin. “Uh-huh. I’m sure that wasn’t all of it.” Torvi couldn’t help but to blush and Cora caught this. “Just be careful. I’m sure that he’s a great guy and I’m happy for you, I just don’t want you to get hurt…Kadara is very dangerous.” 

“I’m only going there for intel,” Torvi explained soothingly. “I’ll be professional.”

“That I find it hard to believe, “Harper teased. “But whatever it takes to get to Sloane’s good side. We need that outpost.”

“That we can both agree on.” Torvi ran her fingers through the braids on top of her head. Kaetus’ strange interest in her was a bit alarming. More than likely, he would be there and right at Sloane’s side. Knowing of his attendance formed a knot in her stomach. Just the thought of seeing him there made her grow shy. Not like he wasn’t her type and pretty much her focus now was on Vidal. He wasn’t the only alien she felt confused about. A grim reminder of the tension between she and Drack. 

“Ryder.” Suvi’s gentle voice beckoned to her over the room’s PA speaker.

“Go ahead.” 

“Kallo is beginning his approach to the Nexus dock. Tann already has reached out to our comms to request a meeting with you as soon as we land.”

Torvi exchanged a silent look with Cora. “Of course, he did. Tell him I’ll be there.” 

“Duty calls.” Cora winked.

“Always.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is playing games with Ryder while at Sloane's party. What is Kaetus' intention with her?
> 
> Warning: Sexually Explicited!

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 18 

Stupid was not the term that Torvi wanted to describe herself as she stood in the middle of “throne room” where the party was taking place. All the invited guests were mingling in separate groups, Sloane was sitting in her chair to monitor the flow of the party while her guards were stationed at various places in the room. The tiny hairs on Torvi’s neck were spiked as she eyed all the bodyguards. Anxiety crept in. What if the Sloane’s shindig was just a lure to gather everyone that the ruler of Kadara didn’t like and have a mass execution? Following Reyes inside was not the wisest idea and her gut tightened when he abandoned her for his own personal agenda. Used was another term that popped into her mind for a description. She could just see Vetra and Drack now. Their smug faces stating, “I told you so.” Naïve and manipulative were other terms that could be used to describe Ryder. “I’m such a dumbshit…,” She huffed under her breath, gritting her teeth. Out of place among the mixture of angaran and exiles. She was such a pawn to whatever game that Reyes Vidal was playing. Trust was out the window. Either against Sloane or with her, Torvi had no idea at this point. One mark was already against her when she entered Kadara Port labeled as the Initiative’s Pathfinder. Second mark when she defied Sloane’s demand on information for Vehn’s release. If the former head of Nexus security wanted to dispose of her, now was the place to do it and a public act was the scorned woman’s forte. The party prohibited weapons and now everyone except Sloane’s people were unarmed. 

Keema, the female angaran that Reyes introduced Torvi to upon the party arrival was conversing with several of her own kind towards the far back of the room on the left-hand side. Every now and then, she would glance over at Torvi and give her a slight smile. Ryder didn’t return the gesture. She barely knew the angaran and she could be in on whatever Reyes planned. Feeling like the nerd kid that always gets picked last in sports, Torvi slinked her way towards the bar that the asari from Kralla’s Song was manning. She couldn’t help but feel Kaetus’ hawk like eyes watching her from his position at the door. He double checked all the guests that entered to make sure they were supposed to be there. Reyes was on the list, but Ryder was not. Even named as Reyes’ guest, with her designation, Ryder should have been stopped, but he allowed her past. He was Sloane’s right-hand turian. Did she plan on Torvi to attend or was Kaetus acting on his own accord? 

Umi smirked evilly placing her hand on her hip as she recognized Ryder earlier from Kralla’s Song. The last time the blue asari served her, she was with Reyes and the alien was becoming grossed out from their flirting. “Dumped already?” 

“We weren’t together,” Torvi argued as she leaned up against the bar’s counter as she waited for the asari to fill a glass for her.

“Sure,” Umi teased as she filled her glass with a dark purple liquid. When Torvi cocked an eyebrow at the contents, the asari nudged the glass closer to her. “Go on. It’s not poison.”

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me what it is?”

“Worth it.”

Studying the flowing liquid as she jostled the glass lightly, Torvi downed the beverage and tasted something similar to a plum. The drink was very sweet and not burning at all. A few seconds later, she felt the alcohol kick in. Nodding her head in approval, Torvi motioned Umi to refill her glass.

“One good drink that the salarians made right,” The asari explained as she obliged. “Imported straight from their ark.”

“The Nexus shipped their supplies to you guys?” Ryder asked as she held the newly filled glass in her hand.

“I know someone.” Umi explained. “Not telling who it is.”

“You were not on the list, Pathfinder,” Kaetus’ voice interrupted their conversation.

Glancing back, she noticed the turian to be standing there with a stern look on his thick skull. Sloane left her chair and was nowhere in sight. Trying to remain calm, Ryder stood straighter to look up at him. “I was invited.”

“Not by Sloane,” Kaetus cut her off sharply. 

“Yet, you let me in,” She countered.

The turian moved to her right side to casually lean up against the counter as he summoned Umi to pour him a glass. “After what happened in the wilderness, I figured I owed you. It was on me.” 

“Oh? Defying your boss?”

“Never,” The turian explained quickly. “Sloane never said you couldn’t be here…she didn’t think you would just show up.”

“Where is she now?”

“Private business.”

“You have this place well-guarded. Expecting trouble?” Ryder tossed her glance towards the standing guards. 

“Can never let our guard down. The Charlatan is hitting closer. He may have agents here.” 

“I thought you screen everyone.” 

“Traitors always around.” Kaetus stated matter-of-factly. He then glanced around the room. “Where’s your friend?”

“Who?”

“Reyes. Where did he go?” 

“I have no idea,” She admitted. “He left as soon as I got here.”

“I saw him leave.” He paused and then downed his shot. “You have good skills…at least from what I can see out there. The Initiative doesn’t care about their people. I was lucky enough to be jettisoned off the turian ark and make it to this place unscathed. You should join Sloane. I can put a good word in for you.”

“No way,” Torvi shook her head as she glared at him angrily. “She’s a traitor. Her methods are ruthless. Protection money is not the way to help the angaran and those trying to survive.”

“You weren’t there during the uprising, Ryder,” He turned his head to stare at her. She could distinctively see the patterns of his facial tattoo on his face plate. 

“Sounds like you weren’t either,” She turned his argument against him. “Each story has more than one side.” 

Growling through his sharp teeth, Kaetus slammed his glass down. “Stay clear of Reyes, Pathfinder.”

There it was again. Another caution about the man she fell for prior to leaving Earth. What was everyone’s hang up on him? Reaching her breaking point, she jabbed her right pointer finger square into his armor plate. “I can handle myself. So, stay out of my shit.”

He stared down at her as if he was not moved by her defense. “Sloane knows how he works. He brings in supplies to various groups on the port.” His voice darkened, “Including the Collective.”

Feeling like a noob, Ryder still asked, “How does she know all this?” Her voice quivered as the implications were dire. If the statement was true, Reyes was in trouble. 

This stirred a chuckle from the turian. “His days are numbered, Pathfinder. Just stay clear. Sloane’s starting to think you are taking his side. Coming in unannounced with him…dangerous.” Jealousy flickered off his blue tongue. He looked around, before returning to their conversation. “Umi, pour her another drink. On my tab.”

The action was unexpected and Torvi studied him as the bartender filled the order. “What is this?”

Sloane walked back inside the room and Torvi picked up on her stare in rage at their private chatter. Kaetus remained calm as he moved to return to his post. He paused briefly to whisper, “Meet me in the holding cell near the dock in twenty minutes.”

Following him with her eyes, Torvi felt her heartbeat increase in rapid successions. Was it the alcohol or something else behind the change? Sloane continued to watch her suspiciously as she moved back to her chair. Kaetus was back at his post to man the door. His eyes never looking in her direction any longer. Pushing her empty glass aside to Umi, Torvi felt her head spinning. She was still stable enough to walk and not make an ass of herself. Reyes was still nowhere to be seen. Given the warning that Kaetus gave her, she couldn’t just leave and have him go on a search party. She would find him first and give some excuse on why she needed to leave. Trying to appear as casual as she could be, she walked out of the room, never once looking at Sloane or Kaetus and the turian never spoke to her. 

*******************  
Nervously glancing around to make sure she wasn’t being followed by Reyes or her crew, Torvi walked up the metal staircase at the docks to head to the meeting point. The black-haired smuggler was disappointed when she declined his invitation to leave the party with him to break in the bottle of whiskey that he found in Sloane’s personal stash. That was his idea of making up his abandonment to her. Torvi found herself struggling with her reason behind the decline, but even she didn’t buy the story she concocted off the top of her head. It seemed like a pretty good excuse when she brainstormed prior to finding Reyes going through Sloane’s stuff in the storage room. At first, she was shocked by that Reyes somehow moved around the guards to get access and then anger settled in when she realized why he left her. Alcohol. Meeting Vetra to discuss the Remnant monoliths in the wilderness was pretty much accurate. How come even she didn’t buy it?

“Hey, Ryder.” Peebee’s call to her from the top of the steps caught the Pathfinder totally by surprise.

Gasping loudly, Torvi felt her heart lurch out of her chest. “Damn it, Peebee! Don’t do that.”

The asari stared at her befuddled. “Wow. Okay. Jumpy, are we?”

“Just didn’t expect you here,” Torvi caught her breath as she worked to slow her heart rate down. “Something wrong?”

“No, just want to get back out there. How much longer are we going to stay around here? This place gives me the creeps and that is saying something from someone who jumps down gravity wells without a second thought.”

The holding cell door was hundred feet away from her position. The stalling would delay her and Kaetus may just leave if she was late. Biting her lip, Torvi frantically looked down at the sales’ floor. “Hey, does that angaran have rem tech?”

“Where?” Peebee leaned over the rail that overlooked the market area. Her black masked eyes desperately searching for the angaran.

“Crap. He went around the shop. Why don’t you go question him? I’ll meet you on the Tempest.”

“Sure. Anything will help.” Peebee dashed down the steps.

Seeing the asari in a frenzy, Ryder sprinted to the door and bolted inside before anyone could spot her. Her barging in was a total shock to Kaetus who was already present and the krogan guard that manned the station. Blushing, Ryder cleared her throat and straightened her posture. “I’m, uh here.” 

Not impressed, Kaetus pointed to the door. “I have business here. Go take a break,” He beckoned the guard to leave his post. The krogan didn’t hesitate in obliging to Sloane’s second-in-command. 

Watching the krogan leave with the door closing, trapping her now with the turian, she crossed her arms and waited for an explanation behind the purpose of the private meeting. None was given. Instead, Kaetus swiftly moved towards her, grabbing her to him with his sharp talons. His mouth hungrily sought hers as his blue tongue moved inside her mouth to taste her. Torvi suckled his tongue and caressed it with her own, which caused the turian to moan inside her mouth. After a few seconds, she broke for air and gaped at him. “Wh…what does this mean?”

“I want you, Ryder,” Kaetus lapped at her neck with his tongue. “Ever since you came to the wilderness.” He slowly caressed her skin up and down with his warm tongue as his talons tore at her jacket that she wore to the party. “Your skills are impressive…attractive…never seen anyone fight like you. Not even Sloane.”

Throwing back her head with a moan. Torvi allowed him to continue as she panted for breath. Her fingertips caressed the bony spikes of his fringe. “I-I’ve never been with a turian before.”

Kaetus worked his way down her breasts with his tongue as he tossed her destroyed jacket to the floor. He looked up at her with a twisted smile. “I won’t be gentle.” He stood back up and lifted her hips with his hands, allowing herself to wrap her legs around his bony waist. Balancing her in his arms, Kaetus moved to the empty holding cell and lowered her down on the cot. Ryder slipped off her pants and watched in anticipation as Kaetus removed his body armor and underlining garments. A naked turian was nothing like she expected and his leathery skin seemed to almost glow from the dim lighting. Moving in between her thighs, Kaetus slid his sharp talon along her inner leg, pressing against her tender skin, slightly breaking the flesh. 

Quivering as she looked on, Torvi found herself asking, “Are you and Sloane…?”

“Yeah,” Kaetus admitted. “Your body is nothing like hers though….” He teased her entrance with his talon making her buck her hips. “Soft…not rough.”

Biting her lip to hold in her moans, she panted through clenched teeth as she felt his talon teasingly stroking her entrance creating her wetness. Then he slipped it in, spreading her, moving around in a circle motion. “Shit…!” Torvi was unable to muffle the pure pleasure and snapped her head back. 

The turian didn’t let up and slipped in a second talon, working them together in unison, spreading her further. “What about you and Reyes?” He looked into her face.

“We are…were…hell I don’t know,” Ryder panted faster as her hands desperately clung into the cot’s material. 

Removing his talons, Kaetus took both hands and spread her legs further, allowing his body to settle between them. She could feel his hardness pressing against her widened opening. Her body easily welcoming him in. She bucked her hips upwards naturally which caused him to slide in deeper. Groaning, Kaetus pressed in harder and began to buck his hips back, taking control over the motion once again. Holding her hands firmly down, Kaetus slammed her hips repeatedly. Breaking free from his grasp, she reached out and pulled his hips closer, bucking up against him. Kaetus moaned in pleasure from her competition as his shaft was becoming soaked with her juices.

Feeling him touching her spot, Ryder’s eyes became wide and she desperately clawed once more at the rough material underneath her naked form that was used as bedding. “Fuck…fuck!” She felt her body spasming through the ecstasy until she felt his own orgasm matching hers. Kaetus leaned down and bit on her shoulder tightly to stifle in his moans. His sharp teeth biting into her skin. Feeling this, Torvi hissed loudly in pain as a burning sensation went through her body. Moments later, the turian released his jaw and his mouth lifted up revealing the puncture wounds with tiny droplets of blood dripping down from break. 

He looked astonished at Ryder from their session, panting heavy. “That was…”

Leaning up, she captured his mouth once more, kissing him deeply. “Incredible,” She finished the sentence. She nuzzled his forehead with hers as she felt her body trembling. Her body soaked with sweat and juices.

Glancing over at his omni, Kaetus quickly jumped off her. “Shit. I’m late getting back.” He hurriedly searched for his armor. He noticed that Torvi was not moving. “Get dressed. The guard is outside waiting to get back in.”

“You could stay…” Torvi cooed as she stood up and kissed his neck gently. “A private room on my ship?”

Kaetus gently touched her face with his hand. “You know I can’t do that.” He quickly removed his hand and continued to get dressed.

“Because of Sloane…” Torvi sighed in defeat as she grabbed her belongings, making a face at her torn jacket. She wondered if it would be silly to ask if there were any baths on the port. 

“Because of a lot of things,” He corrected her firmly. He stood there and waited for her to get dressed. He moved around her and grabbed the soaked bedding and tossed it down the trash chute in the room. Seeing her jacket, he snatched it and chucked it down there as well.

“Same old bullshit,” Torvi grumbled as she felt used again. Literally. 

Kaetus picked up on her comment and kissed her again gently. “I’ll do what I can to help you out. I still owe you.”

“What was this then?” Torvi playfully asked as she finished getting dressed.

“This…” He grinned as he paused. “This is on me. I was wrong about you, Ryder.” He ushered her out first. Just as he expected, the krogan guard was casually leaning against the structure’s wall, waiting for his clearance to enter. Peebee was nowhere to be seen. 

The krogan stood back up when he noticed their exit. “I tossed your cot bedding away. Bloody from your prisoners. Try to keep it clean in there, will you?” Torvi tossed his way.

“Pfft,” The guard shrugged as he walked inside.

Kaetus chuckled as he left her side, “Nice one.”

The two parted ways. The turian back to Sloane’s and Ryder was making a quick beeline to the Tempest, trying to avoid all eye contact. Just as she turned the corner to summon the gate to enter the path for her ship, she noticed a blue male angaran standing off to the side. He seemed to be studying a data pad, but his gaze caught hers. When her eyes locked on with his, he quickly diverted his attention and scrambled to regain his focus. He looked like the same angaran near the holding cell before her meeting with Kaetus. Coincidence or was paranoia seeking in?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder opens up to Cora about Kaetus and Reyes. Is her involvement with Sloane's top guard the wisest choice for her? Will it truly be the end after she left the port?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 19

“Ryder, there are no new emails.” SAM called to her head awakening her from her stupor as she stood in front of her personal terminal in her quarters. 

Dumbfounded that there were no messages yet from Kaetus nor Reyes, Torvi frowned at the obvious. “Thanks, SAM,” She grumbled in displeasure as she slowly walked away. The endorphins from her session with Kaetus were still elevated and she couldn’t believe what she just happened. She wanted to run into Cora’s room and blab about every dirty detail. Her first encounter with an alien! Then, she shied away from the sheer idea of doing so. She never was the one to kiss and tell and she always tried to keep her private business private. Inwardly, she wanted Reyes to be jealous of her ditching him at the party just like he ditched her. Then again, if he didn’t, then what transpired between her and Kaetus would not exist. She wanted to taunt Vidal and tell him he missed out. However, a part of her was drenched in guilt. Even after her hot shower, she felt dirty inside. Images of her and Kaetus in their coupling flashed her mind. She became aroused just thinking about it. Even if they were not really in a relationship, what she experienced with him was not like she ever had before. She desired him. God, she wanted him over and over. Sloane was an obstacle. Not just for the outpost, but for her and Kaetus. She could see the feelings he had for the woman in his eyes. Ryder wondered if they could set up secret meetings like what happened. Dangerous. They would have to push them out to the wilderness away from prying eyes. With her hitting key exiles holdups, a few abandoned properties could still be available. Her focus on the true objective was becoming blurry. Shaking her head, she growled out loudly. “Get over it, Torvi.” Frustrated, she stormed away from the terminal, determined not to give it a second thought as she moved over to her wardrobe. She lost her jacket with him so she had to figure out what to wear next. She needed to change it up before people onboard got too suspicious. She miraculously was able to avoid most when she came on board. Word would get around eventually. Though, most would think she was out with Reyes thanks to Vetra and Drack. She had the upper hand. No one knew about Kaetus.. Unless Peebee kept tabs on who went to the holding cells before Torvi ran into her outside the meeting spot.

Slipping on her standard issued short-sleeve Innitative matching uniform, Torvi examined herself in a mirror before heading back out to speak with Vetra on the important message she received. Her sister, Sid, was in on something and Vetra seemed alarmed. She reached out to Ryder to ask for aid. The details were unknown. All that the Pathfinder knew was that it had something to do with H-047C. She managed to get a few steps in towards the cargo hold where Vetra was at, when Peebee called down to her from the upper level. “There you are!” Her sudden voice made Torvi nearly jump out of her skin. The asari laughed as she dangled from the ladder rod near her. “You read my email I see. Thought you were coming up and I wanted to meet you.”

Torvi knew that she opened the email, but briefly skimmed over the context. The subject was eluding her. “Another time, Peebee?”

Pelessaria frowned with her bottom lip pouting out. “Oh…I see.” She shrugged. “I get it. Really.”

“I need to talk to Vetra. Hit you up afterwards?” Ryder suggested as she turned to go towards her intended direction.

B’Sayle jumped with a slight flip and landed with both feet at Ryder’s side. “I’ll come with.” She smiled playfully. “You didn’t tell me how the party went.”

Torvi couldn’t hide the blush that broke through her cheeks from the sheer mention of the prior meeting. “Oh…it was fun.” She struggled to get the words out. A satisfied smile creased her lips.

The asari grinned as she caught on. “I see. No wonder you shut everyone out as soon as you got back.” This time, she was on Ryder’s heels to stay caught up. “I want details.”

“About what? Nothing happened,” Ryder laughed, tossing the assumption to the side.

Peebee was relentless and grinned devilishly as she looked through Ryder’s façade. “Come on. I know that look. You got laid.”

Torvi’s entire face became hot and her eyes widened about how blunt her friend was being. “No way!” She nearly choked and moved on in embarrassment. 

Peebee pursued her with haste, her feet lapping at her heels. “I want all the details!”

Ryder held her ears with both hands as she nearly sprinted towards the cargo hold where the Nomad was securely locked for inspection. She quickly turned and shut the door practically on Peebee’s face. “Damn,” Ryder groaned. “Can I not have privacy around here?” She then grimaced at her own thought when she realized that SAM was plugged into her head all the time. Wincing, she said, “SAM, how well do you record events?”

“Everything alright, Ryder?” Cora asked from her station where she was studying data from the Nomad’s read-out. She picked up on how frantic Torvi went about shutting the door quickly behind her.

Spinning around to face the blonde, Torvi flashed a sloppy grin. “Yeah, perfect.”

“Hey!” Peebee banged her fist on the locked door. “Come on! This is not funny!”

Cora lifted her eyebrow for an explanation. “She wants to know about the party, huh?”

“Yes,” Ryder moped as she moved away to where Vetra was, awaiting her arrival. 

“You changed your outfit I see,” Cora picked up on the new digs. “I thought you wanted me to be less conspicuous while we were at the port.”

“Not going back for a while,” Torvi flatly answered. “I need to focus on some new developments.”

Harper backed off and nodded her head with solid agreement. “I agree. You and Reyes not working out?” She asked the question of the hour.

“No,” Torvi’s blue eyes couldn’t mask the pain that burned inside them. Was it pain for what he did or what she did. “I…I found someone else new…I think.” Her words lingered in the air and then she stopped herself. She didn’t want to be too open with potential other members of her crew lurking about at various places. She seemed to confide herself more with Cora. It was if with her father’s backing, she could trust her. 

The second-in-command spotted the hesitation. “Easy. Jaal is talking with Liam. Gil is in engineering and Drack won’t come out of the kitchen.”

“Still pissed, huh?” Torvi thought back to the contusion that was slowly fading from her neck.

“He’s just stubborn.” Cora set down her tools. “Most krogan are…almost like men.” She patted the bench near her. “I have a spot if you want.”

“I’ll stand…I just have a minute,” Torvi glanced over at Vetra’s room, feeling guilty to go into more personal affairs. She didn’t want the Tempest to sound like some old Earth soap-opera material. “I met up with Kaetus…” The confession was open-ended. Withdrawing the complete details was best for now. 

Cora’s brown eyes widened with disbelief then switched over to worry. “That’s…unexpected.” She lowered her voice to more of a whisper. “I-I didn’t know that you knew him before.”

“I didn’t,” Torvi admitted. “It just…happened after the party. I...”

Harper could see her leader struggling for some clarity. She reached out and gingerly touch the top of her hand with her fingertips. “You don’t have to tell me everything. But, are you sure hanging around him is wise? Didn’t you say that he was like Sloane’s bodyguard?” She furrowed her brow as she thought back to Ryder’s report when she first went to Kadara Port to speak with Sloane about Vehn Terev’s release. Sloane declined Ryder’s demand for his release and when she sent Kaetus to deal with Ryder, the Pathfinder quickly disarmed him in front of her and her bodyguards. Cora was playfully disappointed that she missed out, but she said the move was risky. The exiles felt no love for the Initiative and walking in alone and pissing their leader off was not the wisest choice that Torvi made so far. “I know you wanted to get an outpost, but…” She tossed a grin. 

Torvi shrugged with a smirk. “Hey, whatever works.” Her words cocky. Her heart seemed to flutter as she talked about her involvement with him carelessly. What did it all mean? She never really been in love unless she counted the silly crushes that all pre-teens and early teenagers have in the beginning of their sexuality. She remembered swooning over the late Kaidan Alenko. Shepard’s teammate and one of the saviors of the Citadel during the geth attack on the station. He was left behind like many others in the Milky Way galaxy over six hundred years ago. Was this truly love? Or was it a fling? Her first turian encounter…and hopefully not the last. Focusing on the species, she remembered Vetra. “Shit. I need to go talk to Vetra about Sid’s message. Shelve this?”

“Oh, you know I am,” Cora smiled. “Drinks when you get back?”

“Deal.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes reveals a dark secret that he knows about Torvi. Drack explains the meaning by the word "quads" to Jaal

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 20

Startled murmurs were heard from Liam and Jaal as Ryder abruptly abandoned them now in the vacant facility to pursue Reyes. The man was dragging Zia’s corpse towards his makeshift angaran shuttle that he parked a few meters out. Anger and jealousy fueled her from the lack of explanation he was giving her about the history between he and the red-head woman. The whole mission was a setup and it seemed like Zia arranged it all for payback even though she packaged it as a smugglers’ coup. 

Zia spoke ill about Reyes and called Torvi a fool to be standing along his side in defense. This infuriated Reyes and his appearance almost frightened Ryder. The room exploded into gunfire and Reyes was the one who took Zia down. There was no remorse in eyes even if their relationship at one point was intimate. Betrayal overtook him and Ryder wondered if the pain was on both ends of the spectrum. He was still hurting as he dragged his ex’s corpse out back into the badlands and guilt consumed Torvi. There was no elucidation why it should, but the feeling was present. “Reyes!” She choked his name as tears filled her eyes.

The man stopped as he backed along with Zia’s arms and his hazel colored eyes looked her way, a scowl remained firm on his face like stone. “I know you want to discuss this, Ryder. I need to handle Zia’s body first. Tartarus?”

Torvi scanned her surroundings. “You going to bury her here?” Her voice skeptical. Rocks and hard dirt were much of what she could see. She doubted that he bothered to carry any digging tools. 

“No. Kadara’s…exotic wildlife will feast on her remains. As much as she was a pain in the ass, she deserves better.” He continued to move up the small ramp that led into the shuttle. 

Torvi jogged over to the ramp’s entrance and looked up into the barely lit interior. “You sure you got this?” She pressed.

There was no response and she could hear him moving boxes around inside. Minutes later, he came back down, wiping the blood from his hands onto his pants with a look of disgust. “Such a messy job.” His composure cooler. 

Ryder tilted her head in the change. “Just a bad deal?”

He gave an indifferent shrug. “Seems that way.”

Torvi glared at the dark-haired man in disbelief. “That’s it?” Her voice rose in disproval.

“Why not? She’s out of the picture,” He nonchalantly explained. “Thought you would be happy.”

“Does it matter that your life can still be in danger? You heard what she said in there. The smugglers are getting together to take you down.” Torvi persisted. Her mind thought back to Sloane. What if the leader of Kadara was in on this? She didn’t seem to really trust him and maybe he was aiding the Charlatan a bit too much. 

“I can handle it,” Reyes tossed out a smug wink at her. 

Torvi gaped at him in exasperation. “You know what…” A beat. “You’re not the man I thought you were on Earth.” A sour taste remained her mouth as the words left her. 

Her comment unmoved him. Strangely, he seemed almost seemed furious with her. “No, Torvi.” His response curt. “You’re not the woman I met. What kind of fool do you play me for? Huh?”

“Uh-oh,” Jaal uttered commentary as he and Drack stayed at the doorway, listening intently to the exchange.

“Here it comes,” The krogan pitched in his two cents.

Ryder snapped her head towards them in irritation. “Privacy, hmm?”

Clearing his throat, Jaal nervously glanced around and then walked towards the Nomad. “I better go check on our vehicle. Make sure it’s ready to go.”

Drack stood there unmoved. He observed her carefully with his old yellow eyes. “This is a good part. I’m not missing out.”

“Back off, Drack,” Torvi growled through clenched teeth. “You want me to give Kesh any dirt on Lexi’s check-up?” She was serious in her blackmail. If Dr. T’Perro’s report got back to Kesh on how her grandfather’s implants were failing, the superintendent of the Nexus may call him back to the station to avoid any unwanted fights. 

“You wouldn’t,” The krogan called her bluff as his feet stayed planted.

“Try me,” She sized him up.

“Fine.” He gave in as he thundered away towards the Nomad. 

Seeing that they were no longer listening in, she returned her focus on Reyes with a questioning look. “You care to explain your remark,” She crossed her arms.

“Better,” Reyes walked into his shuttle and minute later returned with a black piece of clothing tucked away under his right armpit. As the man neared, she recognized the fabric and her heart stopped beating in her chest. Folded up was her torn coat that she discarded through the trash chute on the port. Vidal bitterly casted the jacket down on the dirt ground at her boots. 

“Where did you…” Torvi asked as her voice trembled. Her admittance was guilt enough for the midnight black-haired man. 

“From a friend,” Reyes kept his reply short. Masking all the details. “Seems you are working your way to Sloane’s approval for the outpost. I must say your method is quite…” A pause. “Interesting.”

Ryder didn’t bother to kneel down to scoop up the article of clothing. Her mind rewound to her time with Kaetus. She was sure that no one followed her. Sloane’s guard couldn’t have been in on it. Why would anyone just blab to Reyes? He was just a smuggler. She remembered the male angaran who took note of her whereabouts as she was heading to the Tempest. Then the female angaran that Reyes introduced to her at the party. Was his influence much more than he was letting on? “What all do you-. “

“Everything,” He hissed. “Are you playing both sides?”

“I didn’t know you had a side,” Torvi defended herself.

“I don’t. Sloane is dangerous, Ryder.”

“This is coming from you?” She glared at him. “You work both angles too. You told me so.”

“I’m careful. I don’t sleep around.” 

“You’re the one that ditched me and going behind my back first!” Torvi placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. “I have every right to- “

The man groaned loudly as he threw up his hands in defeat. “I told you it was complicated right now. Kadara Port is in turmoil and I’m dealing with the Roekaar too.” 

“Your business is far more important.” Ryder shook her head. “There was nothing between us so why are we at each other’s throats?”

Pain glossed over his eyes from her words. “There was something.” The words struck like her a bullet to the chest plate of her armor. Her mouth remained open. Nothing would come out. The man shook his head as he stepped towards her, cupped the back of her head with his hand, pulling her closer. His lips found her cheek and he planted a sweet kiss on her skin. “Till next time.” He turned to move to the shuttle once more.

Her body was distant like she was having an out of body experience. She begged herself to go to him, but her legs wouldn’t budge. Suddenly, there was a ping as a bullet struck the shuttle’s side, followed by several more that buzzed just inches past her. Ducking down, Ryder found herself out in the open and dove behind a rock. Turning her head around, she saw a small group of Kett chosen approaching with their weapons firing. More rounds hit the shuttle’s exterior. If the beating continued, the craft would be rendered useless. Vidal moved quickly inside and crouched with his rifle at the ready, positioned right above the ramp. He looked down at her worriedly. Drack and Jaal dashed over to where Ryder was. “Ryder!” Reyes called to her.

Noticing the pocket of kett only contained five soldiers, Torvi was confident that her team would be able to take them out. A scouting party none the less. They had to. If any escaped, another larger force could be closer. The vicinity needed to be vacated. “I got this!” She yelled to him over the cacophony. “Just go on!” She dispatched her turret and triggered it towards the kett. The mini assault turret began to open fire causing the enemy to dash apart to take cover themselves. That would give Reyes more time to leave.

“Don’t be absurd! I’m not leaving you!” The man stood up to storm down the ramp, but Ryder shot at the metal flooring, causing him to jump back.

He looked at her in confusion, finally realizing that she was the one who fired at him and not the kett. “Go!” She yelled.

Drack roared as he charged at one of the kett with his shotgun blasting away. Jaal switched to his sniper rifle, taking out one that managed to poke his head out a little too far into view. Seeing Reyes finally going into the shuttle to take off, Torvi stormed ahead with her team, nailing one kett with cryo rounds. The exalted angaran’s body froze and then shattered into thousand pieces as Jaal sniped the form. Three down. The two remaining were foolish enough to run at them with their rifles blasting. Leaping up, Torvi initiated her jump jet and hovered fifteen feet in the air. She squeezed the trigger and allowed her rounds to rain down on the approaching kett. Drack was on their frozen forms within seconds and used his fists to strike through their bodies, shattering them everywhere. “Did we get them all?” Torvi desperately looked around to make sure her count was accurate.

“All eliminated.” Jaal confirmed.

Drack thumbed towards Reyes’ departing shuttle that was now fading away into the horizon. “He’s gone, Ryder.”

“Yeah, so should we. I don’t want to be this far out when night falls,” Ryder lowered her weapon and moved back to the Nomad. 

“Why not?” Drack tossed back casually. “You scared of the dark?”

“No,” She snapped back defensively. “I’m just saying…what if more creatures come out at dark? You know nocturnal ones.” She put the safety on her weapon before locking it in place near the controls. 

“Scared?” The krogan chided. Jaal chuckled.

“Just get in,” Ryder rolled her eyes. 

“Where we going now? My butt can’t take all this riding in the Nomad,” The krogan complained as he took his seat behind her.

“The Hyperion. I need to see what the memory fragments are that I found.” She explained as she began to initiate the controls to summon the Tempest from orbit to their current location for pickup. “First, I thought you were going to see the Nexus.” Drack grumbled.

“We could go there first. Let you come with me to check-in with Tann,” Ryder teased.

He was not moved. “By mighty quads, I’d rather ride around with my butt falling asleep for hours then deal with his shit again.”

“Quads?” Jaal picked up on the terminology. “Forgive me for asking, what is the meaning behind that word? Is it your religion? Like a deity?”

Ryder stifled her laughter and waited for the old relic of Clan Nakmor to respond. This was going to be good. Drack looked his way and remained still as he seemed to utterly debate on how to answer. “You’re serious?”

Jaal was confused. “Uh, yes?”

“Answer him, Drack,” Torvi could not resist to not be involved any longer. 

“My nuts. Krogan have four of them. Hence, the word quad.” The krogan explained. 

This didn’t satisfy the angaran and he seemed even more confused. “Your? Nuts?” He glanced over at Ryder for further explanation, but Torvi grinned and shrugged. 

Drack stared at the confused resident of Heleus incredulously. “You really have no idea?”

“No, I do not.”

“His genitalia, Jaal.” Torvi slowly explained to prevent herself from busting out laughing about how their conversation changed.

The purple angaran’s eyes became wide as he processed it. “Uh…oh…so I have noticed that Vetra says ‘spirits’ and the asari say, ‘by the goddess.’ Do the krogan- “

“You’re going to say if we worship our genitalia?” Drack stretched out in the back as he wiggled his butt to get more comfortable in the seat. His legs spread comfortably. “That it?”

“Is that offensive?” Jaal questioned.

“Thanks to Salarians and the Turians, my kind lost the rate to reproduce because of the genophage. If the krogan sit around and worship their nuts, then they are praying to a false god.” 

“I see. Who do the krogan worship then?”

“Threshermaws.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi sulks at the Vortex. Why is she bothered? Tann sets up a surprising meeting for her.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 21

A secluded booth is where Torvi sat down in the far corner of the Vortex with her drink that Dutch concocted for her. He stated the formula was rare and derived from some ingredients she snagged for him off Eos. The color of the drink was a sparkly teal and it smelled sweet. The club was somewhat busy that night even though it was growing later. Many groups mingled together at tables while a few braved the flashy dance floor. A female human was manning the DJ booth. Her hair a ostentatious hot pink and she appeared to be around Torvi’s age. Her moves were probably one of the best compared to the other dancers. When she was back on Earth, Torvi never really passed up the opportunity to hit the club and converse with the other goers. However, her mindset was not in it. All she could think about was the memory that she watched in SAM node when her mother said her final goodbyes to the family. Pain resurrected inside her and she yearned for those times again. She missed her mother and her father. Alec was a distant man and probably not the poster father that most wished for growing up. Though, he tended to be there when things mattered despite being wrapped up in his work as a N7 and developer of SAM. 

The dark corner brought refuge to Torvi. She could remain hidden to avoid any conversations regarding the status on the outposts and medial tasks that sometimes she found herself being involved in. For once, she needed me time. Her fingers lightly traced the round rim of her glass and her blue eyes just swam into the liquid that beckoned for her to taste. She was among others while she coped, but yet solitude is what she wanted. 

“This seat taken?” A familiar warm voice brought her eyes back up. Lexi looked at her with a worried expression. 

“Have a seat.” Torvi sat straighter up to save face. “Didn’t think you would be here.”

“I needed a drink as well.” Lexi lifted her glass of wine as she sat down in the empty chair at the booth. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

“Just thinking about mom,” Ryder admitted gloomily as she finally took a sip of the beverage, smacking her lips for any remnants of the substance that lingered there. Nodding her head in approval, “Not bad.”

“SAM sent me an updated report on your brain scans. I noticed a decrease in your serotonin.” 

“And?”

“Another memory revealed to you?” Lexi pressed, avoiding the explanation behind her interpretation of the results. 

“I want to find them on my travels, but then I’m afraid to look. I put the last few off for so long and now I wish I never did see them.” Torvi acknowledged as she took another sip. She glanced at the asari’s glass. “What’s troubling you?” She knew heading to the local bar for a drink was not the doctor’s MO. 

“That obvious?” Lexi laughed the question off. “I guess we all have our moments,” Her eyes lowered sadly. “Or monsters.” 

“Troubled still about your work out there?” Ryder brought up their past conversation when she talked to Lexi. The doctor, at the time, seemed troubled that she was not doing any good aboard the Tempest and some of the crew such as Jaal and Peebee tendered to evade her. She felt isolated and a bother. Ryder did assure her that Jaal was still new then and Peebee tended not to be involved with anyone. 

“Yes, but I’m getting a lot better after our talk.” A warm smile moved across her blue lips. “Did you want to talk about the memories?”

“I’d rather not,” Torvi shook her head. She then eyed the dance floor again. She needed to quit moping. “Want to dance?”

Lexi seemed confused by the out of place question. “What?”

“Dance,” Torvi stood up from her chair and waited by the table. 

“I’m not the dancing type, Ryder,” Lexi chuckled. “Please do not let me stop you.”

“Fine,” Torvi laughed. “Yet, I expect to see you out there after you finish that glass.” She eagerly moved to a free spot and swayed her body with the rhythm. A few patrons nearby cheered as they saw her get involved and welcomed the pathfinder. “Hey!” She waved to them as she continued to dance. Every now and then, she would glance over at her table to see Lexi still sitting there, nursing her drink and moving her head gently with the beat. She still remained reclusive about joining her. The song changed over to another faster beat and when Ryder looked over at the DJ near the doorway, she caught a glimpse of a male turian that came strolling in. She had no clue who he was and he continued his way down, throwing a few quick waves to some locals that he must have known. Her body slowed down from the distraction and her eyes followed him. Her eyes flashed back to Kaetus and she could almost see he there at the bar chatting it up with Dutch instead of the turian. There was still no word from Sloane’s second-in-command. The more she thought about it, the more she felt used. Discarded like trash. Maybe, the turian had another agenda for her. She thought for sure she could see the look of longing in his eyes when he spoke with her after their skirmish with the kett. Was she only hoping? Then there was Reyes. There were no emails from him lately either. He reminded her before leaving Kadara that a lot was happening on the port that he was dealing with. That could be a reason, but maybe he was done with her as well. Drack was pissed so she felt alone once again. She could almost hear her brother’s lecture about how she lets herself fall too easily. It happened every time through every relationship she had. Some things in the Heleus were not going to change for her. 

***********************  
The next morning was a real struggle for Torvi as she moved across Operations to head to Director Tann’s office for his scheduled meeting. She woke up late and groggy with a slight headache. The effects of Dutch’s drink were more than she realized and she reminded herself to send him a message to tweak the recipe. She felt like her clothes were disshelved as she hastily put them on that morning, nearly tripping over her feet in her quarters. She could imagine the look on her team’s face as they saw how much she struggled. This is the same woman that was going to bring stability to the galaxy. A joke. Drack noticed her hurried walk as he was on his way that morning to check in with Kesh. The Tempest was scheduled to leave later that morning. She needed to get back out there and do something. She was impressed that despite the early hour, he seemed very awake and ready to go. “Wow…you’re here already?”

“Figured I check in with Kesh before we head out,” The krogan replied. “I sit around the ship too much as it is. I need to keep moving. Don’t want my bones to lock up.”

“You still mad at me?” Torvi asked lightly.

Without hesitation, he responded, “Yes. Not ready to talk yet.”

Defeated, Torvi decided not to press the matter this time. “Understood. I need to get on with Tann. Catch you on the ship?”

“Of course.” The krogan moved on to his intended destination as Ryder continued her dash to the director’s office.

She bypassed the salarian receptionist and skipped a few stairs up to where his office was located. A look of displeasure was on his face. “Pathfinder,” He began. The formalities had to come first. “I was beginning to believe you were not going to attend.” A reminder of her tardiness.

“Your appointment was…pretty sudden,” She reminded him, recalling how she got the notice the night before her in her email after leaving the Vortex. 

“No, it wasn’t,” He plainly answered. “I didn’t see your update on Kadara. Have you dealt with Exiles?” A pause. “I disagree on trying to settle there as it is. We do not want their kind with us.”

“They are us!” Ryder argued. “They were part of the Initiative.”

“They chose to leave,” He reminded her. 

“Because they had no choice.”

The salarian narrowed his eyes and he blinked several times. “I’m beginning to think the Exiles are clouding your judgment,” He muttered under his breath. “Too much interaction. We can’t have that.”

“My job as a Pathfinder is to validate each world for viability.”

“Don’t you need to activate the vaults like on Eos and Voeld to do that? Has that been done?”

“No,” She admitted. Activating the monoliths was her next step since dealing with Sloane was becoming very time consuming. She still had no clue on the identity of the Charlatan and no one would simply setup a meeting with them or the Collective to discuss matters to create a pact of truce. “Activating the vault is only one step in the process. There’s more to it.”

“I see.” His words a complete dismissal of what she was trying to explain to him.

“Then there’s Elaaden,” She suggested. 

“I don’t know which one is worse. Dealing with the Exiles or the krogan,” He scoffed. “That is up to you. That is why you are Pathfinder.”

“I know you don’t want me here, Director,” Torvi snapped angrily. She could tell the tone that dripped off his words was smothered in remorse and regret.

He blinked with his large eyes. “I never said that, Ryder. You were chosen and now you merely have to live up to your title, like we all do.” 

Torvi held her tongue. “There’s still no updates on the batarian on Elaaden.” She decided not to get into a pissing match with the director for the time being. “Morda said he has not entered New Tuchanka.”

“Not that I trust the word of Morda,” The salarian began, his words bitter. “Let’s pray that he’s dead and not a concern to the Initiative any longer. Was there anything else?”

Studying him hard, Torvi shook her head. Her dismissal was blunt. After all, he was the one that summoned her to this meeting. Not her. Now she understood why Drack avoided this area of Operations. Unfortunately for her, her job required this. “I guess I’ll head back to Kadara.”

“I will await your report and I’m thankful for your effort.”

“You know pathfind stuff,” She grumbled hotly under her breath as she stomped down the steps to leave his office.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder intercepts a group of Outlaws outside Kadara's Vault. Kaetus meets up with her. What does he want? Who else is watching them?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 22

“Three monoliths down and now the vault,” Cora’s body became rocked as the Nomad careened down the steep hill, crushing rocks beneath its wheels. Torvi kept the throttle open as the vehicle ramped up speed. Cora saw the look in Torvi’s eyes. “Don’t…” Before she could get another word out, Torvi engaged the Nomad’s boosters and all three occupants were pressed tightly in their seats from the inertia.

“Never a dull moment with you, Ryder!” Liam clutched the sides of his seat as the vehicle hit more rocks with even more speed, causing some lift. 

“You have to live!” Torvi shouted happily as she steered towards the nav point. Their destination: The vault and the cure for Kadara’s heart. With the start of atmoprocessor, it would fix the water supply and make the planet habitable. 

“Hold up, hold up!” Cora’s voice was filled with alarm as she navigated their radar screen on the front passenger side. “We have company.”

Torvi glanced over at what she was looking at, frowning. She eased up on the throttle and killed the boosters. “Outlaws.” 

“Initiating exterior front camera,” Cora pressed a button on the console. Within seconds, a clear high-definition video stream came in on the center built-in monitor screen. “Zooming.” The camera adjusted and they could see a group of Outlaws jumping out of a shuttle near the designated vault site. Part of the structure was above ground, but the actual entrance was buried beneath the barren wasteland. 

“Think they are after the remtech?” Liam asked from the middle passenger seat as he leaned up to them as far as he could against the restraint. 

“Well, they are not getting it,” Torvi growled as she increased the accelerator one more time and the vehicle roared as it began to kick up speed. The motion totally caught her team off-guard and they fumbled around in their seats.

“Whoa! Easy, Ryder!” Cora cautioned over to her. “Where’s the element of surprise? Ambush?”

Torvi flashed a devious smirk. “Why that? We could just run over them.” 

Liam nodded his head slightly as if he seriously considered her idea. “Not bad.”

Cora glared at them both in disbelief. “You’re both kidding, right?” Torvi didn’t flinch and the Nomad approached more. The Outlaws were onto their location and began to open fire. The rounds pinged off the vehicle’s upgraded shields and armor. “Right?!” 

“Hang on!” Liam moved back into his seat as he noticed that their leader was not slowing down. Cora clenched her eyes tightly shut.

Just as she was twenty feet away, Torvi slammed the brakes while killing the throttle in one swift motion. She turned the steering sharply to the right and the vehicle began to slide with its tail end first. In a half circle motion, the Nomad glided around. The bulky weighted land craft coming into contact with a few of the Outlaws that were not lucky enough to take evasive action. Their bones shattered as their bodies bounced off the Nomad and onto the ground. Four of the Outlaws were able to jump out of the way. Once the rover stopped, Torvi slipped on her helmet and grabbed her rifle. She leaped out and fired upon the remaining exiles. Her incendiary rounds ripped through one’s armor as the man crawled to get his dropped weapon from the ground. He groaned and then screamed in pain as his body caught on fire. Liam and Cora followed suit from the Nomad, taking on two more while Torvi spun to put the last remaining exile down. “Simple enough,” Liam gave a thumbs up as he surveyed the area. 

“Who was it? Collective? Sloane’s?” Cora asked as she knelt down to examine one of the corpses.

“Dead,” Torvi plainly replied as she moved towards the vault. With the monoliths activated, the structure began to rise up from the ground as the flooring below them shook violently. Ryder struggled to keep her balance. An eerie hiss came from the vault’s ramp that lowered down to its entrance. Ryder could almost feel a cool breeze blowing through her armor. Impossible, but she could feel the tingles down her spine. 

“First time going into one of these,” Kosta admitted as he slowly walked towards the beginning of the ramp. “You sure we don’t need Peebee for this? She’s like the expert.”

“I got this,” Torvi confidently holstered her weapon. “Just remember to run like hell when I give the signal.”

The dark-skinned man gaped at her response and he glanced wearily over to Harper who giggled. “It’s not that bad.”

“The purification field can dissemble all your molecules,” Ryder continued. 

“Shhh. Don’t scare him,” Cora teased.

Suddenly, the sound of an approaching rover made the trio heightened their guard, and their weapons redrawn. “Quick! Behind the Nomad!” Torvi ordered as she led them to take cover. It would be foolish to be standing there out in the open. They had no idea if the newcomer was friend or foe. The vault was open, but not just anyone could activate it. Or at least she assumed. Switching to her Viper sniper rifle, Torvi pressed her back against the Nomad’s side and held her head straight, looking in front of her as she listened to the approaching vehicle’s engine whirring decreasing. Taking a breath inside her helmet, she counted to make the precise attack. 

“Pathfinder!” A familiar turian voice called to her. 

Recognizing it immediately, Torvi leaned around the vehicle to see Kaetus exiting the vehicle. Armed, but alone. Cora kept her rifle drawn on him. “Don’t come any closer.”

Kaetus lowered his weapon, then his mandible dropped in awe as his bird-like eyes shifted to the towering vault structure that was unearthed. “Spirits...”

“It’s the vault. The one thing will fix Kadara’s water supply,” Torvi explained. She then pointed to the dead bodies on the ground surrounding them. “Your men I presume?”

Kaetus shook his head. “Not mine. Part of the Collective. I was actually tracking them. I wondered why they packed and moved out suddenly. They were camped over at Varren’s Scalp for days. Was hoping to trace them to the Collective’s main hide-out. Heh, guess you took ‘em out for me.”

“I’m not on anyone’s side,” She reminded him coldly. “I need to get to the vault and they were in the way.” 

“Still, not bad.” He observed their corpses and began to rummage through some of the bodies to loot what he could find. 

“No respect for the dead,” Cora sighed as she looked on. 

“Hey, it’s everyone for their self out here in the badlands,” The turian didn’t bother to stop searching to address her remark. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Liam suggested hopefully. “Fresh start for everyone.” 

“Liam’s right, Kaetus. We get this vault restarted and lots of things will change around here.”

This peaked the turian’s interest and he stood up. His mandible twitched. “What’s that supposed to mean, Ryder?”

“Sloane’s gratitude for a start,” Torvi spat. His loyalty to the ruler of the port sickened her. Nausea resonated inside her stomach’s pit. He didn’t seem very moved to see her there. His stance was guarded. As if he wanted to avoid what transpired between the two altogether. “She needs to change how she runs this place. I’m going to give her and everyone fresh, clean water. I’ll make sure that they know that the Initiative provided it. Not her.”

The teal and purple painted face turian stared hard at her. “So what?” He spat. “Water is not going to make the kett nor the angaran who want to take over go away. What will the Initiative do about that?”

“The angaran were here first!” Cora argued. “I don’t blame them. The kett were their enemy long before Sloane arrived. We need to work together.”

“Pfft,” Kaetus scoffed at the notion. “I have had friends taken out by their night raids. Some peace.”

“The outpost will provide supplies, food and protection,” Liam suggested. “We can deploy more security to work with the port.” 

Torvi moved her head in agreement. “With all that, do you really think the residents of the port will stand with Sloane, then? She needs to be our ally or it may just be the Collective.”

The turian tilted his head slightly as he seemed to seriously consider all their points. “Get it done, Ryder. I’ll talk to Sloane. No guarantee.”

“That’s…. comforting,” Harper shrugged.

“Liam and Cora examine the entrance. I’ll catch up. No going down the gravity well.” Ryder commanded her team.

“The what?” Liam looked over at Cora for an explanation as the pair jogged down the ramp to the vault’s entrance.

“I’ll…explain when we get there.”

Kaetus looked at Torvi through her helmet as he stood there. “You really think you can do this?”

“Yes.” She said confidently as she removed her helmet. 

“I meant what I said about Sloane. I’ll talk to her.” 

“That’s all I can ask, I guess.”

“Stay safe.”

Torvi frowned, “That’s it?” 

A devious smirk went across his thin lips. He cupped the back of her head with his talons, drawing her closer. His mouth found hers and he kissed her longingly. Tasting him exhilarated her and she held onto the back of his armor. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and panted to catch his breath, nuzzling her forehead with his own. “I haven’t forgotten our time together.” He churred into her ear, “We need to do it again after this.” The gravel in his voice sent a warming chill down her body. 

“Yes…I’ve been wanting you.” She breathed back to him as she kissed the nape of his neck gently.

Kaetus chuckled as he slipped away. “You better go.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Torvi jogged down to catch up with her team, slipping on her helmet in stride.  
*****************  
A watchful eye through a scope stayed on Kaetus as the turian remained outside the vault entrance. Seeing Sloane’s henchmen finally retreat to his rover and leave the area, Reyes Vidal lowered the sniper rifle with a sour look on his face. His jaw tight as rage was on the crest of the waves that were coming in like high tide. There was communication from his team that the remnant structures were becoming activated and the monoliths’ beams were going to a new location. Curious, Reyes, took it upon himself to scout ahead since he was closer than the team. He saw Ryder and her squad massacre them. That slightly bothered him, but he could not blame her. He had no idea that she was involved until it was too late so he could not give the order to move away from her. The one thing that caused disturbance was the interaction between Sloane Kelly’s second-in-command and Torvi. He had strong suspicions that the two were involved, though a great part of him resisted the fact. Assumptions. Lies. Rumors. Different terms used to play it off when one of his men found Ryder’s jacket in the trash chute. The same jacket she was noted to be wearing around the port. The attempt to not stand out was amusing to him. Almost cute, but the sad matter was that she did stand out. 

He told himself before going into cryo that what they shared the night before was singular. With their positions, he doubted he would ever run across her again anytime soon even after the arrival in the Andromeda galaxy. She would serve alongside the Pathfinder to discover the designated planets deemed as “golden worlds.” Yet, the day he met her at Kralla’s Song was a complete shock to him. She seemed more mature than at the club on Earth and very alluring. He couldn’t get the damn woman off his mind. Her body language beckoned him and yet she evaded at the same time. An enticing game. A woman of his style. Hidden. 

Now it seemed that his suspicions were very much true. She saw her in the arms of Kaetus and it pained him to see their embrace. He wanted to squeeze the trigger then and there. He could have easily killed the turian with a precise headshot. However, he was a gambling man and another opportunity exposed itself. Ryder more than likely would heal Kadara’s heart. Things were going to change rapidly after that. He had to seize the opportunity. He would deal with Kaetus at the same time. Keeping himself crouched to avoid any exposure on the rocky terrain, he slowly eased himself down between the boulders towards where his personal shuttle was hidden. Ryder had to trust him. After all, how could she befriend a woman like Sloane Kelly? Kaetus was using Ryder. He had to believe that. Tapping his ear comm, he reached out to one of his men stationed at another post near Spirit’s Ledge. “Jafros?”

“I’m here,” An angaran male responded seconds later on the other end.

“We need to get a message to Sloane. I think it’s time we remove her.”

“Just tell me what I need to do.”

“Wait for my next order.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi realizes that the Nexus leadership is hiding more dark secrets. What is the ultimate plan for her?
> 
> Kaetus is ambushed by the Charlatan.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 23

The bench just outside Hydroponics was more comfortable to Torvi than it looked. She immersed herself in the busy workers bustling from specimen case to the other, studying the various plants that were captured from Eos, Kadara and Voeld. Some were just checking particulars such as color change or growth with the fake habitats. While others just stood there outside the glass casings and merely observed. “What a boring job,” Torvi mused. The idea of just staring at planets all day was not very alluring to her and she wasn’t too sure how anyone would just want to be signed up to do that. Then again, some people were looking for change in their life and they would board whatever bandwagon they could. Keri T’Vessa requested another interview following her landing from Kadara port, but Torvi respectfully declined momentarily. That was after she learned more dark secrets that plagued the Initiative. More fragments that unveiled events that none of the leadership wanted to discuss. The murder of Jien Garson was frightening. The founder and the face behind the Initiative. Killed in her own apartment. All the evidence that Torvi looked into pointed clearly to a cold-blooded murder or a cover-up to something larger. Anybody without the technical skills could have seen it. The autopsy report showed the cause of death were multiple stab wounds. Why would the leaders write in “scourge,” if clearly there was no severe blunt trauma to her body? There were no shards of glass to impale her and her room was intact. In fact, that room was deemed to be closed during the time of the scourge. First it was the uprising or “mutiny” as Tann called it, then Nilken, then the batarian aboard the Nexus. Tann stated that the consequences would be horrendous if a rumor started to spread aboard the Nexus that the woman that encouraged those onboard to sign up was killed by an unknown would cause panic and chaos. He dismissed the idea to continue the investigation or even talk about it. Like other things. Defeated, Torvi found herself sulking in Hydroponics. Taking in the tranquility. “Ryder?” SAM spoke to her. “I have detected an elevation of blood pressure and anxiety. Should I send a request to Dr. T’Perro for a check-up?”

“No,” Torvi grumbled with a roll of her eyes. “That won’t be necessary.” She wondered if the AI would still pass along her scans to the Tempest’s registered physician or not. “Don’t send anything,” She firmly reminded him. “Not unless I tell you.” 

“Is it about what we discovered in Garson’s room?” The AI questioned.

Torvi refrained from having an open dialogue with the AI out in public. No one needed to know what she unraveled. It would only provoke more lectures from the director and avoiding him was a dire task each time she landed even though she reported to him. Just when she was starting to make progress and felt like she achieved so much after the activation of Kadara’s vault, failure was smacking her across the face again. Was their departure to the new galaxy all a complete joke? A subplot for someone’s true purpose? Who really backed the Initiative? The Benefactor’s true identity? So far, she couldn’t piece it together and that was the one mystery that still remained. She began to truly believe that not even Jien Garson knew who it was. All Ryder understood was that they funded their dad the funds needed to complete SAM. She couldn’t believe her father would just rely on someone he didn’t even know. The desperation he had to save her mother’s life. Maybe the Benefactor was still lurking around, hidden in the shadows, among the Nexus occupants or even the Hyperion. Was she doing their dirty work for them? Maybe, they wanted her to fix the vaults before they could move forward with their true agenda. People were finally starting to make a home on the outposts. Was she placing them in greater danger? Bile formed in her throat and nausea struck her head. Cupping her face between her legs, she took a few long breaths to allow the feeling to pass and try to suppress the worry that was striking her over and over again relentlessly like a krogan head-butt. The more she thought about it, the more she debated if she should return to Kadara to even negotiate the terms on establishing an outpost. It was the next step and yet, she loathed it. Judging by the established ruler of Kadara, Kelly had a serious attitude problem. The idea of fresh water may not real move her. Maybe, another way to present itself along the journey.  
*******************  
Kaetus jumped out of the rover cautiously as he glanced at the cave west of Draullir. The message he received from Torvi told him to meet her there without Sloane and to be alone. Still, the Kett thrived in the outskirts of the port and so did various independent factions of raiders. Strangely, he noted that her vehicle was nowhere in sight. Maybe, she was dropped ahead by her squad and advised to keep the vehicle out of sight. The Initiative’s trademark rover may have brought too much attention to their current location. Cautious and smart Kaetus perceived. Then again, he could have arrived before her.

Grabbing his side arm, he walked up the small hill that led to the cave’s mouth. Striking a flare, he held the red glowing stick with his free hand and walked inside. Off in the distance, in the back depths of the cave, he could hear the sound of water slowly dripping and the scurrying of small creatures. When the light of the entrance was fading away, the turian paused and glanced around. “Pathfinder? You here, yet?” He called out gently. Convinced that he in fact was early, he lowered his guard and tossed the flare onto the ground to allow the flame to continue to burn to provide partial lighting. 

Just as he did, he heard the sound of multiple steps coming out around the large stalagmites that acted as columns up to the ceiling. Several armed exiles came out of hiding with their weapons fixated on him. He recognized a few to be guards on the port. Men on Sloane’s payroll. A green-skinned angaran male accompanied them. Realizing that he was fooled, Kaetus glared and gripped the pistol in his hand tightly. “What is this?”

“The Charlatan wants to send a message to Sloane,” The angaran coolly suggested with his arms crossed, a smug look on his alien face. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” The turian jeered.

Without a response, the angaran signaled the men on each side of him with a simple nod of his head. The turian’s heart stopped as he expected them to just open fire. Even with his armor and shields, he couldn’t withstand a direct attack in close proximity. Surprisingly, the men stepped closer towards him. Seizing the opportunity, Kaetus squeezed the trigger and nailed one human male squared in his forehead. Blood splattered all around. This only intensified the assault as the rest of the exiles lurched at Kaetus. One swiftly kicked the pistol out of his talons. His hand throbbed in pain. An asari held his arm tightly as a krogan delivered a hard blow to his abdomen, knocking all the air from his lungs. Kaetus doubled over as his lungs burned, nearly vomiting. Just as he did, the asari did a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him reeling onto the cave floor. The right side of his face throbbed and he could taste the blood in his mouth. Not being given a chance to regain his footing, the krogan was at him again. This time the large reptilian bipedal creature delivered a massive swift kick to his right side, shattering multiple ribs. Kaetus naturally balled into a fetal position to try to protect the rest of his vital organs. Another blow came to his head and he felt the room spinning as a red hue filmed over his vision. He pushed through the pain and staggered to his feet surprisingly. His right eye swollen shut. He swung at the asari, but his attempt was in vain. The group laughed at the amusement before the biotic being delivered a discharge of dark energy, sending him crashing into a stalagmite. The rocky formation shattered into rubble as his body continued the motion and was met with the cave’s sidewall. 

The angaran watched on with a look of pleasure and then signaled the team to withdraw any further attack as he saw the turian not being able to regain his footing any longer. “Leave him out there to rot as feed to the Adhi. Send a message to Sloane with his coordinates. She can come out here to collect him if there’s anything left. Get rid of the rover.”

Kaetus groaned as his entire body throbbed in pain. He gritted his teeth as his talons dug into the dirt to try to get himself to stand. The motion required a lot of effort and breathing on his part and the attempt was met with intense pain. He was pretty sure that the fractured ribs punctured at least a lung. His body was lifted as they dragged him out and then he shut his eyes tightly as the bright Kadara sun burned into his retinas as they tried desperately to adjust from the darkness of the cave. The intense sunlight made his headache intensify even more. Then he finally succumbed to his body’s want to lose consciousness. He embraced the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder is thrown to make a decision when she has to choose between Reyes and Sloane.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 24

“How’s the face?” Torvi casually leaned up against the doorway that led into the biology lab where Jaal took up residence. 

The purple angaran dropped the sample he was studying, but managed to catch it with a slight fumble. “Ryder?” He cleared his throat. Edginess plagued his tone. “I’m doing well. A scar will take the place. A mark that I will wear proudly.” She made a note to check up on him following their departure from Havarl. She received an urgent message from Sloane Kelly when she arrived back on the Tempest. The details were sketchy and all that Sloane mentioned was that she needed to talk to her and it was important. Figuring that the basis of the conversation would be on the leader’s terms on how she wanted the Initiative to run things since now fresh water was flowing in, Ryder purposefully placed the request on hold. She would make Kelly sweat it out a bit and instead, she would tend to the needs of one of her own team members. Jaal received disturbing news that his mothers were upset. Several of his siblings joined Akksul’s cause. The self-imposed ruler of the Roekaar was dividing up families on Havarl as his anti-alien propaganda surged like a wildfire. Despite the vault’s restart, the planet was still dying. Angaran were killing one another. Sympathizers and those against. Evfra was redeploying his troops from Voeld to Havarl to contain the situation and now the Resistance was losing its footing against the kett on the snowy world. Kett was picking up momentum and territory. Slaves were being captured once again. A vicious process that would not go away until there was harmony among the angaran. 

“It was reckless to stand before Akksul like that,” Torvi crossed her arms as she shook her head, recounting the vivid scene of Jaal standing with a gun drawn at him, doing absolutely nothing.

“I am glad that I did,” Jaal argued. “If you shot him, his followers would have risen against you.”

“I know he wanted me to martyr him to make me look like the bad guy. What’s the difference between him taking a bullet and you?” Ryder’s voice rose in disbelief. For a sheer second, she thought one of her teammates was just going to stand there and let him be killed. She wanted to pull the trigger. 

“I would gladly die for the Resistance, Ryder.” Jaal said proudly. “I am not afraid. My soul will be reincarnated into another.”

Sighing hard, Torvi unfolded her arms and stood back up. “We need you, Jaal. You are a valuable fighter and you know more about kett tactics. The Archon is becoming dangerous.”

The angaran remained quiet as he took in every word she was saying. His lightly colored blue eyes blinked at her. “Hmm, then I apologize, Ryder.”

“It’s okay,” Torvi smiled warmly. “I’m just glad you are alright and don’t have the need for any facial reconstructive surgery.”

“The ion beds on Aya would suffice,” Jaal pointed out. “I would go there until I was fully healed…if the need arises.”

Torvi rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. “You need to be less serious sometimes, Jaal.”

The angaran looked at her strangely. “It is difficult to be ‘less serious’ when your people have faced a war with the kett for many years and are still losing.”

Torvi grimaced. “Wow, way to be a Debbie downer, Jaal.”

He scratched his head. “Sorry. A what?”

Ryder lightly chuckled. “A human saying. Just ignore it.” She really didn’t want to get into a long conversation about human sayings and meanings. She left that part of the education with Liam since he was so gung-ho about cultural exchanges and growth. 

“Very well.” Jaal remained serious. “Kallo says we are going back to Kadara port. Perhaps, Sloane is wiling to help out and be more generous to the angaran that are still there?”

Ryder shrugged. “Maybe. I wouldn’t get my hopes up. Everything to her is with an angle.”

“I don’t trust her,” Jaal’s words low in volume. 

“I don’t either,” Torvi admitted. “My only choice is choosing the Charlatan and I don’t know who they are and what their true motivations are.”

“They seem to be helping the angaran. A few recruiters for the Collective were of my kind.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, and some of Sloane’s men are angaran.” Torvi played devil’s advocate. “I don’t want someone worse than Sloane and maybe now with her summoning me, then she’s ready to help out. “

“Just be cautious, Ryder,” His brow furrowed with worry. 

“I always am,” She gave a sloppy grin.

The angaran was not moved by her confidence and he groaned. “You were trapped before remember? On the Archon’s ship?”

“Don’t remind me.”   
*********************  
Cora could see the look of horror and fear on Torvi’s face as the blue hair braided woman came barging through the crowd at the docks, desperately trying to make her way to the elevator that led down to the slums. “Ryder, are you okay?” The blonde called to her, but Torvi ignored her and continued to go into the elevator car; desperately pushing the button relentlessly until the lift obliged.

“Go, go! Damn you!” Torvi jumped on the flooring in hopes that it would increase the rate of descent. She needed to get to Tartarus. She wanted to get insight from Reyes about what happened while she was gone. The meeting with Sloane Kelly was nothing like she expected. When she arrived at the ‘throne room’, the only person inside was Sloane herself. The woman was shaken to her core. The news was grim. The lack of Kaetus’ presence was the heart of it. A group of exiles discovered the turian and thought it was another corpse to loot. When they realized who he was and that he was still holding on by a string to life, they took him back to the port knowing that bountiful creds would be tossed their way. Kaetus was in bad shape and Sloane was even shocked that he was still alive. She wouldn’t go into the details of his injuries and refused to let Torvi see him to assess him even though Ryder pressed that she could get Dr. T’Perro off the Tempest to render medical aid. Sloane didn’t trust Torvi. She claimed that she tracked Kaetus’ messages. He received a note from her to meet her shortly before the attack. Kaetus told Sloane that her own men and the Charlatan’s men got to him. She arranged a meeting to settle the matter and avenge what happened to the turian. Sloane kept reminding Torvi that she didn’t want her there and didn’t trust her, but she didn’t have a choice. She wanted the Pathfinder to provide protection for her, in exchange they would discuss the terms of the outpost following the meeting. Reluctantly to help Kaetus and to get the outpost, Torvi quickly agreed. 

A few of the dancers inside their cages at Tartarus paused briefly in their provocative routines as they noticed Torvi walking back in. To them, she was becoming more of a local versus an outsider. Everyone knew she would have private meetings upstairs with Reyes Vidal. He supplied random round of drinks from time to time so they always welcomed him there and any friend of his. Dashing up the stairs, causing a ruckus among the locals, Ryder busted into the private lounge to see it empty for once. “Reyes?” She called still and then she moved out of the room to lean over the bannister. Hoping to find him down at the bar ordering a few more drinks or mingling with someone. Her blue eyes dashed frantically around and instead picked up a lot of confused glances her way. “Fuck!” She hit the railing hard with her right fist and moved swiftly back into the room, closing the door. “Where are you, Reyes?!” She growled through her teeth, scanning the room, before setting on skimming the terminal. The console was password protected. “SAM?”

“One moment,” The AI spoke up. Seconds later, the terminal was unlocked. “Done.”

The terminal displayed no messages. It was cleaned off. “Damnit! What the hell is going on?” Seeing that the room was rendered useless to pick up clues on Reyes’ whereabouts, she stormed down the steps to where the bartender was behind his protective glass. 

“Yes?” He stared at her with hint of alarm seeing the angry look on her face.

“Reyes. Where is he?”

“He hasn’t been around here in a day. He does that sometimes. I guess he had a job outside of here.” The man supplied.

“Any idea where he is? Where he goes?”

He shrugged. “No idea. He doesn’t tell anyone. I can leave a message for him.”

She looked at him incredulously then moved back to leave the club. There was no point in sending a message. If the terminal was scrubbed, then he wasn’t coming back. What was going on? Kaetus was attacked and Reyes was gone. The Charlatan was making a power move. Maybe, Reyes got wind of it and left? 

Feeling left in the dark, Torvi moved to leave the slums towards the badlands where Sloane was going to meet her. She would have to talk to Reyes another time…after she found him. For now, she needed to face this mysterious Charlatan and take him down. Using her to bait Kaetus was inexcusable. She felt betrayed. Just how much dirt did they have on her? Who all was keeping tabs on her whereabouts? 

Peebee and Jaal were standing by the Nomad when she used her jump jet to leap over the fence that blocked unwanted persons from getting back into the port. She didn’t have time to chat it up with the warden that day. The blue asari picked up on Ryder’s clenched jaw and determined look. “I guess you have a plan.”

Torvi didn’t even look at her friend as she got into the rover. “Yeah. We take out the Charlatan.”

The angaran and asari exchanged silent looks before they move to take their own seats. “Well, at least we have a plan,” Peebee jeered lightly, but the tone was forced. An eerie calm was inside the moving vehicle. Ryder was tense. Very tense. Almost scary. Just how far would she go to avenge him?  
********************  
Pumping her legs faster, Torvi ran after Reyes as he fled the cave. The man was still holding his wounded hand. She could hear Sloane’s shrills “Kill him! Kill the bastard” Gunfire erupted in the cave as Kelly dealt with the sniper planted for her demise. Everything was happening so fast. Reyes unveiled that he in fact was the Charlatan. The smug look on his face showed that he was very clever in his cover-up and duped Sloane and even her. He tried to act like he was such an honorable man to her. Yet he deceived her to assist in his dirty-work to undermine Sloane’s regime and then planted a sniper to take Sloane out when the proposed duel was just between he and Kelly. He was unmoved that Ryder accompanied his enemy in the cave. In fact, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he considered her presence to be an “added bonus.” 

Despite not liking Sloane, Ryder could not just standby and allow her to be sniped during a “fair match.” She pushed Sloane out of the way just as a killing round struck the ground in the original spot. The move was unpredicted and caught Reyes off-guard. He wasn’t ready for Sloane’s counter shot, not at the sniper, but at him. The round struck his hand, causing him to release his weapon. He grabbed his bloody hand and clenched his teeth. He stared at Ryder in astonishment before ordering his man to keep Sloane busy as he fled. 

The cave finally opened up to the outside and a shuttle was hovering near the ledge to where Reyes was running to. Ryder had a clear shot to his back. Aiming her pistol, she held her finger on the trigger as hot tears filled her eyes. He lied to her. He lied to her over and over. With her arm shaking, she lowered her pistol, “Reyes!” Her voice strained as she yelled as loud as she could over the shuttle’s engines.

The man leaped on board with an awaiting salarian and woman. He turned to look at her and gave a frail attempt at a wave and a wink before the door closed. The shuttle veered sharply to the right and took off. Yelling, Ryder threw her pistol on the ground. “You bastard!” She collapsed to her knees and the tears poured down her face as her heart finally was allowed to shatter. 

Foot steps approached. “What the hell is this shit?” Sloane spat in disgust as the saved woman looked on to Ryder’s present state. “You didn’t even fucking fire.”

Wiping her eyes in frustration, Ryder sniffed and made herself stand up to retrieve her weapon. “I saved your life, didn’t I? That should count for something.”

Sloane glared hard at her. “Didn’t answer my question. I seem to think you took his side.”

Spinning around on her boot heel, Torvi met her stare. “Don’t piss me off right now, Sloane. I came here for you. I saved you. I could have let the sniper shoot you. Is that what you wanted?”

Sloane holstered her weapon. “I put enough bullets in his man to make sure he was put down like a mad dog.” Her remark a glimmer of satisfaction of the events. “If you think I owe you a thank you for saving me….”

“I didn’t do this for you,” Torvi cut her off icily. “I did it for Kaetus. He didn’t deserve what he got.”

Sloane was moved and the remark seemed to make her lost for words. She studied Torvi with her blue eye and brown eye. “I need to get back. We can meet there to discuss the terms of the Initiative’s outpost. I will only address it with you and not Tann. Not anyone else. Is that clear?”

“After I see Kaetus.” Torvi moved down the hill that would lead her back around to the other side of the cave to her vehicle. The response was unexpected and it seemed to shock the both of them. Ryder was furious in knowing that Reyes ordered the attack on Kaetus, brutal at that. She knew that he discovered her hidden relationship with him. Jealousy had to be a factor. The man she thought she knew was dark and was not who she thought he was. 

“I will put Reyes’ head on a spike!” Sloane called to her. “He has no more power here.” 

Torvi’s stomach lurched at the exclamation. She wanted to get back at him, but the horrid image of his severed bloody head on a spike like the kett was not something she wished upon him. Sloane’s unchecked fury could make the port more dangerous and to the outpost. She had to keep the woman in line. But how? She needed to find Reyes first, but she had no clue where he was hiding. Word would get around. Sloane’s creds would fuel a line of hitmen. She had to watch her back as well. Regret filled Ryder’s mind as her feet moved dirt around as she slid down the hill to where Jaal and Peebee waited. What did she do?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder checks on Kaetus who is guarded against her. What has Reyes done?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 25

“Addison dispatched the team down to start the outpost,” Vetra grabbed Torvi’s attention as she exited the lift from the slums. “Exciting, huh? I’ll see what strings I can pull around here to send supplies quickly to their location.” 

“Great, keep me posted,” Torvi tried her best to remain happy about the news as she continued her route towards Sloane’s headquarters, but the events that unfolded on the badlands played over and over in her mind. It all happened so fast. Why didn’t Reyes tell her what he planned? Giving her a chance to mull over what choice to make. Have him explain his side. His secrecy about everything angered her. He forced her to takes sides. After his assault on Kaetus, why would he even have the audacity to believe that she would willing choose him over Sloane? Her head spun and all she could think about was checking on the turian’s condition to make sure he was going to pull through. With the limited details given, she had no idea if he was taking his last breaths or not. 

“You’re going to see him, aren’t you?” Nyx softly called to her. Torvi’s hesitation in her steps gave away her answer. “Sloane has been giving Reyes’ execution order before she made it back here. Look, Ryder, I’m sorry- “

“Don’t,” Torvi stopped her with her fists clenched at her sides. She compressed the rage of emotions inside of her. “Reyes was not the man he posed to be. I fell for it. Right now, I need to make sure Kaetus is okay.” She inhaled sharply before moving along. Mental preparation was needed to face what was next. She ignored the chattering among vendors and exiles as she entered the headquarters. A salarian standing by a side room motioned her to him. The majority of his skin tone was pigmented to be a sea green and there were a few splotches of cerulean blue just above his eyes. 

“Sloane told me to grant you access when you arrived.” He opened the door to reveal the small quarters where Kaetus was being housed. He was lying on a cot with a few bandages on his face. Whelps and contusions were all over his body from the beating he endured. One of his eyes was still swollen shut. He slowly turned his head to look at his guest.

“Who the hell is it?” He grumbled as he squinted from the light that poured into the darkened room.

“Torvi,” Ryder moved quickly to his side and knelt down on her knees to clasp his right hand. The turian quickly jerked away.

“Go away, Pathfinder.”

The salarian shut the door giving them privacy. Torvi stared at the turian in confusion. “I didn’t do this. I had no idea that Reyes was the Charlatan.”

“I believe you,” He winced as he shifted his body slight on the cot, his arm favoring his side. “Heard you let him get away.” He glared sharply. 

“His back was to me,” Torvi protested her actions. Trying her best to cover up the true reason why she didn’t take the shot. 

“I would have shot him multiple times in the back,” The turian hissed.

“I’m honorable.” 

“You are naïve. You wouldn’t last on Kadara,” Kaetus chuckled in amusement. He coughed and winced sharply from the pain in his ribs, still nursing his one side. “Fuck!” He yelled from the excruciation. 

Torvi looked on remorsefully. “This shouldn’t have happened to you. I’m sorry, Kaetus.”

“Reyes really thought he could get to Sloane through me,” Kaetus shrugged off the apology. “That was his mistake. Heard he had a sniper there too. He lets everyone else get their hands dirty.” He looked up at the room’s ceiling and scoffed. “Do you know how many executions I did?”

“You did them for Sloane though.” Torvi argued pointedly.

The turian eyed her questioningly. “You taking his side?”

Regret consumed Torvi and she hung her head in absolute guilt. The truth flooded her mouth wanting to break free. She had to tell him. “Reyes used me to get to you. He has been watching us.”

“Jealous, is he?” Kaetus chuckled painfully again.

“You could say that. I have been with him too, Kaetus,” She frowned. “Before you.”

“You know once I’m out of here, I’m going to kill him,” The turian said matter-of-factly. “I’ll let Sloane sever his head if she wants to, but I will make sure I’m the one that kills him.”

Torvi cringed at his statement. “Kaetus, you are in no shape to be out there,” She urged gently. “What if you get ambushed again by the Kett?”

“I don’t need your pity. You won’t be able to hide him. Sloane will find him.”

“I’m not going to hide him!” Ryder spat angrily. Furious that he would just assume that she still had feelings for Reyes. “He means nothing to me.” Lies. Deep down, she still was hurt and she ached for Reyes. The falling out was so abrupt that she didn’t have time to really cope with it. 

Kaetus grew quiet as he mulled over what she was saying. Torvi defeatedly rose up from her position and stared down at him. “What does this make us?” Her voice cracked.

The turian turned his head away to avoid any direct eye contact. “There was nothing between us, Pathfinder. I told ya that. I look after Sloane and I should have been there for her.”

Tearing up, Torvi moved towards the room’s door and paused at the control. She looked back over. He didn’t move. She recalled the fear in Sloane Kelly’s eyes when she gave Ryder the news of the assault. There was something there for the turian. She wasn’t quite sure if it was in fact love, but there was something. Ryder was the outsider and whatever she had with Kaetus was just a fling. A short attraction. She needed to move on. Her feet remained frozen in place. An unknown force seemed to hold her there against her will, aching for her to go back to him and confess all her. She resisted fiercely. “Sloane cares about you, Kaetus. Make sure she takes care of the outpost.” Forcing herself to exit the room, she kept her head down to avoid any eye contact with the waiting salarian outside. Ignoring her job duties to check on the installation of the outpost, a keystone in goals, Torvi moved hastily to the Tempest. She needed to get away. Just off the port. A glimmer of hope remained inside. Hope that Reyes would have snuck onboard and would be waiting for her in her quarters. As much as she despised or hated that man, she still cared for him. She wondered where he was. Was he thinking about her as well?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi confides in Drack on Kralla's Song, but it seems like the Collective have a hit on her.

Mass Effect Andromeda Hollow Worlds:  
Chapter 26

Four hours of sulking in her quarters on the Tempest and Torvi found herself once again on the streets of Kadara Port. The scenery varied differently in that short span of time. Familiar faces vanished. Those that she recognized as recruiters for the Collective no longer lingered off to the sides, eying her cautiously. Instead, Sloane’s people roamed the street, more in numbers. Either those pledged allegiance to the Charlatan aka Reyes Vidal went into hiding or were already rounded up by Sloane. A few curt nods to acknowledge her presence were tossed her way from Kelly’s men as they watched her walk by. Signs of approval and gratitude. Torvi felt ill. Less angaran were around. Was this the fate of the outpost? Taken over by Sloane Kelly at some point and enforced to her rule? There would be more military deployed out of cryo, but their resources were preserved to battle against the Kett. Apex missions were increasing as Kandros lined up critical missions. A garrison all the time was hard to come by. Tann pressured her to establish outposts and she achieved that goal. A part of her wanted to unconcern herself about safety. That was up to Colonial Affairs, but deep down, she knew she could not just feed these people to the wolves. 

Saving Sloane’s life was a huge bartering chip. She could play this move too many times till the event with Reyes would be only an afterthought. Kralla’s Song was where Drack told her to meet him at. His message sent an hour ago appeared to be more of a demand than a request. Then again, it was hard to tell with Krogan. Words were never their strong suit. She came to the conclusion that he wanted to hash it out about her choice of Raeka over his scouts. He sure knew how to time things. With her current mindset, she wondered if the meeting was a bad idea. Still, it had to be done and pushing him off may only provoke him. The familiar beat of the bar pounded through the metal doors and blared as she opened the door. One of Sloane’s men, a turian, was manning the door and noted her arrival. Glancing quickly over at him, she walked down the steps to the bottom floor that housed the main bar. Drack’s back was to her and an unconscious male was slumped on the floor at his massive feet. Cocking an eyebrow, Torvi wondered what transpired before she got there and who the poor bastard was down below, out cold. Drack remained casual as he took in his beverage that Umi served him. Unaware yet of her. Never a dull moment with a krogan it seemed.  
**********************  
The hours were growing late as the pair exited Kralla’s Song. Their stomachs filled with snacks and beer. Torvi felt her head swimming and throbbing. Majority of it was to blame of the alcohol that the krogan talked her into. The other part was the punch she sustained during a bar fight that enthralled minutes after she began to speak with him. Drack told her that the meeting was a chance to clear the air between them. Strangely, he seemed sympathetic to how she was feeling. His words were wise and uplifting. He told her how he heard what happened with Reyes and the choice she had to make. Either side was probably the wrong choice, but he commented that he never did trust people that liked to rule from the shadows. In hindsight, she knew he was probably right. Reyes never held out his cards and manipulated her more than once. She was blind to see it. She allowed her feelings for him block any commonsense. Then she was even stupider to fall for Kaetus. Some turian that was on Sloane’s payroll who seemed to use her for a thrill. Torvi felt low. She was the Initiative’s Pathfinder. She was humanity’s Pathfinder. People looked up to her and yet she was messing around with a smuggler and an exile. Her dad and mother would be disappointed. It seemed like she still didn’t mature from the Milky Way. She continued to allow her heart to become too involved with those she hardly knew and going to bed with them was always the path. If her brother was there, he would give her some big lecture. He should have been the Pathfinder, not her. “I needed this, Drack. Thanks,” She broke the silence through the cooler night air that took over the port. They were practically the only ones out there save a few guards. 

The krogan didn’t eye her as he walked. “Anytime. Figured you needed a few rounds. Booze always seem to help me.” 

“Drack, I’m sorry again for- “With the tension released, she wanted to discuss what happened on the Ark Paarchero.

“Save it,” He cut her off quickly. “I know you have reasons on what you did. Those scouts mattered to me,” His voice rumbled. “Shit. Let’s just drop it. I’m already getting pissed thinking about it.”

Torvi lowered her eyes sadly. A touchy subject and one that she would never be able to rectify she believed. “Got it.” The air got thicker and colder as the tension build back up. A barrier between the two. The bar fight was invigorating and for once she felt like they were clicking. A soft smile spread across her purple lipstick covered lips. “Drack, about this meeting?” 

Her thought process was interrupted as a pair of salarians moved out of an alleyway to their right. In their long slender fingers were sharp blades. “Hold it right there, Pathfinder, “The salarian on the left hissed threateningly. His skin shade was a lavender color with red undertone. The other, a female, was more of a soft coral hue. Torvi didn’t recognize them to be among the group that tried to bust up her meeting with Drack in Kralla’s Song. Those poor souls were still nursing the bruising inflicted upon them among other injuries.

Torvi stopped when she noticed the weapons they were wielding. “And you are?” She was still coming off her high from the previous fight so just two salarians were not that threatening to her. 

Drack was also not amused. “Look, snacks,” He licked his lips hungrily. “I could use a good meal for once.”

“We are part of the Collective that still resides on Kadara. You have no idea what you did by taking Sloane’s side,” The female salarian accused with her weapon poised. 

Ryder rolled her eyes. “Same old bullshit.” She glanced over at Drack with her hand on her hip. “I’m blaming you, Drack, for dragging me back out here.”

“You seem like you can handle them,” The krogan crossed his arms with a playful wink. “Only two of them.”

“Thanks,” Torvi grumbled as she redirected her attention back to the salarians. “Okay, let’s get this over with. Who wants to go first?”

Her reaction confused the salarians and they blinked at one another. Finally, the female took point and leaped to gain more distance. Just as her body was inches away, there was an explosion of gunfire. The salarian’s body contorted violently as the rounds pummeled her light body armor and she collapsed to the ground, dead. A pool of dark blue blood trickled out from underneath the body. The male didn’t have much time to react to the gruesome display as he too took on heavy fire. His torso riddled with holes and he dropped to his knees then face down on the ground. Torvi unholstered her pistol and spun around on her heel, silently cursing herself to be there in casual attire. If they were up against that much fire power, she didn’t have a chance without any armor or shields. Two male turians and a male human stood there with their assault rifles still raised at the dead salarians. Their body armor coordinated one another; their color scheme easily identifiable as Sloane’s men. The turian in the center spat at the corpses. “Good riddance.”

“Why did you do that?” Torvi kept her pistol trained on them. Drack was holding his shotgun as he eyed the other two. At least he was donning his battle master armor. The only thing she ever saw him in. One reason why he managed to stay alive over a thousand years. 

The turian cocked his head in disbelief at her question. “We are hunting down the Collective. These two were stupid enough to come out of hiding.”

“Yeah, heard you help take down Reyes Vidal,” The other turian jeered in amusement. “Glad that bastard got his ass handed to him.”

“You didn’t have to kill them like that,” Torvi argued with disdain.

The male human shrugged as he lowered his weapon. “Our orders are from Sloane. Not the Initiative.” He motioned for the others to follow him away from the scene. “Let’s go hunt more down.” The trio chuckled as they walked away.

Torvi glared at them with fire in her eyes. She kept her pistol raised, aimed at their backs as her hand shook, her finger on the trigger. She wanted to fire on them and return the favor for their cruelty. The salarians were not much of a threat and she could have easily disarmed them, knocked them out or sent them scrambling. Drack placed his left hand gently on her forearm and slowly lowered it. “Not worth it.” 

Disgusted, Torvi holstered her sidearm and looked back over at him. “What a bunch of assholes.” She couldn’t bring herself to look at the dead bodies in front of her. 

“Addison better lock it down for a while.” Drack commented as he surveyed the area to make sure there were not any more surprises lurking around. 

“I agree. Let’s just get to the Tempest and get the hell off this station.” Torvi sighed heavily. The cross she had to bear was starting to really taking its toll on her. The weight on her shoulders was pressing down. 

“I’m going to miss this place,” The burly krogan mused alongside her.

“Oh?”

“Umi knew how to keep the drinks flowing.” 

Ryder giggled at the comment and she smiled his way. “Is this what all dates are like with krogan?”

“Hmm? Nah, not enough carnage.” He shook his head. 

“I think I can find plenty out on Elaaden.” Ryder suggested. “You still needed to go there, right?”

“Yeah, but Morda is more dangerous than Sloane. Believe me.” 

“I thought krogan were not afraid of danger.” Torvi felt the breeze blowing harder as they walked out onto the docks. The place was lit up brightly and the Tempest glimmered in the darkness. 

“We need to be careful around her. Morda taking over the colony is not good.”

“Yeah, but we won’t have to worry about any other self-proclaimed groups like the Collective,” She made a face. 

“Scavengers are outside New Tuchanka, salvaging what they can find. A few of my scouts dealt with them before they were captured by the Kett.” He paused, slighting her again for the ark fallout. “Nothing we can’t handle. Pain in the ass if anything.”

Torvi stopped to look at him, her braids gently tussling in the breeze. Steps away from the Tempest. She found herself struggling to depart the port. She had no idea where Reyes went and Kaetus shut her out. She wondered if Reyes was hoping she would stay around so he could get a message to her. Then again, why would she want to see him? Drack picked up on her silence. “You okay, Ryder? I told Umi to ease up on the alcohol.”

“You ever been in love, Drack?” 

The old krogan shook his head from side to side. “Never was. Had a few mates, but never really stuck around. Better that way.”

“Really? You have any kids?”

He shrugged. “If I do, I haven’t seen them. May have killed a few.”

She gaped at his comment. “That’s awful.”

“Being a pirate or merc doesn’t give you the choice. Fighting happens.” He stopped and eyed her carefully. “This is about that Reyes shit?” He sighed. “Let it go, kid.”

“I shouldn’t have let it happen,” Ryder angrily stated as she suppressed the tears forming in her eyes, clenching her fists.

“You are better off this way. I hate to say it. Reyes used you. As for the turian, well, I could have told you about he and Sloane.” He chuckled. “I may be old, but I’m not blind. Saw them a few times when he left her place when I came here before you were around.”

Torvi frowned. “I guess I’m just a sucker.” 

“No. You’re not centuries old like me.”

Ryder allowed herself to smile gently at his words. She never thought she would be coming to him of all people to confide in about her problems. She could relax and just be herself. Leaning over, she gently kissed him on the left cheek. “Thank you, Drack.” 

The motion totally caught him off-guard and he just stayed in place, looking at her. “You trying to make me blush, kid?”

“Maybe,” She teased playfully. “Did it work?”

“Krogan don’t blush.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group emerges on Elaaden. Their goal is find the drive core. Which side are they taking and what will they find in the ship?
> 
> Act II

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS: CHAPTER 27

Sea of Ataraxia, Elaaden

The two scout rovers slowed as they ascended upon the towering derelict Remnant ship that protruded up from the sand. An obelisk in the night. A group of three exited the first rover all donning body armor: a male human engineer class, asari adept, and female salarian infiltrator. “Shit.” The male’s voice came through his helmet speaker. “This fucking place is still sweltering at night.” 

The salarian checked her omni. “Forty degrees Celsius. I choose that over ninety.” She pointedly reminded him. 

The asari giggled. “She has you there, Brad.” Teasing the human for his complaint. 

“Snap it up.” A gruff voice from the second emerging team disciplined them. A male batarian stopped as his helmet looked up at the structure that outlined the night sky. The only light they had in the abyss of darkness was from their rovers. Still, their obvious presence that far near the ship could alert unwanted attention such as scavengers, fiends, erochs or even the giant worm that plagued the sands. They had to move fast. “Our client is not paying us to fuck this up.” He turned his head to look over at the salarian, Separ Lozzi. Ex STG and allegedly served with the famous Captain Kirrahe on Virmire. She was deployed for security purposes during the uprising and positioned under Kandros’ team. “You ready?”

“Will scan as I go.” Separ nodded her head. She scouted the ship a few days before their current run. The main entrance was heavily guarded by Remnant forces. She lucked out by finding a makeshift entrance on the opposite side. A sector of the ship that was damaged upon the impact with the surface. Its position near the obvious location where the drive core would be located.

“You think those robots will be waiting for us?” Brad tossed out as he checked his clip in his M-8 assault rifle. He was a former C-Sec Officer and also part of Separ’s deployment for security detail. 

“You scared, Brad?” A female human joining the batarian’s side teased. Her tone belittling him. Her accent was of an Asian descent. Her name was Aiko Leng. Alliance soldier that was stationed on Horizon prior to joining the Initiative. She wasn’t around when the colony was hit by the Collectors. Her brother was Kai Leng. A disgrace to the Alliance. She had the burden of sharing his family name. Often faulted just by that. She lost touch with him when he was dishonorably discharged from the Alliance after he fatally attacked an alien. Rumors placed him with the terrorist organization known as Cerberus. She declined these statements to be facts, but deep down, she knew it was most likely true. Kai opposed alliances with the other races. She clashed with him often. She was second-in-command to Ararn Balak in their organization known as the Pirates of Paradise. An elite group that stemmed after Ararn’s arrival on the moon of Zaubray. With his former training in the Batarian Special Forces, Ararn managed to form the well-chosen members of his group, quashing the other pockets of scavengers in Elaaden. They managed to rule over the flophouse and used the other scavengers as splinter cells. With their forces united, they were becoming a threat and potential ally to the krogan on New Tuchanka. Some who were against Overlord Morda’s reign, eagerly joined up and used the knowledge of the colony to steal supplies and broker deals right under Morda’s nose. Krulot Baska who also joined them that evening on the mission was a vanguard from New Tuchanka. He was part of the original krogan deployed during the uprising and quashed the resistance on the Nexus before Tann tried to force the krogan back into cryo. 

“Piss off, Aiko.” The man disregarded her comment with a wave of his hand. “I got this.”

“Don’t leave us out here.” Ceelna Munas, the asari adept cooed at Ararn playfully as she turned to follow Separ and Brad in the hole. Like most asari, she changed the pigmentation of her skin from the normal blue to a deep shade of purple. Instead of a helmet, she wore a brighter purple respirator mask. Her former life placed her as an asari huntress on Ilium and was also part of the security lineup to help with the mutiny. 

“Team One going in,” Separ announced as she began to sprint ahead into the darkened tunnel that led within the bowels of the ship, followed by Brad and Ceelna. 

The batarian glanced over at the towering krogan in full body armor. “You really think your contact will give us more for this core than Morda?” His words skeptical.

Krulot nodded his head without hesitation. “Jorgal Strux is gaining influence within the colony. If he can overthrow Morda, then we will have the krogan backing us.”

Ararn nodded his head in agreement as he listened. Not letting on that the possibility of Jorgal failing most likely be deadly to them. The drive core was a huge bargaining chip on both ends. Both spectrums of New Tuchanka wanted it and the price for the sought item would skyrocket once they had possession of it. Ararn had no intentions to simply turn over the object right away. He was going to house it, discover exactly what it could do for his own benefit. A risky plan. Morda would be hellbent on finding it. That’s why they needed to extract the item before the krogan went in. A few scouts from the colony hit the front side and fell victim to the remnant defense. Again, his team lucked out finding the other way inside. Thanks to Separ. The benefit of having a keen-minded salarian. An advantage that the colony would never have. Hatred towards the amphibian like species was never displaced. Even in a new galaxy. Fueled by Director Tann and Morda. Tann, a salarian himself, was the one that was portrayed of using the krogan and then tossing them aside. A grim reminder of the events following the krogan rebellion. 

***********************  
Brad tossed flares to mark their path as the group twisted around the labyrinth of rooms that honeycombed the ship’s interior. All rooms looked the same and Ararn’s idea of using flares was ingenious. With the prior history between humans and batarians, Brad didn’t like the idea of his current boss being a four-eyed alien. Just the idea of a batarian being out there was shocking. Though, Ararn proved how talented he could be and they seemed unstoppable when it came to overtaking supply runs and stealing what they could from the Initiative. They were actually intercepting key supplies to New Tuchanka. Just scraping a few here and there to not impose too much of a nuisance. “You have any idea where we are going, Separ? Or are you just winging it?”

She scowled at his comment. “What do you think?”

“Winging it.” He answered matter-of-factly.

“Are you an expert on Remnant technology?” Separ questioned in annoyance. She had no idea what the robotic aliens really identified themselves as. The current terminology was captured by various contacts on Eos and traveled to Elaaden among trade runs. Verbiage coined by an asari on Eos that seemed to be studying them. 

“Just quit your griping, Brad.” Ceelna muttered. “You going to let them onto us.”

“Yeah, like they have no clue that we are here now.” He countered. 

A soft glow came from within a chamber ahead. Separ paused in her steps. “I think we got something!” She quickened her pace with the others following. Her footsteps echoing in the halls. A mechanical whirring caused her to abruptly stop as several breechers came out idle state; alert to the group. The flying remnant moved towards Separ first, catching the salarian off-guard. One reached out with its sharp pinchers, the left taking hold of her shoulder, squeezing down hard. The salarian dropped her pistol as she screamed out in pain. The breecher moved to grab her other shoulder, but she swatted at it with her free hand.

“Get off her!” Ceelna released a sphere of dark energy, striking the robot, sending it careening against the room’s wall, shattering it to bits. Separ was dropped instantly to the cold floor, her body armor damaged exposing her skin and blood. 

Brad lifted his assault rifle and squeezed the trigger, taking aim at the other two. “Keep your head down, Separ!” The bullets pounding the breechers, inflicting severe damage until they exploded. Separ covered her head to avoid any debris striking her and then slowly uncovered them once the attack stopped. Her body surrounded by the remains of the remnant. 

“I hate those things,” She took several breaths to compose herself as the others came up to her. 

Ceelna kicked one piece hard with her boot, sending it bouncing across the metal floor. “You’re telling me.”

“Need medigel?” Brad took notice of Separ’s wound.

“Nothing that I can’t patch up when we get back,” The salarian disregarded his concern and trudged ahead among the pieces. Clearing the hall, the room opened up into a vast chamber and inside still in tact was the ship’s drive core. The object itself was about twenty feet high and thirty feet long. Large enough to prompt the use of the hover platforms they stashed into their rovers for transport, but not too tall to prevent clearance back out. Separ did a brief scan with her omni tool. “It’s stable, but we better not risk any damage to it. That kind of energy harnessed may cause quite an eruption if unleashed.”

“Can’t believe that the krogan want this thing.” Ceelna studied the artifact with her disbelieving eyes. “Some sort of energy fuel capacitor?” Do they even have the technology?”

Brad shrugged. “That’s why Ararn’s in charge. I agree with him. We need to study this thing ourselves before we just hand it over.” He chuckled lightly under his helmet.

Separ picked up on the private joke. “What’s funny?”

“Think we can use it against the Initiative? You know ram it up their ass?” The man casually tossed out.

The asari nodded her head in approval. “That I would love. Especially Tann. He’s such an asshole.”

Separ tapped her ear comm. “Package ready to be picked up.” There was static feedback. “Interference is preventing comms.”

“Well, shit.” Brad Cooper seemed not too startled by this. “I’ll go get them.” He managed to get a few steps out of the chamber and then the hallway was engulfed in return gunfire. “Shit!” The man screamed as he dashed back to where the others were.

Following him were a group of assembler bots and observers. Joining the back was a Destroyer. Its height dwarfed the rest and its girth barely allowed it room to move inside the chamber doorway. The team dove to take cover as the turrets on each side of the Destroyer shredded the flooring where they were previously standing. “This is bad!” Ceelna yelled to the group over the hail of gunfire.

“I guessed that!” Brad retorted as he managed to inch over the remnant light torch he squeezed behind for salvation. He returned fire at the largest bot, but the Destroyer kept creeping closer. 

Ceelna’s body dampened in a purple aurora before she used a biotic throw attack to tousle an observer up against an assembler. Both mechs toppled over, offline. “Focus on the Destroyer’s turrets!”

“Already on it!” Separ engaged her tactical cloak to try to keep the heat off as she used energy drain to drop the Destroyer’s shields.

Cooper saw his chance and switched to a cryo beam. The steady force of cold air created an instant snap freeze on the right turret. Then he shot with his rifle, shattering the icy form. “Yeah! Take that, you bastard!” His celebration was cut short as the other turret impacted his front shields completely. He groaned in pain as several rounds pinged his chest plate and legs and his body plummeted to the ground.

“Cooper!” Ceelna dashed over to check on her fallen comrade. The man groaned. Most of the fatal shots missed and only scratched the surface of his heavy armor thanks to the remainder of his shields that held on. He took a nasty hit to his right upper leg. The armor was completely gone along with his skin. Muscle tendons well exposed. He cried out in agony as the cool chamber’s air hit the sensitive nerve endings. Feeling several pings on her shields, Ceelna whimpered out as the relentless attacks pummeled her back and pressed her nearly on top of Cooper. Rearing around, she aimed her shotgun at the hovering observer, getting several hits in before the remnant crashed to the floor. Using the time allotted, she dragged Cooper over behind a console for sanctuary. 

Separ darted over to them. “How is he?”

“I’m not going to die here,” The man gritted his teeth.

The Destroyer’s thunderous steps inched closer as the mech was fully in the chamber now with them along with two remaining assembler bots. The large mech appeared even more massive now. “Goddess…” Ceelna’s words left her.  
**************  
“They have been gone too long.” Ararn noted in alarm as he paced near the entrance.

“Trouble?” Aiko picked up on the obvious.

Ararn’s scowl was hidden. The operation was taking longer than they planned, which made them more exposed than ideal. He had no idea what the first team was facing. He had two choices: one was to just leave the site and the group to die or go in to assess the situation. The latter choice made sense, but he wasn’t about to leave their rovers out unguarded. Separated scavengers still lurked the desert sands and he didn’t want to come out with lack of transportation. Especially if the giant worm decided to get in on the action. “Stay here with Krulot.” He ordered his second-in-command. “If I’m not back in twenty minutes, leave.”

The woman was a bit surprised by his complete command. “Send Krulot in with you.”

The batarian shook his head. “He’ll slow me down. Fallout point is where we will meet. Twenty minutes.” He didn’t give them a chance to debate it further and jogged ahead into the dark tunnel. He noted the red glow off the flares that Cooper dropped to light his path and gripped his rifle tighter in his hands. His heart was racing. What would he expect to find? He hoped not his team slain. Darkness continued to surround him and all he could hear within many rooms was just the echo of his boots on the floor. The red flares seem to go on for an eternity and he wondered just how deep his team went. Suddenly, the distant sound of weapon discharge gave him hope that his team was very much alive. He pumped his legs faster and increased his pace. Open ahead was a large chamber and he could see an assembler bot and a destroyer firing at something or someone in front of it. Luckily for Balak, the remnant did not detect his presence yet. Aiming his rifle at the only turret left, he squeezed the trigger and a barrage of rounds impacted the target. Within seconds, the object exploded and the bot pivoted around on its legs to face him. The assembler began to scan him with its red light. Ararn squinted his eyes from the light before reopening them. Using a concussive shot, he knocked the assembler up into the air and onto its back then switched to his flack cannon to nail the destroyer in the center. The bot continued despite being weaponless. Its mere size could squash him if it got too close. He wasn’t about to let that happen. Firing again, he drained its shields till finally the bot exploded into several pieces, hitting the assembler in the same blast. He didn’t let his guard up until he was sure there were no more in sight. The others peeped over the console that they were taking refuge in and jumped up when they saw him.

“Welcome to the party,” Ceelna lowered her weapon. 

“Brad is injured,” Separ reported dutifully.

Ararn silently noted the salarian’s own injuries. “The drive core?” He didn’t have time to nurse any wounds. They needed to get their cargo out of there. 

“Located,” The salarian infiltrator stated. “Hover platforms would be ideal for extraction.”

“I’ll notify the team up top and send Krulot down should any more trouble arise.” Ararn eyed Brad’s wound. “Get your ass to the rover.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Cooper lied as he favored his leg. 

“Don’t martyr yourself for this.” Balak left the chamber and stopped to take in the sight of the drive core. Their main focus point. How could something of this size hold such magnitude? The one thing that would unravel the krogan colony and hold Elaaden on its knees. He could imagine the creds rolling in, the power he would wield. He would unlock whatever secrets it held within. He hadn’t forgotten the other two of his kind still in stasis aboard the Nexus. He would still find a way to break them free and continue his brother’s work. A pledge that he gave the Hegemony before joining the Initiative as an ambassador for batarian interests to preserve their culture and heritage. A peaceful gesture. An olive branch among the bad blood that ran between them and the other species; particularly the humans. If he could gain the support of the krogan, he could very much use their numbers to outflank whatever the Initiative could throw at them if he was cautious. He would take his time. First, it would be Elaaden, then he would expand to perhaps Kadara first. The other option that Kandros gave him before leaving the Nexus. Word was that the supposed pathfinder established an outpost there with an alliance brokered with Sloane Kelly. He didn’t really know much about the two women, but with all he heard about Kelly, he knew that creds would talk. She had no love for the Initiative following the uprising and the fact that she actually made a pact with them seemed out of character for her. The pathfinder did not show her face yet on Elaaden and with the other worlds becoming stabilized, it would be only a matter of time before she would set her sights on the moon. He would be ready for her.

**************************  
Another rover team arrived at their location minutes before the shuttle to help with transport of the core. It was a delicate process to load the drive core onto the shuttle. He would house it in an undisclosed location. Its whereabouts only known to him and Aiko Leng. She would pilot the shuttle and her own team would take over handling the core. That team was permanently placed and could not leave to go to Paradise Sands for supplies. No transmissions were permitted except to him. Getting sloppy is how things fell apart and he wasn’t about to let that happened. It took another good hour to load up the drive core and get the shuttle in the air. Now, the rovers were heading back to the flophouse with sunlight slowly peaking on the horizon. A glimmer of a new day. Exhaustion crept into Ararn’s four eyes. He yawned and wiped the sleep from them as he piloted the middle rover. Inside were Krulot and Separ while Brad and Ceelna were manning the rear rover and the last team was now the first. They were about twenty meters away from the lead that just crest over a dune; their location hidden for a few seconds. Just as Ararn’s rover hit the crest, a violent quake jarred them. Ararn jostled about in his restraint while Krulot and Separ stumbled out of their seats. He recognized the magnitude of the shake. He felt one on his travels right before… “Worm!” He screamed through the comm. 

His words barely left his lips as the humongous mechanical worm like creature broke out of the sand right below the first rover. The armored plated vehicle was disintegrated into shrapnel. Missiles of metal and body parts flew everywhere, hitting his own vehicle. “Fuck!” Ararn fought the steering and pulled the rover hard to the right, nearly tipping it over as he took evasive action. He slammed on the brakes causing his head to lurch back then forward, striking his forehead on the console. If the vehicle continued on its prior course, it would have run right into the worm’s body and sharing the same fate as its counterpart. The third rover veered just behind theirs and came to a grinding halt as well. 

“That thing is the mother of Kalros!” Krulot exclaimed with an amused chuckle from the experience they just shared.

“Who?” Separ picked herself off the floor.

Ararn groaned as he sat back in his chair. A warm trickling sensation made him touch his forehead with his fingertips to find blood where his forehead impacted with the console. A few splotches of blood were left on the display. His head throbbed from the obvious concussion he endured.

“What the hell was that?” Ceelna’s voice shook to her very core from fear over the radio. This was her first encounter with the beast.

“I think I just pissed myself!” Brad exclaimed in the background on the comm.

Separ noticed the wound on Ararn’s head. “You took a nasty hit. Want me to look it?”

Balak swatted her away. “Save it.” He regained his composure, ignoring the headache and punched the accelerator again as the rover’s wheels dug into the sand, then sped off into the dawn. He was eager to learn what Aiko discovers about the drive’s capabilities. In the meantime, his mediocre cot at the flophouse called to him. Negotiating new terms with the Krogan would have to wait. He wouldn’t disclose he had the core yet. He needed time. He would play them off for now. No sense in showing all his cards just yet.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team unwinds as they prepare for their arrival on Elaaden. They discover that Torvi, Cora and Drack have been keeping dangerous information from them. Is there now another enemy on the moon?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 28

The atmosphere aboard the Tempest’s engineering deck was filled with rare laughter and competitive banter among her crew. A feeling contradictory to the majority of somber moods following missions. Torvi Ryder accomplished so much since Habitat 7’s fallout and yet the finish line was not in view yet. She, Vetra, Liam and Gil sat on top of cargo crates approximately two feet away from one another, orbiting a smaller crate in the center. That crate was their makeshift table that housed their cards. Torvi scrunched her face as she spread out her cards in her hands to see what Vetra dealt her. Nothing of significant value except for one low pair. She cautiously eyed the others who had stronger poker faces than she did obviously. She couldn’t tell by their expressions if they had anything either. Odds were that someone did and had a hand much higher than hers. Gil smirked as he took notice of her grimace. “I’ll bet first.” He winked teasingly her way.

“Count me in,” Vetra tossed in her chips.

“I fold,” Liam grumbled as he discarded his hand. 

The focus was back on her. “Ryder?” Vetra coaxed her. 

“I’m game,” Ryder challengingly grinned at Gil as she tossed in her chips to meet theirs.

“She’s bluffing.” Gil proclaimed.

Nyx chuckled. “Ryder.” She tossed in a few more. “Raising.”

Torvi frowned as the turian was calling her obvious bluff. “I’m out.”

“Nailed it,” Gil teased. “Hard when the AI isn’t doing the calling for you.”

Torvi stuck out her tongue at him. “You still not going to let up about that, are you?”

Vetra poked the man next to her, “Alright, Gil. Show me what you have.” 

Gil lowered his hands to reveal one pair that would have scored much lower than what Torvi had. “I was bluffing.”

A smirk spread across the turian’s thin lips as she displayed her three pair. “This is too easy.”

Ryder’s jaw dropped when she saw Gil’s hand. “You were bluffing?!” The engineer busted out with laughter. 

Cora shook her head as she and the others watched in amusement. “That wasn’t nice, Gil. You still lost.”

Gil shrugged nonchalantly. “I just like to see her squirm.”

“You’re disappointing me, Ryder.” Drack proclaimed as he tossed a cred chit over to Liam. “I had money on you.”

Liam smiled happily with the reward. “Thank you.”

Torvi gaped at the two. “You were betting on me?”

“Why not?” The krogan stated.

Vetra glanced around at her crewmates. “Another round?”

Torvi shook her head and stood up from the crate. “I’m out.”

“The madam Pathfinder is bucking?” Gil grinned. 

“Drack, you ready to hit Elaaden?” Cora switched topics briefly as she stood next to the towering reptilian being. “I bet it will be nice to see some friends you haven’t seen in a while.”

“It will be good to see a few familiar faces. Truth is that the tension on the colony is increasing. It won’t be a picnic like on Tuchanka.”

“Tension among the krogan?” Peebee chimed in sarcastically. “You don’t say.”

“Did Morda give any intel yet about the batarian?” Cora asked. Torvi flinched since she didn’t reveal the issue with anyone else besides Cora and Drack who she confided in.

“No word yet,” The krogan replied. “Should have showed up by now. Probably dead.” 

“Wait…what?” Liam blinked with wide eyes.

“Run that by me again.” Peebee had the same frantic look on her face. “There’s a batarian roaming around down there with angry krogan?”

“That’s not comforting,” Vetra commented. 

Torvi sighed with realization that she needed to fill them in. “Supposedly, the brother of Ka’hairal Balak and two other batarians were in cryo pods under different identification species and names. Only the brother was revived in error.”

“How did he get on Elaaden?” Liam’s question dripped with concern.

“Fuck’s sake. Did you say Ka’hairal Balak?” Gil groaned.

“Who is that guy?” Peebee blinked over at Gil not picking up on the name.

The room began to erupt with questions and a multitude of theories and discussions. “Hold it!” Torvi raised her voice to regain control. “Nexus leaders had no idea where the other two batarians were located unless they did the daunting task of cross-referencing every single pod onboard. Tann and Kandros agreed for his exile in exchange for the location of the remaining two.”

“And they just let him leave?” The ship’s engineer asked in disbelief. “Do they have any idea who this guy is?”

“They had no choice in order to quash the situation.” Ryder gently explained. 

“Lying would have been a great option. Shoot him in the back as he walks to his freedom,” Drack pointed out. “Those assholes didn’t even bother to let Kesh know about this.”

The atmosphere of the ship quickly flipped over to alarm and dismay. “Someone please just tell me who this guy is! It’s killing me!” Peebee nearly screamed to get her inquiry addressed.

“His brother was a terrorist. Tried to ram an asteroid on a human colony in the Milky Way. High ranking official of the Hegemony.” Liam finally answered his question. His brown eyes diverted back to Ryder for insight. 

“We have no idea if this guy is exactly like his brother.” Ryder tried to ease the fear. 

“Great. Angry krogan and now a batarian.” Vetra scoffed at the admittance. “Plus, even more kett?”

“I still say he’s dead.” Drack interjected certainly. 

“How do you know that?” The turian looked his way.

“Supplies are limited outside New Tuchanka. The heat is unforgiving. So is Morda. If he has neared the colony, he’s dead.” The old krogan snapped his head to look at Torvi. “I need to go with you when you enter the colony, Ryder. Morda has no love for the Initiative.”

“I thought it would be a walk in a park,” Torvi teased.

The krogan didn’t catch onto the joke. “It will be like a salarian walking around on Tuchanka since the genophage.”

“Please don’t let Kallo hear that.” Nyx muttered.

Stunned that the krogan was serious. Torvi decided to move past the point she was making. “We need any evidence we can find down there also about the turian ark. Resources are going to get thin without their pathfinder’s aid.” The time for relaxation was gone. “Any volunteers to go with me and Drack?”

Peebee shot her hand up quickly. “Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!” She waved her blue arm frantically, tossing a playful smirk Cora’s way. She beat her. “I want a good fight.”

“Trust me. Morda may give it to you if we are not careful.” The krogan’s warning was laced with gravity. 

“Let’s try not to fight the krogan.” Ryder held up her hands to stop the team. “This is about all of us working together, remember?”

Vetra crossed her arms with an approving nod. “Working together would be useful. It’s all on you, Drack.”

“Yeah, you’re like their friend, right?” Peebee asked.

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Torvi asked.

“Before I left the Nexus, Morda was not deemed ‘overlord.’ Looks like she has moved up since then. I wouldn’t trust her.” 

“Fantastic.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ararn Balak is strengthening his position on Elaaden. Will Torvi Ryder have a tougher foe than she thought when she arrives? Will her next mission be deadlier than Kadara?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 29

Brad fidgeted in his pocket to pull out the pack of smokes he managed to trade for when he first arrived on Elaaden. He was dying for some nicotine. Thanks to modern technology after the twenty-first century, the ingredients did not create mutations that led to cancerous cells in the body. The change commenced an influx of cigarette sales and the price skyrocketed. Even though the risk was depleted, they were still considered to be unhealthy among societies and looked down upon. The Initiative tried to stop people from bringing such commodities with them to Andromeda, but cunning minds found loopholes. It cost Cooper three ammo packs for just one stash. Steep price, but it was worth it and he savored each one. Every inhale he took was more enticing than the last. Lighting up and taking a puff, he glanced at the two others that accompanied him outside their assigned housing pods at the flophouse. One was a salarian, missing one of his horns on top of his head and the other was a turian with no paint markings on his face. Ararn’s designated private pod was a few blocks down, but the sounds of his session with Ceelna was still coming in clear. Hearing the asari’s moans of ecstasy made Brad feel uncomfortable and he shifted where he sat to tried to stop the body’s natural sexual reaction. He always found the asari species to be very alluring. Never got the chance to really be with one and he was envious of Ararn. Then again after all, he was leading the gang. He could practically get what he wanted. Cooper often wondered if Ceelna saw something in the batarian or she just feigned it to get a step above the others. Not like he could say no to her body.

“Spirits, they have been at it for an hour,” The turian grumbled as he ate some of his dextro-paste. “Will they shut up already?”

“You go in and tell them that,” Cooper challenged. He knew the turian wouldn’t unless he wanted his head blasted off.

The salarian eyed both and then cleared his throat briefly. “With the drive core, the krogan won’t be able to spit at us now.”

“I say we keep it for ourselves,” The turian commented. “Fuck them.”

Brad remained silent as he listened in knowingly. He began to anticipate what Ararn was thinking and just handing it over to their client despite Krulot’s pleas was not on the agenda. Why else give it to Aiko for safekeeping? A hint of jealousy did resonate within. He needed to have some importance within the team and right now, he just felt like a common grunt. “Cooper,” The uni-horn salarian began. “I have been talking with Quitis here. Some of others agree. We think you should be leading us not him.”

Brad didn’t seem moved by this and he took another puff of his cigarette. “Oh?”

“Abaf is right.” Quitis nodded his head. “I used to work with you before the batarian came along. I never did like their kind. He shouldn’t have just barged his way in and took over like he did.”

“You fight well,” Abaf continued. “I would gladly follow you versus Ararn.” 

Cooper studied the pair and chuckled lightly. “Never crossed my mind.” He snubbed out his cigarette on the dirt beside his boot. “How many more want me to lead this group?”

Abaf paused and glanced over at Quitis worriedly. “Um…”

“Relax,” Cooper stretched in his place. “Ararn can’t hear us.” He chuckled again as he heard Ceelna nearing her climax. 

“Most of those in the block next to us,” Quitis swung his head to the right in the direction of the housing pod next to theirs. “They share the same views about the batarian.”

Brad nodded his head in an approving gesture as if he was seriously considering their arguments. “You really think I got this?”

Abaf eagerly chimed in, “Of course. We will do whatever you ask.”

“We should make the overtake quick and clean.” The turian suggested. 

Cooper stood up from his sitting position and looked down the row of pods to where Ararn and Ceelna was. Their shouts of pleasure ended and now an eerie calm swept through the flophouse. “I guess I know what I need to do now.”

A glimmer was in the turian’s bead like eyes. “Just give the word.”

Brad pulled out his pistol with a smirk on his face. “Die.” He quickly fired in the turian’s head first. The close proximity shattered his bony skull followed by splattering of blood and brain matter all over Abaf who sat there paralyzed. The salarian didn’t have a microsecond to react as Brad swiftly moved his arm over, delivering the same fatal shot to him. A group of scavengers who were lingering nearby picked up on the sudden display of violence and glanced Cooper’s way. Brad signaled for them towards the residence that Quitis gave him. Without a sign of acknowledgment, the squad moved in. Gunfire pursued moments later within as screams of agony and pain followed, then there was the deadly silence. 

***************************  
Ararn didn’t flinch from the sound of abrupt gunfire as he remained in the cot beside Ceelna. Their bodies glistening with sweat from the Elaaden heat that was increased after their encounter. Fully relaxed, the batarian had his left arm propped up underneath the back of his head, while his right fingertips gently traced up and down her soft arm. A slight sneer formed on his lips, but he said nothing. Ceelna was more alarmed than anything. “What the hell was that?” She asked as she lifted her head from her resting place on his chest.

“Just taking out the scum,” Ararn calmly stated. There was a light rap at his door a moment later. 

“It’s done, boss,” Brad said through the door. 

Ceelna maneuvered her body to where she could look up at his face more questioningly. “Something I should know?”

“Housecleaning.” Ararn ran his fingertip around the outline of her face. “You were damn good.”

The asari smiled warmly as she leaned up and gently kissed his lips once again. “Never thought I would be in bed with a batarian.”

“Oh? That so?” 

“I know how the council races work. You didn’t get an invite.” 

“To be expected,” Ararn scowled as he shifted to sit up more on the cot, pulling her body along with his. “My brother constantly reminded me of that.”

The asari drew a circle with her fingertips around his chest. “Your kind didn’t deserve it.”

“Doesn’t bother me. We didn’t need the council races. My species will prevail back in the Milky Way. Ka’hairal will get it done.” He kissed the top of her forehead before he swung his legs out to get out of the bed.

Ceelna quickly moved to wrap her arms around his neck from behind and gently placed butterfly kisses along his upper back. “Leaving already?” She cooed.

“Yes,” Ararn stood up as he removed himself from her arms. “We have a lot of work to be done. Since I have cleared the air among this place, I’ll send Krulot to the colony to delay the buy. You go into Paradise and found out anything I should know about.”

“Those poor bastards there still don’t know about you,” Ceelna grinned. “All secret like.”

“Good. I plan to keep it that way.” He moved over to the water basin that was prefilled so he could wash off. Showers were a luxury among Elaaden due the scarcity of water. 

“What are you going to do with the bodies outside?” Ceelna watched on from the cot.

He shrugged. “Toss them in one of the sinkholes. Good riddance.”

“You going to see Aiko again?” Jealousy flooded Ceelna’s eyes as she watched him wipe his chest off. 

“What about it?” He didn’t turn to face her. The asari remained quiet and he picked upon the hidden cue. “You jealous?”

“No. I just don’t trust her.” She pouted. 

He chuckled. “You’re fucking jealous of her.” When she didn’t answer again, he shook his head with amused disbelief. “I need to keep tabs on the drive. We need that if we want to take over the colony. The krogan have more supplies than they are letting on.” He had no attraction to the Asian woman that was guarding his goldmine, but he wouldn’t let on about that. He wanted to see Ceelna stir like crazy. That was how he kept her in line. Humans were nothing to him. Propaganda burned into him by the Hegemony and fueled by his brother. It was hard to get aid where he was so he had to rely on them to support his cause. They were exceptional fighters and he was the only one of his kind right now out of cryo. He had to do that in order to gain his freedom. He was still working on a way to release the others. His species needed to thrive in this new galaxy. A female was in still in cryo and a male. He had no interest in mating with the female since he was partial to asari. That was the other’s job once they were released. Ceelna would give him his thrills for now until she became less useful. She was exceptional in bed and in the battlefield. How lucky could he get? With the discord on New Tuchanka dividing the colony and humanity’s pathfinder still lingering around Kadara, Elaaden would soon be his for the taking. He could gain so much wealth and power that he could cause some serious damage to the Initiative. Batarians could regain what they lost in the Milky Way. For once, his species would be the dominant race. 

*******************  
A bloody pile of bullet hole riddled corpses awaited Ararn as he exited his quarters and walked towards where Brad and the others were waiting. A crowd of resident scavengers circled around from each of their posts to watch. Proudly standing there, the brown hair man held one boot on top the side of the pile in a display manner. A cigarette lit in his mouth. He popped the cig out with his hand and casually knocked the ashes off on the bodies below. Ararn glared at the number of mercs that were interested in ousting him. “This is all of them?”

“Far as I know,” Brad reached out and roughly grabbed Abaf’s horn and lifted the dead salarian up from the stack. “He was one that gave us details.”

Balak glanced around at the spectators, taking in stock on their troubled faces. Fear was the best way to keep people loyalty he found in his younger years in the Special Forces. He needed to keep the same intensity here. “Toss them in the pit. Any others that speak out, toss them in there alive.” Without another care on the matter, he turned on his heel to head over to his personal rover. He trusted Brad to keep things running smoothly at the flophouse until his return. Ceelna would do her duty at Paradise, Krulot would keep the tensions going at the colony. Separ would accompany him to Aiko’s location. He needed the salarian’s keen mind to decipher and interpret any details regarding the studies of the sought object. The five were the only ones that he entrusted among the Pirates of Paradise. He had to assume all others would try what the deceased exiles spoke about. He still kept his own private tabs on the five. Loyalty only ran so far and leaving your guard down is how people were assassinated. It would take several generations in Andromeda for his species to truly begin to flourish. He would be with his ancestors by then in the afterlife. Till that time came, he would sustain a nourishing foundation. No more scavenging for resources. The other races would squander over scraps like his kind did for years since the human’s arrival in the Traverse. No pathfinder, especially a human would change that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder arrives on Elaaden and learns about a new group called the Pirates of Paradise. Drack seems troubled by this. The Roekaar express interest in an alliance with the group too. What do they have to bargain with? Or who?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 30

“Fuck, it’s hot,” Torvi groaned, quickening her pace to get in the shadows of Paradise Sands. “Can I just go to one potential golden world to where it’s a balmy twenty-five Celsius? That’s all I ask.” She felt like she was suffocating in her helmet despite the replenishment of the cool oxygen. Noticing that the local scavengers had their heads exposed, she removed her helmet and gasped for breath. The air was so thick with dry heat. She felt like was baking in a sauna. As she, Drack and Peebee walked underneath the awnings towards the only structure around Paradise Sands, she picked up on cues that the group was not welcomed. Silent ridiculing glares were coming from every side as the exiles watched them. Murmuring amongst themselves and sneering at their appearance. Torvi glanced down at her scavenger outfit she still wore, hoping she wouldn’t stand out. The same approach she did with Kadara. “I don’t get it,” She whispered to Peebee. “I have nothing stating I’m with the Initiative. Why the dirty looks?”

Peebee shrugged with a quick roll of her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, could be the Tempest we came in.”

“Or your whining like a Quarian that it’s too hot,” Drack flatly added. 

Torvi blushed, feeling embarrassed. “Right…” Squaring her shoulders, straightening her posture, she took more steps in confidence towards their intended location; trying her best to save face among the locals and her squad. 

****************************************  
Ceelna walked up to Annea, who was waiting behind her at the kiosk. The green pigmented female angaran didn’t smile at her approach. “Back again?” 

“Yeah. Here for my pickup.” The asari answered. “Anything new coming in?”

Annea nodded her head. “I have a merchant who may have some cargo you are interested in. She’s in my office upstairs.”

This news provoked an eye ridge lift from Ceelna. The unspoken context of the exchange was that Annea knew she was with the Pirates of Paradise. The others lingering around did not. They just saw her as another scavenger coming in to get supplies. Her usual pickup entailed vital casings of fresh water from a private stash that Annea never disclosed to anyone. A true advantage for her over most. She always made sure their group was freshly invigorated as they supplied her with rare remnant artifacts and weapons that she sold at high prices to those on Elaaden and off-world. Some to her own kind on Aya with an even steeper cost. In reality, there was no merchant, but instead someone with great interest to speak with her. Annea was granting a private chat between the two with interest in what was to follow. Ceelna looked around the crates of supplies behind her in the makeshift store. “I’ll take some fresh ammo packs. Cryo if you have any.”

The angaran smiled. “I’ll make sure they are sent to your rover. Pleasure doing business with you.”

Ceelna eyed a salarian taking note of their chat, and turned to exit for the meeting, but stopped when she noticed a group of three heavily newcomers strolling in. The asari diverted her gaze and casually moved along to the nearby kiosk terminal, pretending to continue her shopping. The meeting with the unknown would have to wait. These people were very interesting to her. Definitely out of place. Didn’t meet the usual exile attire that frequented the sands. 

Torvi Ryder stopped and eyed those in the same room, then the angaran behind the counter. “Stars and skies light your way. Greetings,” Annea welcomed them with a warm smile. 

“Um, hi,” Ryder awkwardly approached with the others in tow. “You sell items here?”

“Just about anything you’re looking for. I haven’t seen you around here. New to the Sands?”  
“You could say that…” Torvi bit her lip, debating if she would fully announce her affiliation with the Initiative there or not. The friendly look on the angaran’s face made her relax. Most of their species were allies except for the Roekaar. Their kind faced so much hardship. First from the scourge, then the kett and then the Initiative. Her father always taught her that honesty was the best policy and she needed to gain the trust of those sent here from the Nexus. “I’m Torvi Ryder. The Human Pathfinder of the Initiative.” Her words came out prouder than she anticipated. 

“Pathfinder?” Annea blinked, but her smile never dissipated. “I heard you were making footholds among the angaran. Welcome.”

“Um, thanks. We’re heading over to the krogan colony. Any insight for me?”

“The krogan don’t come here much.” 

“I don’t doubt it. Morda likes the isolation.” Drack muttered beside her. 

“There are some kett around in the other regions too,” Annea disclosed. “I’d be careful.”

“Kett you say?” Peebee was not amused. “Well I’ll be.”

Torvi scowled over at her the asari for her wit. “Peebee.”

“Any other shits we need to deal with?” The krogan questioned.

Ceelna exchanged a silent look over at Annea as she stiffened up. The angaran remained calm. “A few scavengers here and there,” She replied. 

The salarian nearby overheard their talk. “Don’t let them fool you. They are smarter than you think.” 

“Oh?” Ryder looked his way with interest. The salarian had blue skin and he seemed a bit jarred about the topic. 

“There’s a group calling themselves the Pirates of Paradise. Took most of my stock. Lost everything. Have to stay here out of the sun, so I won’t fry.” The salarian seemed deeply troubled.

“The Pirates of Paradise?” Peebee placed her hands on her hips in amusement and disbelief. 

“Never heard of them.” Drack shook his head.

“Hush, Yiwal.” Annea said soothingly. “You’re going to scare her.”

Ryder looked back over at the angaran in skepticism. “So, you have heard of them?”

“They keep to the outskirts. Don’t really come here.” 

“Any idea how equipped they are? Weapons? Who leads them?” Ryder pressed.

“I ran across them once during a cargo run,” Ceelna spoke up to make herself known to the group. “The name is Eres. Luckily for me, they hit the supply merchant before I had a chance to pick it up.”

“Doesn’t sound very lucky,” The krogan commented.

“If I was there, I would have been dead. Took out the merchant and several turian bodyguards. I saw them leave in their rovers. Had to be an orchestrated attack.”

“Any idea who is in charge? Where to find them?”

“They have various places on Elaaden. Never ran across them though. I try to stay around here, out of their way and the krogan. Resources are getting scarce here now. As for their leader, no clue. Has to be a turian or someone well military trained.”

Ryder looked over her team from the news. “Could be a turian from the Natanus? Their pods jettisoned here?”

Drack seemed troubled by all this and he scratched the side of his face. “I’ve got nothing, kid. Better bring this up to Morda.”

“Hey, you seem like you have some good juicy details,” Peebee eagerly jumped in to take over the conversation. Her dark eyes flashed over to the angaran. “Maybe you. Any of you seen a batarian around here?”

“Peebee….” Ryder winced through clenched teeth. This wasn’t how she wanted to gather information about that. Besides the leaders on the Nexus wanted this kept quiet. 

Annea didn’t flinch. “What’s a batarian?”

Ceelna busted out with laughter. “This is a joke, right? There are no batarians here. They didn’t join the Initiative.” 

Ryder decided to save face and play into this. “See, I told you, Peebee? I don’t why you are dying to see one.”

Peebee cocked her head in confusion by Ryder’s statement, but mouthed, “Right,” to her and remained quiet. 

“Ignore my friend,” Torvi chuckled nervously. “I think that’s all. We will head out to the colony now. Drack, lead the way?” 

After the group exited the building and were fifty feet away, Torvi struck Peebee on the arm hard with her hand. “Ow!” The asari cried out, pouting her lips. “What was that for?”

“You know,” Torvi warned.

“I wanted to be all detective,” She pleaded.

Torvi chuckled. “What do you guys think of this new group? The Pirates of Paradise? Sounds pretty lame.”

“Wannabes,” The asari laughed. “Come up with something original. Like, I don’t know…the Collective?” Torvi winced hearing the old group name on Kadara that Reyes ran. Peebee took notice. “Er, sorry.”

“We can get more intel from the colony. Things have been happening that are not being disclosed to Kesh,” Drack furrowed his brow.

“You sound worried, Drack.” Ryder noted.

“I am. Kesh was the only way to keep a connection to the colony. If Morda is not disclosing everything, then she’s taken the krogan out of the picture. You don’t want that, Ryder.” He eyed her carefully with his yellow eye. “Morda is becoming more dangerous.”

“Maybe your contact will give us insight.”

“Yeah. He’s up here.” Drack motioned them to follow him up the stairs that led to the designated meeting point.

**********************   
Ceelna stayed back at the entranceway as she watched the group leave her sight before she took a wearily glance back at Annea. That was too close. The Pathfinder could smell trouble for them. Tapping her ear comm, she hurried down the steps to get out of the sight and sound of anyone nearby. “We have a problem.”

“What is it?” Ararn’s voice crackled to life a few seconds later. The heat intensity of the moon caused static interference.

“The Pathfinder is here. She’s going to the krogan colony. She knows about our group.”

“Anything else?”

“The asari with her asked about a batarian around here. No one knows you’re here. The Pathfinder played it off that the asari was joking. You think she’s onto us?”

“Doubt it. Where she going now?”

“The krogan colony, New Tuchanka.” 

“Need to change it up a bit. I’ll tell Krulot to hold there. I want to know what the Pathfinder is up to.”

Ceelna was frustrated that he didn’t seem very concerned about this new hiccup. “You seem very relaxed about this.”

“I am.”

“Annea said someone wants to talk to me. I’m going to check it out.”

“Let me know.” The line disconnected.

Bewilderment filled the asari as she turned to move back in sight and up the stairs that led to the angaran’s office. How could Ararn seem so calm about this? Ceelna didn’t like the idea of a Pathfinder snooping around the Sands, potentially disrupting their operations. The anticipation of Krulot’s report heightened her anxiety. The turian guarding the office door, noted her appearance and allowed her access.

The office inside was dimly lit and another female angaran was waiting for her. A serious tone was over her face. “Annea said you would be the contact point.”

Ceelna paused to make sure the door was shut before answering, “For what?”

“The Roekaar want to broker an alliance with the Pirates of Paradise on Elaaden. Heard you are becoming powerful.”

“Why would we want to help the Roekaar?”

“You may want to expand your operations into Kadara if you want to cause any serious damage to the Initiative.” The angaran pointed out.

The asari studied her questioningly. “What makes you so determined to know what our cause is about?”

“The Pathfinder is here.” The angaran continued to lecture her. “My kind lost the port to the kett and then to Sloane Kelly. We had plans to overthrow Kelly and ensure angaran hold once again.”

“Your kind despises us. Why would you want to broker an alliance?” Ceelna countered cautiously. 

“We all have our fallbacks. You will need our help if you want to take over the krogan colony. The Pathfinder will interfere in your plans. We have something to help with that.”

Ceelna smirked as she crossed her arms. She still had the ace up her sleeve. The drive core. The angaran didn’t let on that she knew about that. “I doubt it.”

The angaran was not moved. She was holding her game face for sure. “I have someone that knows the Pathfinder and is vital for the stability of Kadara.”

“You are talking in circles,” The asari dismissed her. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“Keema Dohrgun.”

“Not familiar.”

“Sloane Kelly defeated the Collective on Kadara and their leader, Reyes Vidal, fled after the failed attempt to take over. The Pathfinder helped Sloane turned the table against him. He was a fool to let it happen.”

“Why would the Pirates of Paradise concern ourselves with this if Sloane won?”

The angaran’s smug smiled loomed and it was pissing Ceelna off. “The Pathfinder is now on Elaaden. I can give you what you need to handle her.”

“And that is?”

“I want a meeting with your leader first.”

“That’s not happening.” Ceelna quickly shot the request down. “The Pirates of Paradise do not share power on Elaaden. The boss doesn’t like personal meetings.”

“The Roekaar do not want this shit hole. You can have it,” Keema answered calmly. “We want Kadara Port back. By right, it was ours. We do not have the forces to go up against Sloane after the backlash from the coup attempt.”

“You backed the wrong side obviously,” Ceelna chortled with amusement as she crossed her arms. 

The angaran’s eyes narrowed. The woman before her was not going to be moved. “My shuttle is parked near the Sands. Meet me there and I can show you what I have.”

The asari didn’t budge. “How can I trust you? I mean you could just shoot me in the back.” 

Keema invited her to follow with a wave of her hand. “Follow me. As I said, the Roekaar want peace with your group. I have no reason to shoot you.”

******************  
“Well?” Ararn’s gruff voice crackled back into her ear as Ceelna followed the angaran towards the backlot of Paradise. The shuttle was parked away from the others. Clearly, not wanting to be in view of interested eyes. 

“Some angaran claims she has something we need to handle Kadara and the Pathfinder.” The asari muttered lowly to avoid any real detection of her private conversation. “I’m calling bullshit on it.”

“Let me know what you find out. We may need it.” The batarian’s answer shocked her. She didn’t anticipate for him to really consider whatever aid this newcomer was tossing their way. Most likely, the angaran sought refuge from Kadara as Sloane’s forces retaliated against any possible association with the Collective, which was led by the Charlatan. Angaran ties and bonds still ran strong so of course she got the info from Annea. 

Two heavily-armed male angaran were guarding the shuttle. Lurking around were a few salarian and asari. All watched intently as Keema Dohrgun and Ceelna approached. Keema quietly motioned the male angaran to allow them passage and the two were escorted up the ramp inside. Instinctively, Ceelna kept her hand ready on her sidearm for any ambush. She was heavily outnumbered, but she ran into tougher odds when she was a huntress on Ilium. Still, she wasn’t going to lax. Presumptions were deadly. Keema stopped and held up her hand signaling Ceelna to do the same. Seconds later, a male in scavenger attire shoved another male hard on the ground. His hands were shackled and he groaned as he hit the shuttle floor. The black-haired man looked up at Ceelna and she noticed his left eye was swollen with a contusion surrounding the orbital bone from an obvious blow to the head. His upper lip was busted from another punch and dried blood still remained on his face. Keema turned to allow Ceelna to get a better glimpse of the man, now on his knees. “May I introduce you to Reyes Vidal. The Charlatan of Kadara.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keema Dohrgun strikes a deal that involves Reyes. What are her intentions with Kadara?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER: 31

“Well, that went well,” Torvi muttered in defeat as her boots clonked along with the metal stairs that led down to a lower section of the colony.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned the Initiative,” Peebee commented. “I’m still feeling the burn from Morda’s eyes.” She shuddered. “Scary.”

“This is coming from someone who has ran from a neutron purge?” Ryder was not amused. “I didn’t like her attitude.” Admittedly, she knew the conversation was not in the direction she hoped. The atmosphere of New Tuchanka was tainted with resentment against the Initiative. Fueled by Morda’s hatred. Taking Drack along was probably a real smart move. The one thing keeping a swarm of angry krogan off her. She tried to play diplomat, but the pressure of trying to juggle everything at one time was starting to take a toll on her mental state. Compared to the other Pathfinders, Zevin Raeka and Valeria Asperixus, she was the expert in her field. Still, she wanted to run things by them and see how they would handle them. The Turian Pathfinder, Macen Barro, was still MIA and hopes to find clues on Elaaden about the turian ark was one of the many tasks on her list. The Kett already managed to come across the Paarchero, and Leusinia and caused major casualties. Innocent lives fell victim to death while they were still in cryo or worse: As experiments for exaltation. The longer the Nantanus, was missing, the more likely it would suffer the same fate. Limited resources were holding things back. She wondered how much different things could have been if the uprising didn’t happen aboard the Nexus. More people could assist in establishing viable outposts and locate the arks prior to the Kett’s interference. With the exiles scattered among different habitats, co-existence was not looking promising. 

“Morda declaring herself Overlord of the colony is not good, Ryder,” Drack finally spoke up. He remained quiet following the dialogue exchange. 

“Think we can trust Jorgal Strux?” Torvi looked his way, silently thankful that he didn’t protest her defiance. 

The krogan shook his head. “I will always support Clan Nakmor. Allowing another clan to just take over? No.”

“Why can’t all krogan just have one clan? It would make things a lot simpler,” Peebee suggested out loud.

Drack stopped walking and glared at her coldly. “You have to be joking.”

“Why not?” Torvi countered. “You lived long enough to see all the wars. Look what happened to Tuchanka.”

“We are not having this conversation right here, Ryder,” He snarled. 

Peebee grimaced as she clasped her hands behind her back and casually went on her way first, whistling softly. “I’ll be down here.”

Drack didn’t flinch and stared hard at Torvi. She could see the frustration among the tension building up in him. “Easy, Drack. Just an observation.” Ryder gently patted his arm. She paused as she finally picked up on music blaring in the same direction as where they were going to meet Hark in the biology labs. The song was similar to the one that played in Kralla’s Song. She lifted an eyebrow at the krogan in front of her. 

“That’s Hark,” He grumbled as he moved down the steps to follow the asari. “He likes that crap.”

Ryder moved her head with the rhythm in appreciation. “Finally, someone with taste.” A stiff groan from the krogan by her comment made her smile. A few of the reptilian species watched them as they walked, particularly one who kept his eyes on her. This made her uncomfortable. Casually increasing her pace, she caught up to Drack to move with his stride, which was easy for her to do. “What’s with all the looks?” She whispered to him.

“They know who you are,” Drack flatly answered. “Some despise outsiders, some are just interested to see what you will do.”

“They all Clan Nakmor?” 

“No. Jorgal too, a few Urdnot and Weyrloc, among others. Shit, too many to keep up with. Mostly Nakmor.” 

Peebee turned around to face them after reaching the labs first. No other krogan were now lingering around. “Well, I for one, prefer to stay out of krogan issues. Safer that way.”

“I just don’t know who to trust right now. I guess we can decide once we get that drive core.” Torvi broke her serious tone when she saw a young krogan male adult inside the lab working away, dancing as much a krogan could do.

Drack picked up on this and rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Let’s get this over with.” He stormed up to the lab’s counter. “Hark! Quit that! You’re going to embarrass me and our clan.”

The young krogan stopped abruptly and seemed almost to flush red in the face when called out. His eyes were wide as he turned to face them. “Drack, sir! You’re here!”  
********************  
Noticing the trio stopping at the biology labs, Krulot walked back up the steps towards the upper level of the colony and into the heat of Elaaden. Seeing Drack accompany the human Pathfinder was troublesome. The krogan was well respected within the colony and seemed to have pretty good rapport with Morda. Also, seeing the group talking among Jorgal Strux was also alarming. He was their primary client in the retrieval of the remnant drive core. He was displeased when Krulot gave him the false news that the core was still not acquired due to heavy defense setbacks. A believable story. Especially when it was well known that the ones that Morda sent never came back. Strux’s mental state was filled with panic and anxiety. He happily suggested that he would increase the funds to boot their resolve. A step that Ararn anticipated. Krulot advised Strux that he would inform his boss and highly recommend that they try the attempt again. At first, it seemed that he would report back to Ararn with good news. Things drastically changed when he received a message from his boss that he needed to remain there and that the Pathfinder was in route. It was even concerning when he saw the Pathfinder talking among major players in the colony. 

Pretending to be picking up freight to send to Paradise Sands, Krulot paused when no one was around outside the colony’s entranceway and tapped into his comms to reach Balak. “We have a problem here at the colony.”

“Go ahead.” The batarian came through a few seconds later. 

“The Pathfinder talked to Morda and Strux.” He paused to allow his boss to share his thoughts. Instead the line was silent on the other end. He continued, “A double cross?”

“Possibly,” The batarian replied back knowingly. 

“There go our creds,” Krulot muttered. 

“You really think he had the means to pay us what he said?” Ararn countered. His tone condescending. “I have no intentions of handing it over to him.” 

“Don’t tell me that we are going to give it to Morda,” The krogan shot back in disbelief. He despised her and his whole motivation to joining up with the Pirates of Paradise was to hopefully undermine her. 

“That is not my plan either.” Balak stated coolly. “Where is the Pathfinder now?”

“Talking to Hark down at the bio-lab.” 

“Stay on her. Watch where she goes.” The line disconnected.

Krulot sighed hard from the order as he panned his eyes over the bleak hills of sand that were out in the horizon. “I hate batarians.”  
*****************************************  
Two hours after her meeting with Keema, Ceelna was standing outside her shuttle as she saw Ararn’s private rover driving up to their remote location. His designated the meeting point after her call out to him. Her news sparked his interest and he told her to go ahead and setup the meeting. Their location was three miles south of the Gehenna Valley. Steep cliffs provided many shadowy locations. Excellent places to escape the sweltering deadly heat. One such spot is where Ararn sent the nav point. Keema and the others remained in the shuttle while Ceelna stood just out on the landing ramp to greet him. 

Ararn exited the rover donning his body armor along with his helmet that covered his head. He stood by his craft waiting for her to tell the others. Signaling them, Ceelna moved forward towards him. Soon after were Keema Dohrgun, two other male angaran and Reyes Vidal with his wrists still bounded. Balak noticed their prisoner, but didn’t recognize him. Ceelna’s explanation over her message to him was very interesting. A man who almost toppled Sloane on Kadara Port. His fallback is that he relied heavily on the Pathfinder to cooperate with him. A costly mistake. Ararn didn’t know how this man could provide any usefulness to the group, but Ceelna pressed for the meeting. He believed her, which is why he agreed to meet them in person. The only one he ever granted. “This him?” 

“Reyes Vidal,” Keema announced as the male angaran shoved Reyes forward so Ararn could get a better look at him.

The man stared at him with confusion and his mouth opened slightly as he tried to make sense of it all. “A bat-?”

Ararn quickly headbutted him with his helmet, to silence him, knocking the man out cold. Reyes collapsed to the ground with his head bleeding in the center from the breakage of skin. “Am I supposed to be impressed by this?” He scoffed at the unconscious man at his feet, kicking him slightly with the front of his boot. His advantage was that he was the only batarian in Andromeda that interacted with the angaran and they had no idea what his species exactly was. After alerts from Ceelna about the Pathfinder asking about him in the Sands, he had no doubt that the Initiative was trying to track him down. He was not going to go back into cryo. For all he knew, they could have spaced his other colleagues. 

Speechless, Keema looked back at her accomplices. Ararn smirked in his helmet. They were not expecting him to do that. He just gained an advantage in the negotiations. “The Pathfinder is here on Elaaden,” The angaran regained her composure, but it was folly. Aran could see straight through the façade. “Do you really think you can hold what you have established here?”

“I seemed to be doing better here than the angaran on Kadara,” He countered as he lifted his sidearm square at the center of her forehead. “I can make it one more less here.” The male angaran lifted their own rifles to protect their leader. Ceelna held up her pistol as well at the visitors.   
“Sloane Kelly rules now on Kadara. Why does he matter?” Ceelna broke open the negotiations once more as they were at a standstill. 

Dohrgun turned her head angrily at her. “I already explained to you why. This man has special interest with the Pathfinder. I saw it myself. It can be her undoing. Ignore this gift and you will lose what you have accomplished.”

“What do you want in return?” Balak asked the question of the hour. He was amazed that news of his group reached Kadara, but then again, several of their supply runs did reach the port with bootlegged goods. Word got around. He was impressed by his popularity. Then again, sometimes fame would bring unwanted attention and a Pathfinder snooping around his operations was such as that.

“Kadara belongs to the angaran. We were there before your kind arrived,” Keema explained peacefully as she motioned her men to lower their weapons to release the tension in the thick hot air. “We lost the port to the Kett and then when Sloane arrived, we thought we would get aid. Instead, we had another tyrant who is just as cruel. The Roekaar wants the port and your kind to leave that planet. It is ours.”

“Funny how you angaran want our help though? Too weak to handle it yourself,” He chastised her.

She was unmoved by his criticism. “You want this moon. You can have it. With the Pathfinder out of the way, the Initiative will pull back.” A beat. “How many people are you in your group?” Taking control of the negotiations. 

The question set Ararn back. He couldn’t determine the basis of the question and what information she was actually trying to extract from it. “Forty,” He lied quickly. He had numbers much more than that. At least ten more at the flophouse in Misery and at least twenty more scattered through various regions. 

“I will need at least ten to accompany us back to Kadara,” Keema said. “There is at least twenty angaran hiding from Sloane’s executions. Our numbers are not enough to storm the port.”

“How many of you are here right now?” 

The angaran blinked. “Six.” Her pause caused him to suspect deception. 

“Five will remain here to assist in my efforts.” The look on her face gave away her deceit. All there were was what was standing in front of him. He doubted if she was true in how many numbers were hidden away. 

“Two,” She bartered. “My men here. They are excellent warriors.” Ceelna noticed the one to her left, bluish skin with black facial markings stood straighter at the announcement, eying her and Ararn suspiciously. She didn’t like how this conversation was going. What was Ararn doing dealing with them? His next move was very unexpected.

“Ceelna will be one of the ones to accompany you to assist in the takeover,” He motioned to her. She knew he could see the mixture of anger and fear in her blue eyes. “Once I overtake the krogan colony, I will dispatch a few of them to Kadara to oversee our interests.”

Keema scowled and clenched her fists. The news shook her to her core with despise. “The Roekaar do not want outsiders.”

“Then don’t ask for my help,” Ararn flatly argued. “Those are my terms.”

Ceelna kept her guard and eyed them carefully. Expecting a firefight to ensue. Her boss was so calm. The angaran were torn on what to do next. She could tell the woman wanted to give up, but the angaran male next to her encouraged her silently. “Done,” She said. “We leave immediately.”

“Your men can return once I have Elaaden secured.” Ararn motioned Ceelna to take his side once more. “After all, you said that your species has no interest in this place. I will round up my men and send them your way within three hours.”

“I will send the nav point for our meeting place.”

Ararn grabbed Reyes’ limp arm and began to drag him towards the rover. Ceelna moved to grab the other to assist. She looked at the departing angaran worriedly. “What the hell was that about?”

He knew exactly what she was referring to, but for kicks, he decided to play innocent. “They need our help.”

“You know damn well that’s not what I’m talking about,” She hissed as she angrily dropped Reyes’ arm. “I’m not going to Kadara. Why are you even helping them? They don’t want us.”

“You’re the only one I can trust,” He huffed in his helmet as he lifted Reyes’ body and hoisted him to the back. “I’ll send Separ along with you. You will need her.”

“Why can’t you send Brad?” She argued with her feet remained planted in the sand outside the rover.

He ignored her question at first and got in the rover. “Come on and get in. It’s too damn hot to discuss this here.” She obliged quickly, but refrained from restraining herself in her seat until he answered. “Aiko is studying the artifact. I need her to remain on that. Brad runs the flophouse and Krulot is needed on New Tuchanka. You’re my second-in-command so you are going.”

“And if I refuse?” Tears formed in her eyes as she held them in. 

Ararn took off his helmet and met her eyes with his. He sighed. “Is this about that shit with Aiko?” She didn’t answer. “How many times do I have to say it? I care nothing for fucking humans. They are only useful. Get over it.”

Ceelna cupped his face with her hand, holding her fingertips lightly on his flesh. “Don’t you care about me?”

He grabbed her hand and roughly removed it. “We’re not having this discussion.”

Defeated, she buckled herself and propped her head glumly on her wrist. “Who will be your second-in-command now?” She scoffed, “Brad?”

“Apus,” He announced as he started the rover back up, engaging the throttle as he heard the man stirring in the back. 

“Turian,” She groaned. “Always a turian. Am I stuck there?”

“No.” He glanced back to note that Reyes didn’t fully regain consciousness yet so he had enough time to get back to their hideout if he hurried. “You help them deal with this Sloane Kelly, then take ‘em out.”

The news shocked her and she sat up straighter. “Say that again?”

“It was my intention all along to gain a foothold on Kadara next. Both are unstable right now. Ripe for the taking. This is the perfect opportunity.” 

“The Initiative has an outpost already there.” Ceelna reminded him.

“We’ll burn it down.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder learns more about krogan relationships with Drack as she still mulls over Reyes' fate.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 32

The atmosphere on the Nexus was very different compared to when Torvi first docked at the station. There were signs of life and hope. Workers were no longer fixing daunting repairs, but instead, conversing on next phases. Outposts were really pulling through and so far, the ones established on Eos, Voeld and Kadara were holding their own despite the obstacles. The Kett and Roekaar were still a nuisance. Sloane Kelly was holding up her part of the bargain on Kadara. Tann was still cynical, but Ryder began to believe if nothing really ever made him pleased. Heartfelt smiles came her way as she passed the halls of Operations towards Kesh’s office. She wanted to check-in and see how Vorn was acclimating to the new environment. He took a job in Hydroponics and seemed to fit right in. His music sort of irked his co-worker, but they were managing. 

Drack’s presence didn’t shock her. The old krogan was at his usual post inside, but strangely, Kesh was nowhere to be found. “Coffee break?” She struck up a conversation with her squad mate.

“She’s down in Hydroponics to check on Vorn,” He grumbled. 

“Not a clue?” Ryder teased. 

“No,” He shortly spat, then added, “He’s a good kid, though.”

“At least you won’t have to worry so much about her.” She chided him softly.

“Like that will happen. He’s not a fighter like me. What if they show up here?” He was not moved.

“Who? The Pirates of Paradise?” Torvi recalled their most recent adversary.

“Shit, no.” He shook his head. “The Kett. I mean Kandros has a bead on them. Not sure how the rest will hold up.”

This concerned Torvi. She never thought of this. The security team was up and running, but only a fraction of its capacity. One third to be exact. Most aboard out of cryo were researches and developers without any real military training. The outposts kept her so busy. How else could she not focus about anything else? That’s all she heard from Foster Addison and Jarun Tann. Haldor was out of his coma, but still recovering with the help of Dr. Carlyle. He may be able to hold his own against some. “You’re such a Debbie Downer,” She groaned as more fear crept in. Something else she needed to think about. 

“What?”

“Human saying,” She mumbled. 

“Ryder?” He questioned lightly.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for helping with Aroane.”

“I think you enjoyed dropping him a little too much,” She interjected playfully.

He chuckled. “That I did. Too bad, the same didn’t happen to Spender. At least that shit got what was finally coming to him.”

“You really think I made the right choice by arresting him?” She loathed that the final decision to be made on his fate was totally up to her. An unfair choice by Nexus Leadership. Any retaliations or repercussions would be solely placed on her and it would bound to happen. Ever since the decision was made, she debated if she should have exiled him instead and let his so-called friends down on Elaaden and Kadara deal with him.

“If he’s here, I know where he is. I can kill him later. If he was exiled, then I would have to go around and look for him.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, but if you found him down there, who would stop you in killing him?” She dabbled with playing devil’s advocate against him. 

He paused, thrown off-course by her remark. “Crap.” A beat. “Way to kill my good mood, Ryder.”

“You’re welcome,” Torvi waved before turning to head out. She figured to talk to Kandros about Drack’s insight before departure. Just how prepared was the station? The probability of the Kett hitting it seemed farfetched, but he did attack the arcs. All lost heavy casualties. The Initiative suffered enough. 

“Ryder?” He called to her.

“Yes, Drack?”

“You know all that earlier was just hot air, right?” 

The question was completely amiss to her and she found herself standing there puzzled as if she was trying to decipher some remnant relic. “What was?”

“About turning my scouts over to save the salarians. Tann still rubs me the wrong way. I should be blaming the kett for what happened to them. Not you.” 

“And the Archon,” Ryder added. “We’re good, Drack. No harm no foul.”

“Any word about Reyes?” He prolonged the conversation and the next question threw her off. She never expected his name to come up with him, but she knew the krogan never did trust Vidal. 

“Nothing,” Torvi frowned. His disappearance still pained her. She should be angry with how he used her, but she still longed for him. Especially lately after the tougher battles. Most likely, Sloane Kelly found him by now wherever he was hiding at in Kadara and killed him. She looked for his head to be on a spike upon her return as Kelly vowed despite Torvi’s argument. “I’m over him,” She lied. “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking letting myself get involved like that…so unprofessional.” Immature…she thought to herself. 

“Just shake it off, kid,” He broke her train of thought. “I’m not familiar with human courtships, but it sounds way too involved and silly if you ask me.”

“Oh?” Torvi became interested in the new topic of their talk. She never really had a chance to ask a krogan about how they handled some of life’s toughest problems. “There’s no falling in love or romance among the krogan?”

“Nope.”

Torvi grinned. “What about Kesh and Vorn? They sound pretty cute and he did give her that plant. Maybe, things are changing?”

The upbeat rhythm of her message was deflated. “Maybe,” He grumped.

She decided to prod him further. “Even kiss?” 

He grimaced. “Krogan don’t kiss, Ryder.” His words filled with certainty.

Torvi rotated her head side to side playfully to continue to suggest his disregard. “I don’t know. You agreed things are changing.”

“I’d rather not see it,” Drack shot back flatly. She was starting to get under his thick old skin and it was bit amusing. “Have the krogan ever been with humans before?”

He scoffed, “No. Humans are too squishy. Just like the salarians…well at least we wouldn’t kill you. The females are great fighters as well of our species. The more kills they have; the more males want them.”

“Krogan attraction?”

“Something like that…” He eyed her carefully. “Not like you think it is. We don’t fall in love, Ryder.”

“I’m just messing with you, old man.” She finally decided to lay off for now and go back to the list of tasks that were on her plate at the present moment. The few minutes really let some of the mental stress remove itself. “I really needed this. Thank you, Drack.”

“Anytime.”

“See you on the Tempest in an hour?”

“Will be there. Have to keep you straight. Don’t want you dying out there. You are doing more than any of these idiots here are managing. Besides Kesh.”

Torvi moved closer over to him, leaned in and gently placed her lips on the right side of his cheek, avoiding the sharp protruding bones that were on the lower part of his chin and head. Her midnight purple lipstick created residue on his rough skin as she pulled away. “Thanks, Drack. Now, you can say before you die that a human kissed you.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is tortured by the Pirates of Paradise. What do they want him for? 
> 
> Ryder learns that another player wants the drive core or is Morda becoming desperate.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 33

Reyes Vidal sat in the chair in the dark lit room with his hands and legs bound. A pair of turians were waiting outside the room, the same ones that prepped him for whatever was going to befall him next. The blood dried on his forehead from the bash he received from his newest captor and it caused his skin to itch. His headache was still throbbing from the concussion he received due to the hard material of the helmet. The faint light still hurt his eyes and he squinted to almost narrow slits to prevent too much aggravation. He studied his surroundings. He had no clue where he was except that he was on Elaaden. He was an outsider and had the disadvantage of not knowing the layout of the land. He pressed against his restraints, hoping for some dumb luck that he could break free, but a useless attempt. The room had a fifty-meter perimeter and several crates lined the sides, but no terminals anywhere. A storage room. He scowled when he saw the Initiative’s symbols all over the crates’ sides. Was the organization funding whatever group now held him or were they skimming supplies? The latter was the obvious conclusion.

The sound of muffled voices outside made Reyes return his attention to the front. Seconds later, the door whished open and in stepped a batarian, alone and in forest green and black heavy body armor. A superior smirk dominated his alien face as he walked in. “You’re awake.” He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it to where he was at least two feet in front of Reyes and sat down. He took out a cigarette pack that he had in his hand and offered Reyes one. 

The black-haired man cocked an eyebrow at the gesture. “My last cigarette before you put in me in front of a firing squad?” He cracked jokingly.

The batarian chuckled in amusement. “We’ll see how this goes.” He lit up and then put the pack down after Vidal silently declined. Taking in a breath, he exhaled and allowed the vapor to move through his large nostrils, intentionally blowing in Reyes’ direction. “Your friends betrayed you.”

Vidal coughed as the thick smoke choked his lungs. His eyes watered from the irritation. “I will have to say that it was unexpected,” He remained calm. Boastful in his response. “Impressive is another term I would use to describe Keema.” Ararn shrugged slightly as he stared at Reyes with both sets of his eyes. Vidal decided to ask a question. “Since when did the Initiative allow batarians to come? Heh, I guess I missed that conversation.”

“You didn’t,” Ararn took another inhale of his cigarette following his answer. “It was too easy to infiltrate their project.”

“How many of you are here?”

Ararn studied him for a few seconds then dismissed the follow-up with a wave of his hand. “None of your concern.”

Concluding that the means of the whole interchange was to gather information about an unknown subject, Reyes decided to appear cooperative in order to gain some insight as well. “I guess you want to know about Kadara?” He suggested lightly with a smile. “Why else would you want me here?”

Balak shook his head as he held the cigarette within two fingertips. “You lost the port. If I want it, I will deal with Sloane Kelly.”

Reyes tried not to look concern, but his natural reaction slipped and Balak took note, smirking again, knowingly. Frustrated, Vidal breathed hard through his nose. “Sloane will be a challenge,” He pressed. 

“Your mistake was that you assumed you had the backing of the human Pathfinder.” Ararn casually stood up and snubbed his cigarette on the right side of Reyes’ face. The man howled from the hot embers that charred his flesh. Ararn flickered the snuffed cigarette on the metal flooring and squashed the remainder of it firmly with his boot. “I want details on the Pathfinder. Weapons? Armor? What am I against?” Time to cut to the chase.

Reyes winced through the scorching pain, suppressing the stinging sensation. “Leave her out of this…. you, follada fea.”

Ararn chortled by the remark and slipped out the jagged knife from the holster on his right upper leg. He gently spun the edge up against his fingertip, admiring the glistening from the lighting that reflected off the shiny metal. Without saying anything, he stabbed Reyes’ left upper arm, slicing through tendons, penetrating deeply and keeping the blade inside. Vidal bit his tongue to not give the batarian the satisfaction of a scream of agony, but as Balak took his fingertips and twisted the knife inside, ruptured muscles sent his nerves into overload. He threw back his head and yelled out. Slowly pulling the blade out, he caused further ligament damage. Ararn held up the bloody knife to spite. “Heard she turned on you. Don’t be stupid.”

“Go to hell,” Vidal hissed, beads of sweat formed on his forehead as his body was starting to go into shock. Blood poured out of the wound and covered his sleeve. “I’ll never tell you.”

Impressed, Balak hesitated in appreciation, still holding the blade in his hand. He thought back to what Keema told him when she made the deal. “The angaran was right about you and the Pathfinder after all.” He sat back down in the chair to face him once more and wiped the weapon clean with a rag. “She’s fucking with my operations…I will kill her.”

Reyes gritted his teeth and glared hard at him. “Torvi will kill you first, four eyes.”

“Doubtful.”

“You may as well end me. I won’t help you.”

Balak tilted his head to the right as if he was seriously considering to end Reyes’ life then and there. He figured he could inflict even more damage to get more answers, but the interrogation could only go so far until he would lose consciousness. A subject who was not responsive was useless for extraction. He was impatient and didn’t have time to constantly await his consciousness to resume. Reyes was still useful for overcoming Kadara and the Pathfinder. He could use the man to bait both. Still, a little more amusement would not hurt. “You’re right.” He grinned sadistically and twirled the blade in his hand, rotating it downward before slamming it into Reyes’ upper right leg. 

The sudden assault was unexpected and Reyes threw back his head violently. “Fuck!” Tears of pain were in his eyes. His chair jolted violently backwards and he toppled over onto his back.

Ararn quickly removed the blade, wiped it clean and holstered it before standing back up. “You are still useful to me, scum.” Exiting the room, he eyed Brad who was standing nearby for his order. Balak motioned towards the interior of the room with his head. “Patch him up, I don’t want him to bleed out.”

“Got it,” Brad moved to retrieve a care pack.

“No medigel,” Ararn added.

“Ararn,” The batarian’s comm sparked up. He recognized the voice to be Kaesnus, one of his loyal turian scouts. “The Pathfinder’s back. Picked up her rover and tracking now.”

“Where is she going?”

“Towards the derelict ship.”

“Shit. Stay on her. Stay out of sight.” 

“You got it boss.”

He then switched frequencies. Things were moving too fast. “Aiko, come in.”

“Yeah, what is it?” The woman replied on the other end.

“Make sure the core is secure. The Pathfinder is heading to the ship to find it. I don’t want her to reach you.”

“I’ll make sure my team is ready. Transmitting data over shortly. This thing holds more power than we believed. If the krogan get this, it will make their colony stable for at least two hundred years easy.”

“Good thing we are keeping it for ourselves.” He disconnected the call and swiftly moved towards their comm room. He was hoping to have enough time for Ceelna and Separ to return back from Kadara with more forces, but his timetable was now scrapped. Pretty soon, the krogan may find out that the core is missing if the Pathfinder manages to get past the Remnant defenses. He hoped she wouldn’t be clever enough to discover the back passage. It will be all out war for the drive core. He had to bring the fight first to them and have his forces ready. A pair of salarians peered up from their terminals upon his entrance. “Send the code out.”

******************  
Three hours later after their arrival, Torvi and her team walked back out in to the brightly sun lit sands of Elaaden. The coolness of the ship beckoned her, but it would be like the sirens in the mythological tale of Jason and the Golden Fleece. There were tons more remnant lurking in the unexplored halls of the ship’s interior. The number that they faced to get to their intended target were more than enough, especially the turrets. A lot of things were annoying her on this failed mission. Number one was that the core was missing and already snatched up by potential scavengers. Number two was that these scavengers lucked out and found an alternate route that was way easier than what she endured. “Heat…ugh,” She could feel herself sweating protrusively inside her armor and under lining.

“We need to get that core back, Ryder,” Drack ignored her remark. Obviously, the temperature was not bothering him. After all, he spent centuries on Tuchanka and their planet was radiated from nuclear fallout. 

Feeling the hot breath in her helmet, she glared at him, making an unseen face. “I think I know that.”

“You think Morda got it?” Liam questioned as he took her side. “Strux said she was going to use it as a weapon against the Initiative.”

“Maybe, Strux didn’t know that Morda already hired someone for her?” Ryder suggested over to Drack for input.

The krogan disagreed with a shake of his head. “Morda doesn’t trust anyone but her own kind. Seriously doubt she would rely on scavengers.”

“You saw the dead bodies by the turrets,” Torvi countered. “Desperation may change things.”

“Another player?” Liam tossed in. “What about the Pirates of Paradise?”

“Always possibility,” Ryder acknowledged. “Strux wanted us to get it before Morda and neither of them have it.” She sighed as she moved to their forward hub pod. “Not many leads on them. At least not in Paradise.”

“You think everyone is scared?” Kosta asked.

“Or getting paid to keep their mouths shut,” Drack chimed in.

Ryder sighed again in exasperation and checked her omni tool. “SAM, you have any input?”

“The flophouse in Misery may provide us more details with the number of scavengers there.”

Torvi liked the idea. They didn’t hit that place yet and it would have to be something they needed to clean up before establishing a viable outpost. She couldn’t allow scavengers to just swarm in on the innocent colonists who were trying to get a fresh start. “Flophouse it is. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“You mean like free drinks and food?” Liam joked.

“Free beer? Hell yeah.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane realizes she may be given Reyes. She can't wait to put his head on a spike. What else do the pirates want?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 34

“Check out the heads,” Ceelna muttered to Separ as the pair walked along the docks of Kadara Port. There were fresh heads on spikes that greeted them at the entrance. The deterioration of the flesh showed that the heads were probably just a few days old. Mixed species: Salarian, human and a couple of angaran. Insects were crawling around, tearing into the rotting skin. A gruesome sight and smell. 

Separ’s large amphibious dark eyes widened with a hint of terror. “Wow, that’s helpful.”

“Reyes’ men,” The asari quickly noted, strolling casually as Sloane’s noticeable bodyguards lined the interior walls twenty feet apart. Kelly was not taking any chances. Each were scanning newcomers with their eyes with great suspicion. Their hands at the ready on their weapons. Ceelna was silently counting each one. Kelly was beefing up security. “Let’s just get this over with.” Hopefully, Sloane would be willing to negotiate terms without any opposition. Keema and her team were down in the badlands at the designated point, waiting for the outcome of the meeting. Ceelna felt it was best to leave her out of the discussion. A stranger would be more likeable than an angaran.

A turian with light purple and teal green facial paint on his bony skull stiffened up at their approach. His stance gave away him guarding his side and faint bruising remained on his leathery skin throughout his body. “What do you want?” 

“We have something for Sloane Kelly. Word on the street is that she’s looking for someone,” Ceelna cooed playfully, hoping her kind’s natural good looks would play into her favor.

He, on other hand, was not moved. “No one sees Sloane unless I say it’s okay.” His words sliced through the air sharply.

Separ shrugged. “I know other people are looking for Reyes Vidal, Ceelna. Check our next contact?”

Kaetus’ blinked by the name. “You’re bluffing. He hasn’t been seen around Kadara for some time now. I checked every cave myself.”

“Didn’t say we were from Kadara.” Ceelna held his gaze. “Found him on Elaaden.”

“Elaaden?” Kaetus’ beady eyes gaped at her news. 

“That’s all I’m saying. Look, we came here for the creds. Give Kelly first pick. You want him? We talk to Sloane.” The asari crossed her arms defiantly. “I’m not talking to her lacky.”

He glared then moved his head towards the inside of the building where she was. “Inside. I’ll tell her to meet you.” He opened the door and quickly ushered them in before closing behind him. He flagged a krogan to take over his spot at guarding the door, then led them into an empty room. Inside, was a large chair at the front center then several tables were on either side of the room. A makeshift gathering place for select individuals. No signs of life for several weeks it looked like. Kaetus disappeared into a side room, then reappeared a minute later with Sloane in tow. The hardened stare on the woman’s face rattled Ceelna some. Kelly sat down in her chair while Kaetus took her side, standing vigilantly. 

“Where is he?” Kelly cut to the chase.

“In our possession.” Ceelna answered. Giving away little details as possible. A way to keep a good lie going.

“None of this bullshit,” Sloane angrily responded. “Just hand him over.”

“And our payment?” Separ asked eagerly.

“Twenty-thousand creds.”

Ceelna and Separ already practiced this scenario and they pretended to study each other to consider the offer. “The Roekaar are offering us double than that,” The salarian countered. “Must be worth more to them.”

“The Roekaar?” Kaetus questioned this statement. “The Collective took ‘em out.” Sloane looked up him while he spoke, then returned her eyes enquiringly upon the newcomers.

“Apparently, not all of them.” Ceelna shrugged.

“You found him on Elaaden?” Kelly brought up the information that Kaetus relayed to her previously. “How did you acquire him?”

“He been lurking around the sands for a few days before we got word that he was on the run from you and there was a hefty bounty on his head.” Ceelna explained coolly. “He doesn’t know the people like I do. I’m a scavenger there along with my friend here. I guess now we are in the bounty hunter business.” She silently hoped that Sloane would not ask any more questions regards to his capture.

“We quickly came here before someone else snatched him up,” Separ added. “The Roekaar are also on Elaaden. They were sending scouts out looking for him too. Lucky for you that we found him before they did. I’d rather deal with you than an outsider. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Sloane contemplated their story and nodded her head in approval. “Reyes is a conniving bastard. Forty thousand creds is your price?”

Ceelna smiled big. “That and one more thing.”

Kelly grimaced angrily. “Do I have to fucking take him from you?” Kaetus held his side arm and took a step forward to carry out the next command if needed.

“Relax. This will be good news for you.” Ceelna held up her hand to stop him. The turian stopped in stride and turned to his boss for the okay. Sloane motioned for him to step aside and retake his place. “There are more of us on Elaaden. A growing organization called the Pirates of Paradise. We want to broker an alliance with you.”

Sloane scoffed at the idea. “I know my men. I don’t know you.”

“We want to offer our assistance in your Roekaar problem. Some of my men are exploring the land here and ran across a few that were traced to their hideout.” Her eyes moved to Kaetus. “We can show him if you like.”

“No way,” Kaetus quickly shot the idea down. He turned his head to look at the woman beside him. “Sloane, if you want to check this out, fine, but send someone else.”

“No,” Sloane didn’t even look back at him to ignore his argument. “I trust you, Kaetus. You can deal with these vermin.”

“Sloane, this is a bad idea,” He pressed with urgency. “I’m not leaving you, again.”

She held his gaze warmly. “You’re such a grump when you worry. I always told you that.”

“I don’t care. Look what happened when you went after the Charlatan without me. You could have died.”

“The Pathfinder saved me.” She looked at him hurtfully. “Thoughtful you should be grateful for her. Besides, I can finally deal with Reyes.” Kaetus cursed under his breath as he stormed out of the room.

Ceelna watched him before returning her focus back on the leader of the port. Taking note on the exchange and the words not mentioned. There was more to these two than just working together and perhaps beyond even that. There was a slight tug on her stomach as she thought back to her and Ararn Balak. Their relationship was almost exactly the same. She cared for him and wondered how he was faring on the moon without her at his side. Trust in the others on her team could only go so far, even with Separ, who accompanied her. “Problem?”

“None,” Sloane stood up from her chair. “Send Kaetus the nav point so he can meet your team. When do I get Reyes?”

“In an hour if you want. While he’s gone. Then we can discuss the next steps of our alliance. My boss will be happy.”

“You’re well organized,” Sloane remarked. “Turian?”

Ceelna smiled. She wouldn’t disclose the true identity of her employer and lover since batarians were one of the most hated species in the Milky Way. Most likely, the feeling continued into Heleus. “Human actually. Ex-Alliance.”

Sloane chuckled. “At least, we are doing something fucking right.” She waved them out.  
****************  
Ceelna and Separ moved through the port towards their ship as if they were going to retrieve the desired item should Sloane’s men keep a tab on them. Finally, once they were in the clear, she accessed her omni tool to contact the gathered forces outside the slums. “Keema.”

“Go ahead.”  
“She bought it. I’m sending Separ to your location to lure Kaetus into the cave. Is your team ready?”

“Ready.” 

Ceelna ended the transmission and motioned Separ to leave. “I’ll send the nav point to Kaetus once you’re fifteen minutes out. Good luck.”

“You too.” Separ dashed off to head down to the slums.

Ceelna walked into their ship that was docked and moved towards the hidden cargo hold. Inside were at least five Roekaar fighters: Three male and Two female along with five more of her own people from Elaaden. “Make sure your weapons are ready.” She went to their stash to gather clips and noticed Perez standing nearby.

“Do I really have to cover up my face?” He groaned as he held the black hoodie in his hands. “I won’t be able to see a damn thing.”

“You’re the decoy,” Ceelna explained. “I need someone to pretend to be Reyes. Sloane will suspect something is up if I come back empty-handed.”

“My life is going to be in your hands,” He sternly reminded her.

“Want me to shoot you here?” She growled. He closed his mouth to protest further. Noticing this, she smiled again. “I’ll have another asari with me. Two biotics will better our chance. Just say nothing. I have an extra weapon on me for you.” Kadara’s sunset was peering into the ramp of the ship, the colorful display brought tranquility to Ceelna as she holstered her fresh weapons. “This will work.”  
***********************  
The parade through the streets of Kadara with Amera and Perez was working so far. Perez had on his black hoodie to hide his face and his hands were bound by holo-cuffs. Ceelna took point while Amera stayed behind in the back, holding her rifle tip towards Perez’ back, pretending to make sure their prisoner didn’t run away. Voices broke out among the watchers as they speculated who was coming and what that meant for the port.

Sloane greeted them again in her room. She was alone and very relaxed. An inward smile crept along Ceelna’s purple lips. This was going to be too easy. Eagerly, Kelly hopped out of her chair and moved towards them as they entered. “I’m going to fucking enjoy this.”

Ceelna dabbled with the idea of just shooting Sloane then and there or wait until the reveal was done. Wanting to see the surprise look on Sloane’s face won the debate. Stepping aside to allow Sloane a closer examination, she waited for it to come. Kelly stopped a few feet and admired the view with her light blue and brown eyes. “I’m going to torture you first and then put your head on a spike.” She lifted up and removed the hoodie. Her look of pleasure quickly switched over to bewilderment when she realized the man was not Reyes Vidal at all. “What the fuck is this?”

Ceelna wasted no time to make her move. She roughly grabbed Kelly’s left shoulder and jerked her forward while her free hand revealed the blade she had hidden away. The knife moved right into Sloane’s upper torso. The woman doubled over; eyes wide as blood trickled out from the corner of her mouth. She stared at her attacker in disbelief. Quickly removing the blade, Ceelna grabbed the back of Sloane’s head, yanking it hard backwards while holding the blade sideways and used it to slice across the greatly exposed front center of the neck. The blade severed the skin, tissue, and carotid arteries. Stumbling backwards, Sloane now clawed desperately at her neck, trying to stop the pouring blood that rushed down the front of her body like a bloody waterfall. Ceelna smirked as the blood drained from Kelly’s face and she dropped to her knees. She stared up at them in horror as her arms draped lifelessly at the sides of her body before collapsing onto the ground face forward in a pool of red liquid. Wiping the blood from her knife, Ceelna holstered it back up. She gave a playful wink to Perez. “You were wonderful.”

Amera removed the cuffs from the man and he wiggled his hands a bit. “That look on her face was priceless,” He grinned.

Ceelna pulled up her tool to signal the rest of the team on the ship. “Sloane’s out. Get it done.”

Minutes later, a violent cacophony of gunfire, shrilled screams of fear and agony filled the streets of Kadara port. Voices were heard outside as Sloane’s men moved to warn their boss. They were met with locked doors. Their fists pounded on the other side. “Sloane! We are under attack!” The lack of the response made their pleas more desperate until the gunfire moved in and seconds later, the pounding stopped. 

“It’s done,” A voice came through the comm. “The port is ours.”

Ceelna motioned for her squad to head out of the room. They discovered the bloodbath as they walked out onto the streets. All of Sloane’s men were dead along with some exiles that were just unlucky enough to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sobbing and wails came from behind shop counters as frightened survivors pleaded for their lives. As planned with her colleagues only, the angaran that accompanied them were also among the dead. Shot in the back. Betrayed by their allies. Victoriously, pivoting on her heel to walk back inside, she didn’t give Sloane’s body another glance as she sat down in the chair, crossing her legs. Stretching her back out, she allowed her arms to lay on the arms of the chair, feeling the cool stone underneath. She panned her eyes over the layout of the room. “Separ better not mess this up.” She couldn’t wait to give Ararn the good news.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaetus is ambushed by the Pirates of Paradise. Will he reach Kadara Port back in time?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 35

The cave’s dampness sent a chill through Kaetus’ spine as he followed Separ and another turian inside, navigating the narrow passages. The red flares that lit his path gave some notion of where they were heading. He had been walking with them inside for several minutes now and the air was getting colder. “Heh, you really did hide him out.” He commented, hoping to spark up a dialogue and try to figure out how much longer they would be. He hated to leave Sloane alone at Kadara. Things were calmer since the Collective were disassembled, but that didn’t mean they could just relax. Ambition is what drove everyone. Another person would take the Charlatan’s place most likely. 

“We like to be careful,” Separ tossed back. “Not much further I promise.”

Suddenly, there was loud static coming in through his comm. Most likely, jammed by the cave’s depth. He could hear garbled sounds of voices. Their words undetectable, but the pitch gave him all that he needed to know. Something was going on the port. “Spirits!” 

Separ turned around quickly with her pistol drawn at him, however, Kaetus was faster. He lifted up his own sidearm and shot first, causing her to dive out of the way to take cover. He sprinted and rolled behind a large rock. Rounds pinged off the top, sending shattered pieces on the ground all around. “Go to the other side!” He picked up on the salarian’s order to the other turian.

Kaetus peered around to see him hurrying over to the right to try to flank him. Lifting his weapon, he squeezed the trigger and nailed the turian in the leg. This dropped the other down on the ground as he howled in pain. Aiming again with his scope, he fired several more rounds, striking the back of the armor until he got through to the vital organs. The turian quit moving.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and he dove back down just as fire struck the top of the rock. He squeezed as low as he could to the ground, feeling the heat above. An incineration blast! Separ was trying to keep him pinned. “Where are you?!” The salarian was radioing backup. It was hard to determine just how many forces these pirates had waiting for him. Luckily, he didn’t get that far into the cave. None the less, he had to get out of there. Looking back, he saw the path he came from. It was clearly in the open and his shields may hold if he was lucky for any shots to miss. The incinerate power revealed he was up against a potential tech expert class. No joke. 

Three more angaran emerge from the darkness at the back of the cave, their weapons blasting in his direction, hitting the cave walls all around him. If he stayed in cover, they would overwhelm him. He had to move and risk it. Firing blindly in their direction, he used the microseconds given as they diverted to evade to run towards the entrance of the cave. He pumped his legs hard and the sounds of repeated gunfire was met with heavy pings on his armor. The impact made him stumble forward. He fought to remain on his feet. Daring not to look up, he kept his eyes on the light that was emerging ahead. Within twenty feet of freedom, another incinerate blast hit his side, dropping his shields, burning into his exposed skin. He cried out and fell hard to the ground with a thud. The back of his armor singed from the fire. Clawing at the gravel with his talons, he pushed himself to get up. He had to fight back. When he reached the outside, he would be out in the open. Unexpectedly, darting to the right, he moved behind a wall to block their view. Separ was way ahead of the angaran. He would need to take her out first and fast. The salarian ran into view, not taking stock of his location yet. Before she had a chance to see him fully, he lunged at her, knocking her down with the weight of his own body. Salarians were not built for hand to hand combat. That’s where his training would kick in. Grabbing at her exposed neck, he squeezed tightly as he pressed her body down hard. She writhed violently underneath him to escape. Her right hand desperately reaching out to the pistol that she dropped from the fall. Noticing this, Kaetus quickly grabbed the pistol, aimed straight at her face and fired. He turned his head as blood, particles of flesh and brain matter exploded and splattered all over his armor and face. He dared not to look at the monstrosity of what would remain of the unidentifiable head now. Seeing the angaran now in plain view bearing down on them. He took out a frag grenade and chucked in their direction. Covering his head, he waited for the blast that followed. The screams of agony were quickly dissolved from the intensity of the explosion that ignited the three angaran. Their dead bodies now scattered on the ground. The cave was now silent. Taking the chance, he got back up and scurried out to the awaiting rover. He wouldn’t wait around to for anymore of the forces to return. The Pirates of Paradise lied to them. Desperation gnawed at him like an eroch as he jumped inside the rover and started the engine. “Sloane!” His voice gasped through the radio as he finally took notice of his physical appearance. His body ached and he suppressed the pain coming from his backside as the rover’s chair touched the sensitive area. There was nothing. “We been had! Lock it down!” The hail was to anyone on their team that was listening to the frequency. A deadly stillness was all he heard in return. His stomach lurched inside his body and he felt his heart pounding inside his chest. He pushed the accelerator as far as he could. He was thirty minutes out from the port and he planned on cutting the time down in half. Sloane needed him. She was a capable fighter, but he had no clue what she was up against. The drive made him think back to who he was up against. At first, he was clueless, but then when he saw the angaran, he began to wonder if it was the Collective in retaliation. The scavengers and Roekaar were divided in the badlands and the only time he saw the angaran mix in with other species was when his squad flushed out pockets of the Collective after Reyes fled. They let their guard up too soon. The name was confusing though. Why completely give the story of a false name besides the Collective? Why Elaaden? Things were not adding up. 

*****************  
The streets of Kadara were nearly empty. A few stragglers, commoners, took note of his arrival and quickly scurried away. The spikes of Sloane’s prized heads came into view and the abomination before him made him drop to his knees. His jaws opened as wide as they could as his heart seemed to crash down into the pit of his stomach like a stone. All the heads were gone and fresh new ones now displayed. The centerpiece was Sloane Kelly herself. Her eyes closed. “S-Sloane….” He choked out her name as his body trembled with rage. Roughly picking up his rifle, he yelled a primitive roar as he charged towards the throne room. The enemy would most likely be waiting for him there. “I’m going to kill all of you!!” He screamed on the top his lungs. All logical thought escaping him.

Just as he came to the center of the marketplace, the Pirates of Paradise emerged on all sides including a few familiar faces. One such as Keema Dohrgun. The female angaran, acquaintance of Reyes Vidal. was among them. More of her kind were on each side of him. Their weapons fixed squarely at his location. He stopped abruptly in his tracks and panted hard as anger continued to pump in his body. Turians never had anything such as blood rage like the krogan, but he was damn close to it. Up ahead was Ceelna, the asari that struck the deal with Sloane Kelly. She was aiming a pistol at him. “That’s far enough. You should be dead.”

“Your lying bitch friend is dead,” He spat in satisfaction. 

Ceelna narrowed her eyes into slits from the news. “Bastard…” She gripped the weapon tighter in her fingers. “Take him down!”

Leaping in the air, he dashed to try to avoid the impending gunfire, but he was severely outnumbered. The open area was not ideal for any type of survival. He groaned as his shields took a beating. Pulling the trigger, he opened fire on the nearest turian, striking him in the torso till he collapsed dead. He then quickly moved his scope over to the next salarian. The armor didn’t last too long once the shields were dropped and bullets relentlessly hit Kaetus like a barrage on both sides. He couldn’t move and his body continuously was pummeled. Red hue formed in his eyes and he felt his body going into shock as the lifeforce from his body was slipping away. Blue blood splurged out of his mouth and he dropped to his knees as the blood profusely dripped from the gaping holes. He coughed as blood filled his throat. The firing stopped and his attackers watched his final moments. “Sloane...” He choked again as he looked back at her severed head. “I-I’m sorry…” He took a breath and fought back the urge to close his eyes and die. Snapping his head back up, he saw Keema watching with pleasure. Finding a mysterious power from within, he took out his knife and gripped it tightly with his talons. Forcing his body up, he ran at her, catching everyone off-guard by the sudden action. Ceelna caught on to what he was attempting to and fired again. The round hit him just as he reached Keema, hitting him square in the back. This seemed to drive him forward, giving him the inertia, he needed. He jabbed the knife straight into Keema’s exposed neck. Driving it in to where the tip protruded from the opposite side. The angaran’s eyes widened and Kaetus’ smiled through blue bloody lips. “End of the line for you.” Seeing that she was fatally wounded, he finally accepted his own fate and collapsed to the ground. Blood pooled beside him, his eyes closed as life finally slipped away.

Keema staggered and grasped at her neck, but collapsed quickly. Her eyes remained open despite her being deceased. Still frozen in shock at what just transpired. The nearby angaran rushed to her side to try to help, but any attempt to save her was futile. Ceelna stood there quietly. Amazed how Kaetus fought all that time. He was a formidable adversary. The loss of Separ was painful to her since they became close friends after working together on Elaaden. The sudden distraction almost clouded her mind and make her forget the next step of her plan. She eyed the remainder of the angaran. Giving the signal to her team, the rest of them were slaughtered. Now all that remained on the port were only the Pirates of Paradise and the scavengers who had no association with Sloane. Any unspoken ties would be ratted out and dealt with. Loud cheers came from all. They had won.  
******************  
Rif barged into Christmas Tate’s office that afternoon at Ditateon. The orange skinned salarian’s face seemed to be draining of color. It was as if he saw a phantom in the vicinity. “Problem. Big problem!”

“Relax, Rif. Slow down. What is the big problem?” Tate remained calm as he stood behind his desk, admiring the view of Kadara behind him from his window. Rif constantly had issues and he was annoying, but his keen mind helped them develop more from the nearby mines. Resources that were making the outpost rich. 

“I was out with a team to check up on some mineral deposits outside the port. I heard gunfire…lots of it. My team and I hid. Thirty minutes later, I see a rover came flying up to the port. A turian badly wounded went inside. He was identified as Kaetus. Minutes after his arrival, the port erupted again into gunfire.”

Tate swallowed at the unsuspecting news. A power move? They couldn’t afford to be caught in that. “I need to report this to the Nexus.” 

“We had Sloane’s protection,” Rif babbled on. “If we lose that…”

Christmas held up his hand to silence him. “Cool it. Don’t go out there spurting all this out to everyone. We can’t panic.”

“We don’t have defenses against that firepower yet!” He protested.

Ignoring his plea, Christmas hit a button on his terminal to contact their lead of security, Captain Hendricks. “Come to my office. We have a situation.” He then switched the comm over to a video messaging program to initiate a recorded holo call to Nexus Leaders. “This is Mayor Tate at Ditateon. Addison, I’m sending a SOS. We need emergency forces here. Contact me right away. Tate out.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose as Foster learns that Kadara is falling apart. Can she keep it from Tann? Do they have the manpower to deal with this? They can't lose another outpost. Another mutiny is on the horizon.
> 
> Meanwhile, Torvi Ryder, Drack and Peebee plan their assault on the flophouse. She needs to find Morda's drive core.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 36

Colonial Affairs is only temporary…only temporary. Foster Addison had to repeatedly remind herself daily as the workload was unbearable. All requests from the outposts were funneled to her to review for approval. Her denial for an assistant was rejected by Tann. His reasoning: Not enough resources to deploy from cryo. The Pathfinder had the authority to deploy anyone whom she deemed was necessary, but Addison was never the type of person to ask for personal favors. She was a “by the book” kind of woman and rules were in place for a reason. Structure was essential to divert anarchy. The mutiny was a prime example of what would happen without it. Enjoying her morning coffee, she slowly sipped, savoring each one as she sat behind her desk in the privacy of her apartment near Hydroponics. She had no set schedule, nonetheless she never was the type to just dither about. She had purpose. Focus. Routine was what kept her driven each day despite the fact that she was buried with urgent messages on her terminal. She left them when she went to bed at night, and woke up to at least hundred more. Each outpost was just as vital as the next so she couldn’t give any special favors. She noticed a newer message came in from Mayor Tate on Kadara. It was sent at 0400 her time. She was three hours into reading it. Normally, she would drop the message in to her “to do” folder and get to it in order, but something about it compelled her to look at it first. Normally, Tate, was not the one to ask for favors. He and Bradley seemed to have a handle on things. The medial requests from workers were what flooded her. Ones that thought they could just bypass their leaders to her. Holding the glass to her lips, taking in another sip, she scanned over the message. The contents nearly made her choke on the warm liquid. Slamming the glass down, droplets of the coffee splashed from her cup and onto her desk surface. “Goddamnit! I knew it!” She didn’t like the idea of the outpost being built while Sloane still ruled Kadara Port. She never liked the woman and loathed her even more when she betrayed the Nexus leaders and took the side of the exiles. Her concerns went unnoticed to Ryder and with a little push from Director Tann, the outpost was established. Transferring the message onto her datapad, she jumped from her desk to make a beeline to Tann’s office. She wanted to slam the pad right in his boastful face. He was wrong. Dead wrong and now the outpost was in complete lockdown without enough security to fully protect themselves should they fall under attack. Extraction was a huge task and if they should pull from Kadara, then they would be limited again on resources. This limitation would create the need to place workers back into cryo. Once they were out, they would not want to go back in. Just like what happened to the previous mutiny and the station couldn’t risk another event like that. This would be all Tann’s fault. She would place full blame on him. 

Stomping down hydroponics with purposeful driven steps, she clutched the datapad tightly in her hand. The morning shift workers were just getting to their stations and many were still half asleep to really notice her demeanor. As she moved to the tram to travel to Operations, Addison stopped herself. The tram boarding platform was fifty feet away from her. Others glanced her way as they walked around to board the tram to head from their apartments to Operations. Addison diverted her eyes from them. What the hell was she thinking? Tann couldn’t see this; not yet. Most likely, the salarian, would persist on keeping the colonists there, ignoring their request in order to save face. A complete fiasco would follow. She needed the backing of Kandros first. This was a security matter and technically, she would be following protocol to get him signed on first. Rethinking her plan, she moved onto the tram and calmly sat down. Today was going to be a rough day.  
*********************  
Kandros was a bit alarmed when Foster requested an immediate discussion with him in his office. Obliging, he led her to his small office, barely larger than a utility closet and shut the door. A little cramp for him, but it beat being restrained in a cryo pod. “Okay, Addison, what is it?” He cut to the chase. He was a no-nonsense type of turian. He wasn’t there to dance around the topic. Addison wasn’t the type either.

She handed him the datapad. “Read it yourself. The Pathfinder and Tann both fucked up.” Her anger rose to surface once more. “I knew it...damnit I knew it.”

The turian’s mandible twitched as his avian eyes dashed over the text. “It was a bad idea making a deal with Sloane Kelly. Ryder, should have never trusted her.”

“We should have never sent the colonists there. Kadara was too unstable. My colonists are down there in a Goddamn war!” She was trying her best not to raise her voice too loud. Word could not get out on the station. It was bad enough dealing with the protestors in hydroponics, then the batarian discovery, and finally her colleague who was pregnant and fled. Exhaustion became her. She was tired. Surprisingly, Kandros was not in full panic mode. He remained rather composed. 

“I can pull back the strike teams in Apex and send what I have there. Intel will be sketchy. May need to send scouts in to see what we are up against.” He pondered out loud. “Extraction may be the only way.”

Foster shook her head feverishly. “No, look what happened to Promise Sites One and Two? We pulled out and almost never came back.” 

“We may not have a choice here,” He argued. “We were dealing with the Kett on Eos. Here, I’m not so sure.”

“Bloody hell,” Foster groaned as she cupped her face, running her fingertips through the top of her hair. “I don’t know why Alex chose her. She has no training.”

“No experience,” Kandros agreed. “But we are desperate…desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

“Not that desperate,” Foster looked at him as she removed her hand from her face. She could feel the mental anguish dragging her down. “Tann mustn’t know about this…at least not yet.”

Kandros nodded his head. “I agree. I can radio my best scouts in Apex and give them the mission,” He pulled up his omni tool as he spoke. “We may lose some resources they were reconning for, but that can come later.”

“Just think about all the resources we will lose if we remove the outpost,” Foster countered grimly. “Too many people will be out of cryo then. I’m not dealing with another uprising, Kandros.” She fiercely snapped. Kandros remained quiet and kept his hands held behind his back in a military fashion. Being yelled at was probably second nature to all turians since they were mandated to have so many years in the military as part of their citizenship on Palaven. Seeing him not flinching, Foster sighed again and rubbed the inner corners of her eyes with her fingers to relieve the stress from the mounting migraine that was building up. “Okay, if this goes to hell and a war starts down there. What if we don’t have enough forces to take it on?” 

“I don’t want to even think about it. The only ones that could possibly assist to quash this is are the krogan,” He paused. “That’s not happening again.”

Defeated, Foster moved to the door. “You work on Apex. Get them there immediately. Coordinate with Tate on how to handle this quietly. I’m going to contact the Pathfinder.”

“She could help us fight,” He agreed.

Addison glared coldly at him. “This is her damn mess. I want her to know it.”  
***************************  
Suvi rubbed the tip of her tongue against her upper lip and felt a slight burning sensation. “Ow. Still hurts.”

Doing routine diagnostic checks, Kallo overheard his counterpart in the seat across from him and glanced her way. “Did you lick one of the rock samples again?” He muttered.

“No,” She giggled. “I had some of my tea this morning before my shift…I guess I tried to drink it too soon and burnt my tongue.” A beat. “You ever do that?”

“Do what?” He didn’t bother to look her way as his eyes remained on the screen to his right to read the analysis of the scans. “Salarians don’t drink tea.”

“No. Burn your tongue,” She corrected him.

Hearing a chime indicating an incoming message to the Tempest, Kallo thankfully allowed the interruption. “Message, Suvi.”

“I got it,” Suvi’s fingertips danced over the keyboard as she navigated to the ship’s inbox. Normally, all messages were directly placed into Ryder’s personal account. However, Torvi asked her to watch her inbox to flag any important messages since the amount was becoming unbearable to manage. Not a requirement of Suvi’s job function as a science officer, but she didn’t mind to assist. Her light blue pearl eyes widened as she read over the multiple sentences. “Oh my gosh!” Her voice heightened to fright.

“What?” Kallo looked her way, finally giving her direct attention.

“It’s from Addison,” She whispered over to him. “Something is happening on Kadara. The port is under attack. Addison wants Ryder to call her right away.”

Kallo tilted his head questioningly. “Suvi, why are you whispering?”

Blinking, Suvi blushed. “Shite. I don’t know why. I’ll page Ryder.” She waited several minutes and then frowned. “She’s not answering.”

“Keep trying.”  
********************  
Ryder wiggled her body as she crawled along the gravel lined dirt to the spot she chosen to scope out, to see what they were up against on the Flophouse. Drack and Peebee were beside her. Peebee crouched lowly versus crawl due to her attire. Using her Kassa manufactured binoculars, Torvi zoomed in the direction that they would be going. The most direct route and probably the most guarded. “Ryder,” SAM called to her within her head, interrupting her train of thought. 

“Not now, SAM.” She whispered to him.

“You have a new message from Suvi.” The AI continued.

“Let me deal with this first.” She hushed him again as she moved the apparatus to the right and zoomed in as far as she could. Kassa, one of the top-rated weapons manufacturers developed preferred high-power binoculars to use in the field. They bragged that theirs could make the user see the details of a tattoo on a person three hundred meters away. Returning her conversation to her team, she said as she looked, “I don’t see any guards standing around.”

“Check for turrets,” Drack suggested. “Those things are a pain in the quad.”

Torvi moved the binoculars around. No stationary weapons anywhere could be seen and no ideal hiding places for them. Either the Pirates were really good on hiding an ambush or too cocky to have defenses. She was not going to bet on the latter. She didn’t like the fact that the makeshift path was towered by large cavern walls. Ideal places for the pirates to get the drop in on them and ravage their vehicle with rocket launchers. 

“Maybe, we will get lucky,” Peebee suggested playfully. “These guys are morons?”

“We’ll be dead,” Drack flatly corrected her. “Only an idiot would go in the front door.”

“Unless they are expecting us not to.” Ryder frowned back at him as she removed the binoculars, collapsing them. “Back to the Nomad it is.” She was grateful to be leaving the scorched temperature outside. The air conditioning of the rover was a welcoming feeling to her. 

“Drack, who do you think these guys are anyway?” Peebee struck up with Drack as they walked back off the hill to the awaiting rover that they parked. “Human? Turian? Salarian?”

“Pain in the ass,” The krogan answered plainly. 

“I agree. They may have Morda’s drive core.” Torvi added as she got into the Nomad first. “I’m impressed that the scavengers are banding together. We’ve only encountered pockets of them on Kadara, Voeld and Eos. These seem to be more organized.”

Drack was not impressed. “Want to join up, Ryder?” He curled up his upper lip with disdain.

She played into this. “Maybe, old man. Want to come along? Be a pirate again?” Recalling his past jobs that he admitted it in of their earlier discussions.

The unexpected rebuttal made him chuckle in amusement. “I like you, Ryder.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder, Drack and Peebee fall victim to an ambush.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 37

Drack’s sound of alarm beat the Nomad’s onboard sensors for once. “Ryder, we got company!”

“I see ‘em,” Ryder narrowed her eyes at the screen that displayed the rover’s front camera. There were three heavily armored terrain vehicles blocking the alternate route. Armed exiles were lined up with their weapons drawn on their approach. If the only the Nomad was armed with a high-powered canon like the famed Mako of the Milky Way. The Initiative’s main objective was to explore hence the weaponless Nomad, but did anyone in the process stop to think that there would be hostiles in the area? The Milky Way was home to billions of species combined. Why would another galaxy be vacant when it was predetermined that several habitats were marked for sustaining life for them? 

“The little shits want to fight,” Drack chuckled in amusement. The krogan was itching for battle. Roaming around in a vehicle was not the normalcy for a war-veteran krogan. “Should we, Ryder?” His tone playful.

Torvi smirked over at him. “We could just ram them, run over a few.” Banter only. Common sense identified the dangers of such a plan. Their vehicle would take out a few exiles who were not quick enough to get out of the way, but the weight of the rover could not barge through the blockade and then they would be sitting ducks for an all-out assault. She slowed the Nomad down to avoid getting in the range of their rifles. The vehicle needed to be in escape ready mode. The shields desired to be sustained one hundred percent. If this did go to hell, then they didn’t want a vehicle on fire. Slipping on her helmet, she glanced over at Peebee who was beside her in the front passenger chair. “Everyone ready for this?” 

“Ready,” The asari gave a thumbs up as she checked her pistol’s clip.

“You know I am,” Drack called from the back row. 

“Ok, let’s do this.” Torvi opened the door first and jumped out with her file at the ready. Clutching it tightly in her hands with her finger on the trigger. She could feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins as she saw the mercs yell at one another as they took note of her team coming out from the protection of the rover. Ryder’s crew was seriously outnumbered, but she had her bets on her krogan counterpart, Nakmor Drack. They faced tougher odds before against the Kett. Just had to play it smart.  
***************************************  
Ararn watched from a cliffside that overlooked the battleground below. Using his binoculars, he zoomed in on the approaching Nomad. Seeing the rover slow made him smile. His scouts alerted him of Ryder’s breach of their outer perimeter. She didn’t take note of their positions and he told them to hold fire until they confirmed if she was going to barge in the front door or not. While Torvi was surveying their defenses, he moved his strike teams to the next best route. His Pathfinder was the main target and the krogan on her team would be a problem. Most likely, they would attack in unison. He had to separate them or at least separate her from the others. Divide and conquer. He held back his heavies in the rear rover along with his second to best prize, Reyes Vidal. He gambled that if he revealed his prisoner then it may prompt desperation. The form of apprehension that would overrun any pure logical thought. Fear and anxiety are what his species inflicted up on the colonists that settled the outer rims of the traverse back in the Milky Way. Tactics that he knew too well. His brother, Ka’hairal, was famed for it. Ararn did not serve under his brother’s leadership and was not with him when the batarian tried to use an asteroid to ram into a colony on Terra Nova. Too bad Commander Krysta Shepard got involved. She thwarted his plans and killed his brother in the process. His arrogance finally got the better of him. A trait that thankfully Ararn did not inherit from their father. He absorbed patience from his mother and logic from his father. When his brother fell, Ararn advanced to one of the higher-ranking officials of the Hegemony, which landed him the opportunity to infiltrate the Initiative operation. His keen mind is what the Hegemony banked on and the propaganda of anti-human policies that was constantly burned in their minds. 

Seeing Ryder come out to square up against his team, he tapped his comms to radio down to Brad who was directly overseeing the blockade. “Make sure she sees him.”

“Got it.” Ararn watched Brad’s tiny form below flag another operative and the two moved to one of the rovers while the others rushed again to engage the Pathfinder. Gunfire erupted in loud sounds of fury. Echoing off the cliff’s walls. Now, he would just have to sit back and watch his plan unfold.  
*********************  
Torvi divided her team up: Peebee would take left, Drack right and she would take point. They had to remain in unison to avoid any flanking maneuvers. Her shields were taking a pounding. These guys were packing the ammo: disruptor rounds. “Ryder, caution. Shields at fifteen percent capacity,” SAM warned to her.

“I know, SAM!” She gritted her teeth as she dove behind a large boulder for brief cover to survey where her squad was and allow her shields to regenerate. She didn’t anticipate these guys to be this equipped; maybe the Pirates of Paradise were not a joke after all. Drack seemed to be holding his own as he charged at three incoming scavengers, pummeling them to the sides as his shotgun finished the rest. Peebee was using biotic offense attacks such as singularity and lift. Their odds were getting better as some of the opposing forces’ numbers were dwindling down. Chiseling at the base piece by piece.

“Pathfinder!” A male called to her from the group that remained poised, awaiting their signal to engage. 

She glanced over her cover shortly to take note of who was talking to her then quickly hunkered down as rounds pinged off the top of the rock, sheering off fragments onto her. “Some way to talk!” She yelled at the top of her lungs to address him.

“I have someone that you want!” The man answered in between pauses of the weapon discharge. 

Bewildered, Ryder muttered under her breath as she dared to peek over her shelter again to see someone, she would never expect on Elaaden. There, cuffed beside the male exile was Reyes Vidal. Wrists and ankles bound. His dark eyes desperately seeking hers in the crossfire. “Ryder, forget about me.” He yelled to take advantage of the calmness.

“Reyes…” Her voice rasped as she spoke out his name. Were her eyes deceiving her? How did they manage to get him here? Her teammates picked up on the conversation.

“Ryder!” Peebee called to her in alarm. Her eyes wide with fear. 

“Don’t play their game, kid!” Drack yelled at her. 

Brad grinned under his helmet as he watched the internal struggle within the Pathfinder. She was speechless and hidden away. Her team desperately looking in her direction to grab her attention. The bait was set and Reyes was playing his part, rather if he knew it or not. She was seriously mulling over what to do. He needed her here, away from her team. He didn’t move his men until the time was right. Timing would be everything to make this work. He had to place zero doubt in her head. Holding his pistol at Reyes’ left temple, he applied hard pressure with his finger on the trigger. The man’s death could be within seconds. “If you want him, why don’t you come and get him?” He beckoned her.

Torvi watched in horror as Reyes was about to be executed right in front of her. Despite his deception, she couldn’t hide the feelings that still lingered for him. Her heartbeat increased. Would the exile just shoot him in front of her in cold blood? Using him gave her notice that these guys knew about her past on Kadara. Just how much? “Fuck…” She gritted her teeth as logic urged her go about this the smart way while her emotions ramped up to take over all thought. 

Brad noted the strong hesitation still in her. He was impressed. “Alright,” He said casually. “I guess Sloane won’t get her prize after all.” Vidal squeezed his eyes tightly.

“Wait!” Torvi flinched. 

“Ryder…” Reyes reopened his eyes as death never came. 

“You’re going down, you bastard.” Ryder seethed as she bolted over the boulder and opened fire with her assault file. Nailing several exiles who were in the front. Caught off-guard by her quick reaction, Peebee and Drack began to scramble to follow her lead.

This was it. Brad signaled his forces to move in as planned. A rover peeled out of formation and rapidly steered towards Peebee and Drack who were coming to aid Ryder while more exiles poured out of hiding to surround Ryder. Brad ushered Reyes down towards his private rover to get him out of the way. As more exiles came into play, Torvi found herself quickly surrounded and no sight of Drack and Peebee. Frustrated, she released her omni blade and swung at the exiles. Stabbing one, but her shields dropped and she was fully exposed. She took a round to the leg. Crying out, she fell down to the opposite leg. Blood trickling out of the exposure of her armor. “Shit…” She winced.

“Ryder! I’m coming!” Drack saw the danger that Torvi was in. Roaring out in a beastly manner, the krogan’s blood rage ignited and he charged at the approaching exiles. Snapping one’s neck with his bare hands while he crushed another’s spine with his large heavy foot. Peebee moved in to try to pick off the exiles that try to swamp the krogan. 

Hearing the loud engine of a rover behind her present location, Torvi chanced to look around. An exile popped up on top with a large assault rifle, aiming directly at the krogan. Her friend was not aware of the impending danger. “Drack!” She could hear own voice straining. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The exile rapidly pulled the trigger, and multiple rounds picked off Drack’s kinetic barriers and then two rounds pierced the center chest plate of his armor. The krogan groaned loudly and she could see him dropping. Fearing the worst, Torvi screamed in fright as she held up her assault rifle and nailed the assailant relentlessly with incendiary rounds. The man wailed as he caught fire and was helpless on top of the rover till finally his charred body fell. Unable to break through her the wall of scavengers, Torvi called to her team. “Peebee! Get Drack out of here! Now!” She held up her gun and fired at the mercs that would pose a threat to the retreat. 

Peebee rushed to Drack. “Drack!” She quickly surveyed the damage. The krogan was wheezing as blood oozed down the two holes in his armor. 

“I’m not leaving her,” He said through his clenched razor-sharp teeth. Tasting the blood in his mouth from the internal bleeding. He spat some out on the sand beside him. 

“Come on!” She urged as she tugged at his arm to usher him towards the Nomad. “Ryder wants you to get away.”

“Bullshit!” He wheezed. “I’m not going without her.”

“If you stay here, you will die! We all will!” Peebee pressed.

“Let me die then! I’m old!” He argued.

“Drack, move your ass! I’m not dying out here in vain!” Ryder yelled as she made herself get back up to resume the fight. She fired again at the exiles, hoping to take the pressure off them.

Peebee ran off to get the Nomad and drove it in Drack’s direction. The krogan held his rifle and stood there stubbornly. “Kid, if you die out here- “

“I won’t! Just go!” Torvi shouted. She took note of an approaching Raider. Casually strolling up to her position.

Drack noted the person too as he got in the Nomad. The doors closed before he could see anything else. Peebee frowned a bit at her friend beside her before hitting the accelerator and racing through the sands to evade the area. Drack leaned back against the seat, rasping heavier. “We can’t leave her out there…”

“I know…damnit!” Peebee scrunched her face at the true extent of his injuries. She was no physician, but the prognosis didn’t look good at all. “We need Lexi.” She initiated the rover’s link with their ship that was waiting for their signal in orbit. “Tempest! We need an immediate pickup!”

“Tempest here, send your nav coordinates.” Kallo responded on the other end. He picked up on her cue of anxiety. “Is everything alright? Where’s Ryder?” It wasn’t normal for anyone but the Pathfinder to engage in pickup requests.

“I’ll explain when we get there. Just tell Lexi to be ready. Drack is seriously injured…” She grimaced again as her eyes glanced in his direction once more. “It doesn’t look good.” The krogan was no longer conscious and his breathing was becoming shallow. Was he going to die right there beside her? She never had anyone die so close to her. What the hell went wrong and who were those guys? They never faced anyone like that before. 

Defeated, Ryder refrained herself from firing any longer and watched the exile approach the group. Had to be the one in charge. “Put her in my rover.” He commanded.

Ryder clenched her fists. “Enjoying the fight from the sidelines, coward.”

Ararn said nothing. Several mercs disarmed her and removed her omni tool before shoving her in the rover. Reyes was nowhere to be found. “Where’s Reyes?” She asked the exile as he climbed in. He said nothing.

Ryder’s wrists were bound behind her back and her helmet was removed. She glared coldly at the merc who was in the front passenger seat. Looking to him for answers. “Hey, asshole. I’m talking to you.” She had no idea where they were taking her and what their true motivation was to have her captured. Judging on how everything played out, this was their intent all along. Not by chance.  
Ararn finally removed his helmet to expose himself to her. “Amusing how the angaran was right. He’s none of your concern now, Pathfinder.”

Torvi’s eyes widened when she realized the supposed leader of the Pirates of Paradise was the missing batarian from the Nexus. “You are doing well for yourself.” 

He knew she wasn’t trying to flatter him. “Why’s that, human?” He relaxed a bit in his seat as his driver steered the rover towards the flophouse.

“I thought all you batarians were just dumb slavers who liked to just enslave innocent colonists. Flunkies for mercs like the Suns,” She pointed out, recalling her history lesson. “Vorcha.”

Enraged for the comparison, Ararn whirled around in his seat and slapped her hard across the face, busting her lower lip and breaking the skin right on her cheek. Her face stung and she could taste the blood seeping into her mouth from her busted lip. “Typical human conclusion. The same argument your kind portrayed to the Citadel Council when you came crawling to them for help.”

“I didn’t see you on the invitation list,” Torvi spat, glaring at him with hate. 

Ararn turned back around. He wouldn’t let her provoke him anymore. Not when there were things to celebrate about. “Just shut up back there and enjoy the ride. Welcome to Misery.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tempest's crew decide on Torvi's and Drack's fate.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 38

The upper level conference center of the Tempest had a somber mood to it as all but Lexi gathered around the circular table in the center of the designed room. Everyone was in shock about what just happened on Elaaden and the mayday call to Kallo. It felt like a terrible nightmare. The grim reality was that Torvi Ryder was captured by a rogue faction calling themselves the Pirates of Paradise and their fellow squadmate, Nakmor Drack, was in critical condition. Vetra Nyx, was the first to speak up. “We need to do something.” 

“I agree,” Liam Kosta welcomed the invitation to express his bottled-up emotions. Ryder was one of their own and she was just left down there. No blame to Peebee at all, but a fresh group needed to be sent down to try to rescue her. “Like kick asses.”

Cora held up her hand to take control of the situation. “Not until we get an update from Lexi.”

Peebee was silent for once. She experienced the travesty first hand down below on the surface of the moon. She crossed her arms to try to comfort herself as the saddened expression revealed the demons she was dealing with inside. She paid attention to everyone, but her mind was somewhere else. No one would have anticipated that the exiles were ready for them. She recalled the Raider that was approaching Torvi and the other scavengers prior to her departure. The ringleader. Who was that guy? She figured that the most difficulty they would have in establishing the outposts were activating the monoliths and dealing with the Kett. She never factored in going up against anti-Initiative cells. Suvi caught on to the unspoken thoughts that Peebee was dealing with as she stood beside the asari. She gingerly reached out to tap her arm and flash a quick warm smile. “It will be okay, Peebee.”

“No, it won’t,” Peebee sighed in defeat as she continued to hug herself. When she left the Nexus to head to Eos and break herself off from Kalinda, she never figured she would get too attached to anyone else. Friend or lover. Yet, she did. She was fond of everyone on that ship. Family was a term she would never admit to.

“Tough question,” Gil Brody spoke up. “Who calls the shots now?”

“She’s not dead!” Vetra angrily snapped. 

The engineer squirmed a bit where he stood from the turian’s lashing out. “I know that. I meant for now.”

Cora wasted no time in holding up her hand. “I would since I’m her second-in-command.” She would never want to take Torvi’s place. Course if someone asked her that months ago or technically, six hundred years ago, she would not hesitate to stake her claim as the Pathfinder next to Alec Ryder. He basically trained her for the role. She struggled with the unexpected twist following his death to where she would have to serve under another Ryder. As their missions panned out, she began to see the wisdom of his decision. Torvi was well suited for the role and she was honored to be part of the team. If Torvi should fall, then protocol would mandate she would be next. Cora Harper would be the first Pathfinder SAMless. Not much of a Pathfinder without one, but the human’s SAM was hardwired into Torvi due to the circumstances that followed Alec’s death on Habitat 7. If she succumbed to her injuries or whatever befell her on Elaaden, so would the SAM in her head. It would take months even years to develop the technology to implement something like it. By then, if all went well, the role of Pathfinder would be obsolete and Cora would find herself in another position. Hopefully, not a desk job. 

Before anyone could refute her claim, Lexi walked up the stairs to join the meeting. Her swollen eyes gave away the tears that were shed that she tried to hide. “I’ve done all that I can for him, but he doesn’t have much left in regards to organ redundancy.”

“Come again?” Jaal blinked in confusion about the krogan anatomy. “The organ what?”

“Multiple major organs,” Peebee explained quickly, trying to put the conversation back on Drack’s status and not a dialogue about krogan physiology.

Dr. T’Perro nodded her head gently at Peebee with a smile. “Thank you, Peebee. I have stabilized his condition, but he has lost a lot of blood. To keep his body from going into shock, I have placed him in a medically induced coma. My aid can go only go so far here on the Tempest. I need to transport him to the Nexus and meet up with Dr. Carlisle. He has about a sixty percent chance survival rate, but that’s better than zero.”

Cora heard enough. A tough call, but the mission had to come first. Torvi had the same belief, which is why she pressed Peebee and Drack to flee to leave her to fall to capture by the pirates. “Kallo, set course for Nexus. Radio Kesh and Dr. Carlisle. We will be coming in hot.” The salarian moved to carry out the order without question. 

“That’s it?” Vetra glared over at her, stopping Kallo in his steps. “We’re just leaving her down there?”

“I better break the news to Kesh,” Lexi suggested gently. “It may be easier for her to deal with if it was coming from me….” 

“We only have the Tempest,” Cora remained composed. “What else are we going to fly down there?”

“We could take a team down until your return,” Jaal brought up. “I will volunteer. If I can deal with the Kett on Voeld and Havarl, then I can deal with these…pirates.”

“I’ll go with him,” Vetra piped in.  
“Me too,” Liam waved his hand. “We can survey the area and gather troops from Paradise, maybe even New Tuchanka?” He suggested to the two on his newly formed team.

Nyx quickly shook her head to disapprove. “We can’t trust Morda. Drack was the only reason we were not torn apart down there. We go down without him and it will be suicide. We do this on our own. I can talk to the locals.”

“Um, Pirates of Paradise?” Peebee’s voice edgy. “Remember? They could be controlling all of it down there.” Her eyes lowered to the floor. “Maybe, that’s how they knew to trap us. Word got around.” 

“Morda could be playing us too,” Vetra agreed. “Why can’t things be simple like Kadara? At least, you knew all the players.”

“Yeah, look how that played out.” Peebee snapped back. “Reyes Vidal was used as bait to lure us into that fiasco.” 

Nyx held her tongue to speak any ill against Torvi’s relationship with Reyes. The one weakness that enabled the ambush to work. If only Ryder listened to her and Drack’s caution. She wasn’t going to kick her down when she needed her friends’ help. A lightbulb went off in her head as she thought back to her earlier chats with Torvi while they stayed on Kadara to fix the port’s problems. “We could get Sloane to help. She has the manpower.”

“Come again?” Kallo asked in disbelief.

“Sloane. Her men are tough and she had a bounty out for Reyes. She finds out that he’s down there…” She paused to allow them to follow her thought process.

The black masked asari nodded her head. “Ingenious.”

“You think that would work?” Liam gaped at her. “Use them for fodder?”

“Should we trust Sloane?” Jaal questioned, playing devil’s advocate.

“Sorry to cut this short,” Lexi’s harsh tone cut through the open dialogue like a blade. “My patient is dying.” 

Cora never saw her so fierce and strong. It was an admirable trait. Sloane was an option, but they couldn’t just form alliances with outlaws without the Initiative’s backing. The matter was a Pathfinder issue. Tann needed to be alerted. “Okay,” She retook control of the conversation. “We head to Nexus. Inform Kesh and I will get with Tann. We need the Initiative to back this up. We can’t be in this alone or Torvi will die. Is that clear?” She saw the question on some of their minds. The one subject she didn’t touch on yet. “We don’t deal with Sloane.” Her brown eyes made their way over to the window that gave a panoramic view of the black space outside. The dim light hue of Elaaden just cusped the apex. “We move out of the orbit immediately.” She silently prayed for the asari goddesses to watch over and protect Ryder until they returned. She never really believed too much into the asari mythology, even though it was imprinted throughout her training. In fact, she never was the theological type. At least, knowing that some goddesses were watching over Ryder made her more comfortable in her choice. Torvi would not be alone.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Torvi's capture and the fall of Kadara is starting to hit the Nexus. Protestors are gathering and Cora has to square off with Tann. Is another mutiny inbound?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 39

“As if the situation isn’t dire enough from the disturbing reports on Kadara, humanity’s Pathfinder, Torvi Ryder, has been captured on Elaaden by a group calling themselves the ‘Pirates of Paradise.’ Nexus Leadership has declined any comment on the matter. Alarmed citizens are gathering outside Director Tann’s office looking for answers. Where do we go now? More to come. This is HNS.” Davis Qar’s announcement played through the tram’s speakers as the rail accelerated rapidly towards the Operations sector of the Nexus. 

Cora rolled her eyes as she listened in. Word spread fast within the hours that followed their arrival. She was drained emotionally and physically. There was no way to contain the situation as a group of paramedics rushed their landing dock to transport Drack immediately to their medical ward with Lexi’s pale face following them, blurting out orders. Workers all paused in their daily tasks to watch the scene unfold. Torvi’s absence was immediately noted. Keri T’Vessa rushed Harper before she had a chance to catch the tram for an exclusive interview. Cora politely declined for the full details, but did advise of Tori’s capture. She wouldn’t comment on anything else. Not even Drack’s condition. Not her call. Keri’s brief report upload did more harm than good. As the tram’s doors opened, she was overwhelmed with private conversations discussing their opinions on what was going on. All eyed her judgingly. “Ignore them, Harper,” She reminded herself. Seeing the mob that formed outside Tann’s office made her cringe. Davis was not kidding on his announcement. Did people panic that fast? “Hey! She’s with the Pathfinder!” A male human shouted as he saw her walking in. All turned in unison and began to shout their voices of concern and questions. Cora held up her hands to try to calm them as they pressed to get closer to her in effort to get their answers. She didn’t want to use force to create a path. She could feel herself subconsciously gathering dark energy. A biotic push if she had to. Realizing what she was doing, she took a breath to relax herself and dismiss the aurora that was forming around her.

“That’s enough! Back up! All of you!” Tyrian Kandros rushed in with a few of his officers. All of them fully armed to diffuse the situation by force if need be. “Let her through.” He shoved his way in and parted the crowd like the Red Sea. Each of his officers took sides to block the crowd, acting like barricades. The turian then glanced her way. “Go ahead. We got this.”

Harper smiled slightly at him as she continued her walk. “Thank you.” Taking another deep breath, she entered the office and waited for the doors to close behind her. Tann would be a whole other obstacle to endure. The female salarian manning the receptionist desk smiled politely at her. Little silver droplet earrings dangled from her right horn. “Lieutenant Harper. Director Tann is expecting you.”

“Thanks. I know,” Cora sheepishly admitted as she skipped up the steps towards the director’s office. Normally, she would find Zevin Raeka, Avitus Rix or Vederia Damali studying maps or outpost layouts for any feedback or future mission planning. All three were missing. Were they dismissed for the private meeting? Tann kept a lot of secrets. 

“There you are.” Jarun spoke out to her even before she reached his desk. “I was hoping you would be here a little sooner after your arrival.” He muttered in an afterthought.

Cora kept her shoulders square in a military posture with her hands clasped behind her back. “I had to check on Drack’s condition in medical before coming up here.”

The salarian was not amused and even narrowed his eyes by the response. “I trust he is doing better.” A beat. “What happened down there?” Another pause. “I’m getting calls from all over the station. People are forming protests on various levels. This is not what I expected.”

Cora remained silent; making sure he would not add anything else so she wouldn’t cut him off. Using her breathing techniques from her manuals when it came to tough conversations with upper leadership. “Sir, ambush. Torvi’s team was surrounded by the Pirates of Paradise while she was surveying the flophouse.”

“Flophouse?” He blinked. “What is this?”

“A large complex with scavengers and exiles. We believe they stole a Remnant drive core that could make Elaaden viable for the outpost. However, clearing the flophouse of any imminent danger is an objective as well.” She decided to not disclose any backroom deal with Morda. Given his past with the overlord of New Tuchanka. 

“I knew the exiles were trouble…” Tann muttered in discontent. “Where were the krogan in all this?”

“Morda has no intent of removing the exiles from the moon.” Cora stated.

Tann breathed heavily through his nostrils as he considered all the information so far in the debrief. “Of course, she wouldn’t…why would she?” He scoffed. “The Pirates of Paradise…you say…are they more exiles?”

Cora nodded her head. “Yes, sir. Though, we don’t know who their leader is. They are well trained and organized.”

“Was Ryder injured before you left?”

“Peebee said…she was.” Cora frowned. “We don’t know if she’s still alive.”

“That is the risk she takes,” Tann closed the matter as he walked to look at the viewscreens that displayed various outposts established on Eos, Voeld and Kadara. “The exiles will try to extort creds even resources from us. We won’t give in.”

Cora’s jaw dropped to the floor and she held the anger within. “With all do respect, sir, I do not believe that is entirely your call.” Challenging his authority.

He turned on her with his large eyes staring down hard. “It is my call. I’m the Director over the Pathfinders. My word is final.” He regained his composure. “I hope you can understand that…if the position falls to you.”

“Understood,” Her response through gritted teeth. 

“Then Elaaden is a failure,” Tann went on to comment as he swiped the picture of the moon from the large view screen. “We cannot risk giving those pirates any of our resources if we cannot get it under control.”

“Sir, we have the other Pathfinders, “Cora pressed, recalling the trio that normally staked their places there. 

“You want them all dead?” Tann countered.

“We can’t just give up.” Cora’s voice elevated. She wasn’t about to just let him sweep this under the rug like everything else. Torvi never did let him and she was not going to let him to just take over. She would not be controlled like a puppet. She began to think he was hoping for this. “Kadara is stable with Sloane’s protection. We could pull forces from there to- “

“We are losing Kadara as well,” He cut her off tightly.

The news dazed her and she was completely dumbfounded. “Come again?”

For once the salarian beamed. He knew something that Torvi’s team didn’t. A gain. He deliberated secretly if he should keep this piece of knowledge in his pocket to reveal at a later time. He was already irked that Addison and Kandros already seemed to know this keen circumstance. Word got to him a few days later when a message from the outpost directly came to him. For once, an ally down there. “There has been…a situation on Kadara. The outpost is locked down and Kandros has arranged a group of his officers down there to assess the situation. It is unknown if Sloane is still governing Kadara or not.” A pause. “I would recommend that we pull out immediately. We cannot continue to give resources to the exiles and focus what we have on Voeld and Eos.”

Harper’s head spun with this disclosure. What the hell was going on with Kadara? She thought all attempts to takeover Sloane were quashed when Reyes fled. Was another group waiting for the right moment or did Reyes still hold the Collective there despite his disappearance? No matter what was going on, they couldn’t pull back. Having two outposts were better than none, but fundamentally not enough. Not if they wanted to get more people out of cryo. Torvi was her main priority, but what if Kadara fell in the meantime? They would be starting all over again. She needed more answers than what he was giving her. “I need to talk to Addison.” She blurted out loud.

“Colonial Affairs has been suspended,” Tann stated straightforwardly. “I do not see the need for supplementary work at this time. Sadly, we have too many people now onboard the Nexus even with the ones we bring back from Kadara.”

“What are you saying?”

“Implementation back into cryo will be the next step. We will assess the essential workers based on need and order the others back into their pods until we can create stability.” He paused again allowing his words to sink in. “Simply put, we do not have the resources for everyone now.”

Cora broke. She heard enough. “We can’t do that! That’s how your first mutiny started,” She pointed out to him, remembering their conversation with Kesh and Drack. “People were already protesting in hydroponics for their loved ones to be deployed when we established Eos. What will happen if we order them back into cryo again?!”

“Cold calculations.” Tann said calmly with his fingers still behind his back. “Kandros will organize all security personnel to make sure we maintain order this time before the order is given.”

“We have the other pathfinders.” Cora compelled. “At least allow them to help us find a way to find Torvi and stabilize Kadara.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Once she left his office, would happen then? How long would it be till the start of the lockdown order? What would that mean for them? What if they were ordered to ground the Tempest and go back into their pods? She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was damn sure not going back to sleep. They have discovered so much. The Moshae, the Kett, the monoliths. They had to count for something. The problematic situation with the Director was turning into a nightmare. Now, she wished she didn’t go into this thing alone, but it was her obligation to debrief as second-in-command.

Tann dismissed the request with a wave of his hand. “That cannot be done. Their job will be to focus on the remaining outposts and maintain solidity. I have already asked Raeka to head this project.”

Cora scowled. She figured he would spearhead a fellow salarian to do his bidding. She believed in Raeka, but would the salarian simply do whatever he asked of her? She didn’t know her that much. Their contact was brief following the deliverance of the salarian ark. Without any logical thought, Cora rudely dismissed herself and dashed down the steps to escape his office. The multitude outside was a welcoming sight compared to what she was thrown to in there. She needed to check on Drack. She wanted to nail something with biotics so bad. She diverted her eyes from everyone, keeping her gaze squarely on the ground. Drack was battling for his life and Torvi was pretty much left for dead. The angry protestors’ voices seemed to get louder even as she distanced herself from them as she scurried down to the tramway once more. In a few more hours, what would the station be like? If Tann’s statement was true about Kandros deploying operatives down to Kadara, then that meant he would be short-handed on the Nexus. Didn’t Tann see the fallout about to happen? What if these people overran what Kandros had? What if they busted into Tann’s office? Would they throw him into cryo and seize control? Would complete anarchy ensue like it did on the habitats below? Everyone wanting to play king was never a good idea. What went wrong? 

*************************************   
Peebee was waiting for her outside the medical ward’s doors. Her arms were crossed in frustration. Cora could tell by her facial expression that she hated to be in that vicinity. The asari’s eyes lit up when she saw Harper approach. “How did it go?” Her tone more hopeful than it should be. After all, Cora went to talk to Tann. 

“Arrogant bastard,” Cora seethed. Lastly, being able to vent out the unspoken hostility she had towards him. Torvi seemed so tranquil when she went to see him following their missions. Her mood never really changed after she left. How did she manage to hold it all together? 

Peebee glowered. “Not good, huh?”

“Worse,” Cora groaned hard. She decided not to indulge her with all the meticulous details until they went back to the privacy of the Tempest. They didn’t need to ignite the wildfire that Tann was about to set off prematurely. “I’ll discuss later. Any updates on Drack?”

“Kesh went in once she was…allowed to,” Peebee scrunched her nose. “Well, till she barged her way in.” Cora laughed lightly at the visual image in her mind. “She hasn’t come out since.” Her voice trailed off for a few seconds as darkness seem to overcome her like a shadow. “What if he….”

“Don’t say that,” Harper cut her off before she blurted out the hard truth about what most likely could happen any minute or hour now. The krogan was up there in age as it was and barely holding it together. He was tough. Tougher than most krogan that Cora could recall in her mediocre lifetime compared to his one thousand years. “Drack will make it.”

“And Ryder?” Peebee pressed on with the anxiety that was inside her. 

“We will get her back.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes and Ryder reunite but in bad circumstances. What do the Pirates of Paradise want? Will the Initiative give in to Ararn Balak's demands?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 40

“Ryder…” A voice beckoned to her within the darkness of her mind. She murmured softly in her subconscious state as her mind began to awaken. 

“Five more minutes, I promise…” She heard herself mutter out loud to the unknown person. 

“Wake up,” The voice commanded. 

Instinctively moving for her pistol, Torvi’s eyes snapped open when the reality of the situation hit her. Her move was in vain. She was weaponless in the room that Ararn placed her in. Her weapons in lockup along with her omni tool. As her eyes focused, she made out a form of a man standing in front of her and she jumped back to put more distance between herself and him. Bawling her fists in a guard position, she flinched slightly when she saw Reyes standing there in front of her. All their restraints were removed upon placement in the makeshift holding cell. “What are you doing here?” She asked cautiously. She lost track of time during her state of imprisonment, but until that point, she was alone. Only visitor was a random guard to check on her and to throw packs of nutrient paste her way. 

“They put me here a few minutes ago,” Reyes explained. “You were asleep.”

“Another setup?” She snapped at him starkly. “You working for them now?”

Reyes shook his head. “I didn’t come here on my own free will, believe me.”

Torvi eyed him carefully and didn’t let her guard down. “Burn me once…,” She thought. Taking a step back even more, she folded her arms and rested her right boot up against the wall behind her. “Why should I believe you? You used me all this time.”

“That isn’t fair….” Reyes reached out to her, but she recoiled away. He frowned. “Keema Dohrgun invaded my organization for the Roekaar. After you,” He stopped himself on purpose. Choosing his next words carefully. “After I failed to overthrow Sloane, I went to the fallback spot that her and I discussed. That’s when she turned on me and took me here.”

Torvi chortled in amusement. “Serves you right. How does it feel to be used by someone you thought you could trust?” Using his predicament as punishment against him. She was done. The constant mistakes were controlling her life and spiraling her into a dangerous and dark path. Her family would be disappointed in her. Especially her dad, wherever he was. Her mom was still in cryo until a cure for her terminal condition could be rendered. Remorse made her not want to waken her up. Andromeda was fading and it was all because of her immature, rash and stupid mistakes. 

“Ryder…” Reyes painfully counseled her. He could tell that he spurned her.   
“Stop it,” She darted away from him with her arms still crossed out in front of her. She just wanted to get away from this man. The confined space seemed to shrink. All she could see right now was Drack being shot and bleeding out as he was being carried off by Peebee. Nausea resonated at the bottom of her stomach. What if he died? He was fragile as it is, no matter if he didn’t want to admit it. Lexi’s medical exam showed that. The doctor even urged Ryder to refrain from taking him on certain dangerous missions. As the leader of the team, he relied on her to make the right call. To lead by her brain and not her heart. Instead, she foolishly rushed into an obvious ambush and disregarded the safety of her team. All because of the damn man standing there in front of her. “You should be dead instead of him,” She hissed. Belittling herself in the process. Vidal lowered his eyes. He remained tight lipped. No petty comeback this time.

Studying her surroundings again, Torvi couldn’t find any weak points. These guys seemed to have more intelligence than most. Most likely, the flophouse would be heavily fortified in case of retaliation from the Initiative. That was if she was placed at the complex she was scouting out. She looked to him for answers. “Any idea where we are?”

“They call this place Misery,” He sat down on a crate that was off to the side of the room. “From what I could tell by walking outside, they are not messing around. Heavy guards at each entrance. They are led by this Ararn Balak.” He balked at he was going to disclose next. “I would never expect the Initiative to allow batarians out here.” He shrugged. “Then again, they were good at keeping secrets from us. I’m sure you see that now.”

Ryder decided not to jab a knife into the wound any further by remarking on hidden secrets. “I’ll admit that the Initiative was not aware of the batarians coming with us, but they damn sure knew about Ararn’s release.” She decided to levy with him. Not like revealing this would do any further harm. Pretty soon, it would all come out. “One big clusterfuck…”

“That’s putting it…nicely,” Reyes agreed. “We will miss out on the show.”

“I’m not ready to die yet,” Torvi shot back. “At least not down here.”

“We will need to prove our usefulness to them,” Reyes finally glanced her way. “I can start up the negotiations.”

Torvi was not pleased. “Don’t negotiations start off with two parties each wanting what the other has?” She glowered. “I really don’t see us having anything of value at this moment.”

Reyes flashed his trademark smirk and gave a playful wink. “You underestimate how persuasive I can be.” Tori rolled her eyes at the flirtatious effort. Months ago, before she realized she was being played, she would have fallen by his attractive charisma. Those days were over with. Sensing that the barrier between them was not cracking, he continued, “Kadara Port is a valuable asset. These are more than scavengers, Ryder.”

“No shit,” She sighed.

“Power will appeal to them and wealth. Kadara has that.” 

She stared at him in disbelief. “I’m not turning the port over to these assholes.”

This time, Reyes lifted his eyes towards the ceiling and chuckled as he rose up from the crate. “I’m not going to give them Kadara. We could interest them in taking out Sloane.”

“I can’t believe this!” Torvi growled as she threw up her hands in defeat. Her blue eyes crossly glared at him. “You still after Kadara? After all this time?!”

He sheepishly smiled. “A man has to have dreams and ambitions.”

“Your ambitions are going to get a lot of good people killed,” Torvi grumbled. She wasn’t about to allow the outpost fall into disarray by some power vacuum between Sloane, Reyes and the Pirates of Paradise. No more mess-ups. 

Exhaling in defeat, Reyes moved away. “You really need to loosen up, Torvi. Be a charmer.” 

“You’re going to charm Balak?” She lifted an eyebrow, deciding to play his little mind game. 

“Please,” Reyes choked at the implication. “I may have a variety of tastes, but never a batarian.” He then added, “Or men. I stick to only female…attractive ones.” He allowed his sentence to linger in the air, hoping to reel her back in. She wouldn’t bite. She stiffened her position and her eyes became colder in her expression towards him. He continued, “You could do it.”

“Do what?”

“Charm him. You know…” He smiled. “Work your magic.”

“You are sick,” She flatly turned the suggestion down. “I would never- “

Their conversation quickly ended when the sound of the door opening grabbed their attention. Reyes moved closer to her side when Ararn Balak walked in. The batarian was still in full body gear without the helmet and both sets of eyes moved to their direction. Having multiple eyes move on her made Torvi uncomfortable. “I take it that you are settling in well.” The door closed behind him, locking them all in together.

Torvi kept her fists clenched by her sides and glanced over at Reyes. She debated on making a move to attack him. If she did, would Reyes sync up? The two of them would have a slight chance in overpowering the batarian. However, him in full battle gear and armed with a rifle did make their chance of full survival really low. “Go to hell.” 

Ararn smiled in amusement by her curt remark. “Typical.” He pointed to various spots along the wall with a knowing grin. “Charm away, human.”

Reyes squared his jaw tightly, realizing that their private conversation was not so private after all. The room was wired with the mics well hidden. Of course, it was. Why else would he move him to Torvi’s room? It was all designed that way. He wanted them to interact. Find out what details he could before addressing him. This batarian was very cunning. A whole different level. No wonder these pirates were well trained and organized. “You sick bastard.”

“This is your plan?” Torvi scoffed. “To keep us in here and just spy on us?” 

“No, human,” Ararn sat on top of a crate near his location. Making himself comfortable. A pretense. “You’re here to keep the Initiative away. With you out of the picture, I will control New Tuchanka,” He turned his head slightly to allow all four eyes to look directly at Reyes. “And Kadara. I have resources coming in hot now from the port. Weapons, supplies.” He shrugged. “Drugs, slaves, women, men, whatever is valuable.”

Reyes laughed at his statement. “Sloane won’t deal with you.”

“Sloane is dead.” Ararn’s eyes seem to glimmer at the revelation. “My team took over the port thanks to your…angaran friend.”

Reyes’ eyes widened in shock. Torvi felt sick hearing the news. Sloane was dead? Her mind thought to Kaetus and a stomach-turning feeling overcame her. “And Kaetus?” Her mouth felt dry.

“Who?” 

“A turian,” She spat. “He was guarding Sloane…if you- “

“Oh him,” Ararn played off the familiarity with the wave of his hand. “He’s dead. Shot up in the streets,” He snickered. “Last one.” A silence. “Well, on her side, then Ceelna took out the angaran that helped us.”

Reyes was astonished. Betrayals all around. At least he was still standing. A lot of his men were left at Kadara. Fodder for Sloane’s retaliation against his failed coup attempt. If they managed to hide from Sloane, did they befall the same fate as her forces from the Pirates of Paradise? Hot tears formed in Torvi’s eyes. She had enough! There was so much bloodshed lately against people she still cared for and it was all thanks to this new gang that formed. Yelling out in rage, she charged towards Ararn with every intent to kill him by any means necessary or available. Ararn sat there with a superior look. Not moving from the crate. Vidal speedily grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. “Ryder! Don’t!” He urged as he fought to hold her in his grasp.

She thrashed against the restraint. “Let me go!” She shouted at him. Her eyes hardened on Ararn. “I will kill you, batarian!”

Ararn brushed the threat away. “Doubt it.” He scooted off the crate in a casual manner. “No one will save you so get used to staying here, enjoying the last few days alive.” With that, he unlocked the door and left with it closing behind him.

Torvi pulled herself hatefully away from Vidal and scowled at him emotionlessly. “I could have killed him.”

“You would have been dead,” He disagreed. “He was armed, Ryder.”

The man was right, but she was too upset right now to really admit to it. Tears streamed down her face like a faucet, matting the skin of her cheeks. The weight of all the discord in the recent moments was taking its toll on her. Not only was Drack’s impending death on her hands, now Kaetus was dead along with Sloane and many innocents on Kadara Port. Many friendly faces who were just toughing it out to make it somewhere. Sliding down the wall to a sitting position, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head on top with her arms over her head to block out the light and anything else that wanted to interfere. She wanted to shut it all out. This place, Balak and Reyes. “I failed…, Dad, help me…”  
**************************  
“Director,” The receptionist spoke to Tann from the speaker at his desk. “You have a vid message marked urgent from Elaaden. The location is scrambled. Should I mark as spam?”

“That’s alright,” Tann sighed from the interruption. Another headache. “Just send it here. I’ll watch it.” He sat down in his plush chair and rubbed the temples of his forehead with his slender fingertips. “Another request for money most likely,” He muttered. He was tired of random unauthorized vids somehow making their way to his office. Many were from scavengers talking about their dire straits and how they needed money to survive. All were read, then selected for deletion systematically. One of the medial daunting tasks of his job functionality. Thirty seconds later, his terminal chirped indicating that the transfer process was complete and the file was awaiting his review in his personal folder. Swiping the screen to unlock it, he pulled up the file and watched as the video began to play. The orange hue of his upper head seemed to drain down his body as he realized the sender was a batarian. Ararn Balak to be exact. The same batarian that was deported from the ship in exchange for the security of the remaining others in their pods. A problem he felt would take care of itself among the exiles. No one liked their kind. A common theme that transcended the turians, salarians and krogan particularly. A common bond. Despite the four-eyed species aggression to humans, their kind was looked down upon by the Citadel Council and the council races. Beings that Tann hoped that one day would be wiped out of the Milky Way and life could continue without their constant headaches. A plague he was thankful to rid himself of by going to Andromeda. The batarian in heavy armor was a bit concerning, but Tann would not jump to conclusions. “Hello shits of the Nexus.” Ararn introduced himself. 

Jarun grimaced. “Wow, that’s an opening.” 

“The Pirates of Paradise have captured your beloved human Pathfinder and we have seized control of Kadara.” The batarian continued. “I want you to pull my other batarians from cryo and immediately send them here. I will transmit nav coordinates with this message. If you do not do this, then I will burn your Pathfinder along with your precious outpost once I skin her alive. None of this is negotiable.” The message ended.

“Well, that’s colorful,” Tann groaned. He tapped into the interstation communications hub to connect with Kandros’ office. “Kandros.”

Seconds later, the turian replied on the other end, “I’m here.”

“We have a….,” He hesitated, debating on how to frankly put this. “A situation. Can you come to my office right away?” Deciding to leave the details out until the Head of Security arrived. 

Moments later, Foster Addison barged into his office unexpected. Not the person he was wanting. Her eyes were on fire. “The shit has hit the fan,” She fired as she waved a datapad in her hand. “I received a message from Elaaden.”

Tann cringed at the sudden outburst. “You heard it too?” He fought to remain composed.

“What are we going to do?” She demanded. “Ryder keeps fucking this up and now she is captured.” She slammed the pad down hard on his desk, startling him. “We cannot release the batarians. Not now. Not ever.”

The salarian nodded his head in agreement. “I agree completely. Batarians should never be trusted.” His eyes caught sight of Kandros climbing the steps up to their location. “Ah, Kandros. There you are.”

The turian blinked as he noticed Foster’s disturbed look and then turned his beady eyes back to Jarun. “Something I missed?”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandros knows the krogan are needed once again, but will Kesh agree? Drack recovers and is ready for duty despite the doctor's warning. Torvi Ryders square off with Ararn Balak.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 41

Nakmor Kesh remained neutral as Kandros spilled the particulars about the recent meeting that took place once again without her between Nexus Leadership. This time, she was just kept in the loop about the discussion with or without Tann’s knowledge. She wasn’t astonished that Tann was covering up another fiasco and this time he was trying to place full blame on Torvi Ryder. Kesh never was the one to instantly take sides, but she liked the Pathfinder and Drack respected her. She had no ill feelings against her currently despite her grandfather’s condition. Kandros was probably one of the leaders that she least hated. There was always a catch for disclosure and she was waiting for the sales pitch. When there was stillness, she decided to do her part. “Simply put, Tann screwed up.”

“We didn’t have a choice,” The turian disagreed peacefully. “We couldn’t risk a batarian to be walking around freely on the Nexus.”

“Yet, you allowed him to roam free out there,” She deliberately reminded him. “Another pile of varren shit to clean up.” She shook her head. “I know why you are here. You want me to talk to Morda to help. Not going to happen.”

“Tann is not asking this,” Tyrian admitted. “I am.”

“You weren’t here when the uprising occurred,” Kesh decided to lecture him first before ceasing the conversation all together. The turian was damn lucky that Dr. Carlisle contacted her minutes before his uninvited intrusion into her office to advise that Drack was pulling through and was now conscious. She was signing off her workstation to head down seconds before the turian waltzed in. If Drack was still in bad shape, she would have immediately tell him to get out or shown him the door if he refused. Female krogan were just as fierce as the males if not fiercer in her opinion. One armed military trained turian did not scare her. Kandros was smart and he knew that. He didn’t barge into her office to make demands of her. “Tann made an agreement with the krogan for assistance and once we did our part, he and the rest of the Nexus leadership refused to theirs.”

Kandros shoved the air through his nostrils hard in frustration. She had a valid argument. He just didn’t have time to stand there and debate past affairs. One trait of the krogan throughout history. They remembered the wrongs and firmly reminded other species. A tiresome trait in his view. People were at risk down at the outposts. If the Pirates of Paradise did control Kadara, then lives were going to become lost rapidly. Batarians never dished out empty threats. They carried through and sometimes more. He didn’t expect Ararn Balak to be any different. “Spender made the deal with the exiles.” Using information that Drack and Torvi discovered in their investigation against her. 

She wouldn’t back down. “Spender acted on Tann’s behalf.”

The door opened again once more to the office and Kesh slowly turned to address the new arrival. She didn’t need this today. She refrained from yelling at them to get out and relaxed a little when Vetra Nyx entered. A fellow turian, but this was one that she could trust. Vetra pulled through by transferring shipments undetected from the Nexus to New Tuchanka to aid the krogan and vice versa. Her smuggling days helped. Plus, Drack liked her as well. Vetra paused in her step when she saw both of them turn to look at her, immediately ceasing their private conversation. “Am I interrupting something?” 

“No,” Kandros replied first. “Just trying to figure out how we get out of this one.” He decided to withdraw from placing blame to someone part of Torvi’s crew. That would not get him anywhere. 

Vetra diverted her avian eyes over to Kesh. “Did you get Dr. Carlisle’s message? Drack is awake.”

“I did.” Kesh glanced Tyrian’s way. “I was about to head there until this pyjak came along.” She was becoming irked on the precious minutes ticking away dealing with this headache. “He wants the krogan to hunt down the Pirates of Paradise on Elaaden and then send reinforcements to Kadara.” 

“I have Apex on their way now,” Kandros turned to explain to Vetra. Noting that Kesh was skipping a few details. “My strikes teams may not be enough to deal with what we are up against. Priority one would be to secure safe transport from Kadara.”

“You mean pull out?” Vetra blinked. “So, that’s it?”

“We don’t have a choice.” He contended. “We lose lives down there and we will have another mutiny up here.”

“You may already have a mutiny by releasing a batarian,” Kesh groaned. 

“Talk to Drack about this,” Vetra offered to her. “I bet he would want the krogan to help. Torvi’s our Pathfinder and we need her out of there.” 

“Elaaden first?” Kandros scoffed. “There’s no outpost there.”

“The Pathfinder is down there,” Vetra raised her voice. “You send all Apex to Kadara and fortify our position. Pull out who you can…temporarily, but keep ground forces down there.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Kesh finally agreed. “No promises.”

“Fair enough,” Kandros turned to leave, looking at Vetra once more before exiting. 

“You going down there too?” The female krogan moved from behind her desk to finally leave. 

“Why else would I be here?” Nyx gave her a soft smile.

*****************  
There was slight discord coming from the hallway where Drack’s room was. A few medical technicians were standing out in the hallway looking fearful as Vetra and Kesh approached. Dr. Carlisle was walking back to the room with his datapad. Nyx tilted her head, taking note of the sight outside. “Trouble?”

“With my grandfather, could be possible,” Kesh didn’t alter her speed as she continued her way.

“Drack, you are not clear to leave this area of the station,” Dr. Carlisle’s soft voice gently urged his disgruntled patient. “You received serious injuries and your body will take time to heal.”

“I don’t have time for that shit,” Drack snapped back. He was slipping on his body armor, gingerly moving it past the dressing on his chest. 

“Drack, what are you doing?” Kesh barked at him as she entered.

“Ru’shan,” He squeezed out a soft smile on his aging lips. “What does it look like?”

Vetra crossed her arms as she lingered at the doorway. “It looks like you are being a troublemaker.”

“Vetra,” Drack chuckled as he noticed her. “Come to check in on me?”

“I have repaired what I could and gave him stimulants to speed up the process. His body is in a fragile state. More so now until he’s fully recovered.” Carlisle advised the pair. “I do not want him out there facing battle just yet. I was going to send an update to the Nexus.” He frowned with a pause. “Any word on Ryder’s condition?”

Vetra shook her head. “None. She was alive when Peebee left. She’s a fighter.”

“I haven’t told Scott yet…” The man’s voice trailed off again. “I didn’t know who should give that conversation.”

“I’ll do it.” Drack piped up. “I was there.”

“You?” Vetra stifled a laughter. “Krogan are not very delicate.”

“The kid needs to know straight up. None of that salarian shit.”

“I think Vetra should handle it,” Kesh argued against him. “Humans are not thick-skinned like us.”

Drack winced slightly as he finished getting his armor in place. Rolling his neck from side to side to crack a few vertebrae back to life. “Just drop me off in Elaaden before you do.”

“You’re not going back out there,” Kesh warned him. “You need to stay here as ordered. You go back out there and you will die.”

“Ru’shan- “Drack began.

“Don’t Ru’shan me,” She cut him off. “No.”

“I’m not meant to just hang around here. You will need my help if you want to get Ryder back,” His yellow eyes met Vetra. “This is not pretty.”

“You could just get the krogan on New Tuchanka to deal with it,” Vetra decided now was the perfect time to slide in Kandros’ request. She would freely admit that they needed the brute strength of the krogan to go up against the firepower they were dealing with down on the moon’s surface. Batarians were nothing to baulk at. She hit a couple of their pirates when she was a pirate herself in the Milky Way. Fight over resources. Lost several good friends. She knew their horrific tactics. She was lucky that the pirates they encountered were not elite forces like those that served in the Hegemony. 

“Morda would never help Nexus, Nyx. You should know that.” He scratched his chin skin with his long sharp first claw. “I’m a fighter. I’ll die that way.”

Vetra rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that crap. That’s suicide. What’s the purpose of just throwing your life away like that? Who will protect Kesh?”

“I don’t need protection,” Kesh snapped defensively at her.

Drack blinked for several seconds. Thinking long and hard about what Vetra was saying. His goal in life was to protect and raise his granddaughter. No matter how old she was getting, his purpose was still to make sure she was okay. “You have a point. I can’t count on Vorn to do it.” He glanced over at Kesh. “You know it’s true.”

Kesh sighed hard about her grandfather’s remark on her selection of a mate. “He’s different.” 

“Different is right,” He mumbled, but then diverted his attention back to the turian in front of him.

“You’re not Nexus,” Vetra reeled the conversation back in. “Morda respects you Drack.”

“She just wants her drive core.” He countered. A grim reminder on the failure of their task so far. 

“The Pirates probably have it!” Vetra was becoming exhausted mentally. Drack was more stubborn than she figured. 

Surprisingly, the krogan remained tight-lipped to consider what she was saying and nodded his head. “You’re right. We can use that for Morda. She won’t like it if someone else is trying to take over. I can rally the clan for the cause. Even if the Pirates don’t really have it.”

“Morda won’t help.” Kesh disagreed.

“Worth the shot,” Drack insisted. He then looked at the doctor who remained quiet through the entire dialogue. Safer for his sake. Getting in the middle of a krogan argument was never wise. “I will just talk and not shoot anything.”

The man sighed and made a quick digital note on his pad. “Progress. Glad you pulled through.”

“Thanks, Doc. I’ll give Lexi the good word.”

*********************  
The door to her room opened up and Torvi jumped up into a guard position. Ready to square off with anyone who meant to bring her harm. Ararn walked in. This time, not alone. Behind him was a man she didn’t recognize pulling Reyes up behind them. “Put the scum over there,” The batarian ordered his colleague as the man maneuvered around to take the right front corner of the room. Both Ararn and the man were armed with pistols. 

“Talk time again?” Torvi played off their visit. Trying to silently figure out their true intentions. 

“The Initiative is aware of your capture, Pathfinder. I have given my demands to them.” All four of his eyes flickered over to where the man was and he gave an unspoken gesture with a head nod.

The man roughly held Reyes by the right shoulder and pressed the pistol barrel up against his prisoner’s right temple. Torvi clenched her teeth, but wouldn’t give the pleasure of any pleads. Were they planning on just executing Reyes right in front of her? “I know that the Initiative has an interest to this place.”

“Damn right they do. You have their Pathfinder,” Torvi glared. 

“Don’t be coy, human,” Ararn growled. “I know you want to establish an outpost here just like you did on Kadara. The purpose of the voyage. To continue your interests beyond the Milky Way…deprived of the batarians.” He hissed with revulsion. “My kind will flourish here and take all the resources for ourselves. We are owed this!” His voice elevated as anger swelled in his body. “You will order the leaders on Nexus to move away from Elaaden.”

“What if I refuse?” Ryder tossed out sharply.

“Brad,” Ararn spoke over to his associate. The man applied more pressure against Reyes’ head making her old lover squinch his eye some. “I will have his brains blown out right here so you can watch.” 

Torvi’s heartbeat raced speedily as dread for Reyes’ fate struck her hard like an immense tidal wave. She tried not to seem to be troubled, but her strong-willed foundation cracked slightly. Ararn took note of this and pried further, “I know you still care about him, human. I know more about you than you know.”

“Fuck off,” Torvi turned on him angrily. “You’re playing mind games with me. I’m not doing it.”

Ararn cursed in his native tongue and then signaled for Brad to immediately leave with Reyes. The batarian waited until they were gone with the door closed before he raised his pistol up furiously with his sights squarely on her chest. “Then I will just shoot you.”

Facing death in the face, Torvi would not back down and kept her hardened blue eyes on him. “You’re bluffing, batarian,” She called him out. “You won’t shoot me. You need me. Why else would you keep me alive?”

Ararn flexed his arm muscle slightly as if he was going to proceed with firing, but this didn’t phase her. Most humans always had a breaking point when it came down to facing their own death. They would act tough until that moment then beg on their knees for their redemption. There was no hope or guarantee to Ryder that he was going to simply walk away with her unscathed. She had a point, but he had the advantage over her and the Nexus. Smirking, he lowered his weapon. “Impressive, human. You may amuse me for a bit.”

“I will kill you,” She spat at his feet.

He glanced down at the saliva droplet on the floor with the smirk staying on his face. “It’s Ararn Balak.” 

“I don’t care to know your name.” She already recalled his identity from the information that she gathered from Kandros. 

“You will.” He holstered his weapon. “This cluster will remember it.”

“Your brother failed at his attempt to ram an asteroid into Terra Nova back in the Milky Way,” She let out onto what she knew so far.

He scowled. “My brother died fighting for our cause. He was foolish to let Shepard get the best of him.”

“No,” Torvi smiled knowingly. “Shepard was a better fighter than he and kicked his ass. Like I’m going to kick yours once this is over. I have accomplished too much to allow a terrorist wannabe mess it up. That’s all you and your kind are.”

Roaring loudly out in rage, Balak smacked her hard across the face once again with the back of his right hand, sending her spinning on to the metal floor. His chest heaved as he stared down at her with daggers in his eyes. It took every fiber of patience within him to keep him from shooting her then and there. He had plans. Lots of plans. His directive from the Hegemony. Yet, she was getting under his skin. Twisting beneath the muscle like a serrated blade. Sadistic attraction yearned to his body. Was it her defiance that amused him so? Was it sheer amusement only? Was it deeper? A part of him wanted to keep her alive even when this was over and his organization dominated both Elaaden and Kadara. When the Initiative crawled back through dark space to retreat to the Milky Way, he would keep her alive. She could be his trophy. His own pet. Like an alpha varren. “I think I will put you in my room to keep an eye on you, human.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadara's outpost is under attack and it seems like Apex doesn't have a chance. Tann refuses to aid Kandros. Protestors start to block trams on the Nexus. All hell is breaking loose.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 42

“Kandros, this is Hermiana of Strike Team Digeris. Hitting our approach vector. ETA thirty minutes out from the outpost. Awaiting final order.” Hermiana Tansis said through the comm as their shuttle neared Kadara’s atmosphere. They were locked in with their coordinates and she would connect with Mayor Christmas once she got the go ahead from Kandros on the Nexus. Her orders were similar as the other strike teams dispatched for the operation: Secure the outpost and transport all civilians back to the Nexus. The only flaw to their plan so far was that her shuttle was the first and only vessel to arrive. One communicated earlier that they were a day behind as they traveled from Eos thanks to Mayor Bradley’s quick agreement. That team was to help stop Kett incursions around Prodromos’ perimeter. However, another security team would be thinned out to continue their efforts until Kadara was rescued. The other shuttle inbound out of Voeld did not check-in despite Hermiana’s effort. Not a good sign. Once they broke through the planet’s atmosphere, they would be detected by the outpost and the port. The element of surprise was never an option thanks to modern technology in early detection. Accomplishments to help prevent casualties in slave-raids on the colonies in the Traverse, but other groups found better uses for it. The corporations who manufactured the upgrades didn’t seem to care who they sold to. Creds were creds. 

“Affirmative Strike Team, Digeris.” Kandros responded moments later. Radio interference caused a bit of static on her end. Her strike team was named after a turian colony in the Apien Crest of the Milky Way. A fitting label of the all turian group that consisted of four members. Three males and herself. All formerly trained in the military on Palaven and eager to do something with their lives. They all came from the same class and knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses. A formidable group not to be reconciled with. When she resumed leadership of the team, there was no question in it. Commanding roles were never male dominated in the turian hierarchy. Females were just as fierce fighters as the males. All were equal. She was the top of her class. Tech expert. “Begin approach.”

“Strike Team Elysium is one day behind schedule. Strike Team Nasum has not checked-in out of Voeld. Should we hold back in orbit?” She suggested. 

“Negative. Our priority is to get the civilians out. Shuttle will be in route to make the transfer at the designated coordinates. The other strike teams can get the rest. Make sure the civilians are ready for extraction. Time, Lieutenant Commander?”

It only took Hermiana thirty seconds to roughly calculate their exact landing time and work flow to create a window. “One-hour, sir. Thirty minutes to land and thirty minutes to get the civilians out.”

“Good luck. Make us proud. Time starts now.” The comm went silent once more. Hermiana tapped the turian soldier in front of her to begin their descent. There was no going back now.  
***********************  
Ceelna dismissed the last vendor for the day from her audience chamber. The salarian was roughly shoved out the door by krogan bodyguards, despite his blabbering protests. More arguments and whines regarding the stiff tariff she produced on all goods sold in the port. She shut down all exports for now. They had the man power to enforce this. That meant no selling of goods to the Initiative’s outpost. For now, she decided to let them down there sweat it out in the Kadara sun. For fun, she would have her men send firing shots towards the outpost in the dead of night to keep them on their toes. Tying off supplies was another way to make them suffer. She knew they heavily relied on goods from Kadara for sustainability. The supply chains were not established yet from anywhere else. Not during the early phase of the outpost establishments. 

A female scavenger from her team approached her after the salarian was escorted away with a concerned look. “We have a visitor. Detection picked up an Initiative Shuttle inbound towards the outpost a few minutes ago.” 

“The Pathfinder?” Ceelna speculated out loud. She thought Ararn was going to handle that problem. She missed him. Since her takeover of the port, he hardly reached out to her and if he did, the talks were brief and straight to logistics only. He never really revealed what was going on Elaaden since her departure. He was distant. 

“Unknown. Should we check it out?” 

“Do it. Take a group and fire at the shuttle. Make them scurry.”  
**********************  
Hermiana held the manifest in her hand at the shuttle entrance while her other hand held onto her Phaeston assault rifle, standard issue Turian class. Christmas gave her the name of eight civilians that were slated to depart on her shuttle. The max capacity despite the civilian population of twenty. Hence the need for more shuttles. That didn’t count for the ten military officials that would be stuck there until the order demanded their removal as well. “Make this simple. Single file into the shuttle.” She barked the order to the group as they waited with their packs. 

“Fifteen minutes,” Caeter checked his omni tool as he stood outside the shuttle beside her. A gentle nudge to speed this along.

She scowled. They were losing precious time. Christmas watched the proceeding with a worried look. “When will the others get here?”

“Tomorrow.” She informed him. Skipping the details of only one possible shuttle. “I will transfer my occupants and then double back here. Two days tops.”

This information didn’t ease the man’s tension. “We are low on supplies as it is.”

Hermiana glanced over to her friend, Heter: A brown faced turian with white facial markings. “Grab our supply kit.” She looked back at the mayor. “Mostly dextro-based, but a few nutripastes that other species can tolerate. That’s all we have.”

He nodded appreciatively. “Better than nothing I suppose.”

Mayor Christmas just finished his sentence when the sound of a nearby civilian watching the departure collapsed with a sickening groan. His body slumped over the rail in an unnatural position. Another whish noise and then a second person near his proximity met the same fate. “Sniper! Get down!” Hermiana shoved Mayor Christmas down to take cover and held her rifle in a defensive posture trying to get a bead on their attacker. Screams of fear and panic sounded around the outpost as civilians scrambled to take cover, shoving their way to the shuttle in an unorderly fashion.

“Stay low! Don’t move!” Caeter barked at them. It was too late. One female who was trying to run from cover to the shuttle to escape was struck in the head. Blood splattered all over the ground.

Hermiana figured the attacker or attackers were in the westerly direction and she signaled with two talons for her team to move out in an attack formation. There was movement on the ridge. Using her high-powered scope, she zoomed in and saw two humans, one asari and one salarian moving towards the outpost in a Z formation with one human taking point. Her jaw dropped not by them, but by the large Hydra mech that was moving in. “Spirits…” She moved the rifle quickly away and spun on her elevated arches to address her squad. They each had two clips on them with a box of more on the shuttle. They couldn’t risk meeting the swarm and leaving everyone defenseless. This could be just a setup with a larger group hiding to see how the group would react. Her priority was to get civilians out of there and risk zero casualties at all costs. “Heter, finish getting the group on board. Take three more. Our weight should hold it. Clear out of here to the rendezvous point. Caeter, Purius, you’re with me. We stop these guys.”

“Yes, sir,” The trio of turians saluted her.

Heter moved to scramble the civilians inside. “Let’s move, people!” 

Caeter grimly took her side. “Hydra…damn bastards.”

“Concussive rounds. Let’s nail it.” She took the lead by sprinting towards the approaching enemy. They had to quickly put as much space as they could away from the outpost. There was no way this group would just follow them. They couldn’t jeopardize leaving the outpost’s sight. As a soldier, she knew her orders and would carry them out to the end. If this was it for her, then she would die honorably. Switching the ammo mods to concussive, she aimed and pulled the trigger once she was in range; ignoring the pings off her kinetic barriers. She nailed a salarian straight in the chest plate and he flew backwards ten feet onto the ground. She turned her head towards the Hydra just as it maneuvered its large right arm in her direction. A terrible boom came as it fired. Then her world went into a raging inferno. 

Heter got the last civilian in and paused at the shuttle’s door to glance in the direction that his friends went. He saw the bitter end of Hermiana and her team from the Hydra’s attack. “No!” He screamed. Clenching his fists at his sides, he fought the urge to pick up the rifle to head into battle. That was the emotion led decision. He had to be logical. The civilians’ safety came first. Glancing back at Mayor Christmas despairingly, he closed the door and rapidly moved to the pilot chair to get airborne.  
*********************  
Gabrielle grinned as she saw the charred dead turian corpses and then turned her attention to the shuttle that was departing from the outpost. Her grin quickly morphed into a stiff glare of revulsion. “Take that thing down!” She said to the salarian who was manning the towering mech beside her. Whirring noises were heard as the salarian guided the machine to aim at the shuttle. They only had one shot. Lining up with his HUD, the salarian fired and nailed the shuttle in the back right aft just as it gained two hundred feet from the ground. This sent the shuttle into a turbulent tailspin. Crashing violently into the ground thirty feet from the outpost engulfing into a hot fireball. Smoldering wreckage ricocheted everywhere. Gabrielle smirked at the horrified outpost members who watched the hellish scene in front of them first-hand. “Orbol,” She called to the salarian driver once again. “Hit the outpost one time. Take out a building.”

“You got it,” He chuckled in amusement as he turned the mech towards the Initiative residency once more. Aiming at the nearest structure, he fired and nailed it dead on. There were faint screams of occupants inside silenced by the explosion. Smoke rained all over. 

“That should get their attention. Let’s head back up.” She moved back to her team. “I think they got the message.”  
********************************  
Normally, Kandros wasn’t the type to barge in and make demands on anyone. He was self-sufficient. If there was a problem, he would figure it out. Though, after the devastating news he received from Mayor Christmas on Kadara, he needed to get a point across to Tann. Things were grave down below. Very grave. They needed to take action. Even the Director was flabbergasted by his startling visit. The salarian blinked at his disturbed expression. “What is it this time?”

“We have a problem.” He began.

Tann rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I know we do. Why do I have to fix everything?”

Knowing very well that the salarian standing in front of him standoffishly had no idea what was happening on Kadara, it took every ounce of patience within Tyrian to refrain himself from leaping across the desk and shaking sense into the salarian. “Kadara has been attacked by the Pirates of Paradise. One of my strike teams was taken out along with a shuttle and a handful of civilians.”

“What do you plan to do about this?” Tann tossed the grievance back into Kandros’ lap. 

“We need to do something,” Kandros firmly corrected him. “We need to pull more security forces out of cryo to establish additional strike teams.”

“Didn’t you have more coming from Eos?” Tann questioned with hesitation about carrying out the request. “Shouldn’t that be enough to deal with a handful of exiles?”

“One shuttle is missing and one has not made it yet. One team cannot go up against this.” Kandros’ grew livider with each passing second proving his case to Jarun. Part of the angst was against himself. He made the decision to send the first team down alone. He didn’t know that they would be up against a heavily armed group since he figured a simple extraction would do it. There was no hostility towards the outpost since the skirmish with Sloane. The Pirates of Paradise were more formidable than he assumed. More than they all assumed. He was all about honor, but perhaps they shouldn’t have kept their word with the batarian. Maybe they should have shot him in the back. Judgment and blame would have to wait for now. They had to stop this spreading pandemic. 

“There are more at the outposts. Notify their leaders and order them to send what they have.” The salarian suggested.

“You gotta be kidding,” Kandros was in disbelief. Obviously, Tann had no idea how calamitous the situations were. All he wanted to do was wait for the limelight and be in it to bask in its fame without the work. He never wanted to get his hands dirty. “If we pull any more, then we are opening the outposts to more attacks from the Kett.”

“We simply do not have the resources to deploy anyone else.”

“You do not have the final say in this,” Kandros challenged him. “Foster Addison is head of Colonial Affairs.”

“The department is shut down,” Tann lowered his voice firmly in remembrance. “I do have the final say. The Pathfinder is captured and presumed dead.”

“She’s not dead,” Kandros hissed through his tightened mandible. “We have three other pathfinders.”

“That is not their job function. They are not part of your security details.” Tann dismissed him again. 

“Director!” The receptionist’s voice through the desk comm disrupted their quarrel.

“Yes, what is it?” Tann ignored Kandros as he moved to gratefully change subjects. He hated these difficult conversations. Never his forte. 

“There are reports of protestors blocking trams to the docks. They are demanding to return to the Milky Way due to what is happening at the outposts and the human Pathfinder.” Her alarmed voice explained on the other end.

Most times, Tann would grimace about this type of report. Protestors seemed like a norm ever since the scourge attack. However, he grabbed onto his chance to get Kandros out of his office. He looked at the turian before him as he replied to her, “Thank you. I will get security on it.” Hinting at the designation for Kandros. The turian glared at him before turning without the order to work on the problem. Tann was relieved.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder converses with Ararn Balak, learning that more batarians are on their way to Andromeda. Will her attempt to defeat him be thwarted?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 43

Torvi exhaled as she paced around the sealed room. Balak’s room to be exact. He had her transferred there for safekeeping following their past dialogue. She hated this. She had no idea how much time had lapsed since her capture. The room had no windows and the only time she saw light or darkness from the outside was during meals as guards would open the door to throw in whatever paste they chose not to eat. Ararn wasn’t around. She rested her eyes from time to time to help keep her brain rested in order to remain cohesive. If she ever had the opportunity to escape, she needed to be mentally prepared for a hard push. She had to tell herself that she wasn’t going to sit there like a damsel in distress awaiting to be rescued. Not like her team counted her out or anything. There was probably push back from Tann on an organized attempt. A lot of pushback. The status of Drack remained a mystery to her and fear of his death gnawed slowly at her like a vulture picking at a rotting corpse. There were no more meetings with Reyes. She had no clue on his status. Did Ararn kill him? Was he being tortured? 

Scooting up from her sitting position on the floor, she glanced around her surroundings. The place looked simple and clean. A bed pressed up against the wall giving its occupant a clear view of the doorway. Smart or paranoid. She didn’t see any cameras, but she didn’t detect any in the last room with Reyes. Ararn or his team could be spying on her right now. Taking a risk, she moved over to the bed and slid her fingers underneath the mattress to the space that was between that and the base. Scooting on her knees, she worked her hand down towards the end and stopped when she touched hard steel. Grasping slightly, she slowly pulled the unknown object out. Her eyes widened when she saw a medium sized sharp blade. A hidden weapon. Perhaps, a fall back item should an attacker enter the room. That or a trap for her. Dropping the item on the mattress, she glanced around again suspiciously. Was this a test? Was the item intentionally placed to observe what she would do? Or was Ararn that forgetful to remove harm to him before placing her there? He was cunning. She quickly concluded that most likely this was a test of her character. Now, placed in the predicament, what would she do? Would she stash the knife back to ignore his game? Would she keep it and make her move? Hearing multiple voices outside the door, she scrambled back to her placement, taking the weapon along with her and hid it behind her back. She had no idea what Ararn’s intentions were with her and if he was coming to extinguish her life, then she would go out fighting. 

The door whisked open and in stepped Ararn. His four eyes flickered her direction, then he went about his business to drop his pistol and rifle at the door front. Not bothering to glance back her way to see if she took notice. Was he intentionally letting his guard down? Another mind game she suspected. He did take stock of the unopened paste packs on the table that were left for her. Three cumulated so far. “You’re not eating,” he remarked.

She felt the comfort of the weapon pressed up against her back. “I don’t trust you.”

He began to unhinge his armor, discarding it to the opposite side of the bed where he stood. He turned with his back to her as he lifted off his undershirt. Torvi darted her eyes away in embarrassment with the belief that he was totally going to strip naked in front of her. Anger coursed in her veins as she juggled with the idea that he was planning on sleeping with her. The hostility against her made the quaint notion absent, but rape was never out of the batarians’ vocabulary. She heard horror stories of what happened to slaves of various species among slave traders prior to market. Her fingers wrapped around the knife’s tang, gripping it tightly. She would slit his throat before he even tried that. Ryder would not be his prized whore if that was what he was wishing for. Nor anyone else’s at the flophouse. Eyeing him cautiously, she saw the medium sized black tattoo that was located on the upper back quadrant of his torso. It was almost in a diamond shape with the lines not connecting and the left side missing. Three solid lines protruded out from the open space towards the opposite side of the back. She never seen the design before. “Merc tat?” She asked, hoping to strike up a casual conversation to stall him. She needed to make her move soon and needed him to relax more. The grip tightened.

Ararn glanced over his shoulder back her way. “Don’t insult me, human. I’m an Elite of the Batarian Special Forces. Second in rank behind my brother, Ka’hairal.”

“Just another terrorist,” Torvi berated the title. “So, what’s really your plan out here? You really think three batarians can overtake the Initiative?”

“I have gained control of Kadara Port, killed many in my wake and captured a Pathfinder. How do you think I’m faring?” He shot back with a cocky grin. “My kind will soon be at my side and we will flourish. The Hegemony has planted more of us on the other arc that is heading here momentarily.”  
“The Quarian Arc?” Torvi questioned, narrowing the list down since that was the last vessel slated for arrival. “I know they had volus, elcor, hanar and drell on board. They would never allow batarians.”

“Naïve.” He dismissed her argument. “Three of us got on the Nexus. It was easy to infiltrate that arc with more.”

Torvi gritted her teeth from the bad news. Most likely this guy was not bluffing. Fortunately, the Quarian Arc was delayed in its departure from the Milky Way due to technical issues. There was no word from it yet. With all the calamity that happened with the other arcs, she began to wonder if the batarians were planning on an early thaw to take over. “Like I said, you’re terrorists.”

“No,” He finally turned around to face her with his under armor black pants still on. His chest was riddled with scars, some with deep scar tissue. This guy definitely saw some battle in his earlier days. “I’m going to revive our culture. We won’t be dictated by the council nor anyone else. That is my cause.”

“Culture?” Torvi laughed teasingly on purpose. She was striking some nerves with him and was hoping to make the forge hotter. “You mean slavery.” She held out her free hand to the room around her. “This is what I am to you, isn’t it? Your first slave in Andromeda?”

Ararn narrowed his eyes at her remark. She did it. “Our caste system decrees that particular classes- “

“Spare me the lecture,” Ryder shut him down. “I’m not interested in learning it. If I recall history correctly, Commander Krysta Shepard stopped your brother on the asteroid. What a disgrace he would be to your Hegemony right? I mean a total failure.”

“Her days are numbered,” He hissed, bearing his deadly incisors. “Believe me on that, human.”

“It’s Ryder.” She corrected him, slipping her finger along the edge of the tang to position it just right. 

The batarian seemed to smile at her. This baffled her. Why was he so smug? What was he not letting on? “You amuse me, human. You held your own against my forces. You do hold some value.” He moved back towards the bed, but then stopped with the smile never leaving his face. “You can hang onto that knife if you want. Won’t do you any good against me.”

Irritated, Torvi leaped up from her spot with her weapon poised. She yelled out as she charged at him. Balak sidestepped to the right just as she lunged, catching her off-guard. He roughly grabbed the wrist connected to the hand that was holding the knife and squeezed, pulling the same arm roughly behind her, and pinning it awkwardly against her back. He produced his own hidden blade and maneuvered it around her neck with his other hand, placing the blade up against her skin. His warm breath against her ear and behind her head produced an unwanted tingle down her spine. “I would drop it if I were you.”

Defeated, Torvi released it and held her body tense from the blade at her neck. Once she did, he slowly moved away from her and towards the bed. He picked up the pillow and tossed it on the floor at the same spot from where she had been seated seconds ago. “You better get some rest if I were you. We tracked a scavenger party that managed to get their hands on some mods. My group is going to hit them at dawn.” 

Torvi stood where she was and noticed the batarian giving her one final look before he placed his own knife at the table next to his bed. Ararn lowered himself down on the mattress, propping his head up with his hands cupped at the back. Both sets of eyes watched her with interest. Ryder glowered at him before retreating back to her spot in the corner. The cold metal floor was not very inviting, but it would have to do. She tossed the pillow to a better place and then looked back at him in disgust. “What? No invite to join you?” She tossed out in disdain, hinting at the sickening indication she figured he would give her.

He was not moved. “Forget it, Ryder.” He emphasized her name tauntingly. “Humans are low like varren. You belong on the floor like the scum that you are.”

“Yeah?” Torvi spat back at him. “Just remember varren have teeth and can kill you in your sleep.” She moved down onto the floor with her back to him in a fetal position. 

Ararn was astonished by the comeback and her rebuttal aroused him to turn his head in her direction. He appreciated the violence in her heart. Brutal. Defiant. The human certainly did amuse him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder is faced with a gruesome sight as the Architect unleashes its wrath on the rover she's in.
> 
> This was a hard scene to write. Very detailed and violent. Packed action sequence. Comments appreciated!

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 44

Torvi’s body rocked side to side as the rover she was riding in pummeled over the rocky terrain. She kept her crystal blue eyes away from her fellow occupants, which consisted of Ararn, a male human and a male turian. The turian was sitting on the opposite side of the row she was in the back while Ararn sat up front next to the human driver. No one spoke a word for the past twenty minutes into their travel yet. All she could hear was the whirring sound of the rover’s engine. The batarian casually turned slightly towards her direction, which was diagonal from him and tossed a datapad into her lap with a pleased snicker. 

Glancing down, she picked up the pad to see what he was so delighted of. Swallowing a bit, she skimmed over the text. It was all data about her. Her records prior to departing the Milky Way and before signing up with Initiative and the Alliance. Dates tracing back to unpleasant run-ins with C-Sec as a local gang member. Actions that she was never honored of and believed they would never haunt her anymore. Times when her dad seemed almost ashamed to be her father and her brother distanced himself while he was training in the Alliance academy. Her mother never gave up on her. Whenever Torvi decided to stay in for once, her mother would sneak into her room to check in on her. She would never lecture her about her choices, but encouraged her to change her habits. Somehow Ararn was able to capture her file on her. Just when going to Andromeda was supposed to be a clean slate for everyone. She couldn’t blame the Initiative for wanting to keep tabs on possible troubled people. Then again, it seemed more and more out in Heleus had checkered pasts. “You should be on our side, Pathfinder.” The batarian proposed with humourism. 

“Go to hell.” Torvi shot back warily. “That life is over with.”

“Respectable, isn’t she?” The turian chortled in his seat.

“Tremor alert to the East,” The male driver spoke up to Balak to redirect his attention.

“Tell the squad ahead to watch their asses. Hopefully, the worm will stay put today.” Balak wasn’t really startled by the danger looming near them. Residents of Elaaden seemed to cope with the worm on a day to day basis. Torvi got the gist of that after chatting it up with a few krogan on the colony. Though some wanted to try to bring it down for sport or part of the challenge for the rite. She wasn’t familiar with the term “rite” and meant to follow up with Drack, but that slipped her mind among her other troubles. 

Torvi looked at Balak as he addressed the driver. She knew that the worm was actually an Architect. A remnant creature that burrowed itself under the ground. Its true purpose was unknown to her. She took down one on Eos after setting up seismocharges. A daunting task to her team and one that scared the shit out of her. “Watch the East. That worm is pinging.” The driver radioed in to the rover out front.

Seconds later, deafening alarms made Ryder cover her ears and she looked to Ararn for some type of explanation. She hated riding blind like this. Before she could speak, the ground beneath the rover violently shook making the vehicle’s passengers toss around the cabin like rag dolls before the rover tumbled end to end. A voice came over the comm, but only horrific yells could be heard followed by static. Torvi’s own screaming drowned out the chaos within. She shut her eyes to suppress the fear that engulfed her mind like wildfire. The sickening sound of twisted metal soon followed and then an explosion outside. The vehicle stopped rolling and remained still on its right side. Torvi’s end was sticking up and she was fastened in her seat, dangling as gravity beckoned her body to fall down. She sustained a minor head injury and a warm sensation of a small blood stream was felt from a cut above her right eye. Wiping it away, she looked to the turian that was previously seated on her row. His wide eyes frozen in place, a gruesome sight. He seemed like a statute. Her eyes followed from his face down and she quickly covered her mouth to hold in the shriek and bile. The rear corner of the rover on his side was shoved upwards. The metal mangled and impaled the turian from the back. Pieces of it sticking out from his chest cavity. Intestines dribbling out from the gaping hole. Her heart pounded as she dared to look towards the front of the rover. Ararn’s eyes were closed and there was a bad gash on the right side of his head to where his head struck the side of the rover upon one of the impacts. Blood was oozing down his face to his chin. A soft groan came from his mouth as he was slowly regaining consciousness. Fortunately for him, the penetrating metal didn’t go far to hit him too. Miraculously, the driver was uninjured. He quickly unfastened himself, grabbing the seat so he wouldn’t pummeled into his boss. The ground tremor spiked nearby again and he started to panic. “Hey!” Torvi called as she finally made herself release her restraint as well. 

The man looked her way and then the turian’s way. His entire face became white. “Oh God! I’m getting out of here!” He opened his door and the brightness of the moon poured in. Torvi shielded her eyes to allow them to adjust to the light. 

“Wait!” She pleaded to him as she kicked her door open. The Architect was still in the area. A soft groan once again came from Ararn’s lips as he was opening his eyes. The batarian was still dazed. A part of her wanted to leave him there. After all, she was his prisoner and he harmed innocents. He should be dead. Then again, she couldn’t just leave him there. She had to at least get him out of the rover and then he was on his own.

Gunfire erupted outside and she could hear the man yelling in the distance at an unknown foe. Shielding her eyes with her arms, she forced herself to look out. The man was moving towards the other overturned vehicle as the Architect rapidly approached. “Quit shooting!” She yelled at him, but her attempts were in vain. The gunfire was blocking her words from reaching him. “Fuck!” She forced herself back inside the vehicle and towards where Balak was, reaching down and unfastening his harness. 

“What’s going on?” Ararn softly asked as he slowly glanced around. Oblivious to what was transpiring outside. 

“Your friend is pissing off the Architect that’s what and we are going to die in the process.” She hoisted the batarian’s weight onto her shoulder and pulled them both out of the vessel and onto the ground below. Ararn groaned loudly as their bodies hit the hard sand from the fall. Torvi spat out the taste of sand from her mouth as she pushed herself back up, grabbing Ararn’s rifle.

Balak took notice and struggled to get his pistol as his cognition was still retarded from the concussion. “Drop your weapon!” He commanded as he shook his head to try to get the blood from matting down his left upper eye.

Torvi pointed the rifle barrel at him. “I’m trying to save your ass from that thing!” She pointed where the man fled.

Ararn finally took notice of his colleague over at the first upside down rover as the Architect barreled down their way. “Shit! Mike! Get out of there!” 

“I heard voices inside!” The man responded as he clambered on top of the rover.

“There’s no way- “Torvi began, but stopped when Ararn ran towards the rover quickly without even thinking. The batarian leaped on top of the vehicle’s undercarriage and began to try to open the jarred doors. Dumbfounded by his selfless act, Ryder remained solid as she looked on. She could hear the inaudible pleas of mercy coming from within as Ararn was trying to figure out a way to get the doors pried open. The Architect broke free from the ground a hundred yards and dove back in, creating a new hole. The breakage of soil formed another tremor so great that it made everyone fall to the ground. Ararn slammed into the vehicle, causing him to drop his pistol on the ground. Turning his head, he seemed to just stay in place as the giant mechanical being was almost on top of them. “Oh no…” Torvi mouthed fearfully. Leaping down, she aimed her rifle and pulled the trigger. Firing a barrage of disruptor ammo at the Architect, she hollered as loud as she could. “Come over here, you ugly fuck!” At first, it didn’t seem like the monster was going to alter its path, but then it seemed to take notice of her existence there. A grinding whir came from its so-called mouth and it turned sharply to the right. Its tail snapped around with its tip piercing the man at the front of the rover sending him careening into the air. The man fell into Ararn and the pair along with the rover flew in the air another twenty feet. The rover flopped around on the sand like a child’s toy with metal shrapnel going everywhere. Torvi couldn’t go check on them as the worm moved in on her. “Shit….” She quickly diverted out of the way and fired, hitting a crucial point in one of the many legs. The creature seemed almost animalistically hiss at her like a pissed off serpent before it climbed into the air moving into the opposite direction. Panting, Ryder remained calm and composed until she knew it wasn’t rebounding back. Content that it was done for the day, she ran over to where Ararn and the others landed. The man was dead. A gaping hole in his chest from the Architect’s spikey tail points. He bled to death less than a minute. The rover looked worse than the one she was riding in. Ararn was on his back coughing as his eyes squinted from the blaring sun. The blood dried on his face as the liquid clotted around the wound. “Can you get up?” She switched her attention from him to the Architect to see it disappearing over a large cliff side. They were safe for now, but she couldn’t count it out entirely. A small window to allow them to leave with their lives saved. 

“I think so,” Ararn groaned as he slowly rolled to his right side and staggered a bit to regain his footing. Realizing that she was still armed, he quickly scooped up his dead colleague’s weapon and pointed it at her. “Drop it, human!”  
Torvi kept her hand steady. “I just saved your life, ass,” She spat.

The batarian held her eyes and then tilted his head to the left, his kind’s sign of admiration and respect. “Don’t know why you did it. This changes nothing.” 

“I think it does.” She grinned. “You and I are the only ones left so my chances just increased.”

Suddenly, garbled pleas of help within the wreckage next to them sprang up. Torvi steered her attention over and gaped in disbelief. “The poor bastards are still alive.” She moved around him to figure out how to get entry inside, unafraid of what she may encounter. She was no medic and she couldn’t bare to watch them just bleed out. A click at the back of her head made her freeze in her tracks. Crossly, she didn’t bother to look back at him. “What the hell are you doing? These men are dying.”

“You’re still my prisoner.” Ararn stubbornly said as he opened his omni to reach his team at the flop house. “Brad, this Ararn. We ran into trouble with that damn worm. I need a rover dispatched here. Sending the coordinates.”

“Shit. You got it, boss.” Brad said on the other end.

“Are you going to let me save these men or not?” Torvi was growing impatient. 

“Go on.” 

Defeatedly, she dropped her rifle and moved to try to peel back what pieces she could to at least get inside to assess what she was up against. “I hope you have a doctor nearby,” She mumbled back to him. Balak didn’t answer and kept his bead on her while she went to work. Realizing this was not a one-man job, she spun around to square up against him. “Are you going to help or not?!”

“Nice try, human. I’m not dropping my gun.”

“These men are going to die unless we get them out. The Architect may be here before your rover gets here. Are you willing to chance to let us just sit out here for our death?” 

Sullenly, he knew she was right. He gingerly set his rifle down slowly, keeping his eyes on her watchfully, expecting a double-cross. When none came, he moved beside her. His greater strength allowed him to remove the material that she could not and they were able to create a space large enough for her entry. The rover smelled putrid of blood, death and vomit. Two of the men were dead with one’s head at near decapitation. The only passenger alive was a salarian but his right leg was distorted unnaturally with the bone sticking out from the skin. He hollered in pain and fright as his body was in shock. “Holy shit….” Torvi’s held her hand up to her nose to block the smell and she tried to draw her attention away from the salarian’s leg. 

Ararn peeked around her to take note of what was inside. “He’s dead. We need to move.”

“He’s still alive!” Ryder protested.

“Please!” The salarian begged. “You have to help me!” 

“He won’t survive,” Ararn asserted with his voice rising. “Look at him! Do you think we have a hospital at the flophouse?” Shoving her to the side to make room, Ararn squeezed his way in just enough to allow a clear shot at the salarian. Aiming for his head, Ararn pulled the trigger and placed a well precise round square in the center, killing the trapped being within seconds. 

Torvi squealed out in alarm from the sudden gunshot, not expecting Ararn to simply kill one of his own. “Why did you-?!”

He roughly grabbed her right arm and yanked her back out of the rover to him. “Let’s go.”

Torvi jerked her arm from his grasp, but was met with the rifle at her once more. “I should have never saved you! I should have left your ass and let the Architect finish you off!” Hot tears filled her eyes. Rage soared so high that she shook. How could he be so heartless? She never met anyone quite like him.

The expression on Balak’s face unstiffened by her remark. “Why did you do it, human?” The question left Ryder silent with confusion. Even she couldn’t answer that question. Any logical thought to escape left her at the mere second. What compelled her to save him?


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vetra and Lium head to Elaaden to track down the pirates. They encounter a group and choose to attack. Will this jeopardize Ryder's life?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 45

Fierce looks of determination were on everyone’s faces that circled around the conference table on the Tempest. This made Cora Harper more at ease as she stood at Torvi’s normal placement. The current environment felt bizarre to her. Ryder not present made the air become thick and frigid. Cora gulped slightly. It almost felt like Torvi was dead. This premonition remained stagnant at the back of Harper’s mind, but she would not allow it to come to fruition. She had to keep going. Torvi was very much alive and they owed her a chance for her salvation. Tann prohibited them to proceed forward with any rescue attempts and the Nexus was near lockdown as more protests flared up at various levels like wildfires. A second mutiny was at the cusp. Kandros and his team already took precautionary steps by restricting access to Operations and the Docks trying to contain the protestors where they could do little to no damage to the internal structure. Tann’s idea of keeping the Tempest at bay would somehow be his smoking gun. The longer they lingered there, the less chance of Torvi’s survival. Fortuitously for them, Vetra had various connections at the docks and the outposts and she was all about discretion. Cora felt lucky to have the turian on her team. Vetra signaled for the conference in the privacy of the Tempest with good news. Everyone was on edge.

“Go on and tell us,” Suvi nudged. The suspense was killing her.  
“It’s a go.” Vetra smiled with her very thin lips. “Word is that there’s a supply shuttle heading to Eos. With a little coaxing, the pilot has agreed to divert course to Elaaden to drop off Liam and I.” A slight pause. “There’s a catch.”

Liam’s smile of eagerness quickly faded at the hint of bad news. “Damnit, Vetra. You always do this. What is it?”

“One time drop.” Vetra explained as she allowed her eyes to rest upon him squarely. After all, he was the one accompanying her on their special mission. He volunteered right at the hint of opportunity. 

“So, you two are stuck. Where will you go? You can’t stay out in the sands forever.” Peebee kept her arms crossed in defeat. Just when there was hope….

“Already on it.” Vetra held up her right hand soothingly. “Talked to Vorn. He has a friend on New Tuchanka who has close ties to Morda. The colony will house us until we can depart. After all, Morda wants the drive core and we are helping her.” She emphasized the last verb of her sentence. Helping was an understatement. They were in more of a mess now because of it. Without Drack, it seemed hopeless to find sanctuary. Paradise Sands was out of it. Too many scavengers and most likely the pirates had eyes and ears there. New Tuchanka was isolated and far as she could tell, far from the pirates’ grip. Who would dare take on a bunch of pissed off krogan? Not even a volus doped up on red sand would attempt that feat. 

There were a few head nods in approval. The plan seemed pretty solid. “Okay,” Cora worked to summarize what their parts would be. “Liam and Vetra will leave with the transport to Elaaden. Need to scout and find out what we can about the Pirates. Do not try to extract Torvi unless the situation turns dire. Understood?”

“Got it.” Vetra acknowledged.

“Too bad Drack is missing out,” Liam mused sadly. Their old teammate was housed in Kesh’s apartment due to her restrict orders. She knew what they were planning to keep Tann at bay until they could leave Nexus, but the news would never reach Drack. One word and he would force his way onto the transport. Torvi’s capture was really hitting him hard. He blamed himself. 

“Hey, not a word.” Cora warned. “We do not need to deal with an angry krogan right now.”

“It’s for Drack’s best.” Lexi agreed with her. “He’s recovering, but he’s still not strong enough to go back to Elaaden or anywhere else besides here.”

“So, the rest of just stay here?” Gill seemed glum. “What good are we here?”

“I hate to agree with Gill,” Kallo spoke up. “I feel the same way.”

“If a bunch of us leave, then it will cause red flags. This station is already in a panic as it is. Two human pathfinders gone is not optimistic,” Cora lowered her eyes down as she spoke.

“Ryder is not dead!” Liam snapped defensively. “She’s tough and I bet she’s kicking asses as we speak.”

Blushing in embarrassment, Cora raised to attention quickly. “Of course, I know that!” Sighing loudly in exasperation, she rubbed the corners of her eyes. “Let’s just get this done with. We stay here any longer and Kandros may get us on the roster for security detail.”

Everyone broke away as they moved back to their stations. Vetra and Liam were in planning discussions as they walked away. Jaal remained silent in place. His alien eyes targeted Cora. His stature was overwhelming even when he was calm. “Something the matter, Jaal?” Harper asked, her voice dry.

“It is difficult to step into command suddenly. You are handling the situation as expected.” The purple angaran observed thoughtfully. Harper couldn’t help but to smile in appreciation. 

“Thank you.” Cora frowned once more. “I know I’m second-in-command to Torvi. Surpassed once already for Pathfinder. It doesn’t bother me. I’m not ambitious for her role. Not like I was.”  
“You fear the others perceive you differently?” He inquired.

“Pretty obvious, huh?”

***********  
Elaaden, several days later…

“I wish these things had wipers,” Liam grumbled through his helmet as particles of sand stuck on the front visor blocking his view. As soon he wiped to clear his view, the wind would pick up, splashing the helmet once again. 

“Quit whining,” Nyx teased as she motioned him to creep up the small ridge with her. They tracked a group of pirates thanks to their krogan contacts on New Tuchanka. Surprisingly, one group member approached the perimeter guards around the colony soliciting trade. He was quickly turned away with threat of a spine crush. A first for the Pirate of Paradise. Vetra was beginning to wonder if these guys were just a bunch of scavengers pretending their allegiance. It wasn’t the organization’s MO from what she knew so far about the group. Then again, the data was limited. 

Their prey was about one and a half clicks away in full view. They were transferring cargo crates from one rover to another. The second vehicle approached fifteen minutes ago from the West. Liam and Vetra were taking note of all of this. They would gather intel on the exchange and then see which direction the vehicles left in. “Stolen goods?” Liam tossed out casually.

“Could be. No idea. Let’s see who the supplier is.” Vetra scooted a little closer and used his rifle’s scope to zoom in. All of their guys had on some type of body armor without any insignia for reference points. Five all together. Three in the first rover and two in the second. Four crates were transferred and no handshakes were provided. The first rover was the one handing the merchandise over and then once done, the men occupying the vehicle got back in and took off in the same direction that they came in. 

“Now I’m stumped,” Liam groaned softly through his helmet. “None of this is making sense.”

“Let’s clear it up. Come on. These guys are lingering around,” She quickly motioned him to follow her as she slid down the slight embankment to where there was only a five foot drop off to another rocky formation that enabled to lower herself from there to the ground. These guys were in the middle of a sea of sand so it wasn’t like her and Liam could hide to sneak up on them. Their approach would alarm them. They had to do this right or they would lose their somewhat element of surprise. It all relied on the man next to her. “Liam.”

“On it,” Liam switched to a viper sniper rifle and hunched down on one knee. He braced the rifle on his bended knee for support and used the targeted scope to hone in on the man closest to the rover. He had to be their driver. Lining up his shot, he aimed for the center of the helmet and pulled the trigger. Seconds later, the man collapsed onto the ground dead and sent the two remaining raiders in chaos. They scrambled from their laxed position and searched the area. Fortunately for Liam and Vetra, both were equipped with assault rifles so they couldn’t get a bead on them. Still, the mercs began to fire wildly in the general direction. Vetra darted to the cliff’s edge to avoid the bullets that pinged off the rocks. Liam slowly moved his rifle over to the next man and fired, hitting the man square in the chest. One more to go. The lone survivor dashed to the rover. 

“Liam!” Vetra yelled at him as she began to sprint towards the vehicle. They couldn’t let this guy go. 

“I got it!” Liam called to her. He raised his rifle to a wider angle and honed in on the merc’s back. Pulling the trigger, he nailed the poor bastard in the back before he had a chance to get inside. The man flailed to the ground, but not dead yet. “Shit.” Liam collapsed his rifle and holstered it in position as he switched to a M-5 Phalanx. It was up to Vetra. 

The scavenger took stock of their approach and forced himself to get back to his knees to try his escape again. Vetra was in range and opened fire, nailing the guy with cryo ammo. The rounds pummeled into his armor and began to freeze. The cold snap in temperature created a high-pitched squeal from the pirate before he froze in place. One more shot from the turian and the body exploded into multiple pieces. 

Liam huffed through his helmet seconds later as he caught up to her, examining the bodies. No sign of any more. “Think these guys were it?”

Vetra knelt down beside the first dead human they took out and searched his body. Inside was a card pass to some location. She held up her prize to Kosta. “Found something.” 

Liam gave a thumbs up. “A ticket to a nice shindig?” 

Vetra searched the other two corpses and oddly they didn’t have anything on them like the first guy. Then again, maybe only certain people had these so-called passes. Whoever they killed had to be someone of importance or close ties to the powers to be in the gang. “Let’s move out before anyone else comes looking for these guys.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I can’t wait to get this helmet off.”

Vetra rolled her eyes. “Did anyone ever tell you that you complain too much?”

*****************  
Brad didn’t bother knocking to enter Ararn’s private quarters that day. Pleasantries were overlooked by anger. Ararn was sitting at his desk examining a datapad when the intrusion took place. Brad instantly fixed his eyes upon Torvi who sat in the far corner with her knees pressed up to her chest. Seeing her, Brad took out his pistol and aimed at her. “Time to die, bitch.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions flare at the flophouse. Will Ryder be caught in the crossfire? Are things becoming deadlier for her?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 46

Time felt like it was going in slow motion as the adrenaline poured into Torvi’s veins. The fight or flight mentality overcame any sense of logic. Despite having the pistol fixed upon her, she jumped to her feet with her fists clenched. Without a weapon, she had a twenty percent chance of survival against an armed attacker and that was only if his first shot miraculously missed. Judging the caliber of the pirates, that was not going to happen. Her only hope would be to rush and tackle him before he had a chance to squeeze the trigger. However, if she lunged prematurely, she may spark him to shoot before the situation could dissolve without the fallout. 

Ararn held his shotgun right on the man in the doorway. “Put that away, Brad,” he barked.

The man didn’t budge and avoided eye contact with his boss. Was the sense of reason completely outnumbered by emotion? “Not until the Pathfinder is dead. You kept her alive too long, Ararn.”

“That is for me to decide,” Balak hissed through his bare teeth. “What the hell is your problem?” He found it very abnormal for one of his top men to just barge in like this. Brad was normally level-headed. What spooked him?

“Scouts reported that one of our rovers was attacked during a link up with Aiko’s team. Our rover was destroyed and all were dead…including my brother,” Brad’s words sparked like a strike on flint. One false move and there would be an ignition. Torvi listened fixedly, trying to pick up on what details she could. Silence would be her better option.

Ararn tilted his head a bit in skepticism. “No reports came here.” 

“No shit. They hit me first, remember? I wanted to come here in person to blow her fucking brains out.” He moved again to carry out his intended deed. Ararn clicked his pistol as a warning signal to his teammate. Brad’s mouth widened in surprise then anger took over. He narrowed his eyes in a new developing hatred towards the other. “She’s toying with you. Don’t you get it?! Annea said two Initiative lackies came by the Sands two days ago. They didn’t speak with her, but she recognized them from the Pathfinder’s crew. They headed towards the krogan colony. You have been dragging this out too long. Let’s finish her and then annihilate the krogan while we have the fucking a-bomb!”

Ararn turned his head to study Torvi carefully. Taking in what Brad had to say. Torvi held his gaze sternly. She didn’t know who was on the moon, but it was someone part of her team. They were coming for her. A glimmer of hope sparkled in her eyes despite her effort to mask it. The batarian scowled slightly as he picked up on it. Ryder remained poised in her position. She wondered if he would carry out the man’s plot himself now. She decided to fight to the end if need be. “They will find me, Balak.”

“I’m counting on it, human.” Ararn dismissed her noble remark and returned his attention to the man. “Go assemble the others. We need to change our plans.”

“No,” Brad shook his head. “We need to kill her. Show the Initiative that we mean business.” 

Ararn noticed a small crowd forming outside the door as they watched the show. Unwanted attention to say the least. He wouldn’t let this setback get the better of him. He had to show that he was still in control. “I won’t tell you again…” He advised.

Brad didn’t cringe. “You won’t shoot me.” He looked over at him with new disgust. “I thought you had some glorious mission to repopulate your sorry ass kind? Hah! You are falling victim to a human…a female.”

Growling lowly in his throat, Ararn didn’t hesitate and pulled the trigger. Hitting Brad square in the chest with the blast of his shotgun. The close proximity tore up his armor and created a large hole in his chest cavity. Brad’s eyes widened in complete shock as he dropped to his knees. His face becoming pale as gurgling sounds escaped from his throat followed by a river of dark red blood. The weapon he bore dropped to the ground before he crumbled down beside it, lifeless. Torvi jumped back a little in fright at what just took place. “Holy shit….” She felt a tremble go down her body.   
Ararn shot a look of hate towards the others outside the door. “Anyone else want to question me?!” The men quickly shook their heads and departed away once more. The batarian glared down at Brad’s dead body and spat at the corpse. “Fucking asshole.” He moved and closed the door to his unit to give him privacy once more. Clenching his fists, he tossed the shotgun on the desk he was sitting at and his eyes became dark as he thought back to the dialogue exchange. 

Ryder watched with interest. “I guess we are even now, huh?” She lightly joked, hinting at the previous rescue against the Architect.

Ararn was engrossed in his thoughts so much that he didn’t pick up on her question. He recalled what Brad said. What did the man mean that he fell victim to a female human? Was he actually suggesting that Ararn was keeping her alive for some sexual amusement? The idea disgusted him. Of all the species, he would never lay with a human. No matter if he was alone on the miserable sand moon for the rest of the years he had left. He never forgot his mission. There was bit of a hiccup during Aiko’s analysis, but he had to make a decision. The Initiative’s ties with the krogan colony may complicate things and his hold on Kadara may hold a little. He couldn’t control worlds without more manpower. There was no outpost yet on Elaaden so that gave him a bigger advantage, but the outpost on Kadara would give them more tech and resources to salvage. Stepping closer, all four of his eyes stared at Ryder. She didn’t back down and held his gaze strongly. Ready to defend herself against whatever harm he threw her way. It been awhile since his session with Ceelna. Would he get that desperate? He heard slavers raping humans during colony raids for their trade, but he wasn’t low scum of the caste system like they were. He was part of the BSF and just behind his brother with the Hegemony. Still, the Pathfinder was not just some colonist off Horizon or Eden Prime. She was essential and his prisoner. The more he pondered about it silently, the more aroused he became. His breath became heavier and he could feel himself working his way inside her. All racist remarks were erased and he roughly grabbed the back of her head with his right hand, pulling her closer to him. Finding her mouth, he kissed her deeply. Her lips were not as sweet as Ceelna’s, but not as rough and boring as a female batarian. Her taste was exotic like some high-priced meal one could only savor on Ilium. He found himself enjoying it and he moaned as his tongue flickered around hers. He could feel her hands pressing against his chest as she moved to distance herself from his body and his intent. He held her firmly and continued to devour her mouth, but then his kisses became longer and slower. Realizing that the interaction was not what he expected, he quickly pushed himself away and let go of her head. Ryder glared at him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Becoming confused, Ararn moved away and retreated back to his previous work at his desk. He couldn’t explain what just happened and why he stopped. Not like she would be able to fight against him. Shaking his head to remove all further internal debate, he reached for his communicator to Aiko’s team at their bunker. “Aiko. Get back to base. We have a situation.” 

“On it,” The Asian woman quickly replied. “What’s the problem?”

“Brad’s dead.” 

“Oh my God…how did that…I’m on my way.”

Ararn was thankful that she didn’t ask for the full disclosure. Not like he would tell her anyway. He lifted both sets of his eyes to see Ryder still in her spot, watching him leerily. “We’re even, human. Better hope your Initiative comes through for you. If not, you will be dead in three days.”

“They will,” Torvi spat back. “You will be dead. Count on it.”

“So confident,” Balak chuckled a little. 

“Batarians always lose.”

Ararn snapped his head to look at her directly as he growled at her rebuttal. “Things change.”

Torvi sat down on the floor. “Yeah. Does kissing a human change things?”

Balak scowled again at the reminder of what he just did. “Don’t get thrilled. It did nothing for me. I don’t have time to have my way with you.”

“Sure. I heard you,” Ryder muttered under her breath with a slight chortle. She could still taste his lips on hers. Curiously, she lightly touched them with her fingertips. She didn’t give in to him and it seemed like he withdrew from what he was planning. She was unsure why. Not like she wanted him though. Still his constant presence confused her. She sighed to herself and held her arms over her knees. She wouldn’t dare let her mind be confused to block her judgment like she did with Reyes and Kaetus. That was a big mistake. Her team was counting on her. Becoming a pirate was not on her agenda. 

*****************  
Cora tried to remain neutral faced as she skirted around the growing protests on the ship and the normal crowd of workers. It seemed like the Nexus was becoming quickly occupied with survivors of the arcs and angaran delegates. She had her afternoon meeting with Tann about the outpost updates and she was going to check on the Tempest. At least that was what she wanted the Director to think. In hindsight, the two other pathfinders were waiting to meet her and debark off to rescue Torvi. The stalling worked so far and Tann’s suspicion of them leaving after the few days after their arrival seemed to fade. Kesh was on her way to give the salarian a rant about maintenance that would keep him busy until they were fully away from the station. Far enough away out of Tann’s grasp.

“Cora, we have a…problem.” Raeka’s voice crackled through her comm piece. She must have reached the Tempest first along with Avitus. 

Harper grimaced. “Not what I wanted to hear.”

“You will see for yourself when you get here. That may be best. Raeka out.”

Quickening her pace, Harper got on the tram to the docks. They had to leave. If they delayed, then the mission would be scrubbed. The more they were away from Elaaden, the less likely Torvi would survive. There was no word yet from Liam and Vetra, but that was to be expected. To keep suspicion away, they had to remain silent until the Tempest arrived. Once the tram doors opened, she made a beeline to the airlock doors and entered the ship. The two pathfinders had their backs turned addressing someone in front. Cora couldn’t tell who until they turned to face her as she came onboard. As they stepped aside, she saw Drack standing there firmly with his arms crossed. “About time you showed up, Harper. Were you going to count me out?”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kesh reveals to the Nexus Leaders that the other Pathfinders have left to find Ryder. Tann is not pleased and Kadara is stable for the time being.
> 
> Cora and the others plan how to attack to the flophouse to get Ryder back. They will need to rely on Morda. It will be up to Drack to make it work.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:   
CHAPTER 47

Most times, Tyrian Kandros avoided any communication with the Nexus leaders outside his office. Especially with Jarun Tann. Then again, Kandros never desired the salarian’s position. He could keep it. Militaristic tactics and the security of the station and the outposts were more of his expertise. The meeting was unscheduled. Finally, some good news since the capture of the human Pathfinder. It felt ever since that day, everything was falling apart. Kadara was on the brink of some turf war and protests were everywhere on the station. The previous mutiny seemed easier to quash. It was isolated just to the Nexus and even better, he wasn’t around when it took place. Chaos was a pet peeve of his. There had to be some type of order. A common trait imprinted in his kind.

After flashing a small polite smile to the assistant manning the office entrance out of courtesy, he hurried up the steps, but slowed his pace when his avian eyes spotted Addison and Kesh already present. This was unexpected and he put up his guard in a natural defense. “Something that I missed?” He called to the trio to break up their private conversation.

Tann’s large oval shaped eyes dashed to Foster and Kesh before he spoke up to handle the dialogue. “I hope you bring good news, Kandros.” His response vague and evasive around the direct question.  
“The situation on the Kadara outpost has stabilized,” He announced. “For how long... I cannot say. I have three strike teams to handle all communication and mobilization within the outpost. There have been no attacks from the Pirates of Paradise within twenty hours. Though they have cut out all supply runs to the outpost and hit key traders.”

“An effective tactic,” Kesh observed. “Starve us out. Bunch of Vorcha.”

Foster glared at the krogan. “Ruthless. What a Goddamn mess.”

“How are your teams going to handle this, Kandros?” Tann asked pointedly. 

The mandible on Kandros’ face twitched slightly in a meek reaction to the implication of the inquiry. “We don’t have the manpower to focus on defense and supplies. With the outpost secure, we need to evacuate what staff and resources we have.”

Foster’s eyes grew wide and she shook her head feverishly. “We can’t pull out now. Have you seen what is happening around the station?”

“The Pirates have forces on Elaaden too. They have the advantage of transporting more troops to Kadara if they wish. We don’t.” He argued. “The hard truth is that either way Kadara would fall. The difference would be how many casualties.”

“Cold calculations,” Tann nodded his head in agreement. “I am with Kandros on this one. The survival of the Initiative is too important. We need to pull back and regroup. Find another planet?”

Foster spun on her heel to confront him, jabbing her slender finger right up against his chest. “Damnit, Tann. You pull back and that means less resources. We would have to put at least half of the staff back into their cryo pods.”

“A necessary risk,” The salarian muttered unfazed by her anger towards him. “With Kandros’ team here, we will have the means to keep control this time.”

The turian squared his shoulders and stood straighter. “We should plan for the worst possible scenario.”

“Like?” The salarian blinked in confusion.

“Like being run over by an angry mob and stuffing you into a pod?!” Foster snapped.

Kesh chuckled light-heartedly in amusement as she listened to their heated exchange. “I would pay to see that.”

Jarun narrowed his eyes to almost slits by her comment. “I bet you would…” He collapsed his fingers into one another behind his back as he paced a bit. “The burden of this decision is placed at my lap…” Kesh rolled her eyes.

“We have the Tempest and the two other Pathfinders,” Foster brought up. “We need to deploy them to Kadara to see if they can rectify the situation.”

“You mean bargain with the batarian?” Tann stopped in his tracks. Appalled by her suggestion. “Out of the question.”

Kandros nodded his head up and down slowly. “I agree with him. Risky business.”

“He has already made demands to release the others. They are secure here. One batarian out there is better than three.”

Kesh decided to let the pyjak out of the bag as she smiled knowingly. “Besides, the Pathfinders are gone.”

The whole room grew quiet and all eyes fell upon her. “What do you mean?” Addison asked.  
“Dock workers logged the departure of the Tempest two hours ago along with the Pathfinders.” Kesh held up her datapad and tossed it proudly on Tann’s desk. “Came through right before I got here.” She lied.

Tann gaped at the pad as he stood frozen, almost afraid to read what the it had to show. “They didn’t go through proper channels.” He lifted his head to the smirking krogan. “Were you in on their escape?” His words in harsh accusatory manner.

“Why would I? My grandfather was ill and he went with them. You think I would approve of such a thing?” Another lie. There was no stopping Drack and she knew it. He was always set in his way. Stubborn to the very end.

Kandros picked up the pad to read over the data and tossed it back angrily in disbelief. “We should have placed the Tempest on security lockdown.” His beady eyes shot over to Tann. “Why didn’t you?”

For once the salarian was speechless. He messed up. Foster threw up her hands in defeat. “Holy hell. This is a complete cluster fuck.” 

“We need to bring them back!” Tann blabbered, trying to regain his footing.

“How?” Kandros held out his arms. “My men are spread thin as it is with the mess on this station and the outposts.”

“Maybe, they are going to get the Pathfinder,” Kesh explained calmly.

“A great risk,” Tann somberly shook his head. “They have no business doing this behind my back.”

Kandros smiled slightly, impressed by their bold statement. “Good luck to them.” Kesh caught his eyes and returned the smile as well. “About damn time.”

**********************  
Lexi couldn’t remain quiet in her room any longer. Drack avoided everyone and kept his quarters closed until the Tempest reached New Tuchanka on Elaaden. Liam and Vetra came on board to greet their colleagues and give status of the situation. They were all gathered in the conference center. The asari medical doctor made sure to be present, eying Drack the whole time. She knew the krogan had every intention to go out into the fray despite the fragile state that he was still in. Her words of caution would fall on deaf ears. Still, she had to make the effort to snuff out the turmoil in her soul. Her passion for her patients created strong emtoions within her. More than what most asari carried for their bond mates. Still on the couch outside the circle of participants, she decided to let them break before confronting him. Drack was already well aware of her presence and knew the intention of her being there. 

“Ryder has not been seen outside the flophouse that we know of.” Liam started the meeting with grim news.

“Hit a rover during a cargo exchange,” Vetra held up the keycard that they obtained. “One of the pirates had this on them.”

“Access card?” Cora asked the obvious. “Our ticket inside?”

“Great diversion. They will know we will be coming for them,” Drack flatly stated. 

“Your contacts inside said they will help us stake out the flophouse and help with the assault.” Vetra turned to her old krogan friend.

“Of course, they will.” He agreed. “They know me. They know I won’t mess around.”

“Two teams then?” Harper suggested.

“Make it three,” Jaal interjected. “One diversion and two groups move in for the assault.”

“Oh, Jaal. I love it!” Peebee squealed. “You angaran play dirty.”

The angaran blinked at her, dumbfounded by her comment. “Uh, thank you?”

Liam gave him a thumbs up. “It’s a compliment.”

“I can lead one group.” Raeka quickly spoke up. “It’s the least I can do since Ryder saved my life.”

“Me too,” Vederia chimed in with her right hand raised. 

“Thanks, but I think I should lead one team as Ryder’s second-in-command,” Harper objected. “However, two Pathfinders would be helpful. Vederia, care to be on my team?”. 

“Of course.”

“I can speak with the clan about a diversion team,” Drack suggested.

“Sure, a bunch of pissed-off krogan would definitely liven the party,” Peebee grinned at him.

Vetra chuckled. “I would love to see it.”

“I can go with you to negotiate any assistance,” Raeka offered. 

Drack shook his head quickly without giving her suggestion thought. “Forget it.”

“Morda is unstable as it is. Raeka, I have to agree with Drack. A salarian is the last thing she wants to see. Especially the one that cost her the scouts.”

Raeka frowned partially. “Oh, I see. Then, I will await any direction.”

“I’ll go down…alone,” Drack moved away from the table, not awaiting the formal ending to the meeting by Cora. Picking up on her cue, Lexi quickly rose from the couch to intercept him.

“Drack…” She called to him.

The old weary krogan stopped in his thundering footsteps, not bothering to turn to look at her until she was directly in front of him. He sighed. He knew it was coming. “Let’s just get this over with, doc.”

“You are not ready. Your new implants and cybernetic mesh still need time to heal along with your body. As your doctor, I highly recommend that you excuse yourself from this dangerous mission.”

He eyed her carefully with his yellow eyes. “Every mission is dangerous, doc.” Lexi scrunched her nose in defiance. “This is coming from you as my doctor, right?”

“Of course,” She persisted.

“Good. Then piss off,” He moved around the stunned asari as he bounded down the flight of steps to the lower level of the Tempest. 

Hearing a stifled snicker coming from Liam’s direction, Lexi’s natural anger reaction prompted a dark aurora over her body. Her species’ biotic abilities coming through. Everyone stepped back in shock of the display. Realizing what was happening, she took a slow deep breath and quickly stopped herself. Embarrassed, she hurried down the steps to the retreat of her room once more. 

Peebee shrugged. “Damn. Can she come with us?”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raeka detects a mole in New Tuchanka. Will they be able to save Drack against Morda's wrath?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 48

Most Krogan on New Tuchanka ignored the Tempest’s arrival as they were too engrossed into their own conversations with one another or their duties at the colony due to Ryder’s earlier conversation with Overlord Morda. Krulot tried to seem not out of place as he walked as quickly as any eight hundred-pound krogan could to the landing zone. The news was troubling to him. It was bad enough with two initiative operatives lurking around, but now a ship came back. “Ararn, we have a problem here.”

“What is it?”  
“That damn ship came back.” Krulot watched Nakmor Drack walk down the ramp towards the colony entrance. He tensed up. “I thought you said we killed him.”

“Who?”

“Drack. The krogan.” Silence was the only answer he received. “Want me to follow him?”

“Do it and stall Morda.” The line cut off curtly.

Swearing under his breath, Krulot kept his reptilian eyes on Drack and followed casually. Hoping not to catch much attention from his brethren. He didn’t like the idea of engaging in dialogue with Morda. She was unstable as any krogan could get. Almost like an internal blood rage. He needed to get his ass out of there. He silently weighed in his options. If he ditched the task and went straight to the flop house would Ararn kill him on the spot? Brad had his back, but he never knew how he fared with the batarian and after all, the four-eyes was running the show. 

******************  
Cora heard footsteps down the ramp behind her as she waited at the bottom to see Drack walk off in the distance towards the colony’s door. It felt strange with Ryder not around. She was surprised and alarmed to see Raeka taking a spot next to her. “You shouldn’t be out here.” 

“Ryder is in trouble. I survived against the Kett. I know my odds against the krogan.” The salarian replied in absolution. “Nothing new for my kind.” 

The salarian’s SAM awoke in her mind. “Raeka,” The AI spoke to her.

“Uh, yes?” Raeka was still adapting to having the AI in her mind; speaking to her at any moment.   
“I picked up on a radio transmission from a krogan nearby outside the colony. You were wise to tap communications upon arrival.” It announced.

Cora blinked at her friend, realizing that the salarian was now in discussion with her SAM. “Something wrong?”

Raeka grinned. “Just a little salarian espionage.” She went onto to explain, “I had SAM intercept transmissions to see what chatter we could pick up when we arrived.”

Harper was impressed with her ingenuity. She would never think about that. “Nice. What did you find?”

“Go ahead, SAM. Tell us both.” The salarian continued.

“As you wish. One comm detected outside the colony. An encrypted channel. I have secured a copy of it. The krogan is alarmed of the Tempest.”

“Outside?” Cora found this information to be interesting. “Like to Paradise Sands?”

“No. The opposite direction.” SAM explained.

“To whom?” 

“Unknown. The recipient species is batarian.”

“Thank you, SAM. Send the copy to my omni,” Raeka held up her tool to watch the transmission.

“Task completed.”

Cora scowled. “A plant within the colony?”

Raeka picked up on a krogan that was following Drack. “Has to be that one.” She tried to hint his general direction with her head, not pointing him out to cause a panic. “Drack could be in trouble.”

“We all could be.” Cora agreed definitively. “I should go with him.”

“Me too.”

Cora stopped her before she could set a foot forward. “Are you kidding? They won’t allow a salarian to walk around.”

The salarian stared right at her with her midnight black large eyes. “I have to go. You will need my SAM. It will have to be me.”

Harper nodded her head with a warm smile. “Then let’s go, but don’t leave my sight.”

*******************  
“Hey, Drack,” One of the guards threw up one hand as a small effort of a wave. “Morda said you had that shit knocked out of you.”

“Yeah,” The other guard chuckled. “We had a bet going if you were finally dead or not.”

Drack snarled, revealing his still sharp incisors. “I’m not dead.”

The guards’ demeanor quickly changed from a playful tone to more serious when they picked on the two uninvited guests approaching from behind. “What kind of shit is this?” The first one snapped angrily at their fellow being; pointing out the salarian that was in the group.

“Don’t tell me that you are teaming up with salarians now, Drack?” The second accused.

Drack turned slightly to see Cora and Raeka coming towards him. He rolled his eyes. “I told you to stay on the ship.”

Cora didn’t bother to glance over at the suspect krogan lurking nearby. “Drack,” She kept her voice sharp and slow to not arouse suspicion. “We need to come with you.”

“It’s important,” Raeka added, blinking both eyes in a manner to where it would appear to be a normal body reaction and not purposeful.

Picking up on the unspoken cues, Drack nodded his head. “Fine. Just don’t go sightseeing.”

“Don’t plan to.” Raeka explained.

Drack turned back around to the stiff guards who still didn’t like the idea of a salarian in their midst. “You going to open the door?” The krogan asked them. The guards give each other quick looks before stepping aside to allow passage. 

Cora pretended to look back at the Tempest before following the others inside, picking up on their shadow that still stood in his spot appearing to be disinterested. He would keep his distance, but she knew he would be following them down to where Morda ruled. She needed to get a message to Drack somehow. Quickening her steps, she proceeded to his side, risking Raeka to cover their rear. She kept her voice low as they descended down into the colony’s heart. “Drack, don’t speak and listen. We have a mole. Raeka’s SAM intercepted a transmission to a batarian after we arrived. I think he’s following us.”

“I’ll let Morda deal with him,” Drack chuckled softly in his own entertainment.

Overhearing the growls and hisses from the krogan that lingered around her rocky throne, Overlord Morda’s eyes narrowed to near slits when she saw the trio entering. Not giving them an inch more, she bounded down from rocky ledge and landed with a hard thud on both feet firmly. The ground quaked gently from the impact as rock crumbles scurried in all directions. The other clan members took note of her movement and began to form a circle around the group to lock them for any wrath that Morda was about to inflict upon them. Drack was fellow kin, but the others were outsiders and the salarian was a direct reminder of all prejudice and hatred they received following the Krogan Rebellions. “That’s far enough,” she hissed threateningly. “Nexus….” The tag oozed off her thick tongue like venom; hinting on the association of Drack with a fellow thorn in their sides. A pure insult on his position within the clan. 

Drack didn’t flinch as he stopped to observe the formation around him. “What type of crap is this?” He tossed out to her nonchalantly. Unmoved by the opposition she was bringing before them.

“I should ask you that. You brought a salarian here. Is it the same one that was saved over your scouts?”

“It is,” He admitted. Beads of sweat formed on Cora’s forehead as she kept her guard up, but subconsciously forcing herself not to create a biotic barrier as she was trained as a reflex with her time amongst the commandoes. The flexion could be considered aggression towards the krogan and Morda was inching for a reason to strike them all. The bloodlust seemed to almost pour out of her eyes. Raeka stood there silently and emotionless. Not an ounce of fear on her face. Harper was impressed. 

The clan overlord spat at his feet in disgust. “You going to breed with one next?”

“You let the clan be compromised,” Drack challenged. “I thought Nakmor was going to be stronger than Urdnot.” A hidden smirk on his face. He wondered if one of his friends with the famed Tuchanka clan was listening in from the bar or not. He always found a point to jab it in. Urdnot dominated Tuchanka back in the Milky Way when Wrex took over. He somehow managed to have most rival clans work together and some of them dissolved into Urdnot. Nakmor eventually formed an alliance, but remained independent. They didn’t have the numbers or the strength to take over, but here they had their shot. Morda was ruining it and Drack knew it to be true. 

“What the hell are you saying?” Krulot called out from the formation. He had to get the crowd going to sway Morda to do his bidding. She had to kill these three. He had to make sure of it. “I fully support Overlord Morda and Clan Nakmor. You come here with a salarian!” The others snarled in agreement with the comment. They were rising to the bait.

Shockingly, Drack was indifferent by the growing hostility. He glanced slightly over to Cora and she gave him the signal with a head gesture. It was time to throw out their cards. “Anyone who supports a batarian is no friend of Clan Nakmor, Krulot.” He would have never guessed that this was the traitor. He knew him very briefly before his clan debarked on their excursion. Only known history was his affiliation with the well-known merc group, Blood Pack. A dominating gang on Tuchanka with high enrollment. Especially from Clan Weyrloc. The krogan tensed up and Drack grinned. Murmurs filled the room. 

Morda stepped closer and turned her eyes on Krulot, then back on the Initiative group. “Explain, Drack.”

“Why I brought the salarian,” The krogan beamed. “She intercepted a transmission to a batarian. The only batarian out here and who is leading the Pirates of Paradise. He has been giving intel to that group all along.”

“The same bastards who took my drive core?” Morda fumed at Krulot. 

The accused took a few steps back out of formation to put further distance between himself and the clan leader. He needed to get out of the situation. “You going to believe a salarian, Morda?! Like Tann?!” He fumbled with his defense. Hoping to stall the inevitable. “You know how deceptive their kind is!”

“My SAM downloaded the message to my omni,” Raeka finally broke her silence to gloat. “Shall I play it?”

“Do it.” Morda’s eyes never left Krulot as he continued to press himself into a corner. 

Raeka happily obliged with the task and after the exchange was over, she closed her tool once more in satisfaction. There was no way out of this. The batarian’s well recognized voice was too obvious and with the lack of no other known batarians in Andromeda, it would be hard to argue a mix-up or an impostor. The intensity of the angry group that enclosed Cora and her team began to redirect that same energy towards Krulot. Snarky comments regarding his allegiance with a known distrustful and hostile race were cast out along with traitorous labels. Krulot couldn’t dispute this. Fear overtook him and he rapidly backed up with the now turned angry mob on him. He tried to run to escape but krogan were not known for their speed. He was quickly overwhelmed and was thrown to the ground with his body pinned by several large boots. 

Morda walked up to where he now was pressed on the dirt. Without remorse, she commanded, “Throw him in with the wraiths.” A sparkle formed in one eye. “All of them.”

Krulot’s eyes widened with the known horror to befall him and his mouth gaped open. “No…” He wiggled to break free, but his efforts were futile. He was roughly picked up and escorted to the fighting pits just outside of the throne room. His pleas could be heard before his cries as he was thrown into the pit.

Drack followed Morda out with the group of onlookers. “I wouldn’t have given him a warrior’s death. He deserves less for betraying the clan.”

“I have the final say in it,” Morda barked. “I want to see them tear him limb from limb. No one betrays me.”

Drack stopped to allow her continue while he waited for Raeka and Cora to slowly bring up the tail of the crowd Their uneasy faces expressed their strong distaste in the execution style. “You don’t want to watch?” He chortled.

“I’m fine in just staying back here,” Raeka was squeamish about the entire ordeal. She knew krogan methods were brutal and savage, and she always wished to never see such a thing.

“Same here,” Cora smiled softly at her old friend. “I guess this makes up for what Torvi did with the scouts?” 

Drack paused and glanced over from the salarian and then back to the human. “I have to admit. I don’t think Morda would have believed me without you, Raeka. Could have been me in there.” He pointed to the direction of where the screams could be heard as the krogan inside the pit was being shredded live. 

The tearing of flesh made Raeka wince. “Glad to be of service.”

“I hope this fully gets the krogan on our side against the Pirates of Paradise. We are going to need their support,” Cora remained hopeful.

“They have her drive core and anyone standing in Morda’s way in getting what she wants is an enemy. She has been known to crush her enemies,” He explained. 

“Glad to be of service.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder has a brief reunion with Reyes. Will they ever get out? Does she still feel the same for him? What's holding her back?
> 
> Aiko Leng persuades Ararn Balak to kill Reyes and Ryder before it's too late.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 49

Right before dawn, Torvi was violently awaken by the sensation of rough hands grabbing at her arms and dragging her body up from her sleeping position. Snapping to consciousness, she planted her feet firmly onto the flooring to create traction. Seeing two heavily armed turians on either side of her made her adrenaline pump in her veins. Ararn was nowhere in sight and the turians appear to be part of the same merc group. No hopeful rescue attempt. “What’s going on? Where’s Ararn?” She demanded. They wouldn’t answer her. Despite her struggle to stay planted until she got answers, her boots scraped against the metal flooring as they proceeded to drag her out. She fought every inch of the way. A woman of Asian descent was standing outside the complex with her arms crossed. She seemed to be calling the shots and still the batarian was absent. She never seen her before and didn’t know whose side she was on. The turians paused just outside the building so Torvi could face her. The woman studied her silently and she scoffed under her breath. “Some Pathfinder.” 

Torvi began to struggle once more against the restraints. “Who are you? Where’s Ararn?”

“His location does not concern you. You are our prisoner.” She rolled her eyes. “I wish he would remember that.” She signaled with her head for the turian guards to continue to their predetermined destination. Their sudden movement caught Ryder off guard and she couldn’t get a footing. Helpless, she allowed them to transport her to wherever their intention was. She kept her blue eyes on those that watched the parade. Some snickered at her while others didn’t even bother to keep their focus on her too long. Ararn’s absence and his placement concerned her. What did it all mean? Where were they taking her?

The familiar sight of her first holding structure came into view. Why was she going back there? Hope of seeing Reyes again brought calm to her. It had been many days since she lost saw him. There was no news on him and she figured he would be dead. A knot formed in her stomach. She began to worry that perhaps his rotting corpse was inside. A present from Ararn? She ran into a few decaying bodies out on Eos, and the sight of them was putrid. Luckily, her helmet blocked all nauseating fumes. When the guards stopped just outside the door, Torvi took a deep breath and then gulped. This was it. The door opened and she winced as he expected the smell of death to hit her nostrils. Pleasantly, there was none. The artificial light beckoned her and seconds later, she was shoved hard inside with the door locking behind her in place. Stumbling to maintain her footing, she quickly surveyed the room and saw Vidal standing up from where he was in the far corner of the room. His back was flat against the wall so it kept his eyes square on the door. She almost didn’t recognize him. His clothes were replaced to more ratty ones. Someone most likely stole his clothes and gave him whatever was left as scraps. His clean-shaven appearance was shot. A stubble was all over his chin and upper jawlines. His hair was dirty and greasy from lack of hygiene and he had a newly formed black contusion over his right eye. The same trademark smirk planted on his lips. “Ryder. How is my number one?”

“You look like shit,” Torvi teased softly as she neared him. 

“Looks like are deceiving and you know it,” He tossed back. “Heard you were moved to the executive suite.” A pause. “How was it?”

“Better than this place,” She remarked. 

Jealousy oozed off his lips. “You impress me.”

“You did tell me to seduce,” She reminded him. He remained tightlipped. Sitting down on the floor next to where he was, she sighed hard, “Sit.”

Reyes defeatedly took the spot next to her and frowned. “At least we are not alone.” 

Ryder brought her knees to her chest, reminiscing about the woman she encountered just outside. Who was she? “I didn’t sleep with him.” She remarked on the unspoken question in the room.

Reyes choked out a forced laugh. “I never would have- “

Torvi turned her head sharply to look at him coldly. “You did. Just shut up.”

He lowered his head. “My apologies.”

“Did they torture you?”

“No. Just pissed off a few guards.” Reyes winced as he gingerly touched the skin around his right eye. 

Torvi giggled. “Glad they haven’t killed you off….” She finally met his eyes once more. “Reyes, I thought you were dead.”

Vidal cupped her face lovingly and allowed the dry skin on his fingertips to caress the smoothness of her cheeks. “I didn’t come all this way to just be killed by a batarian.” He smiled as he leaned and kissed her lips sweetly. 

Torvi returned the kiss softly, but something inside her prevented a mental block not to proceed any further. Her body quickly retreated leaving them both sitting there speechless. The identity of the block evaded her. Was it the notion that Ararn spied on them earlier and this was another trick? Was it the reminder of Ararn kissing her before? Not like the batarian appealed to her. Yet, him not being around was troubling. She assumed she was just becoming used to his company in the room with her. “We need to get out of here.”

Reyes touched her face once more. “A woman always on the go. So mysterious.”

She playfully swatted him away. “Not now.” Standing up, she stood in position as her blue eyes fell upon the closed door. Her mind whirring away like machinery. Their value to the pirates was becoming less and less each day. Clearly, the Initiative was not giving into their demands and she applauded them for it, even if it meant sacrificing her life. Still, she needed to try to save Reyes. Despite his past betrayal.

Vidal stood up and followed her eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“A way out.”  
******************  
Ararn poured himself some ale after he entered the room. Aiko was already there for the meeting and Ryder was removed. It felt strange not having the Pathfinder lingering around, but the conversation was flagged private by Leng. “You sure the core is secure?” He asked. He didn’t like the idea of Aiko coming to the base, but the Initiative’s presence on Elaaden was becoming bigger and the focus was on the Pathfinder. Krulot never checked back in. Most likely, he was dead. His reveal to the Krogan colony could spell extreme danger to the Pirates. Ararn had to assume the worst. 

“This needs to end now, Balak.” Aiko cut to the chase like a blade through hot steel. “Why the hell do you still have her around and in here?” She pointed out the obvious. “Do you know what it looks like?”

“She’s my pet,” He shrugged off the insinuation. 

Aiko huffed. “Sure.”

“Jealous?” He chuckled as he took a swig of his ale from the cup.

The woman slammed a knife down on a table with the pointy end dug into the finish keeping the weapon sticking straight down. “Enough! We lost good people because of this. Brad’s dead.” She glared at him. “Heard you killed him.”

“I did.” Balak casually sat the cup down and looked her way with both sets of eyes, challengingly. 

“You protected her…” She hissed at him.

Ararn pulled out his side pistol and aimed it straight at her. “No, he questioned my motives. You going to do the same?”

Aiko didn’t flinch and met the barrel of his weapon with her eyes. “Have you lost your ambition?” She reminded him. “Remember why you are here, Balak.”

Seeing her backing down, he slowly holstered his weapon. “I know why I’m here. My goal is still clear. The human is useful to me.”

“The Initiative is laughing at you. They haven’t released your friends yet. The men are starting to wonder what they are exactly doing here.”

Balak sat there in silence. Aiko had a point. It had been days since he transmitted the message to the leaders of the Nexus. No reply. He began to wonder if they were simply ignoring his threat and marking it as empty. Just like the council did it to the Hegemony upon the Milky Way. A cold reminder of the same prejudice and discrimination his kind faced in the old familiar galaxy. A low growl arose from his throat up from his chest. “You’re right.”

“The only way they are going to listen is if you make good on your threats. You should know that.” Aiko pressed. “I agreed to help you, but with each passing day while the prisoners are still alive and the outpost on Kadara still remains, your position is becoming weak. The men are picking up on it.”  
He shot her an icy glare. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Leng chortled by the question. “You really think you can keep them in control like this? Some of them want a new leader. Someone who will kill the prisoners and make the example.”

He met her gaze with hostility. “You?” He stifled his laughter. “What would you do then?”

“I would kill Reyes Vidal. We have Kadara, he’s useless. Toss his sorry corpse out for the wraiths. Give the men some enjoyment.”

“And the Pathfinder?”

A twinkle came from her eyes. “Kill her and display her rotting corpse right outside the Kadara outpost, then annihilate it. Then we use the drive core to take out New Tuchanka and the Nexus. Burn them all down.”

“Not until I get my kind out of cryo,” He reminded her flatly.

“Then do it. The men are restless. Lounging around with the Pathfinder and taking her along missions is not a way to keep the confidence of your men, Balak.” The statement made him gape at her. She smirked. A point for her. “I heard about your little entanglement with the worm out there. Were you the damsel in distress?” Ararn hissed, curling his upper lip, revealing his razor-sharp teeth at her. She pressed a nerve and she loved it. “Touchy?” She didn’t bother to let him speak, “Good. Should be. Word circulates even to the reaches of my base, Ararn. Don’t think the men have spoken about killing you and taking over.”

“Let them fucking try.”

She held up the palm of her hand in a symbol of truce. “Easy. I still have your back.”

“What the hell do you want?” He sneered. 

Aiko walked around his room, eying various meaningless items. “My brother, Kai, and I differ on taste of aliens. He despised them and eventually was kicked out of the Alliance. What a joke. Aliens are just as ambitious as humans and sometimes even more. They are useful for personal gain. I know you want to expand the batarian reach out here. Go for it.”

“Just spit it out.”

She smirked. “I want Kadara. All to myself.” 

“And Ceelna?” He lifted an eye ridge to her request. 

“You know she can’t effectively manage a port. The asari are useful for one thing alone.” She pursed her lips at him. “I think you enjoy that one thing too.”

Ararn held his chin, mulling over the proposition. “The krogan colony has a lot more to offer than that pisshole on Kadara.” He removed his hand. “You’re right, Aiko. The Nexus is just jerking me around. Let’s rally the men. We’ll kill Reyes in the morning, then divide up. I’ll send word to Ceelna that you are heading there to assume command on Kadara. Give me your men. I’ll hit Nexus myself. Get my kind out and then crash that station straight into a nearby planet.”

“And the Pathfinder?” Aiko prodded him. Not letting up on his prized possession. His crux.

“I’ll kill her myself in the wake of the bloodbath. Right in front of the fools running the show there.”

A sadistic smile formed on her lips from the declaration. “That’s the batarian ruthlessness. Love it.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder seems to be breaking Balak down. Will her hold on him last? 
> 
> Misery is attacked. By whom?
> 
> Inspired by "Satisfy" by Nero

Mass Effect Andromeda Hollow Worlds  
Chapter 50

Darkness fell upon the flophouse that night like a veil. Torvi never realized how extremely the temperature fell since most times she was inside one of the buildings for her captivity. That night, she was sitting down at the main control building with Reyes beside her. Both of them in wrist shackles. The entire population of Misery was congregated in the same vicinity with her and Reyes being the focus point. Many of the scavengers stood there soundlessly judging Ararn Balak as he finally made his appearance. He became distant from Torvi the entire day and she never saw him since the Asian woman removed her out of his room. The batarian’s eyes escaped her direction and the emotion that resonated his facial expression was dark. An enigmatic change. A look of resentment and distrust plastered over the exiles’ faces as Balak emerged from another end of the complex. Aiko was already present, taking her point next to him as his newest second-in-command. Ryder stiffened her posture as she noted this. She figured this woman was influential over Balak’s change of behavior. A lump formed in her throat as she frighteningly looked Reyes’ way. Was this it?

“Listen up.” Balak barked loudly to make sure his group’s attention was on him and to stifle idle chatter amongst them. “The Initiative think we are just screwing around. I’m done waiting. Tomorrow, we strike them all…strike hard!”

A wave of cheers erupted and filled the flophouse. “What about the prisoners?” A man shouted from the rear of the group. His identity skewed. 

“Yeah! Let’s just kill the Pathfinder!” Another proposed loudly. His familiar accent placed him as a salarian.

“Let’s screw her first. Just like we are going to screw the Initiative next! Fuck them all!” Another human male busted out with laughter at his own suggestion. This provoked a few chuckles of agreement.

Reyes defensively stood up to come to Torvi’s aid by the sickening idea. He was quickly met with a hard jam of a rifle butt into his abdomen, causing him to topple over as the air was knocked out of him. Torvi jumped up to attack the guard next to him, but Leng was on her within seconds and smacked her hard across the face. “Step back!” The slap caused Ryder to stumble back and she lost her footing with a plop as her butt slammed into the ground.

Ararn paused in his message to observe the disorder next to him. His jaws clenched as both sets of eyes glowered over at Aiko Leng who stood there with a smug expression on her face. His brown eyes then moved over to Torvi with a concerned look. Subconsciously created. Torvi met his eyes with a look of fear and shock. Blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth where Aiko broke the flesh. Her lips quivered as she shook her head in disbelief by his decision. To regain control of the crowd, Balak redirected his focus back to them. “Tomorrow morning, we kill Reyes Vidal and throw his sorry corpse to the wraiths outside Misery. We will then break everyone up into two teams. Aiko and her squad will use the drive core’s energy to decimate New Tuchanka. I will take my crew in the shuttles off-world to hit the Nexus. I will alert Ceelna to hit Kadara as well with her team. With every front attacked, the Initiative won’t have time or resources to protect everything.” Waves of cheers again emerged from the scavengers.

“And the Pathfinder, Ararn?” A firm reminder came from Aiko’s mouth. 

Balak turned only slightly to look her way. “I will kill the Pathfinder right in front of the Nexus leaders when we hit the station. Let them see her blood.” More cheers of celebration erupted loudly. Reyes grimly looked at Ryder and reached out, gingerly taking her fingertips with his, giving a light squeeze. Hours remained with his life. Torvi couldn’t bear to look his way as she gripped the tips with her own. She stared at Balak incredulously. Anxiety pressed against her chest. Cataclysmically changing into anger. What else could she expect from a batarian? Especially a batarian that was affiliated with a well-known terrorist back in the Milky Way and part of the government that was on the cusp of waging war with the human race. Isolation was the only ally that the batarians held. 

“SAM…” She whispered to her AI, using the advantage of the noise barrier for any detection. 

“I am here, Ryder.”

“Can you dispatch a warning message to the Nexus and the outpost on Kadara?”

“Yes. However, the message cannot be instantaneous. Delivery estimation in eight hours.”

“Not enough time…” Ryder bit her lip. “Shit.”

“Ryder?” The AI called to her. His voice seemed almost hopeful about what else it had to say.

“Yeah?”

“With the Tempest location in Elaaden, I can send a message to your team within three nanoseconds. Shall I proceed?”

Flabbergasted that the artificial intelligence in her head was even waiting for her approval, Torvi gripped at her words. “Yes! Damnit!” There was still hope! The Tempest needed to get back to the Nexus to alert the officials. They had the means to arrive before Ararn did.

“It is sent.” The AI dutifully acknowledged before she barely got her last word out. 

A weight lifted off her chest. At least lives could be spared on the Nexus and hopefully, Kadara. Her sitting around there was not doing much good. Ararn’s words awoke her from her silent euphoria. “Open the ale stocks! It’s on me.” The crowd dispersed eagerly to carry out the last instruction as they congratulated one another. Loud pulsing music poured over the make-shift PA system, controlled by one of the raiders’ omni. Some even began to dance with the beat as bottles of various ales were being distributed out. Aiko nodded her head to Balak in approval before removing herself from the front and into the crowd. The guards remained poised on where Ryder and Reyes were. Balak walked through the crowd, stopping every now and then to spark up a conversation that was drowned ouy by the dance music. 

Torvi glumly looked on with despair. Reyes scooted closer to her side, so he could speak with her. “Some party, huh?” Despite his execution time set, the man still found the strength to welcome it with jokes.

Ryder couldn’t force herself to smile or even laugh as a knot tightened in her stomach. “We’re going to miss out…” Her words fading.

Vidal lowered his head to cast his gaze on his dirty boots. “Torvi…I regret what I did. I should have told you my plans with Sloane.”

Torvi shrugged off the apology absent of feeling. “You really think that matters now? Sloane is dead. You got what you wanted.” Her words bitter. She refused to let her mind trail off to think about Kaetus. Things violently flailed into discord so rapidly that it all felt like some sort of hellish nightmare. This is not what she hoped for when she signed up with her family for Andromeda. Then again, her dad was counting on her. Self-pity and resentment began to pour into her like a ship taking on water. Drowning her. Many people who were counting on her were dead or going to be dead in the next forty-eight hours. Drack was probably already amongst the deceased. She failed. Addison was right. Tann was right. 

“I was never a better man,” Reyes continued. “I guess whatever we had will be over with shortly.” He chuckled at some private thought. “To think that I wanted Kadara.” He paused. “Ryder, I’m glad I’m spending my final hours with you.”

Torvi finally allowed herself to look at him. “There’s still hope.”

Vidal cracked a playful smile. “Of course, there is.” He leaned over to kiss her. Torvi met him with her eyes closed, planting her lips on his. Sweetly tasting him once again. An ease to the pain she was currently feeling.

A rough kick to her right boot made her break away from Vidal, startling her. She looked to see Balak standing there, looking down upon them in displeasure. She narrowed her eyes. “What the hell do you want, Balak?”  
He signaled for the guards’ attention. “Take him back to his holding cell.” The men lifted Reyes up and the man desperately fought to remain there. 

“Ryder!” Reyes called to her. He was dragged back, his struggle in vain.

Ryder got up on her feet to face Balak. “Didn’t know you were no longer in charge.” She spat.

“What does that mean, human?” He chose to call her by her species’ name to desensitize her. 

“You know damn well what I mean. Her,” Torvi threw her shackled wrists towards where Aiko was seen dancing with a few of the scavengers. “She’s calling the shots now. I thought I impressed you.”

“You do, but nothing more.” Balak squirmed a bit in his stance.

Torvi caught on to this. “Bullshit. You kissed me.”

He chuckled, playing off the accusation. “You think that meant something to you? My mission has never changed.”

Ryder stepped closer, just inches from his body, holding his eyes with her own ferociously. “You will die if you proceed with that. Are you that desperate?”

“The other races made my kind desperate. Ever since the humans began to expand to our colonies, using our resources,” He growled through clenched teeth. “The Initiative believe they can still hold my race hostage by keeping my brethren in cryo.”

Ryder pressed further, not letting up to where she was going with her argument. “You kissed a human, Balak. A human from the Initiative.” 

His eyes remained conflicted as he struggled to skirt around the subject matter. “I was going to rape you,” He sneered.

Torvi shook her head with a knowing smirk. “You enjoyed it. Face it.” She was getting to him. Knocking down the barriers like armor piercing mod rounds. “That’s why you stopped. You’re scared.”

Balak finally found the strength to break away from her hypnotic stare with a grunt of resentment. Fortunately, no one was looking into their direction with interest. Not even Aiko. He had to save face. The conversation was making him uncomfortable and the Pathfinder was playing into this. He turned to remove himself, but Ryder was up on him, firmly planted in front of him to block his escape. “What’s the matter, Balak? Afraid you will displease the Hegemony? Your brother? Guess what? Your brother is dead. The Hegemony does not exist here. You really want the batarians to look like a bunch of terrorists still?” She ridiculed the title of the trademark group that plagued Elaaden. “Pirates of Paradise? Just another two-bit merc band if you ask me.”

“Enough!” Ararn lost control and slammed her up against the wall of the building with his right hand tightly around her neck, squeezing to prevent her from saying anything further. “Just fucking stop talking!” His arm shook as his eyes angrily looked at her. Torvi was helpless to remove the vice that was cutting the air from her passages. Her wrists still shackled and she didn’t have the strength to break the metal that held them together. Only a krogan could manage such a feat! Trying not to panic, she coughed and wiggled up against him as best as she could in a desperate move to stay alive. The pressure on the nerve was too great for him to handle. She could feel his deadly four eyes on her. Facing death defiantly, she seized his stare. Weakening, Ararn’s entire body shook from the internal struggle. 

The music rhythms and lyrics seemed to egg him on. Abandoning his mind from logic thought. “Touching you feels so right, let me come inside.” Shaking his head to clear his mind further. He leaned in and found her lips, hungrily kissing her as the grip around her neck loosened. The words continued, “Just come with me tonight, take me for a ride.”

Suddenly, explosions rocked Misery at both of their perimeter entrances. Screams from guards at their outposts were quashed by silence of death. Despite the song still playing, the scavengers began to scramble in a panic. The music continued to pour over the PA deafening the sounds of the attackers’ approach. “Let me satisfy.”

Ararn pulled away from Torvi swiftly and held up his rifle to survey what was happening around him. “Turn that music off!” He ordered, but before he could barely finish the command, gunfire erupted and the roars of incoming krogan soon followed. 

“Krogan!” A scavenger shouted from the back of the group before he was met with a ferocious head butt from a Nakmor Battlemaster. 

“Secure the base!” Ararn bellowed as loud as he could over the chaos as he shoved Torvi towards the back of the building

Torvi’s eyes were filled with fright as she saw the mercs being slaughtered by the krogan charge. All were designated from Clan Nakmor. Ararn gave her one final look before he leaped into the fray, firing his rifle into the crowd. Ryder’s heart leaped as she looked on. What was going on? Was this a power move by Morda or something else? Her own question was answered when she recognized familiar figures coming in on the other end of Misery. Leading the second wave was Nakmor Drack followed by Vetra, Cora, Liam, Jaal, Raeka, Valeria and other krogan. Seeing the old krogan in true form made her squeal out in excitement. “Drack!” She glanced to see that no one was watching her. She needed to keep in low and try to get to her team. Dodging stray bullets, she crouched behind cargo containers. She hated to be out there like this. Bound and weaponless. Edging her way towards Reyes’ holding cell, she came to a glorious discovery. The guard that held the key to her freedom was dead on the ground. His entire skull bashed in from a warhammer. A gruesome display. Avoiding the bloody scene, she squatted down to retrieve the keys to the shackles and made short work of them soon after. Wiggling her wrists after the release, she moved to the building to get Reyes out.

“Ryder!” He clambered to her desperately when she entered. She wasted no time in freeing him. “The cavalry has arrived, Reyes.” 

“About damn time.” Vidal rubbed his sore arms. “We can’t go out there without a weapon.”

“I need to get to my crew.”

Reyes nodded his head. “Then come with me.” He took her hand to lead her out first. 

Hearing rounds ping around the compound from missed shots, Torvi scanned the fight to get her bearings. Drack was on the right and inching his way closer to where she previously was. The krogan were making short work of the pirates and thankfully for the sake of sanity at the present moment, the PA system was shot to cease the earlier club music. The burly krogan spotted her and Reyes who were caught helpless in the firefight. “Ryder!” He yelled to keep her attention. Becoming agitated about being blocked, the krogan growled and began to fire more at the scavengers that stood in his way. Driven to get to her. Determined, Torvi ignored the sense of safety and pulled away from Reyes as she ran towards the krogan. Seeing him alive was a very welcoming sight. 

Watching her moving towards him, Drack charged ahead, knocking back some scavengers that just happened to get in his way. Hugging him tightly, Ryder laughed in delight. “Old man! You’re not dead!” Tears of joy streamed down her face.

“Of course, I’m not kid,” He was a bit caught off-guard by the physical sign of emotion. “You’re embarrassing me. Krogan don’t hug.”

The firing stopped as Morda’s team was met with no resistance. The flophouse was littered with dead corpses. Some shot three or four times while others were mangled by physical exertion. The krogan threw up her their hands in victorious celebration, patting one another on the back. Torvi panned over the bodies, but there was no batarian among them. Aiko was on her stomach, inching her way as her bloody hands gripped at the dirt. She moaned in pain as she crept along. Torvi walked up to her and noticed that the gaping holes that riddled her armor proved that the injuries were fatal as vital organs were hit. Her skin was already lightening up as the life force was ceasing from existence. Ryder got down on her knees to grab the woman’s attention for whatever seconds of life she had left. “Where’s Balak?”

Leng slowly turned to her with blood seeping out of her mouth. “Go to hell…” She hissed through blood stained teeth. The woman groaned loudly once more in pain before she collapsed to the ground, dead.

“Ryder!” Peebee shouted over to her as she and the others moved to reunite with their long-lost friend. 

Torvi was meant with warm embraces and cheers of her crew. Drack lumbered over to where they were with a satisfied smile on his reptilian face as well. “You look like shit, Ryder,” He chuckled.

“Better than you did,” She winked at him. “Old man.” 

“What a fight. We did good,” Liam wiped the sweat from his brow. “The krogan pack a punch.”

Torvi didn’t like the idea that Balak was nowhere to be seen. “Ararn. Where is he?”

Peebee scrunched her nose. “Probably around here somewhere. Dead?” 

Drack motioned for a fellow krogan to come to their group. “Did we get everyone?”

“One shuttle managed to take-off. Not sure how they slipped through.” 

He got away. Torvi was beside herself. Everyone seemed dumbfounded that the sought after batarian skidded through the battle, but she expected this. He was cunning. Most likely, he had a way out and only he knew it to keep it secret. The only question was. Where was he going? 

“He can’t go too far. Eos is on lockdown and Kandros has APEX stationed on Kadara.” Vetra was pretty confident in her statement.

“I will alert the Resistance on Voeld and Havarl. He won’t be allowed to stay in angaran space,” Jaal also declared.

Torvi nodded her head. Ararn was conflicted. She thought back to what he said before and his announcement to his team. He had still had forces on Kadara. APEX was only fortifying the outpost, but they couldn’t actually stage an offensive against the port. The high ground was the advantage. “Let’s get to the Tempest,” She eyed Reyes standing to the side, absent from the discussion. “You coming?”

All heads turned to see him standing there. Vetra coughed, “That you, Reyes?”

“You look like shit,” Drack commented.

“Where are we going, Ryder?” Reyes approached the group, ignoring their remarks on his appearance. They were still not moved by his allegiance.

“The only place that Ararn has left. Kadara.”

“I’ll tell Morda to finish up the scraps.” Drack moved to speak with one of his clan prior to their departure. 

Now was not the time for celebrations, that would have to be placed on hold. Balak was on the move and she had to stay on him before he gained a foothold once more. “SAM?”

“Yes, Ryder?”

“Once we get to the Tempest, flag APEX. Tell them to be on the lookout of a shuttle from Elaaden. Most likely, it will dock at the port.” 

“Understood.”

Cora nudged her gently as she took her side. “Glad you’re back.”

“You accomplished all this?” Torvi asked, amazed by how they banded together to defeat the pirates.

“Yeah,” Cora sheepishly grin. “I had help though. You inspire a lot. They all wanted to get you free.”

“Even Tann?” Ryder playfully teased.

Harper giggled. “Well…Tann…is Tann.”

“I can’t believe Kesh actually let Drack fight.”

“She didn’t have a say in the matter.” The smile on Cora’s face remained. “I believe Commander Krysta Shepard would have been proud of you. Your father included.”

Torvi accepted the complimentary words mutely, but something still nagged at her. A part of her seemed to cling onto Ararn during her period of capture. At first, she wondered if it was just a sense of security, but then she began to marvel as it grew into something more. Like a mutated attraction? What did it all mean? She had broken him down. The conflict resonated within him was visible. She slowed her steps in thought to allow Harper to take the lead to the ship, leaving herself to walk alone. Deep within her own thoughts. “Krysta Shepard didn’t involve herself with a batarian though…” Stopping. She toyed with the debate further. “There’s nothing more. He’s a terrorist. He tried to kill me…he killed good people.”

Cora finally noticed that Torvi stopped walking with her and now was several feet behind. Turmoil covering her face. “Everything alright, Ryder?” The second-in-command’s voice filled with concern.

Realizing that she was debating over something so abstract, Ryder shook her head to come to her senses. “I’m fine.” She stomped her feet to trudge ahead. “That son of a bitch is going down.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ararn heads to Nexus to complete his mission. Torvi realizes they are going to the wrong direction. Would Kadara fall?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 51

Only when he cleared the Govorkam system, did Ararn Balak allow himself to relax his composure in the pilot seat of the shuttle. Unhooking the clips on his armor, he winced slightly as the material rubbed the bullet wound on his upper back near the left shoulder blade. The kinetic shields on his armor took a beating and eventually the energy depleted, fully exposed him to mod rounds. Some lucky krogan bastard managed to hit him as he fled the complex to the awaiting shuttle. A private shuttle that he kept hidden should a need arise for him to quickly exit undetected. Opening an aid kit that was stuck in a compartment to his right, he pulled out a syringe with medigel. Inserting the tip right at the torn skin layer, he inserted the chemical that quickly alleviated the painful sensation and created a temporary “high”. Medigel was effective, but also dangerous. Too much could cause the user to slip into an unconscious state. The nerve endings notifying the brain would become numb and throw the signal off for at least an hour. Enough time for him to patch himself up. Fortunately for him, the shot was near the top of his shoulder so he was able to still reach it with slight difficulty. Another a few inches down and dressing would have been an issue. His navigational system was already programmed to his destination. He entered that as soon as he took off. Now, he was in auto-pilot mode at full throttle while he attended to his wound. He was damned to let an infection be the end of him. Tapping into his comms, he was able to get an unstable connection with Ceelna who still ruled over Kadara. “This is Ararn. I lost Elaaden.”

“What the hell happened?!” Her voice staticky, but alarm was still placed.

“The Initiative teamed up with the krogan. We were ambushed. You still have the port?” 

“Of course. Though, I noticed three more shuttles go down to the outpost. No one is leaving though. Scouts say there are more strike teams in place. Eleven fighters altogether. No heavies.” There was hesitation in her voice. “What about the others?”

“Dead. I barely made it out.”

“Goddess.” A deep sigh came over the comm. “I can’t guarantee safe passage here. If you make it to the port, then you should be fine. This is a fucking disaster.”

“I’m not going there.” His words were filled with surety. 

“Huh? Where the hell you going then?”

“I’m completing my mission. I want you to hit the outpost with everything you got. Keep the focus on you.”

“You can’t take the Nexus on by yourself, Balak! That’s suicide!” The asari protested.

“You asari are weak,” He chuckled. “Too scared for a real fight?”

“Fuck you, Ararn!” There was definitely hurt in her voice. “You know you won’t make it back here if you go through with that. Let’s just leave this system.” A unheard plea.

“And go where?” He scoffed at the mere notion. There was no answer. “Damn straight,” He continued. “We can’t go back to the Milky Way. I’m going to change history.”

“You’re delusional, Ararn,” She shot back in defense. He cut off the communication. He was done arguing his point. Relaxing back in his seat, he closed his eyes to take in a few hours of rest before the assault. When he awakened, it would be the first start for the Hegemony. A new age for the batarians. They would no longer be cast aside by the Council races. In Andromeda, there was no council. He would make sure to get his kind out of cryo. Whatever the stakes. The batarians would flourish and would be the dominate race in Heleus. They would create their own Council and make the other races beg on their knees for the aid they would never provide. He would toss merely scraps to them. Just like his kind endured for years. Everything his brother, Ka’hairal told him was true. Every word. Every sentence that was buried into his mind. Humanity would be the first to go, even if that meant the Pathfinder if she sought him out.  
***************************************  
Torvi Ryder shifted a bit on the examination table, becoming frustrated on just how long the check-up was taking that Lexi insisted on as soon as she stepped foot on the Tempest. Minor cuts and bruises on her body were treated and all diagnostics performed came back unremarkable. Still, the doctor did not clear her from the room. The asari typed away at her terminal. Ryder groaned, unable to control herself any longer. “Are we done yet?”

Dr. T’Perro glanced her way, irked by the question. “Yes.” Annoyance salivated off her blue lips. 

“Finally,” Torvi huffed as she scooted off the table. It was time to get to business. Kallo was piloting the Tempest towards Kadara, and judging by Suvi’s calculations on velocity and trajectory, they would arrive at the port much sooner than Ararn. Even with this relief, Ryder didn’t want to just celebrate her assured victory or emancipation. The batarian was dangerous and they needed a plan. A part of her wanted him to come out alive from all of this. She wanted to get to him before he disappeared with the scavengers. If he managed to escape her fingers, they would have to face one another again at some point. Heleus needed to be stabilized and she already wasted so much time and energy in dealing with him that the kett were gaining footholds on Havarl and Voeld and their path to Meridian seemed to fade. If she let him get away, he could gain more power and even if they manage to reactivate every vault, their outposts and accomplishments would fail if he destroyed them. She personally had no huge vendetta against the batarians, but news vids cleared up all doubt about how to engage with them. Their Hegemony’s propaganda and terrorist activities plagued the extranet. Many didn’t have kind words towards the four-eyed race, but then again, she avoided the more crowded Traverse. 

The door to the med lab opened and Cora Harper walked in with a concerned look. Her eyes shifted over to where Lexi sat. “Everything check out okay, Lexi?’

“She’s cleared,” Lexi mumbled, not turning around. Torvi’s attitude really struck a nerve. 

Smiling, Cora nodded her head in approval. “Good to hear. Welcome back, Pathfinder.”

Torvi skirted around her to head towards the main center of the ship where they usually skimmed over strategy, resources and communications. The hub of the Tempest. She needed to focus on the issue at hand. “The pleasantries can come later, Cora. Were you able to patch in with Mayor Christmas?”

“Apex has fortified the defenses and the outpost is in complete lock-down. He called in all the workers to their homes. Kandros has been in constant communication with them. Hopefully, it will be enough.” She let out a brief sigh. “I thought we would leave all this mess behind when we came to Andromeda.”

The implication of the meaning by Cora’s comment peeved Ryder. “What does that mean?”

“Dealing with batarian terrorists,” Harper defended her statement. “When I was with the Commandoes, we hit several of their operation camps.”

“Not all batarians are terrorists!” Ryder’s words poured out of her mouth without hesitation. Even she subconsciously gasped at her argument. Did her time with Ararn rub off on her? She was his prisoner. What sympathy did she owe him? Lives were lost by his hands. Some innocent. Yet, a part of her did pity him. He was technically the only one of his kind out there. Only a handful in cryo. Two currently in Heleus under tight lock and key. While a few more were with the Quarian ark, Keelah Si’yah. The location of that ark was unknown and their ETA was scheduled a few days ago. Perhaps, the mechanical problems that delayed their maiden voyage were more disruptive than thought. 

Vetra Nyx and Liam quickly halted their work at their stations overhearing the heated conversation. Ryder’s outburst probably was heard throughout the quiet ship. Feeling herself blush, Ryder retreated down the ladder to her private cabin. “I need time alone.” She didn’t bother to await their replies. Holding the sides of her head, she squinted her eyes to try to purge what other defenses came to her mind. Ararn Balak was a bad guy and didn’t deserve her pity nor anyone else’s. He was on his way to Kadara to regroup and likely inflict horror on anyone that got in his way there. She recalled the look in his eyes when she pressed him about his hesitation on killing her despite his threat to Nexus Leaders. He was conflicted. Torn apart by his own internal thoughts. Did she really allure him? Not like it mattered to her. She had no interest in him. The matters at hand deprived personal feelings. Actuality, her relationship with Reyes was fizzling. Only a fragment of what it once was remained. He was onboard the Tempest. Down in the cargo hold with Gil. Seeing him was the last thing on her mind. 

Collapsing onto her back on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. They would be at Kadara in about six hours. Shorter time than his shuttle. Kadara was the only fall back point that the Pirates had that she knew of. Eos never came up in any of the conversations on Misery that she could recall. Then again, she wasn’t privy to all the meetings. Ararn never shared his strategy with her. She only picked up on pieces that he shared or on faint conversations she overheard when she was outside his residence. Ararn would alert Ceelna of the fall of the flophouse and his course to the port. He would expect a chase and Ceelna, the presumed ruler over the port now would be ready to assist him. Would he land there or divert to somewhere more remote? Kadara had a lot of caves to hide in. It was quite possible that in the vast wastelands, more hide-outs were established. It would be hard to be sure unless direction to the outpost was given to send scouts. She wasn’t going to risk their lives. If the Pirates were not out there to pick them off one-by-one, then the fierce wildlife would. Where would the Tempest go? If they landed at the port, they would not be welcomed and a team would be ready to blast them as they came off the landing ramp. At least with Sloane, they were welcome to come out, but was watched. The Tempest would be better off landing at the outpost. It would prove little harm to the ship, but the fight back to the port would be difficult. After all, Ceelna and the pirates would then have the high-ground. Torvi was pretty sure the warden that manned the barricade was either replaced voluntarily or by force. Anyone on Sloane’s payroll was suspect to betrayal and if Ceelna was smart, killing them off would be most ideal to ensure her hold. The outpost had a few shuttles. Torvi decided she would risk flying a shuttle back up to the port, even if that meant crashing the vessel into the structure to get there. A peaceful resolution was out of the question.

The sound of her cabin door opening snapped her out of her thoughts and she sat quickly in the bed. She expected it to be Vetra or Liam to come lecture her about what they heard or even if Reyes. Instead, there stood Drack. “The doc said you checked out okay, Ryder. Good to hear it.”

Ryder gave him a sloppy grin. “Heard you broke orders to come here.”

“Shit,” He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Krogan don’t lay around, Ryder.” His yellow eyes looked directly upon her. A softness to them. “After all, we needed to get you out of there.”

Guilt made her look away. “Your life shouldn’t have been at risk….” Her words trailed off as hot tears filled her eyes. She refused to allow them to shed down her face. Her hands clenched the bed cover underneath where she sat. “You warned me about Reyes. You and Vetra both. I let foolish feelings cloud my judgment.” She paused. “He wasn’t the man I thought he was back on Earth….”

The burly krogan shrugged. “Can’t comment on that, Ryder. Krogan try to avoid feelings. Too soft like Elcor. Poetry.” He shook his head. “Crap.” He walked up to her. “You know Tann wanted to leave you down there.”

Torvi scoffed at the news. “Not surprised.” Her blue eyes finally diverted back to him. 

“I told him to piss off,” He growled. “You have been there for me, Ryder. Helped me with Spender. No human in my lifespan has cared to do anything to help me out.”

A faint smile came to her face. “That’s…” She laughed a bit. “That’s a long time.”

“To be frank, Ryder, the other species haven’t been the kindest to mine. Constantly used by the salarians and then the genophage was our gift. We used to look after ourselves. However, clans share different viewpoints on what that looks like. Survival is what it should be.”

Torvi nodded her head as she listened to him. The mention of survival stuck out. Ararn’s message to the leaders and his background came back to her thoughts. He was trying to use her as a bargaining chip to obtain the other remaining batarians out of cryo. His mission per the Hegemony was to restart the batarian population and make them the more dominant race in Heleus. It would take time, but he was cunning and the plan could have worked if the other two were out: one male and another female. She didn’t have to go into the logistics of reproduction to know how that was going to work. Ararn didn’t express to be a variable in that part of the plan. His plan was just to gain resources and power control to counter the Initiative until life started to flourish and the arrival of the others from the other ark. She had no idea how many offspring batarians could have in one birthing. Biology was never her strong point. Not wanting to hit a sore spot with Drack, but she hoped it wasn’t as many nor as quickly in gestation as krogan. Their reproduction was a concern for many species following the Rachni Wars and their numbers caused their want for expansion. “Drack….” She lifted her fearful eyes to him.

He caught on. “What is it?”

“What if Balak is not heading to Kadara….” Her words faded as her mind rushed to do calculations. Navigational formulas were more in line for Suvi or Kallo. Before allowing him to answer, she dashed over to her terminal to engage the ship’s intercom system. “Kallo.”

“Yes, Ryder?”

“How long do we have to get to the Nexus?”

A shuffle came over the other end. She figured the question would catch her salarian pilot off-guard. “From our present course…. five hours?”

“And a shuttle?”

“From Elaaden, four hours.” Suvi came over to join on the conversation, picking up on where Ryder was going with this. 

A quiver came from the salarian’s voice over the comm. “Something that I’m missing… we are heading in the wrong direction?” 

“We lost an hour already…damnit,” Torvi huffed under her breath. Her mind racing. “He will get there before we will….”

The krogan tilted his head to the right in confusion. “Ryder?”

“Kallo, turn the Tempest around. Head to the Nexus,” Torvi charged towards her room’s door with Drack following behind her. She needed to get to the hub. 

“What’s going on?” The krogan finally spoke up, catching up to her. He chuckled. “You really think he’s going there alone?” Skepticism oozed out of his mouth.

“Who is what now?” Vetra blinked at her workstation as the pair came back to the center of the ship. 

“Vetra, do you have the schematics of the Nexus handy?” Torvi ignored her question as she stopped at the center console. Seconds later, the turian had the holo image of the Nexus displayed in the center. The bright light of the hologram captivated Liam and Jaal from their stations along with Cora from hydroponics. 

“What’s going on, Ryder?” Cora asked her. 

“Listen up,” Torvi cut to the chase. Her eyes staying on the image of the station. “Change of plans. We are not going to Kadara.”

“Why not?” Liam asked in bewilderment.

“Ararn is not going there.” Ryder announced. She got rather unsteady looks from her team and she knew they would be weary about her conclusion. “That wasn’t his plan all along.” She changed the image towards the floor of the station that housed the cryo bay. “From what we know from Kandros and what he has disclosed, two more batarians are still on the station.”

“I thought they were secure,” Nyx pointed out. 

“Frozen means frozen,” Peebee commented as she entered the area, then pursed her lips playfully at the others. “Oh, hey everyone. Thanks for the invite…not really.” 

Torvi ignored her smart remark. Not sure if the asari was actually hurt by the sudden impromptu conference or just trying to be an ass at the wrong time. “They are still in their pods and yes, they are still being locked down. They have been identified per the prior agreement of Balak’s initial release. Scans confirm we have the correct pods to avoid the same mishap.”

“Nexus has a security team, Ryder. The odds would be against him,” Jaal said from across the console.

“In most cases, yes,” Torvi acknowledged. “Things have changed.”

“Kandros had to send out his teams to help with Apex to keep Kadara port safe from attacks. Plus, Kett activity on Eos has picked up.” Cora chimed in with her news. “Since deviating from taking down the Kett- “A beat. Her eyes shifted briefly to Torvi, then back to the group. “The Kett have recouped some territory back. We were not the only ones to benefit from the atmoprocessor restarts.”

“Voeld is holding,” Jaal interjected. “I could send some angaran forces to- “

“No,” Torvi cut him off. “The angaran have suffered enough by the kett’s hands. You pull your forces out and many will be lost. The Archon will catch onto this.”

“How can we be sure that Balak is really going to Nexus?” Liam asked the question on everyone’s minds. “Wouldn’t Kadara be the safer bet?”

With their eyes squarely on her, Torvi find herself wanting to second-guess her analysis. A tough call. Right now, the Tempest was on its way back to the Nexus. The Initiative was already in turmoil and a glimmer of hope was shining through when Cora advised the leaders that Torvi had been rescued thanks to the combined effort of her team and the other two Pathfinders. With her fellow Pathfinders already on their way to Nexus, they could produce the firepower to take down Balak, but would it be enough? Secretively, she wanted to provide one last stitch effort to spare Balak’s life. Guilt washed over. Why would she even do such a thing? Desperation was driving him. Survival of his race. Didn’t the krogan have the same catalyst following the genophage? If the tables were turned and she was the sole remainder of humanity in Andromeda, would she try to awaken the others? Force may be the only option to Balak. The only choice given to him by the Hegemony. Imprinted on his mind. Would there be any other? Would the leaders just willingly give him the remaining two? Not likely. Not after what he did. And who could blame them? He was a criminal. She had to keep reminding herself that. Even if he seemed to care for her and kept her from harm of the scavengers, she couldn’t deny that about him. His plans would not be peaceful. History of the ongoing wars with the batarians was a grim reminder of what was to follow. Many lives were hanging in the balance and on both sides of the spectrum. Her stomach knotted up as a hard lump formed in her throat, blocking her from speaking further. Her mouth became dry. What would it be? 

“Torvi?” Cora gently nudged her in the side to awaken her from her inward discussion. “The order?”

This was it. She had to live with the consequences and pray there was no fallout. “We go to the Nexus and stop Balak. He cannot get the others from cryo.” She turned her head towards Cora. “Contact Mayor Christmas and inform him of our course. Work with Kandros to make sure the team is secure. The Pirates may attack to provide a diversion.”

“Ryder,” The AI called to her mind.

“What is it, SAM?”

“Your brother, Haldor, is recovering well on the Hyperion. You could notify him.”

“Thanks,” She moved to her cabin once again to access her terminal. “Not like Tann would provide assistance,” A mutter came soon after. She had to get a message to alert the station. Someone she could trust and get everything moving. She just prayed that her warning would reach the Nexus in time.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi Ryder contacts her brother on Nexus to warn him of the impending assault on the station.

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA: HOLLOW WORLDS  
CHAPTER 52

The journey to Voeld’s outpost slipped her mind. She couldn’t recall why she went there or what took place prior. The reason for the travel was also absent. All she could do was follow her footsteps towards the devastation. All the structures were on fire, hit by many heavy weapons. Strangely, she could not feel the heat on her skin as the flames flickered nor smell the smoldering. Dead bodies, all Initiative were scattered. Their faces undisclosed to her. Odd. She met the workers there on several occasions. Why did she not recognize them now? What exactly was going on? Looking around, she forged a path from the charred debris to keep pushing. She was alone. No sign of her team anywhere. Not even the Nomad or the Tempest. One building was still in tact with the door jarred slightly open. She managed to push one half further into place to squeeze inside. There, in a pile were dead angaran. Their bodies riddled with bullet holes. They were killed prior to the placement. At least ten of them occupied the room. Ryder found herself recoiling from the horrendous display. She held her mouth to hold in her scream. Fear and anxiety flared in her mind. “This…can’t be real,” She heard herself choking on the words. 

“Blame only yourself, Pathfinder,” A familiar undertone beckoned to her from behind.

She turned around to see the Archon standing there proudly with several of his forces at his side. Their weapons poised on her. A satisfied victorious smirk was on the being’s smug face. Ryder held her rifle at him. “Archon…what did you do?”

“You refuse exaltation. To ascend with my kind. Your choice ended their lives.”

Ryder couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t come. “You’re wrong, Archon.”

“No,” He cut her off sharply. “Your time is at an end, Pathfinder. You will fall to darkness.” He signaled for his troops to open fire.

Torvi flinched at the command and fumbled at her weapon. Anxiety kicked in as she found herself struggling for the trigger. What exactly was happening? She heard the sounds of the rifles shooting and she winced to suppress any sensation of being struck. Instead, the impact never came. She sat straight up in her bed panting heavily from the intense dream. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Letting her eyes regain their focus, she looked around to realize where she was. Still on the Tempest. Confused, she forced herself to think back and remembered they were on the way to Nexus. The vivid sequence was only a hellish nightmare. A grim reminder of what was still at stake for them all. Dealing with Balak was only a fraction of the danger that the Archon imposed. Still, both meant death for many innocent lives, but Balak had no intentions nor the means to transform them all into batarians. That sort of cross species transformation technology did not exist in her time. She prayed it would never come. Checking the time on her holo clock, she realized they were about an hour and twenty minutes away from the station. A lump formed in her throat. Twenty minutes till Balak embarked on the Nexus. Dashing up from her bed, she sprinted out of her room and towards the video conference room, ignoring the looks of her peers. “SAM, send a message to my brother on the Hyperion. Tell him it’s urgent.” 

“Transmitting now.” The AI replied seconds later. She knew that he also sent her brother a brief warning before she fell asleep in her room. She didn’t plan on taking a nap, but her body said otherwise.

Five minutes later, which felt like an eternity of just standing there and the holo image of her brother appeared on the screen. The green digital pixilation didn’t compare to the actual image of her brother that she remembered the last time she visited the ark. Seeing him standing there and cognitively aware made her smile big. “You look better.” She was stunned. She noted him to be in full body armor. 

“And you look like shit, big sis.” A sly grin on his face. “Heard that they roughed you up out there.”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t too bad,” Torvi tossed it out. She really didn’t want to get into the details of her stay with the Pirates of Paradise. “I see you got my message,” Noting his donned armor.

Haldor glanced down to the attire. “Yeah, didn’t know we would be at DEFCON 1 so soon.” He chuckled lightly. A forced laugh more than anything. The seriousness of the situation overshadowed the entire conversation. “I was hoping my call to you was going to be a lot more…happier than this. Word spread quickly over the Hyperion and the Nexus of your rescue. The protestors actually stopped for a while. Things were looking pretty shaky there for a bit.”

“Any sign of Balak’s shuttle yet?” Torvi pressed. Not wanting to delay the subject any longer.

“Not yet. Kandros contacted me twenty minutes before you did. Most of the security detail left the station to help out on securing the outposts particularly Kadara. Tann didn’t want to wake up anymore from cryo since there was talk about shutting down the outposts.”

Torvi scowled. “His stupidity is going to cost many lives right now.”

“You really think this guy is that good, huh? How many does he have coming with him?” Her brother asked with skepticism. 

She shrugged. “No idea. No outbound shuttles from Kadara port. As far as I know, his hold was only on Elaaden and Kadara. How much staff does Kandros have?” Her eyes darted away as her mind panned over the logistics again. Balak had no idea the number of security officers on the station.   
“Well, there was four I think that was going to watch the dock and six in cryo including Kandros.” A pause. “And myself.”

Tori shook her head fervently. “Haldor, don’t. You have no idea what Balak is capable of or how suicidal he will get….” Her words trailed off as she even doubted the batarian’s success rate. He was cunning. He should have known this was going to fail. 

This didn’t faze him. “One batarian against eleven armed forces?” He grinned again. “I think the odds are favorable. Besides, I took down two batarians before, remember?”

Torvi wouldn’t back down. “Yeah, two criminals that didn’t like you for dropping in on their black-market weapon trade.” Hinting at his earlier career in security back on the Citadel. He was stationed there in his rookie year straight out of the Alliance Academy. It was part of an exchange to gain Council race trust with the Alliance helping with safety on the station. The batarian race was a rarity since their embassy closed following their ambassador’s dispute with the Council. They were angry that the Citadel Council Leaders did not grant any special favors when it came to their dealing with human expansion in the Traverse. Haldor happen to be in the right spot at the right time. Two weapon mercs from Omega came to a merchant on the Lower Wards. Their ship was marked as salarian so they bypassed all the express checks when landing. The merchant met them near the docks on the back side of the wards. Haldor happen to be doing his route check that day and came across the deal as it was going down. The batarians wasted no time in firing their weapons. The poor bastards were terrible shots and Haldor nailed them both. A quick investigation into the incident exposed a black-market vendor that resided on the Citadel for months, right under C-Sec noses. The Alliance gave a medal to Haldor and the Council obliged by expressing their gratitude in a private conversation between themselves, Haldor and his commanding officer. That was far as it went. In reality, the Council did not want the event to come out because it would make C-Sec look bad. Pallin was afraid that the find would open Pandora’s Box on having more humans in authoritarian positions to where turians were the dominant race. “Balak was with the Hegemony. Highly trained in their Special Forces.” She scoffed at his dismissal of her warning, “He knows his shit.”

Haldor seemed a bit irk by her tone. “You sound like you are impressed with him, sis.”

She clenched her fists in anger. “No,” She shot back defensively. “I just don’t want you killed.” She sighed in realization of her fury over the remark. “Just stay alive. Hold him back as much as you can until I arrive. He can’t reach cryo.”

“Three batarians and the Kett. A great way to welcome us to Andromeda, huh?” He cracked a smile, but it quickly disappeared when he realized how tense she still was. “I better get into position. I’ll see you when you get here.” The comm went offline, leaving her standing there in her thoughts. 

Her fingers slowly slid off the panel with her hand falling at her side. “Yeah, I’m on my way.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose when Ararn Balak arrives on the Nexus. Will the Tempest get there in time to stop the slaughter?

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 53

“Status report, Kandros,” Tann’s irritating salarian voice came through Kandros’ ear piece. He effortlessly cringed. He and his team were stationed in a staggered two by two formation, blocking anyone to enter the cryo location of the Nexus. The Director’s voice was the last one that he wanted to hear right now. Everyone was on edge. The waiting was painful. Workers were cleared out from the kill zone and that part of the station was in complete shut-down. No access except for security. Other parts of the station were on alert, but they didn’t have the manpower nor the resources to have everyone hunker down in one spot. They highly encouraged civilians to stay inside their apartments unless they had to be out for any reason. Workers could still do their tasks, but they needed to be aware of their surroundings at all times and notify security of anything suspicious. Dock control was instructed to advise Kandros of any vessel flagged to be outbound from Elaaden or Kadara.

“We have cryo secure. No sign of him yet.” Tiran quickly answered, hoping it would be enough to satisfy him. It wasn’t.

“I have yet to see any security detail at my office. To preserve the stability of what we have achieved so far and the future of the Initiative, it is imperative that direct leadership is protected. That includes me.” Jaron’s irksome tone was an understatement.   
It took every fiber in his being to restrain himself. “Director,” He began slowly. It was uncommon for him to call Tann by his title name unless there was an introduction. His jaw felt tight as he spoke. “Security forces on this station have been reduced to aid in the help with the outposts particularly Kadara. Strategically, what I have, should remain at the docks and in cryo. Civilian causalities need to remain low.” He paused, hoping that the salarian was indeed digesting what he was being told. “A high death toll from this incident could spark an all-out fiasco of this program.”

Silence was a welcoming sound on the other end. However, the satisfaction only remained temporary. “Military strategy is your forte, Kandros, I understand that. I must protest and insist that you send a few of your men here.”

“Tann, the armory is a stroll from your office,” Tiran snapped. Unable to control himself any longer. He wanted to just end the call and open the frequency once more. Getting in the final word was more compelling. 

He could almost see the salarian blinking in confusion on the other end. “You must be joking…” 

Kandros ended the line. He noticed a few smirks from his men as they listened in on his private conversation, hunched down in their positions. The turian cracked a grin too. At least he would get at least one enjoyment if this did go south. He tapped his ear piece again to reopen the frequency to the interstation communications. “Docking Control, any red flags yet?”

A few seconds went by. “No, sir,” A male human answered on the other end. His accent was a bit different compared to some others on the station. Human dialect was so confusing and varied so much. He never caught a grasp. Their accents and languages were complex. Thankfully, his VI translator assisted him. “Only one inbound vessel with docking codes from Prodromos. Supplier. Nothing from Elaaden or Kadara yet.”

The information puzzled Tiran. Even at a slower speed, which made no sense, the batarian should have pinged their radar for approach. “Continue to monitor and report. Kandros out.” He disconnected the call and eyed Haldor jogging up to them. The Pathfinder’s brother was in full body gear and carried a standard issued rifle that was equipped to most Initiative soldiers. 

“Anything?” Haldor asked him as he caught up to the group.

Kandros shook his head. “Only one supply ship.”

Haldor glanced around hopefully and smiled. “Maybe, he gave up and changed course.”

“Heh. Not like a batarian to just give up.”

“So, Hegemony to piracy? Hmm…I guess it makes sense.”

“A common trend I’m afraid,” Kandros grumbled. “Try military to pirate on Omega.”

“Oh?”

“My cousin, Nyreen. Happened just before I debarked for the project.” He scoffed at his own admittance. “Still getting over that one.”

“Omega? I heard that’s a pretty rough place.” Haldor mused. “Never been there myself.”

“No pirate would take on a solo mission against this station. This isn’t about resources or creds.” The turian switched topics, circling back to Haldor’s earlier comment.

“What do you mean?”

“I think the whole Pirates of Paradise was a ploy. A way for the batarian to gather strength and willing bodies for his cause. He couldn’t sell it by any other way. Not to exiles.” 

“At least it bit him in the ass. Thanks to my sis,” Haldor smiled wryly.

“Yes, we could be facing an army instead.” Kandros agreed. “At least it’s one batarian that we know of.”

“A gutsy one too.”  
************************  
Ararn kept the shuttle on auto-pilot as he put on his gear. The vessel’s small viewport revealed the Nexus in the horizon. The place was a mammoth compared to what he was riding in. He almost forgot how vast the structure was. Fortunately for him, he had a photogenic memory imprinted by his vigorous training in the Batarian Special Forces. He mentally took note of his path and surroundings from leaving the cryo area to the docks when he first departed the Nexus. The only schematics he could muster. Any other way, he would have to barge into the station at a complete disadvantage. Running around aimlessly was suicidal and unproductive. At least with the intel, he had a sixty percent chance to achieve his goal and coming out somewhat unscathed. Snapping a clip in, he checked his assault rifle’s scope before collapsing it into place, then grabbed his pistol. Inspecting it, he slammed a magazine in before stashing a few more extra clips. He would brand the pistol first, a M-5 Phoenix. Not something he was accustomed to on Khar’Shaan. He picked it off a dead body and it seemed to have a pretty high accuracy. The rifle would be saved until he reached cryo. He may have to shoot his way out. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, before finally releasing the air out of his chest cavity through his mouth. “This is for you, brother.”

Ten minutes later, the shuttle docked at its designated berth and Balak could see the dock workers outside from the viewport. They seemed to be busy in their normal tasks and incohesive to his arrival. Very convincing from his observation. If they were acting, then they were exceptional at their performance for non-entertainment employees. A green pigmented salarian approached the bay with a hover flatbed behind him. Here for the cargo. Ararn couldn’t withhold the smirk moving across his brown lips. This was going to be easier than he thought. A key to gain access within the station and perhaps even passed the potential barriers or garrisons housed just outside for an ambush. Any ordinary merc would just kill the worker and go straight in with guns blazing. Not him. He would be patient and forceful. A hostage would increase his chances. Stepping to the side, he pressed his back up against the shuttle’s interior wall and made sure he wasn’t in eyesight once the door would open. Keeping his pistol close to his chest, he kept his finger on the trigger and then used his other hand to go ahead and to open the door to the worker. 

“I didn’t see you on the list,” The salarian explained as he approached. “I guess with everything going on, some things were missed.” Ararn tensed as he heard him stepping closer. Just a few more feet…strangely, the worker paused. It was unusual to not be greeted by the vendors one would assume. “Hey, is everything okay?” A slight tremble came through his voice. 

Ararn cleared his throat and attempted a higher pitch tone than he was accustomed to. “Uh, yeah. Just heavy load. Can you help me?” He waited.

The worker relaxed his guard. “Oh. Sure.” He stepped inside and was quickly grabbed roughly by the batarian, pulling him out of plain sight. Ararn used his free arm to pin the salarian’s back up against his with the forearm pressing against the throat and his hand cupped tightly around his mouth. His pistol pressed hard against the worker’s forehead. The slimmer alien squirmed in surprise and fear as his muffles pressed warmly against Ararn’s hand.

“Shut up!” Ararn hissed into his ear, jerking his forearm tighter against the neck. The salarian complied as his body shook in its vice. Balak kept his voice low to not alert anyone else nearby. This was a standard pickup and delivery. Nothing more. The worker merely went in to assist with the load. His hot breath moved over the salarian’s smooth skin. “No words out of you. No alarm or sneaky devices. I know you salarians.” He added threateningly into his ear. “You’re getting me to cryo and I may not shoot you when I get there.” The salarian dutifully nodded his head, muffling pleas of sparing. The batarian took another breath as he pushed against the other’s body to get him to walk out. This was it. Hostages meant nothing to him. He would shoot this salarian and it wouldn’t matter to him. The body count could be high. He just wanted to get the last of his species out and fulfill what he was sent there to do. He could almost feel the higher ups of the Hegemony looking down at him, watching, wondering what he will do. Would he succeed? Even though they were not even close to him and all dead, he could still feel their eyes on him, judging him. He would not fail. 

Two dock workers unloading a ship nearby saw Ararn and his hostage coming into view. They dropped the boxes they were holding, stumbling backwards as they scrambled to put more distance between themselves and the batarian. Ararn raised his pistol and took aim, nailing one worker straight in the back as he fled. The man grunted loudly as he was struck and then he collapsed on the ground. His friend screamed, but skirted around the corner and out of sight. The salarian shrieked at the terror. “P-please, let me go!” 

“Keep moving,” Ararn shoved him forward. The worker most likely would alert security so he had to get into the main landing hub. More of an open area. The docks were confined and he was not going to be cornered. As expected, two security officers charged around the corner with their rifles fixed on him. One human and one turian. 

“Hold it right there!” The turian ordered. 

“Let him go, batarian!” The human sharply chimed in. Emphasizing the last word in a distasteful nature. Ararn growled lowly as his upper lip curled up with his pointy incisors exposed. He would be the first. Without even flinching, Balak aimed straight for the man’s forehead and fired, pegging him squarely in the center. The man didn’t have a chance to scream as the disruptor ammo burrowed into his thick skull, shattering it followed by blood and brain matter. The human fell backwards on his back. In shock, the turian returned his focus on the assailant, but was struck once in the chest plate shattering his body armor, followed by a second round hitting the carapace and eventually vital organs. A faint whimper gasped from the turian’s lips as he doubled over then fell to the ground. Ararn was surprised that only two guards met him there. Was Kandros holding the rest of his forces back? 

Pushing ahead, he entered the vast sunlit bright area that welcomed weary travelers from the outposts, survivors of the arcs and angaran representatives. On most days, the walkways would be filled with bustle of foot traffic commuters heading to the trams, workers to hydroponics, patrons seeking out the Vortex or shoppers for some of the kiosks. Instead, the area was a ghost town. The shops were hunkered down and the only signs of life were two frightened security officers left to defend their position at the back that led to the tram. His route to cryo. It looked easy, almost too easy and Ararn was skeptical to proceed. A likely setup. Lifting his left eye ridge to comb his surroundings to one side, then his right eye ridge to the do the same, he didn’t see many places for snipers. His kinetic barriers would deflect some firepower. Just enough to allow him to take cover. “Move it.” He barked roughly to the salarian.

“Kandros, we have spotted the batarian! He has a hostage! I repeat! He has a hostage!” One of the men shakingly called out through their comms. “Orders, sir?”

Ararn chuckled as he neared. “This is pathetic.” He kept the pistol trained on the worker’s head. “Put your weapons down.”

The two men glanced at each other wearily. Kandros’ familiar voice crackled over the radio at their side. “Hold him there at all cost. I repeat. Hold him back!”

Balak could almost feel the salarian’s blood draining from his face as the death sentence was given. Still, the men hesitated in front of him. Quickly raising his sidearm, he fired and shot the human on the right in the center of the face. Blood splattered all over his friend before the unidentifiable figure fell back. The other officer went to return fire, but Ararn shoved the salarian unexpectedly right at him, blocking his shot. The salarian stumbled over his own feet and towards the officer. The human paused to mentally decide if he should catch the hostage or let him fall to return fire. The microseconds were all that Ararn needed to deliver two rounds right in the human’s neck, severing his main arteries. Blood gorged out from the wound and the officer grasped to return the lifeforce to his body before falling to the ground. The dock worker ended up dropping right into the pool of blood that formed from both dead men. Petrified, the worker leaped up to move away, but Ararn silenced his shrills with a professional tap to the back of his head. A quick death. Looking back up from the carnage, he saw the clear pathway to the tram dead ahead. He was going to make it. His combat boots echoed among the metal walls as the officers’ radio crackled to life once more as Kandros radioed in for report. “Status?” There was no answer.   
*****************************  
Torvi was in full body armor pacing the area of the Tempest outside the airlock. They were ten minutes away from docking. Comms were dead within the station. A grim sign. Normally, someone from docking control would greet them and provide their designated berth. Kallo would have to find a place to land on his own. Adjusting the scarf around her neck that she adorned on Elaaden to protect her skin from the rough sand and sun, she noticed that her crew were assembling outside the catwalk that led over to her. Reyes Vidal was the first to head over, making a beeline straight for her. Sighing, Torvi looked away. She needed to focus.

“You’re going to need help down there,” The man cautioned. “Let me help you. At least redeem myself for helping me with Sloane.”

“I didn’t help you with her,” Ryder snapped back defiantly. “Remember?” 

“Fine. Though- “

“No. I got this,” Torvi cut him off. “I have the plan. I go in first. I have two teams that will back me up. People that I can trust.” She let the last word linger in the air. She was still hurt how he used her on Kadara. Ever since the beginning of meeting him at the bar.

“Ryder.” Drack’s gruff voice joined in the conversation as he lumbered over to where she was, in his own trademark armor with his shotgun at his side. “Let me go. I can nail that batarian for you.”

“I hope it doesn’t come that,” Torvi sighed. “There has to be a way to make this work.”

Reyes scrunched his face. “You must be joking.” Appalled to the very idea. “Whatever lies he told you- “

Torvi spun on her heel once more to glare at him. “He didn’t have to tell me anything. I can see through lies now. I was blind when I was on Kadara, I will admit to that.”

Reyes’ puzzledly stepped back. “What are you saying, Ryder?”

“I’m saying that I was immature when I fell for your charm, Reyes. Whatever we had, it’s not there.” Taking a breath to compose herself, she turned to Drack, before allowing the man to speak further on the subject. She didn’t care if the whole ship right now was hearing about her love life. “Drack, you and Vetra back me up. Stay close.” Her blue eyes searched over his shoulder to the others. “Liam, Peebee, Cora, Jaal? You’re group three. Make sure Ararn doesn’t find a way to get back to the docks.”

“Understood, Pathfinder,” Liam acknowledged the order.

Vetra walked up to where she and Drack were. A serious look on her face. Then again, most turians to her were always so serious looking. “Drack and I got your back, Ryder.” A slim smile on her lips. 

Torvi nodded her head and returned her focus back to the door. Her mind whirled around with thoughts of travesty. What was going on the station right now? Coming into the Nexus hot was not ideal, but time was of the essence. Haldor was down there as well to square up against Balak. No matter which way the wind fell, would she arrive too late?  
*******************************  
“The Hyperion is on lockdown,” Haldor confirmed to Kandros. Ararn Balak was sighted and as far as they could tell, there were casualties. How many was not determined yet and would not be calculated until the end of the fallout. 

Kandros scanned his omni. “I’ll shut down the tram. That should lock him out.”

“My sister and her team should be here soon. Ararn won’t expect a surprise from the back.” He frowned. “You sure everyone evacuated that level when the order was given?”

The turian glanced his way with his avian eyes. “Can’t say for sure. A shuttle flagged from Eos was not expected.”

The news was disturbing. “If we trap him there, wouldn’t he just search for more hostages? Vortex? Hydroponics?” Haldor brought up. “The tram may be their only way to getting off that level.”

“Vortex should be secure,” Tiran assured him.

“Yeah, but how much?” Haldor countered. “We know what kind of firepower that the Pirates of Paradise have at their disposal. I’m pretty sure that Ararn didn’t come here with just one weapon.”

The turian’s mandible twitched. “You’re right.” His talon tapped the omni screen. “Removing the barrier now. Tram online.”

“Is there a manual override once he’s onboard?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Guide it here. Just in case he decides to jump off to another level.”

“Operations is locked down already.” Kandros’ talons whisked over the tool once more. “I’m in the system now. Once he initiates it, I can- “He paused. “He’s on there now.”

“That was fast.” Haldor grimly commented.

“Routing him now.”

********************  
Ararn holstered his pistol and expanded his assault rifle once on board the tram. After selecting his designation, he noted that other areas of stops were grayed out as if they were blocked. They were onto him and luring him right where they wanted him. Cryo would be the last stand. Theirs, not his. The defenses he faced so far were pitiful and he went up against tougher odds on Elaaden dealing with rogue factions of scavengers. There was always a possibility that they were holding back to that one spot. In his mindset, he figured ten to twelve more. Checking his clips, he counted how many bullets he had on him. He had to make sure each shot counted. It had to be enough to get him to his companions and out. Switching to his mod disruptor rounds once more, he awaited and watched the countdown to his destination. Fifteen minutes. He could wait.


	54. Chapter 54: FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this particular series. Torvi Ryder realizes the destruction that Ararn Balak has caused on the Nexus. Innocent lives are being lost. Will she able to stop him in time? 
> 
> It's been a good ride and I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this series. Feedback is appreciated!

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA HOLLOW WORLDS:  
CHAPTER 54

Tiran’s voice boomed over Operations’ PA system, but it was drowned out by the disorder. The entire level was going on lockdown mode. Security prohibited the use of the tram, leaving workers stranded. Tann barricaded his office and many frustrated were banging on the door, demanding entry. Sobs and screams were heard all over. Kesh’s office was almost filled to the brim of many employees including Foster Addison. Her office could not hold everyone and with reluctance, she had to close the doors, leaving the rest stranded. Growling loudly through her teeth, she glanced over at Foster. The woman’s face plastered with dread and anger. “Tann….” The krogan huffed. “Pyjak locked himself in his office without helping the others.” She tried not to think about Varn who was still on the Hydroponics level. She heard how he tried to be brave by taking a shot for Drack against Aroane. A noble deed, but a stupid one coming from her grandfather. Krogan males were strong in nature, though her choice of a mate was no warrior by any means. His expertise was in science and botany, not brute strength. A must for their species to thrive in the new world. The world for their offspring. A natural mutation was increasing the percentage of live births and she planned on having many broods with him. Their first clutch coming would be just the first. News that she did not disclose yet to anyone, not even Drack. Only Varn. She trusted him on keeping it secret. If there was confirmation that the krogan were no longer sterile, tensions would increase and Morda would exploit it. A recurrence of the krogan rebellion was not on the agenda. History could not repeat itself. If Tann had the means, he would make sure that the cycle continued. 

“Fuck’s sake,” Foster finally released through gritted teeth. “Why the hell would he release a goddamn batarian in the open? He should be out there to face that. Not them!”

Petrified workers scrambled to the farthest point of the room as they could, clutching one another and trembling. Kesh eyed them before returning her focus back to the short-hair woman. “I would be glad to throw him out there myself.”

“Where is the Pathfinder?” Addison demanded. Her disproval for Alec’s choice of successor still resonated within her. “I thought they said she was rescued. She should be here to deal with this.”

“Kandros said she was heading this way.” Kesh assured her. Her heavy footsteps moved towards the office door. 

Foster quickly grabbed her thick arm. “What are you doing?”

“I’m heading to the armory to get us some weapons.”

“Are you crazy?!” Foster tried to pull her back, but the krogan’s heavy weight made the attempt useless. “We can’t give non combatants weapons.” She shook her head tiresomely. “The mutiny showed us that.”

This time the krogan slowly turned around to look her directly in the eyes. “Staying in here is pointless if the batarian comes back with two more. I have heard what their kind did to colonies in the Traverse.” Her eyes looked past Foster towards the cowering refugees. “Do you want that?”

Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, Foster sighed loudly. “I’ll go with you.” She stormed past the larger being to the door in purposeful strides. “I didn’t come this way to fucking die now.”

Kesh snickered behind her, overhearing the woman’s remark. “Spoken like a true krogan.”  
*****************************  
Davis Qar found himself on the wrong side of the tram down in Cryo. His journalistic instinct steered him down on that level to investigate the terror that was gripping the station. Being down in Operations to man the outposts’ transmissions, thanks to Ryder’s installment of the towers, was useless at the moment. This was news and he needed to capture it and be able to broadcast to everyone. That was his job. Even if it meant his life down in the trenches with the security officers. At first, his plan was to linger near Kandros’ team, and interview a few of the staff members on their thoughts of the station pending lockdown due to the threat. However, his layout of the events was completely off. The workers were told to leave the level immediately and the actual cryo chamber was off-limits except for authorized personnel. No officer came back out. He assumed someone would realize a civilian was still present and would be escorted back to the safety of another level. No one came. Qar debated if he should head to the chamber, banged on the door until they realize their error and let him in. Fearing what kind of trouble he would be in, he decided to get on the tram himself and exit the level. Only when he got to the tram, the VI indicated that the rail was offline to anyone on that level. Impossible! The employees just left about twenty minutes ago! All the administrative and maintenance offices were closed in the hallway and there was not much cover except for a four foot by two-foot plant decorative plant holder. Its material may provide the cover he was seeking, but not the protection against any type of weapon discharge. 

The sound of the tram coming into dock made him lift his head up slightly to allow his eyes to peer over the top of the holder. His dark eyes became wide when he saw Ararn Balak stepping off, armed with an assault rifle in his hands and a pistol strapped to his side. Ducking back down frantically, Qar felt his chest become heavy as anxiety kicked into overtime. What was he doing there? His legs felt like rubber. He could hear the boots approaching his vicinity and almost the sound of the air blowing through the batarian’s nostrils. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he covered his ears with his hands, hoping to suppress the sound and the threat away. He silently prayed asking his family’s God to watch over him. What felt like hours, only seconds transpired. Finding the courage to reopen his eyes, he slowly moved his hands away from his cupped ears and listened earnestly. There was no sound. No sound at all. The silence was enigmatic. Did the batarian vanish into thin air? He questioningly glanced to his right. The pathway that led to Kandros’ team. No sign of any confrontation. The batarian would have to pass him to get there. That was the only route. Before he could continue to process the explanation, he felt his body being jerked up roughly by someone. The strength lifted him up effortlessly and over the cover. His legs dragging over. Balak shucked him to the ground causing his face to slam hard into the metal floor. The right side of his orbital wall collided with the surface and he felt himself trying to black out. “Get on your feet, human.” The batarian commanded.  
Dazed, and feeling his face throb from the throw, Davis moved up from his knees to a standing position. He finally faced his attacker in a passive demeanor. Seeing the rifle barrel pointed straight at his torso, he shakingly held up both his hands in a surrender posture. “I-I’m not armed…” He struggled to get the words out.

The four-eyed alien eyed him up and down. “No, shit.” 

“I’m with HSN,” Davis stopped to realize that the announcement didn’t click with the batarian. “A reporter.” He clarified. “I just came down to get the scoop and was trying to get out of your way.”

Balak pushed a huge breath through his thick nostrils studying the trembling human, then panned his eyes beyond him to his destination. “They in there?” He pointed in the chamber’s direction with the barrel.

Davis followed the queue and then quickly nodded. “Yeah.” He relaxed a little. The batarian didn’t shoot him yet, that was promising. “Like I said, wrong place at the wrong time.”

A conniving smirk slid across the batarian’s thick lips. “No, human. You’re exactly perfect.” He jabbed the rifle barrel into the man’s chest, motioning him in the direction of the hallway. “You’re my ticket inside.”  
*****************  
Jogging out of the Tempest once docked with the station, Torvi clutched the M-8 Avenger in her grasp. Coming up to the first casualty, she stopped to check. Kneeling down, she noticed that the dock worker was on his stomach with an obvious gunshot wound to the back. The round ruptured his spine, shattering it into several fragments. Her bottom lip trembled from the assessment. No honor allowed an innocent unarmed bystander to get shot in the back. It was clear that the man was running for his life and there were no officers around to indicate the poor bastard got caught in the cross-fire. Clenching her jaw tightly, she stood back up to continue her path.

Two dead security officers and then the normal docking location she was accustomed to. This time, it was deserted and thankfully no other dead bodies of innocent casualties. At least, the station did something right this time. Civilians were most likely told to lock up until told otherwise. She had to assume that they were safe for the time being. Balak was alone and he wouldn’t have the time to hit every location prior to cryo. The two dead officers ahead that barricaded themselves near the tramway proved her point. Another dockworker on top of them. Shot in the back of the head. For him to make it this far from his occupational designation, the salarian was a hostage until he was no longer needed. Cringing at the gruesome sight of brains all over the pools of blood, Torvi stood back up. Another victim. Ararn was going too far. She came into this thinking that she could somehow vindicate his means and work to a peaceful resolution. She pegged him to be different than most opinions of his kind. At least, she wanted to believe that. She was wrong. Very wrong. Peace was not a viable option now. These people died for nothing. 

Looking sadly back to the ship, she noted her crew taking their positions in the rear. Drack was in the lead amongst them. The krogan’s yellow eyes stared her down. She knew he wondered what her thought of Balak would be now. She met his stare and held her rifle to her tighter. This was it. Turning back, she moved to the tramway. Her team followed.  
******************  
Stopping just outside the closed cryo chamber door, Balak jabbed the rifle barrel into Davis’ back. “Get it open,” he gruffly barked.

“Uh…. sure,” Davis looked at the door in front of him. “Um, hello?” He called out, his voice shaking. “Davis Qar here of HNS.”

Kandros motioned with a closed fist for his team to be quiet and listen to the sound of a voice on the other side. He recognized it to be of the reporter from Operations. Why was he on this level? He knew for sure that the place was cleared out. 

One of his men looked back at the turian with his pistol still poised on the door. “Sir?”

“If he’s out there, we can’t leave him,” Haldor whispered to Kandros as he crouched down beside him. 

“Hey, guys?” Davis pressed fearfully due to the lack of acknowledgment on their end. “Please let me in…there’s a gun drawn on me.”

His last sentence was the answer they were looking for. The origin of Qar’s placement was a mute argument given the current predicament they were now placed in. Haldor searched the turian’s face for some sign of a decision, but it was neutral. “There’s more of us than him,” The Ryder twin encouraged. “We can take him if we play this smart.”

Kandros finally showed sign of life and shook his head. “This guy is dangerous, Ryder. We can’t allow two more out with him.”

“Point taken,” Haldor agreed with a glimmer of hope still in his voice. “Still, not like they can hideout too far. Only so many places they can go. We can get the krogan to- “

“The krogan won’t help us,” Kandros cut him off. “We lost their support after the mutiny.” He paused. “Too much for us to lose if we do bargain with them.” 

“Too much to lose if we don’t get their help,” Haldor countered. Old wounds still festered despite their six-hundred-year sleep. It seemed no one would ever broker a truce between the krogan, turians and salarians. Commander Shepard didn’t accomplish that in her fight against the Reapers before they left the Milky Way. The council still dismissed her claim despite the attack on the Citadel by the rogue Spectre agent, Saren Arterius. 

Balak was growing impatient and moved the assault rifle barrel right to back of Davis’ head. “I’m going to count to ten. Open the damn door and let me in or I will kill this Davis Qar. His blood will be on your hands….,” He hissed. “One.” Too much time was being wasted. He was beyond any chance of negotiations. There was no movement or answer from the other side. “Two.”

“Oh, God….” Davis gasped from the countdown. “He’s serious, guys. Come on!”

“Three…”

“Hello!” Qar screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Four,” Balak raised his voice slightly to emphasize the impending doom. He had to get inside. Cracking the lock with his omni tool would take even more time. He was no tech and that was time he didn’t have. He was behind schedule as it was.

Haldor looked over at Kandros, waiting for his signal. “Well?”

The turian remained quiet and composed as his beady eyes shifted towards the sealed door. Their only protection from the batarian’s wrath on the other side.

“Five.”

Haldor was dumbfounded. Would Kandros just sit there and allow an innocent life to be just terminated? The batarian continued, “Six.”

“Please! I don’t want to die!” Davis pleaded on the other end, sobbing.

“Seven!” 

“Kandros!” Haldor screamed at the turian to try to knock life back into him. 

“Hold!” Kandros barked to his men. He was going to call Balak’s bluff.

“Eight!”

Moving past Kandros, Haldor raced to the door’s control panel and initiated the button to open. “Ryder! What are you- “Kandros yelled over to him, but he cut himself off as he dove to take cover seeing the batarian’s form coming into view. Haldor rolled to take cover with his pistol drawn. 

With a smug grin, Balak prepared to move forward when seeing the door to the chamber slowly opening. They gave in to his demand. “If they fire, you will be my shield, human,” Ararn murmured to Davis teasingly. The man gulped at the threat.

The sound of a weapon clicking behind him made the tiny hairs on the back of Ararn’s neck raise up. “You are not going to kill anyone else, Ararn,” Torvi Ryder kept her rifle trained on the center of his back. Her guard elevated. She was ready for him if he turned on to her make any sudden moves. Strangely, the batarian seemed very frazzled at her presence and almost betrayed. 

“So, you made it,” He tossed out, turning his back slightly to keep his hostage still with him while using his peripheral vision to keep tabs on both flanks. 

Haldor caught a glimpse of Balak talking to his sister outside. “Sis!”

“I got this, Haldor.” Her teeth clenched as she kept her blue eyes on the batarian. Her heart pounded in her chest. “You are one sick bastard…. killing innocents.” She spat. “I almost pitied you.”

Ararn glowered at her. “I don’t need your pity, Pathfinder.”

Torvi looked at him incredulously. “You were conflicted around me. I saw it.” Ararn didn’t flinch and kept his sights on his flanks for any surprise attack. Sweat formed at his brow. He was in a corner and his goal was waiting for him straight ahead. He had to get his brethren. Ryder noted the hesitation. She hoped that Kandros’ team would hold back until she gave the signal or he fired first. “You could have killed me anytime you wanted to, but you kept me around, remember? You didn’t want to kill me.”

Ararn chuckled at her remark, trying to push the accusation away. “Bullshit.” 

“Put your weapon down and let him go,” Ryder pushed. 

“You let me walk?” Not like he intended to just abandon his mission and hide out in some cave. 

Ryder shook her head. “No, but you will have your life.” 

The batarian stiffened up when he saw the remainder of Ryder’s forces exiting the tram nearby. He was outnumbered and there was no way he could take them all on. This would be his last stand. “I’m not going back to cryo.” He started to train his weapon solely on Ryder.

Realizing what he was doing, Ryder moved to fire at him, but Kandros struck him first, nailing him in the right upper chest plate, barely missing his heart. The impact was enough to knock him backwards giving Davis the opportunity to scramble for the comfort of safety inside the chamber where Kandros and the others were. Balak groaned out loudly as his natural reaction was to use his opposite hand to reach across and grasp at where he was shot. Thankfully, his kinetic barriers held so only a few scuffs on the plating. Ararn took aim at Haldor and fired. The Pathfinder’s brother ducked just as the round ricocheted off his cover. The batarian then quickly moved his rifle over and squeezed the trigger, nailing Kandros straight in the right upper leg, missing the equivalent to a human’s patella. The turian collapsed to the ground, grasping at his leg, yelling in pain as the round tore through his shields, striking his armor. Haldor popped out of cover and fired, hitting Ararn in the right upper arm. This time, the ammo didn’t ping off his barriers and drove into his armor, shattering it, tearing the flesh. A warm sensation arose as blood trickled out of the gaping wound. 

Hissing in pain, Ararn ignored the feeling and pressed ahead. He had to get inside the chamber. He knew exactly where the pods were. Nailing Kandros was satisfying, but killing him in the process would be even greater. Seeing him trudge ahead, Torvi took aim and pulled the trigger. Sending two rounds into his back. The impact of the double shot sent the batarian tumbling forward as blood squirted out. This time, the batarian groan loudly and his movements slowed as he turned to gape at her. Haldor took the opportunity to fire at him and nailed him in the chest. Ararn collapsed down to one knee as blood soaked his body armor on the front and trickled out from the right corner of his mouth. He used his rifle as a crux to hoist him back up. His breathing was becoming shallow as he gasped for breath. There was damage to his lungs. One collapsed. Sweat poured down his face. Seeing him caused Torvi’s eyes to water up. She couldn’t stop the tears dripping down her cheeks, moistening them. Balak somehow found the strength to hold his rifle up towards her once more. She kept hers on him as well. “Balak, don’t make me….”

“Long… live…. The… Hegemony…,” His words splattered out of his mouth mixed with blood. Before he could fire, Kandros closed in and fired once more, nailing him three more times in the back. A faint whimper escaped the batarian’s limps until he collapsed to both knees, dropping his rifle and falling onto the floor lifeless. A small stream of blood oozed out onto the floor under him. 

Finally allowing herself to lower her own gun, Torvi wiped the tears from her eyes with her freehand. She turned painfully away from the sight of him. “Sis!” Haldor ran to where she was. Within seconds, she could feel her brother’s embrace. A comfort that she desperately needed right now. 

Kandros walked by and briefly knocked the batarian’s body with the toe end of his boot to make sure he was dead, then nodded his head in approval before patting Haldor on the shoulder. “I’ll make sure there’s no other surprises on his shuttle and release the lockdown.” He walked on to leave them. “I’m sure Tann will be glad to know that he can come out of his office.”

Haldor released his hug and took the chance to look down at Ararn. “That guy was pretty messed up to go through all this. He should have known there was no way out of it.” 

Torvi sniffed, wiping her eyes once again. “I don’t know. How desperate would you be to make sure your species survive?”

Drack walked over to them as the twins moved apart. “Glad to see him dead.”

“Now, hopefully, we can get things up and running,” Haldor grinned over to his big sister. “One more outpost with the krogan. Right, Drack?”

“With the Pirates of Paradise out of the way, we can get that drive core back and strike a deal with Morda.”

“Don’t forget, we still need to deal with the Archon and the Kett,” Torvi reminded them.

“You will,” Haldor nudged her. “As soon as I get the clearance, I will be with you.”

Torvi blinked at him. “You mean that you were out here fighting and you weren’t supposed to?”

He grinned at her sheepishly. “Hey, you needed me and Dr. Carlisle has to make some exceptions.” 

Torvi noticed the remaining security officers coming to remove Ararn’s body before they signaled the cleaning crew to come in. Stepping around them, she moved to the wall of pods that lined the chamber. Lives that were still frozen in their dreams. Drack followed her. “I wonder what they are dreaming about, Drack?” She mused. “Life in Andromeda? New aliens?”

“They will be in for a shock,” The krogan chuckled. 

Ryder looked around. She wondered which ones held the two batarians that Ararn was urgently fighting to get to. What would become of them once the Kett were dealt with? Ararn did mention more on the Quarian Arc. How would the station and the rest of the Initiative adapt since Ararn set the stage? Not a good start. Reflecting back, she realized that her and Ararn’s motives were almost quite the same. Their objective was to find homes for everyone that was counting on them. To flourish and survive. To make a new legacy for themselves outside the Milky Way galaxy. This is what drove her to enter the vaults knowing that she could die within seconds if she didn’t outrun the neutron purge. She would never place innocent lives in her wake, but still their motives were parallel. Even though their means to that end were very opposite. “Yeah….” Her mind was lost in her own private conversation.

“You did the impossible, Ryder,” He continued. “You gave the Initiative their ‘golden worlds’.” He chuckled. “You’re not too bad of a shot.”

She allowed herself to smile back at him. “Thanks, old man. I guess I have put up with a lot with you tagging along.”

“You needed me and you know it,” He corrected her playfully. “Though I froze all my balls off on Voeld.” He shifted some in his stance. “Not a good feeling. Plus, I got sand in places from Eos that I wish not to discuss.”  
“You were there before me,” She teased. Her eyes guiltily moved back over to the row of pods in front of her. “There always needs to be a purpose to what we are doing out here, Drack. We can’t let what we achieve become hollow worlds.”

“No question about that.” The krogan stood there to look at the pods with her. “I have your back, Ryder.”

Wrapping her hands around his arm, she pulled herself close to him and gently nuzzled his rough skin. “You always have been there for me, Drack. Even when I refused to listen to you.”

“Age helps,” Drack allowed her skin to rest on his. “Been through enough shit to see right through people.”

“And me?” She looked up at him.

His eye looked towards her. “You are going to go far, Ryder. No doubt about that. You have a quad on you. Fierce like most krogan.”

Torvi lifted her head and gently placed her lips on his. Allowing them to linger there for only a few seconds before retreating back to her place on more. “Thanks, Drack. I needed to hear that.”

He was unmoved and didn’t flinch from the sudden expression of her feelings towards him. “Anytime.”

“Ready to go take down the Archon?” She grinned, releasing his arm finally.

“About damn time you said that.”

The pair turned to finally exit the chamber. Ryder trailed back from the krogan as he headed towards the group to join up. Ararn’s body was now gone from her sight and the only thing that resonated from him still was the splotches of blood on the floor. Thankfully, Davis Qar was not killed in the process unlike the others on the docks. He was very fortunate. She grimaced as her mind flashed to what transpired just minutes ago and her talks with Ararn back on Elaaden. The Hegemony planted him there on the Nexus with the others for one sole purpose. To not achieve that gave him the belief that his existence there was insignificant. Maybe, all of them had a drive to help them achieve their goals. To establish the outposts. Without it, like she told Drack, what they achieved would just be hollow worlds.

THE END


End file.
